Dark Senshi
by DavisJes
Summary: The Senshi face an old enemy from the past but why do none of them remember the enemey? DISCLAIMER: This fanfic takes place after Sailor Stars so all the Senshi are older than they were in the anime.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Prolouge**

* * *

It has been 30 years since the battle with Galaxia. In the 30th Century the people lived for hundreds of years, even thousands, because of Neo Queen Serenity and the power of the Ginzuishou. The Senshi were all leading normal lives but they knew until Serenity ascended the throne the true peace could not be attained. Serenity still could not believe that one day she would be queen of Earth. However, those days were still along way off, as Chibi-Usa had not been born yet.

After the last great battle with Galaxia, Usagi started calling herself Serenity. Sometimes Serenity could not believe that she and Mamoru had been married for so long now. It seemed like only yesterday they had gotten married. Serenity took care of the house while Mamoru finished school. Mamoru became a doctor and opened a practice with Ami. Serenity and Mamoru were as happy as newlyweds and, although the other Senshi has not married yet, everyone was happy.

Serenity smiled as she thought about everyone Rei and Yuuichirou at the temple, Ami and Urawa, Matoko that insisted she did not need a man yet everyone knew she did. Mina was still rotating boyfriends often and, of course, there was Haruka and Michiru. Pluto was around occasionally but mainly stood at her position guarding the time gate. Chibi-Usa had gone back to the 30th century to be with her parents and friends.

One night, Serenity was lying in bed beside Mamoru as she drifted off to sleep. She and Mamoru were walking along a forest trail holding hands and talking about their future. Mamoru smiled down at her as he embraced her tightly. He leaned into kiss her when the couple was surrounded by a whirlwind of Sakura petals that smelled so sweet. When the petals disappeared Serenity was all alone looking around frantically for Mamoru.

All of the sudden there was a girl that looked just like Serenity standing in front of her. Beside her stood Mamoru, who had his arms around the look-alike who was smiling wickedly at Serenity.

"Mamoru shall no longer be yours", said the girl tauntingly.

The look-alike looked up at Mamoru loving. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. While they kissed there was black lighting crackling everywhere in the sky.

Waking up in a cold sweat and crying, Serenity tried to calm herself down and go back to sleep, but she could not. Serenity left the room and went downstairs trying not to wake Mamoru.

Sitting on the couch for a few minutes, she said "It was only a dream, nothing to worry about. Galaxia is gone and is no longer a threat."

Luna perked up and replied sleepily "Serenity. Are you still worried about losing Mamoru? You two have been destined to be together since the Silver Millennium and have been married for years. He doesn't even look at other women. Your marriage is safe and so is your happiness."

"I know Luna, but sometimes this all just seems to good to be true", Serenity said to her friend. Smiling as she remember how strange it felt in the beginning to have conversation with a cat that could actually talk back and understand her.

After Serenity calmed down, she went to get a drink of water from the kitchen, and Luna went back to sleep on the couch. Serenity headed back upstairs to the bathroom to splash water on her face before going back to bed.

Mumbling to herself that she was not like Rei and her dreams were nothing more than that, dreams! She looked in the mirror after wiping her face dry and screamed.

The girl from Serenity's dream was staring back at her in the mirror...

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	2. Chapter 01: The Mysterious Ten Senshi

**Chapter 01: The Ten Mysterious Senshi**

* * *

Serenity screamed so loudly and knocked over the lotion, toothpaste, and porcelain rabbit toothbrush on the counter.

Running into the bathroom to see what was wrong with his wife Mamoru said, "Serenity what is wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" as he picked up a shaking Serenity off the bathroom floor.

Crying heavily Serenity tired to explain her dream to Mamoru. "I tried to just brush it off as nothing more than a dream but then when I came in here to wash my face off and calm down," pausing Serenity looked at the mirror. Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself she then looked at Mamoru and said, "After I splashed cool water on my face I looked up as I was drying my face and the girl from my dream was staring back at me from the mirror. I did not mean to scream and wake you up or worried you but I was so surprised," finished Serenity.

Mamoru looked at his wife and kissed the top of her head, "We are together and you are my wife. I love you and nothing will ever be able to keep us apart. How about we get up off this floor and get back in bed."

"Only if you promise to hold me," said Serenity with a smile. "I just want to forget that horrible dream."

"I think I can help with that," said Mamoru as he laid Serenity on their bed and slowly began kissing her.

Weeks went by and Serenity had forgotten about the dream and the strange girl in the mirror that looked almost exactly like her. Then one day she heard people talking about Sailor Moon had returned.

Confused she called a meeting with the other Senshi the next day. Even though it was unexpected call during the night to the other Senshi it was nothing strange because all the Senshi had grown to respect Serenity even more since she matured so dramatically in high school and truly became their leader. Serenity started telling the others how she heard about Sailor Moon returning but the other girls had not heard anything. Just as Ami and Mamoru were searching the internet for any news on Sailor Moon's latest appearances, Usagi and Hotaru walk into Serenity's home.

"I just heard from Helios and he is coming to visit soon," Usagi told Hotaru. Usagi started to tell the other Senshi but stopped in mid sentence when she saw the looks on their faces. "Why the strange looks," Usagi asked Serenity acting as if it was nothing unusual that she was coming to visit Serenity and the other Senshi.

Smiling Serenity ran to hug Usagi and Hotaru and asked, "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were back in Crystal Tokyo and training with the Amazoness Quartet...err sorry the Asteroid Senshi". Serenity still could not get used to the fact that their old enemies from the Dead Moon Circus were really her future daughter's guardians just like the Inner Senshi were her guardians.

Diana perched herself on top of Usagi's head and said "Her Highness, the Great Neo Queen Serenity, sent us back to this time to see if Lady Usagi and myself could be of some help. The Great Queen felt that an old enemy from the far past is trying to disrupt this time in space and change history so her and the Great King Endymion do not rule Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century".

Pouting Usagi said "Yeah but she would not let me bring Juno, Vesta, Ceres, and Pallas with me" folding her arms across her chest. "At least I got to come and visit Hotaru," Usagi said with a smile as she hugged her best friend. "One thing I will never get used to when I come back through time is saying goodbye to you in the 30th Century and then seeing you here again in the past only a few minutes later or a few days later."

"Who would protect Crystal Tokyo if the Inner Senshi had to protect the queen if all five of you came back to this time? I know I we (the Outer Senshi) could not protect all of Crystal Tokyo by ourselves", said Hotaru with Diana nodding. Diana then jumped down from Usagi's head and ran to greet her parents.

Sitting back down Serenity begin to explain her dream and what she has heard from others to Usagi and Hotaru. After Serenity finished explaining Usagi was about to make a sarcastic remark to Serenity when the phone rang. It was Haruka asking if she and Michiru could come over and talk about what Michiru saw in her mirror the other day. Serenity told them to come over. When they walked in the door Michiru was laughing and Haruka looked annoyed.

"What is so funny Michiru," asked Serenity

Haruka said "I do not think it is funny. Now I know why you guys did not answer any of your phones. Why could we no just keep the old communicators?"

"What is wrong with us all having cell phones," said Mina. "Everyone has them now and this way if they randomly go off it does not look so strange."

"Yeah but you could not turn your communicator off like you can a cell phone. How are we supposed to contact each other if there is an emergency if the cell phones are off?" said Haruka with a huff.

"Okay we can just go back to wearing the communicators all the time but also keep our cell phones with us," said Ami as she turned to Luna and Artemis. "Can you two get the old watch communicators out of storage for us?"

"Artemis and I will see what we can do," said Luna.

"I guess that would work," grumbled Haruka.

Placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder silently tell her to relax Michiru said "I told Haruka that all of you would probably be together and had turned your phones off". Shaking her head Michiru continued, "Serenity you are not losing your mind. You are not running around as Sailor Moon unconsciously like Mamoru did as Tuxedo Kamen or the Moonlight Knight. The girl that people have been seeing who they think is Sailor Moon is not really Sailor Moon but is possibly a dark version of her."

"Like when Zoisite impersonated me," asked Serenity.

"No, I do not think so. I think this is more closely related to you than someone just posing as you,' replied Haruka.

Everyone started at Haruka and Michiru waiting for an explanation.

Michiru said "Last night when I was looking at my Aqua Mirror trying to learn answers to the strange presence that I felt I was ten Senshi. At first I thought that the ten Senshi I was seeing in my mirror were us but that still did not explain why I was seeing what I was seeing. When I tried to look closer at the other Senshi I could see that their auras were not the same as ours I could not see them clearly. They were in shadow but from what I could tell by their outlines these ten unknown Senshi look a lot like us."

Luna and Artemis looked confused and Luna asked, "How do you two remember these other Senshi if they were suppressed long ago and Artemis and I do not even remember their existence from the Silver Millennium?"

There was a flash of light and Setsuna came through the Time Gate. She said "The knowledge of these Senshi was suppressed from our minds by Queen Serenity with the help of the Ginzuishou. Haruka, Michiru, and I only remember small pieces but nothing complete about these other Senshi except that we are not suppose to remember then nor should they be appearing now."

Just then Setsuna said "Look into the orb and all will be explained". There is a flash of deep maroon light and their planet symbols appear on their foreheads. The room around them starts to shift as everyone in the room in brought into the vision like when Setsuna showed them about the coming of the Messiah of Silence. As soon as their surroundings began to change the room went back to normal.

Setsuna looked at her Garnet Orb confused she said, "Why is my orb not working properly?" 

"I not see anything," said Serenity. 

"We did not see anything either," said Mina, Ami, Makoto and Rei in unison.

"I do not know went wrong," said Setsuna. "Michiru check your mirror to see if you can get anything," she asked.

"No nothing," said Michiru. "It feels like there is something blocking my mirror".

"That is what it felt like to me also," said Setsuna.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	3. Chapter 02: Dark Moon

**Chapter 02: Dark Moon**

* * *

At the meeting a few days ago the Senshi had decided to try and figure out why these other Senshi had reappeared after all this time. None of the Senshi remembered much about these other Senshi except they now all had this tugging in the back of their minds that they knew there was something they should remember but could not remember. The girls knew that as with their other memories they would remember everything in time. The Senshi lived their lives as normal and a few weeks went by since the reappearance of "Sailor Moon". She has not made anymore appearances since then and the rest of these other Senshi had not made an appearance at all yet. so maybe for now the others had not been reawakened or reborn or whatever was happening. Serenity sure did not know and the other Senshi were confused as well.

Serenity wanted answers and she thought maybe Rei could help her find some answers.

Serenity went to Rei's door and knocked on the door but got no answer. "Rei-chan it is Serenity can I come in?" Serenity asked. Serenity slowly opened the door but did not hear or see Rei. "Well," she said with a smirk, "I will just have to read some of Rei's mangas while I wait for her," as she picked up the newest volume one of her favorite mangas. "Syoaron and Sakura just make such a cute couple," said Serenity as she started to read.

As Rei was coming back to her room from cleaning the temple grounds she heard a loud noise. Seeing that her door was slightly open she put her ear to the door and heard that the loud noise she had heard was laughing. Immediately she burst into her room. "Serenity!" yelled Rei. "What have I told you about reading my mangas without asking me?"

Serenity had been so startled she screamed and threw the manga she had been reading. "Gomen Rei. I cam here to ask for your help I did not find you in here so I just thought I would sit and wait for you," said Serenity with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look Odango-head," said Rei. "The least you can do is put them back where you got them from," finished Rei as she bent down to picked up the manga that Serenity had hit her with when Rei burst in the room and a couple of mangas that Serenity had left on the floor. After she put them back on the shelf Rei looked at Serenity who had picked up another manga and snatched it from her. "What did you want to ask me," asked Rei.

"Could you do a fire reading on me to see if you can find any information about who is running around acting like she is Sailor Moon," said Serenity.

"This has really got you bothered hasn't it," asked Rei as she put her arm around Serenity. "Come on let's go see if the Kami have any answers," she said with a smiled.

"Thanks Rei," said Serenity.

Coming home from a meeting with Rei which had produced nothing Serenity decided that she would take a nap until Mamoru got home from work and before she had to get dinner ready. That thought made her laugh out loud.

Talking to herself Serenity said, "Me cook?! Well thanks to Makoto I am not as horrible as I used to be but I am not a good as she is either".

Mamoru and the others were still cautious of eating Serenity's cooking but they all had to admit she was getting better and burning things less.

Getting a can of juice from the fridge as she when upstairs to take a nap she was startled as Artemis flew by her followed by Luna. Catching her balance she wondered what Artemis has said to Luna this time. It would be so much easier if Luna would admit that she did love Artemis because everyone already knew she did.

After changing into one of Mamoru's old shirts she crawled into bed and smiled as she grabbed his pillow that smelled like him. Quickly drifting off to sleep a dream of her past during the Silver Millennium gave her an uneasy rest.

Dark Moon first appeared when Serenity was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. One day Serenity was talking far from her mother's kingdom and wondered in to Nehellenia's kingdom into a forest where she found what looked like a moonstone only it was glowing black.

When Serenity picked up the stone her eyes clouded over and she heard a familiar voice say "Your time to rule shall never come for your time shall become my time to rule".

Serenity threw the stone down and ran back to the palace where she told her mother what she had heard. Queen Serenity remembering what had happened to Sailor Pluto many years ago made her wonder if her daughter also had a dark side to her. One night when Princess Serenity was sleep Queen Serenity went to Sailor Pluto.

Bowing down on one knee Sailor Pluto asked, "How may I serve you my Queen?"

Queen Serenity asked, "Could you look at Serenity's soul with your Garnet Rod?"

Something went wrong when Sailor Pluto tired to look at Princess Serenity's soul while she was sleeping yet no one knew there was a problem. There was a flash of dark yellow light after Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity left Princess Serenity's room.

"I did not see anything wrong with Princess Serenity, your highness," said Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you for looking anyway," said Queen Serenity.

"If you have no more need of me My Queen then I shall go back to the Time Gate," said Sailor Pluto.

"Yes you may go," said Queen Serenity and then she went to her chamber to sleep.

The next morning Princess Mercury, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter and Princess Venus came to the Moon to visit Serenity. They were not only the princess' of their respective planets but they are also the Sailor Senshi sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom and its Princess.

The princesses were surprised when they saw Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity's dress was now black with gold trim and her beautiful blonde hair is tipped black. Out of no where Sailor Uranus comes charging at her with her Space Sword unsheathed and Princess Mars pushes Serenity out of the way.

Princess Jupiter looked at Sailor Uranus yelling, "What the hell do you think you are doing attacking Princess Serenity like that!"

Falling to her knees Sailor Uranus turned back into Princess Uranus. With tears in her eyes and frustration on her face Princess Uranus said, "That is not Princess Serenity!"

Princess Mar looked as Princess Uranus and said, "Explain yourself and your actions."

Princess Uranus slowly got up and said, "Sailor Pluto told me that she had used her Garnet Rod to look at Princess Serenity's soul while she was sleeping by order of Queen Serenity. At the time Sailor Pluto thought everything was fine. This morning Sailor Pluto said that she sensed something that did not seem right to her. Since Sailor Pluto cannot leave her post without Queen Serenity's permission she asked me to go check on Princess Serenity and as soon as I saw her I that she," Princess Uranus pointing to Princess Serenity, "was the Princess" .

Pushing Princess Jupiter aside the other Princess Serenity ran off. The Princesses went to Serenity's bedchamber to try and figure out where the other Princess Serenity might be keeping Princess Serenity hidden.

"Guys did you hear that," asked Princess Venus.

"Hear what," replied Princess Mercury.

"That," said Princess Venus as she heard another thump.

"I heard it that time," said Princess Mars as she and Princess Jupiter went over to Princess Serenity's closet.

"It sounded like it was in here," said Princess Jupiter as she opened the closet to show Princess Serenity bound and gagged in the back of the closet.

With tears running down her facing Princess Serenity felling into Princess Jupiter's arms and said, "Thanks guys I do not know how much longer I could have lasted in here".

"Serenity you were only in there for maybe a day," said Princess Mars.

"Since you are safe my Princess I will return to my planet," said Princess Uranus.

"Thank you for coming Haruka," said Princess Serenity.

Princess Uranus did go back to her planet but not being able to relax she went to Neptune. "Michiru could you try and locate someone with your Aqua Mirror," asked Princess Uranus.

"I can try," said Princess Neptune. "Who am I looking for?"

"Try looking for someone who looks like Princess Serenity but is not Princess Serenity," said Princess Uranus.

A few nights later after much searching Princess Neptune found the other Serenity. "Haruka come quick. Princess Serenity is in danger," said Princess Neptune. "The other Serenity is in Princess Serenity's bed chamber."

The other Serenity was standing over the sleeping Princess with a crystal dagger in her hand. Princess Serenity has never been a peaceful sleeper and rolled off the bed as the other Serenity brought the dagger down. Not wanting to be seen she ran out of the Princess' bed chamber and right into the arms of a waiting Sailor Uranus.

That same night Queen Serenity called her daughter and all of the Senshi together including Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn to the throne room.

They told Princess Serenity about the situation and Sailor Saturn suggested that some how the black moonstone created this other Serenity to the surface of her unconsciousness. Then when Sailor Pluto was looking at her soul must have made a gateway for the other Serenity to come into their world.

"How could this be? I am always nice to people," said Princess Serenity not wanting to believe that she had a dark side because she hated no one.

"Everyone has a dark side Serenity," said Sailor Uranus as she brought out the other Serenity who was bound so she could not try to hurt Princess Serenity.

"Please Mother," said Princess Serenity, "Help me. If this other Serenity is truly apart of me then there must be someway to seal her inside of me so that I will not hurt myself of anyone".

After this was done all the Senshi and Princess Serenity were unconscious on the throne room floor. Queen Serenity was weak but she used her last bit strength along with the Ginshzou to suppress the minds of the Senshi and her daughter.

Waking with a jerk Serenity saw it was night and that Mamoru was asleep beside her. She looked at the clock and it was 1am. Serenity had been asleep for about 9 hours. Serenity woke up Mamoru saying she needed to talk to him about the dream she just had.

First she asked him why he did not wake her when he got home from work and he said "I tired but when you are asleep nothing can wake you up and this time it was like you were under a trance. I assumed you were tired from being stressed out about the Dark Senshi and decided to let you sleep."

Then a worried look came over Mamoru's face and he said, "You are okay aren't you?"

"Yes I am fine Mamo-chan but I need to tell you about the dream I just had as it may give us more insight to who Dark Moon is. Although I am still not sure why she has reappeared now after all this time." said Serenity.

"The strangest thing", Serenity continued, "is that instead of just sharing the same body like Setsuna made it sound like the Dark Senshi do my dream showed Dark Moon and myself as two completely different people."

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	4. Chapter 03: Dark Jupiter

**Chapter 03: Dark Jupiter**

* * *

Makoto was walking back to her apartment thinking about what Serenity had told her and the others about her memories of Dark Moon. When Makoto got to her apartment and started to unlock the door she noticed a rose at her feet with a letter. The rose was strange because it was almost black in color but she could tell it was a deep green. First Makoto picked up the letter as it was lying on top and opened it. 

Simply two words were written on the card: "It's me!" This puzzled Makoto because the hand writing looks strangely similar to hers. Then she bent down to pick up the rose and as soon as she touched the rose a wave of dark lighting crackled around her and Makoto passed out.

Makoto was Princess Jupiter from her past life in the Silver Millennium. She was walking in the gardens behind the palace. Wondering through the roses she enjoyed strolling in the rose beds that bloomed in the vast garden using the time to think. The roses on Jupiter were different than the roses that grew on Earth. The most beautiful of these roses were called the Rose of Jupiter. This rose was a brilliant shade of green and was her personal favorite. Depending on the weather conditions the color of the Rose of Jupiter could range from a pale mint green that almost looked white to a dark forest green that almost looked black. Makoto was going to be queen one day so she was trying to understand the matters concerning her world and after a grueling session of studying the law her brain needed a rest. Suddenly the sky got very dark and thunder sounded.

Makoto dashed inside saying "If this dress gets ruined mother will yell at me".

Makoto was not afraid of much except for a lonely hair but no one would ever know of that. She often got scolded for getting into sparing matches with the guards around the palace as it was not a lady's place to do such things. Although she did not see the outer princesses much Makoto admired Princess Uranus for having the courage to be herself. Princess Uranus was aloud to fight in the army and was still able to be "lady like".

Brushing the few droplets of water from the front of her green gown, stepping back in the palace as the sky let the rain pour down in sheets. The rain was good for the flowers and Jupiter enjoyed the rain, thunder, and lighting but was ticked that it had interrupted her thinking time. Since her powers were that of lighting she always enjoyed watching a good storm but today she did not have time for such luxuries as she had to get ready to meet with her mother.

Makoto went to her room and put the two rose she was able to pick in an emerald vase in her room. Looking in the mirror Jupiter untied her hair and started to brush her long brown hair so she could neatly tie her hair is a green ribbon that matched her dress. The light caught the back of her brush and the emerald gem gleamed which made Jupiter smile.

Looking at the brush made her long for Nephrite. He had given her the brush last time they met as a way for her to remember him while he was away. The brush was from Earth and made from the finest silver money could buy. He had said that when he saw the brush with the delicate rose design he knew that he had to get it for Makoto as a sign of his adoration for her. The emerald inlayed on the back of the brush was given to her by her father before he died.

Still gazing at the brush lost in her thoughts of Nephrite she jerked back to reality from the noise outside her bedroom door. Opening her door she was the guards running and were yelling something about the storm. Looking out her window she saw instead of soft white lighting the sky was filled with dark black lighting. Worried of some kind of attack Makoto ran to her mother's throne room with her boots clicking hard on the smooth stone floor of the palace halls.

Throwing the doors open her mother looked displeased at Jupiter for making a loud un-lady like entrance. Queen Europa told her daughter that they were not under attack but she was extremely puzzled by the weather. Unnoticed by everyone a single bolt of black lighting struck down in the flower garden behind the palace touching only a single Rose of Jupiter. The rose glowed bright green for a second before turning the darkest shade of green anyone had ever seen.

Her mother said "Our meeting will have to wait until this is figured out".

Makoto went back to her room and lay on her bed already thinking about Nephrite again. Listening to the storm and forgetting about the strange lighting Makoto drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Nephrite that turned into a dream of their first meeting. Waking the next morning in a good mood from her dream she quickly showered and changed hoping her mother would not realize she feel asleep in her gown...again.

Walking to the dinning hall she noticed that some of the maids were smiling at with that look like they used to give her when she would sneak of to meet Nephrite. Her mother wanted her to marry a Jovian and not an Earthian.

"Of course all that has changed now," Makoto quietly said to herself with a smile as she thought of the first meeting between Nephrite and Queen Europa. The meeting had not gone smoothly at first but by the end her mother was slowly warming up to Nephrite because Europa had noticed how much her daughter loved him.

After he left Makoto told her mother, "In case you are worried about Nephrite status he is one of Prince Endymion's royal guard and best friend".

Opening the door to the dinning hall a huge smile ran across Makoto's face when she saw Nephrite waiting for her. Rushing into his arms she passionately kissed missing his touch and smell as it had been way to long. She understood Earth was his home and were his Prince was but she wished so much he could stay with her always. After breakfast Nephrite and Makoto took a long walk in the gardens.

Makoto wondered what was on his mind as he looked deep in thought and worried all though breakfast. Nephrite smile as he watched Makoto twirl among the flowers. She knew Nephrite was watching her so she turned to him with a laughed and said, "Catch me if you can," as she ran though the multitude of different colored roses. Running up behind her Nephrite scooped his beloved up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

After a long kiss he said "There is something I have been thinking about and wanted to talk to you".

Makoto at least knew something was on his mind and there was a reason behind his surprise visit. Hand in hand they strolled to where the Roses of Jupiter were blooming; Nephrite took Makoto by the hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

Nephrite said, "You know I love you and you are the only one for me".

Smiling and wondering Makoto said "Yes and I feel the same about I hate that we are apart so much but that is the price all of the inner princesses and Princess Serenity pay for love".

Nephrite said "I have a question I want to ask you and I want an honest answer".

Not waiting for her to answer Nephrite started again after a deep breath. Right before Nephrite could asked his question a strange rose caught Makoto's eye. In the misted of the emerald green roses there was a black rose yet as Jupiter got closer she could see that the rose sparkled. The rose shown green when the light from the sun hit the petals just so and was a black rose tipped with green. Makoto had never seen a Rose of Jupiter like this before. Makoto bent to pick the strange rose and cursed as a sharp thorn pricked her quickly drawing blood. Immediately she blushed knowing Nephrite had heard what she said. Showing Nephrite the rose she realized his smile looked annoyed.

When Makoto asked he said it was nothing and that they should get her hand looked at. At dinner Makoto was not feeling well and retired early apologizing to everyone. Going back to her room she looked at the roses she had picked from the garden and smiled at their beauty. A few minutes later Nephrite came to check on her.

Nephrite said, "If you need me I will be just down the hall in the guess bedroom".

Kissing him goodnight and closing the door she quickly drifted of to sleep with thoughts of Nephrite. During the night the dark Rose of Jupiter started crackling with black lighting and consumed the princess. The next morning Nephrite knocked on her door and was surprised by Makoto's appearance. Her brown hair was now a little dark which faded to black at the end. Also her greed dress was a dark green that resembled the color of the rose she had found yesterday in the garden.

The Princess Jupiter that stood in front of Nephrite was not the Makoto that he knew but was in fact Dark Jupiter. Dark Jupiter is the other side of Princess Jupiter that people do not see. The black lighting infused the Rose of Jupiter with a dark power. When the dark lighting surrounded the princess it brought forth the dark part of her she did not even know existed.

Smiling at a shocked Nephrite, Princess Jupiter asked, "What is wrong my love," in a mock tone.

"You look stunning as ever my Prince but why such a dramatic change," said Nephrite.

Princess Jupiter said, "It was time for a change and there need to be more changes made around here".

That night Nephrite told Makoto that tomorrow he would be heading back to Earth. She asked him to stay with her but Nephrite said, "I must guard my Prince as you must guard your Princess".

"Why much we protect others and their happiness yet we cannot have our own happiness," yelled Makoto.

"My Princess please clam down," Nephrite said trying to hold and comfort her, "I do not want out last time together for awhile to end like this".

"Don't touch me!" yelled Makoto. "If you really loved me you would stay. So go back to your Prince and never come here again".

In a fit of rage she stormed off to her room. Nephrite went to Queen Europa because he was worried about her.

Nephrite told the queen, "Your highness your daughter has been acting strangely of late since I came to visit. I know our separation hurts her as it does me but this time it was like I was talking to a completely different person".

Queen Europa sadly smiled at Nephrite and said "Yes I noticed a change in my daughter after the strange storm we had the day before you came".

"Prince Endymion may not be pleased at first but I am sure he will understand my tardiness in returning once I explain it to him," Nephrite said looking at Queen Europa "If that is okay with you your Highness".

"I know you love my daughter and why you made this surprise visit. Yes you may stay longer while we try and figure out what is wrong with Makoto," Queen Europa said to Nephrite.

The next day Nephrite tried to talk to Makoto again but she refused to see him. Nephrite tried again to talk with her the following day and again she refused him. Trying to collect his thoughts as he did on Earth with the other Shitennou he got permission to spare with a few of the guards.

One of the young girls that helped the palace healer was tending to Nephrite's wounds after a sparing match where he had lost his footing and tripped allowing him to get grazed by the guard's sword. Seeing the way they were looking at each other enraged Dark Jupiter but what she did not know was that Nephrite was talking to her because she would listen. The girls was not looking at him because she was infatuated with him but because what Nephrite had planned was so romantic she could not help smiling hoping something like that would happen to her someday. Screaming in rage she transformed into Dark Jupiter.

As she got closer she called forth her power, "Dark Thunder," and hurled the oval shaped black lighting disk at the two.

Her suspicions were father confirmed when Nephrite jumped in front of the young girl to protect her yelling, "Makoto why was you doing this"?

"You say you love me but that is all lies and now I see why," screamed Dark Jupiter as she turned towards the fleeing girl.

"Dark Lighting Dragon," yelled Dark Jupiter aiming at the girl.

Nephrite knocked the girl out of the way in time but she was knocked unconscious from hitting her head on the rocky ground. Drawing his sword Nephrite prepared to battle Dark Jupiter.

Nephrite said, "Makoto we do not have to do this. I love you and only you".

"Quit pleading to someone who is no longer here," yelled Dark Jupiter as she let out a wicked laugh.

Nephrite realized that unless he could bring his Princess back this was going to be a fight to the death. The fight raged on for hours and all anyone could do was watch. Queen Europa watched from her balcony with tears in her eyes silently pleading fro her daughter to come back. Nephrite was loosing the battle and everyone knew it. Beaten and battered Nephrite could no longer lift what was left of his sword after he tried to deflect Dark Jupiter's Dark Thunder Cyclone.

As Dark Jupiter power up her final attack Queen Europa feel to her knees. Standing above Nephrite Dark Jupiter yelled "Dark Evolution" as her hands began to glow and the symbol of Jupiter appeared between her hands.

With one last plea Nephrite said, "Makoto if you can hear me I came to see you because I want you..." But his words were drowned out as she screamed and launched her attacked.

Right before her attack engulfed Nephrite Dark Jupiter Heard, "marry". When the air cleared their lay Nephrite's battered and broken body, unmoving and his eyes closed.

With tears pouring down her face Jupiter cradled Nephrite in her arms yelling for him to come back to her. Queen Europa looked up to see her daughter cradling Nephrite and her hair was back to the normal shade of green and her dress was a beautiful shade of jade.

Resting on top of Princess Jupiter's head was the Laurel of Jupiter which had been lost for centuries. The Laurel of Jupiter was made of the Tsavorite Crystal which was for the people of Jupiter like the Silver Imperial Crystal but not as powerful.

Running towards Nephrite and Makoto Queen Europa said, "Makoto on your head."

Glancing up she was her mother and raised her hand to her head. When Makoto touched the Laurel of Jupiter there was a blinding green flash which engulfed the palace grounds dissolving the black rose in Princess Jupiter's room. The light had partially healed Nephrite before the Laurel of Jupiter disappeared and he began to stir in Makoto's arms. Nephrite opened his eyes, smiled and touched Makoto's face saying, 'I am glad you are okay," before falling back into unconsciousness.

She stayed by Nephrite's side in the palace infirmary until he woke up. After that while the princess was sleeping she was visited by Queen Serenity who cleansed her with the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal and sealed Dark Jupiter inside of the princess. The only people who remember these events are Queen Europa and Queen Serenity.

Makoto woke up in her empty apartment disoriented by her dream. She knew it was not a dream but memories form her past life during the Silver Millennium.

"I guess Setsuna's Garnet Orb triggered the memories," Makoto mumbled sleepily remembering what they saw that day in Serenity's apartment were only fragmented pieces about the Dark Senshi during the Silver Millennium.

The next day Makoto called Serenity to ask if she remembered anymore and Serenity said, "I also had a dream about Dark Moon from the past".

Serenity continued that they were going to hold a meeting at Rei's temple because Rei had had a vision of her past while doing a flame reading trying to understand what the Dark Senshi wanted.

* * *

"Dark Evolution" is Dark Jupiter's version of Jupiter's "Oak Evolution". There is still some confusion about the translation of that attack name. Some say, "Oak Evolution", others say "Oak Revolution", hence the confusion.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	5. Chapter 04: The Note

**Chapter 04: The Note**

* * *

Sitting in Rei's room Makoto was quietly thinking about her dream where she and Nephrite were lovers. 

"How could we be lovers when it seems like just awhile ago we were enemies?" she though to her herself. "If we really were meant for each other then shouldn't he have recognized me?" Makoto said still pondering.

The other girls were startled by her voice looked at her questionably. Her face turning red Makoto said, "I was thinking about my dream in which Nephrite and I were lovers back during the Silver Millennium".

Rei said, "Were they dreams or memories I wonder? Anyway in my dream I was in love with Jadeite!"

Mina said "Why would you two have dreams that you were in love with guys from the Dark Kingdom?"

"Well Mina if you remember the Generals from the Dark Kingdom were really Prince Endymion guard as we are Princess Serenity's guard," said Ami.

Shocked Mina looked at Ami and said, "So that means I was in love with either Kunzite or Zoisite!?!"

The other girls could not help but laugh at the expression on Mina's face. Mina looked at the girls and more talking to Serenity than the others asked "What really happened to them after we defeated them?"

Serenity looked solemn and stared at the floor. She looked at the other girls and said, "After we defeated the Generals of the Dark Kingdom they each turned into a different stone". "I only know this," continued Serenity "because Mamoru told me he had a dream about a year after we defeated the Dark Kingdom and we were trying to turn Usagi back from being Black Lady. Mamoru said they came to him in a dream and told him exactly were each of their stones were located."

Serenity looked around at the girls trying to decide if she should continue with her story.

Just then Usagi said, "Mamoru told me about this awhile ago and said he was not sure when would be the right time to tell the others. Serenity I think now is that time."

Serenity smiled because she knew if she would be queen one day then Usagi would be fine. Also Usagi was starting to show wisdom beyond her years and was becoming a true lady. She knew it would be hard having her go back to the 30th Century because the next time Usagi went back it would be for the last time and she would not see her again until she was born. Serenity could not wait for the day when she could finally hold little baby Chibi-Usa in her arms.

"Dumpling head are you going to tell us or stare into space," said Rei making all the girls in the room laugh for no one had called Serenity that name in a number of years.

"Gomen Rei. I was lost in thought but yet I will tell you guys because I think Usagi is right that what time better to tell the story than this," said Serenity. "Mamoru secretly gather the stone because he did not want even me to know at that point since we had just been enemies a year ago," continued Serenity. "He probably did not tell me until after the fight with Galaxia. At first when he told me I laughed at him until I realized he was serious."

Ami said, "So they were not completely destroyed like we though but there spirits are contained in these stones that Mamoru fond".

"Yeah," said Serenity, "and it seems that Mamoru can talk to the Shitennou like we were able to talk to Queen Serenity of the past. Instead of traveling back in time like we did Mamoru said that their spirits take shape over the rock and he can hear their voices and sometimes they still come to him in his dreams".

Michiru said, "Maybe that is why they were never able to kill you because part of them could sense something about you from the past that connected them to you and you to them You have to remember that they were under Beryl's control when you met them in this life. Mamoru was able to break her spell because he already had Serenity's love and some memories of the past".

The four inner Senshi now though it was less strange that possibly they were involved with their former enemies. Mina was trying to remember if she was with Kunzite or Zoisite in the past and she was frustrated that Artemis was not help.

"Well if it is true that we were meant to be with the Shitennou then that would explain why neither I nor Mina can find a decent boyfriend," said Makoto.

"Hey," yelled Mina, "I have plenty of boyfriends!" folding her arms across her chests.

"Yeah we know," replied Makoto, "but none of them make you happy and that is why you do not stay with any for long".

"Well I am perfectly happy with Urawa," said Ami.

"It is nice having Yuuichirou stay and help at the temple after grandpa died," said Rei, "I know that he still have a crush on me and I care for him very deeply but I do not know if what I feel for him is truly love. Who knows how things would have turned out if we knew then what we know now. Maybe we could have broken the spell that Beryl held over them but that is in the past and we have to live for the future."

"You and Yuuichirou have been together for a long time working at the temple together so it is only natural for you two to feel close to one another," said Michiru.  
The girls got quite in thought once again and were doing their own thing. Serenity could not help herself from sneaking one of Rei's mangas. Just because she was growing up and turning into more of a lady did not mean she could not still read her favorite mangas when she wanted to. Ami and Setsuna were trying to figure out what the enemy might do next or rather first since none of the Senshi had actually come in contact with the Dark Senshi. Haruka and was Michiru were talking about a get away after this was over. Usagi and Hotaru were talking about Helios. Mamoru come in the room in a rush shortly behind Luna bowing and apologizing for coming in without knocking.

The girls noticed Luna had a note in her mouth and as she placed the note on the table she said, "I would have been here sooner once I found this note but I thought it best to contact Mamoru so I went to his office to get him".

Everyone stared at the note and Luna began to explain, "I was going back to the house to do more research and I found this note on your bed Serenity".

"Looks like the Dark Senshi are finally making a move," said Mamoru.

Everyone gathered around the table to look at the note. Written neatly in bright blue ink was one sentence:

10:10pm meet us at the top of Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	6. Chapter 05: Dark Mars

**Chapter 05: Dark Mars**

* * *

The note said "10:10 meet up at the top of Tokyo Tower" and though it was not signed everyone knew who it was from. 

"This only gives us six hours," said Mamoru.

"Wrong," said Serenity, "You are not coming with us."

"She is right Mamoru. The Dark Senshi only want us not you," said Haruka.

Luna sighed, "We do not need to put our future King in unnecessary danger".

"What about MY unnecessary danger?" asked Serenity?

"You have to be there. You're Eternal Sailor Moon. Plus we will be there to protect you and lend you our power," said Setsuna as she walked through the door.

Luna said, "We need a plan but first we need to do what we came here to do and that is to hear what Rei saw in her vision".

"Right Luna," said Makoto, "but if they only want to Senshi then that mean that you, Artemis, and Diana much stay with Mamoru".

Sitting down beside Serenity Mamoru looked at Rei along with the rest in the room and wanted for her to begin telling them about her vision.

Taking a deep breathe Rei starting her story. "I was doing a flame reading just like I have always done when a new enemy has appeared. As I was chanting I felt a dark aura coming from the flame and when I looked up there was a girl's face in the flames that looked like me. She reached for me through the flames and I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is Yuuichirou shaking me yelling at me to wake up. He looked pale as a ghost so I thought I must have really looked back and then I noticed black burn marks in the shape of hands of the front of my miko outfit".

"While I was seeing the vision," continued Rei, "it felt more real than other visions I have had and that is probably because it was more than a vision but a memory from my past live during the Silver Millennium as Princess Mars At first I was confused by Jadeite being there but now it does not seem strange now that we have talk about Mamoru's former guards. Saying this now feels less embarrassing than it would have earlier. My vision starts of with myself as Princess Mars walking somewhere behind the palace on Mars…"

Princess Mars had always had a fiery temper but the day she saw her lover, Jadeite, in the arms of another she was consumed by fire. Upon seeing Princess Mars, Jadeite just smiled with a gleam in his eye as the other girl clung to him. Keeping her dignity she turned and ran to her room and feel on her bed sobbing heavily.

Rei did not know that Jadeite had seen her as he was embracing another girl. Also Rei did not know that the man she saw was not really Jadeite but his twin brother who had been banished from the Silver Millennium many years ago. Waking up after crying herself to sleep the night before Princess Mars remembered what she saw and was enraged at being betrayed.

Upon confronting Jadeite he said "I was not with anyone else and my love is only for you now and forever".

Back in her room Rei was looking in the mirror at her tear stained face when all of the sudden her mirror clouded. The face looking back at her was her own yet it was not. Two days had pasted since her love had been betrayed. The palace servants noticed a change in their princess but none dare say a word.

Instead of her dress being a bright shade of red with a lighter shade of red in the middle the whole dress was now completely dark red like the color of a dark red wine or blood. Rei was no longer herself but Dark Mars had now emerged and wanted to rule the planet with an iron fist.

Before the planet had peacefully coexisted with the other planets in the Silver Millennium but now Dark Mars wanted war! Although Princess Mars did not back away from a fight she did not needlessly fight either. The other princesses in the Silver Millennium were her best friends but Dark Mars thought them weak and wanted nothing to do with them. She was not foolish and did not attack the Moon Kingdom out right but attack the planets of Pluto (which fell quickly without their princess) and Uranus respectively.

Jadeite asked Dark Mars, "Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking your friends and their home worlds?"

Jadeite and the other princesses were worried about her since she had been acting strangely but Dark Mars said, "I need no one, lover or friend, and all of the planets shall unite under my control!"

An assassin snuck into the palace to kill Princess Mars yet it is not known if the assassin was from Mars or Uranus. When Jadeite heard of this he watched his beloved even though she had told him to leave her alone. One night while she slept the assassin snuck into her room.

Leaning over her bed with the moonlight gleaming off the dagger the assassin was knocked down as he lowered the dagger for the fatal blow. Struggling with the assassin in the dark Jadeite knocked over the mirror which made her stir but did not fully awake her. The sound that brought her to her feet was the tearing of flesh followed by Jadeite's scream. The assassin fled out the window as Dark Mars cried over Jadeite's body. Enraged and confused over her tears Dark Mars let out an animal like scream.

Before falling into unconsciousness Jadeite put his hand on her face and said "Don't cry my love. I said I would protect you and always love you".

Out of the shadows stepped Jadeite's twin brother and seeing Jadeite in her arms he laughed. Deep inside Rei realized that Jadeite never betrayed her or their love and fought to regain her body from Dark Mars' possession. Thinking his brother dead and realizing Princess Mars was not truly Princess Mars he asked her to join him.

Jadeite's twin brother looked at Dark Mars and said, "I thought I was going to have killed Princess Mars but having my good for nothing brother dead is almost just as pleasing".

Upon hearing this Rei tired to take more control of her body she grabbed the dagger that had cut Jadeite. As she lunged for Jadeite's twin brother there was a blinding red light as the symbol of Mars appears on Princess Mars' forehead. Next thing she knew Princess Mars was surrounded by a slow red glowing void with Dark Mars standing behind her.

Dark Mars said "I am stronger and should be in control instead of a weakling like you".

Rei replied "If you were in control you would only bring ruin to the Kingdom of Mars and Silver Millennium and I would not let the people I care about suffer".

The two ran at each other and as soon as their attacks hit there was another flash of blinding red light and she awoke in her bed with her friends staring over her.

Serenity was crying the most because she was afraid that was had lost her best friend. In her rage over the loss of Jadeite and in trying to regain control over her body Princess Mars had killed Jadeite's twin brother before she fell into unconsciousness. Upon hearing the noise her guardians Phobos and Demios burst into her room seeing their princess lying on the floor unconscious along with Jadeite and some man who looked like Jadeite.

When Serenity realized that Mars was awake she threw her arms around her hugging her so hard stunning Princess Mars. Serenity was surprised when Mars hugs her back and cries. The two princesses look at each other and Rei said "I miss Jadeite. I was wrong for not believing him when he was telling me he loved me. I should have believed in our love but I was too angry and too proud".

The others tell Rei what happened. Just then Phobos and Demios knock softly. Phobos asks softly, "There is someone who would like to see the Princess. May we bring the visitor in?"

Princess Jupiter said "Princess Mars is not ready for visitors".

Demios said as she cracked the door slightly, "Pardon me my Lady Jupiter but Phobos and I think that the princess would like to see this visitor".

Rei knew that Phobos and Demios did not normally question any of the princesses wishes so she said, "What could it hurt but please warn the visitor Phobos and Demios that I am not in the best of spirits right now".

"Yes your highness," said Phobos and Demios as the quickly bowed to Princess Mars although the door was closed.

Phobos and Demios open the large French doors that lead into Princess Mars' bedroom and in the doorway stood Jadeite. Jumping out of bed Rei ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Jadeite kissed Rei's forehead and said, "I lost consciousness because I lost so much blood. The large amount of blood loss was due to the fact that when the assassin plunged the dagger into my stomach I feel back on the broken glass from the mirror that was broken during the struggle. I had pieces of the glass cut my back and slice my neck but the healers were able to get to me in time". Jadeite continued, "The symbol that Phobos and Demios saw glowing on your forehead as you lay unconscious meant that the Spirit of the planet has accepted you as the future queen of Mars".

When Rei was fighting Dark Mars for control of her body the Arrow of Mars, which was an arrow that was carved out of the Rubellite Crystal, appeared. The arrow appeared in the blinding red flash and when Rei grabbed the arrow it gave her the power to over take Dark Mars and regain control of her body.

"The part that I found the most interesting was that the historian of Mars gave the record book to Queen Serenity which she placed in the vault along with the books from Pluto, Mercury, and Neptune and. She used the power of the Ginzuishou to alter the people's mind about Dark Mars and the events that took place. Why did Queen Serenity feel that she needed to erase our memories of the Dark Senshi?" said Rei.

After Rei finished her telling them about her vision everyone just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Since hearing Makoto's dream and now Rei's vision there had been one question that has been on my mind. What are the Arrow of Mars and the Laurel of Jupiter?" said Serenity.

Neither Makoto nor Rei nor anyone else in the room knew the answer to that question. Since there was nothing he could do Mamoru said that he was going to go back to the office and finish up some paper work. Before he left he kissed Serenity and said, "Be careful and come back to me" and he also kissed Usagi on the top of her head. Serenity and Usagi both looked at Mamoru and smiled.

Serenity said, "Momo-chan I will be fine".

Usagi said, "I won't be beaten easily Papa because when I go back home to the 30th Century I will no longer be Eternal Chibi Moon but I will be Neo Sailor Moon the Sailor Solider of the New Generation!".

Mamoru smiled a sad worried smile and said, "I know but I just do not want to loose my girls".

After he left Serenity got a sad look in her eye. Rei put her arm around Serenity and said, "You did not lie to him. You will be fine because we are together and with each other we can get through anything".

Serenity nodded silently as if she was in thought and did not know what to say. Serenity looked at Usagi who was staring at the floor. When Usagi looked up Serenity noticed that there were tears in Usagi's eyes. Serenity got up and sat beside Usagi on the couch and asked, "What is wrong Usagi? Do you miss your home or is it something else?"

Usagi looked at Serenity and smiled softly. "A little of both I guess," said Usagi. "Right before I left Mama called me to her chamber and had along talk with me able the purpose of the time gate and how it should not be used like a revolving door. Which is why you guys were never aloud to come back to the 30th Century after the battle with the Black Moon Family was over and also the fact that two of the same person can not exist in the same time". As Usagi finished her sentence she looked at Setsuna.

"Yes Small Lady and it a big risk that in your life you have gone through the Time Gate more than five times," said Setsuna.

"I know Setsuna but you have always watched over me and probably know what I am going to say," said Usagi. Taking a deep breath she started again. "When Mama was talking to me I knew what she was saying but I did not want to hear it. She sent me back to the past to help you guys stop an enemy from the very distant past as like Diana said when we first got her. When this battle is over with the Dark Senshi I will got home back to the 30th Century for good. I will no longer be aloud to come back and visit any of you," said Usagi with tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed them away took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "Mama hugged me and told me not to worry or be sad because everyone I know from the past is in the future with me. It is just not the same because Pluto is constantly guarding the Time Gate and since I am in college and training I do not get much time to see you. The Inner Senshi are always with Mama and Papa talking about affairs of running a planet now that I am older. Hotaru goes to college with me, Haruka is in charge of the military in case we are ever invaded and Michiru is a private tutor in many arts".

All the Senshi got up and hugged Usagi.

"Cheer up kiddo," said Haruka, "I know it must be hard but we are here for you now and we will be there for you in the 30th Century always".

"Well if I can make time for Serenity and Yuuichirou then I can make time for you in the 30th Century too," said Rei smiling.

"So can we," said Mina, Ami and Makoto which made Usagi smile.

Laughing Mina said, "The 30th Century is going to be so amazing with time seeming to stand still. I mean look at us. It has been 30 years since the fight with Galaxia and we all look like we are only in our early twenties and Haruka and Michiru look to be in their mid twenties. It still amazes me that Usagi was over 900 years old when we first met her and that Setsuna is thousands years old".

"You want to start talking about how old you are in the 30th Century Mina," asked Usagi with a grin.

"This is all well and good and information that is useful but right now shouldn't we focus on the note," said Ami.

"Like Ami says there are other things we need to talk about," said Mina trying to get the subject changed.

Going back to the table and looking at the note Makoto said, "I know why they choose night but why such a strange time?"

"Do you ever expect the villains to make sense," Mina and Serenity said that the same time with a laugh.

Ami sighed and said, "Sometimes you two never change do you? The Dark Senshi probably picked 10:10pm because it is us against them. The note means our ten Senshi fighting ten of the Dark Senshi".

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	7. Chapter 06: Preparing For Battle

**Chapter 06: Preparing For Battle**

* * *

"Only four hours left until we have to meet the Dark Senshi on the top of Tokyo Tower and we are no closer to a plan than when we started," said Serenity with a sigh resting her head on her knees. 

"Well we all know that talking to them will not work," said Rei.

"Why do you rule out the possibility out?" asked Mina.

"Has it ever worked before?" Rei fired back.

"No," said Mina lowering her head. "I guess you are right. Fighting is the only way. I just wish that the fighting would finally stop".

"Well we loose the element of surprise since they are the ones who contacted us and wanted to meet us," said Haruka.

A wave of horror washed over Serenity's face and she went pale. Serenity was barely whisper to the words, "They know who we are".

"You are right Serenity," said Ami. "I had not even thought about it but they did leave the note on Serenity's bed. This new enemy is not only after the Senshi but they know our identities".

With those words the room got quieter than before and the minutes ticked on with the Senshi still trying to form a plan.

"Until we know how strong the Dark Senshi are all we can do is go out there and fight our hardest and not give up," Serenity said.

The others Senshi nodded in agreement and for the remaining three hours they girls try to relax and prepare themselves for the coming battle. Finally Luna gets up and stretches from her nap.

Luna looked at Serenity and then the other Senshi and said, "It's time".

Serenity looked at Luna and then the others and nodded. All the Senshi and the three cats followed Serenity out side into the temple yard. The night air was nice and cool on their skin. The wind blew a steady breeze. There sky was clear and full of stars. Also there was a big full moon lighting there was for them.

"It is almost like Queen Serenity is watching over us," said Serenity as she raised her hand to the sky.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

After the girls transformed Serenity looked at Luna and said, "Don't worry we will be back".

"Diana stay with Luna and Artemis," said Usagi running after Eternal Sailor Moon.

The Senshi were running down the many steps leading up to the temple. Luna, Artemis, and Diana stood at the top of the steps and watched the Senshi running down the steps and then disappear around the corner as they turned toward Tokyo Tower. Once they could not longer see the Senshi the three cats decided to go to Serenity's house and keep Mamoru company.

Mamoru looked at the three cats when they came through the open window and said with a sigh, "Do you really think they will be okay. I mean I trust that Serenity would not lie to me but I am just so worried that I will loose her. Everyday since we have found each other I have been scared that this is just a dream and that I will wake up soon".

"They have been fine in the past so this time should not be any different," said Luna with Artemis and Diana nodding.

Artemis added, "You and they have all died before and everyone was brought back to life".

"I guess you are right," said Mamoru but he and the cats were too worried to be really convincing to themselves or each other.

When the Senshi reached Tokyo Tower Serenity was her old self for a moment and complained, "Why does is always have to be the top of the building? Why does it always have to be a building with a million steps? I think they are trying to kill us before they even fight us".

"Serenity," said Eternal Sailor Uranus, "Quit being a crybaby and let's get going".

"Right. Sorry Uranus. Sorry guys," said Eternal Sailor Moon which an embarrassed look on her face. This brought a slight smile to everyone's face.

As they started to enter the building Eternal Sailor Neptune looked at Uranus and said, "Remember when we battled the Inner Senshi on the top of Tokyo Tower back when we were looking for the three pure heart talismans".

Eternal Sailor Uranus smiled. "It is hard to believe that was so long ago and that Serenity was such an annoying bothersome kid that always got in the way," she said to Neptune.

Neptune smiled and said, "But now we would follow her to the end of the galaxy…again" and laughed slightly.

Eternal Sailor Saturn saw the look on Eternal Sailor Pluto's face and asked, "Setsuna-mama what is wrong?"

Pluto looked at Saturn and said, "It feels like time is shifting".

With that the Senshi stopped and looked at her. Eternal Sailor Uranus cocked her head to one side as if she was thinking.

Then Uranus said, "Pluto is right something is different. The wind feels strange".

"Wind?" said Eternal Sailor Mars said with a questioning look on her facing.

"We are inside a building so there should not be any wind," said Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Exactly," said Uranus.

"All the more reason we need to hurry," said Eternal Sailor Moon as she turned running up the stairs with the other Senshi right behind her.

The stair seemed to go forever and ever never ending. Finally the girls reached the top of the stairs breathing hard.

"I am getting too old for this," said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"That should be MY line said," Eternal Sailor Pluto as she leaned on her Time Staff.

Putting her hand on the doorknob Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the other Senshi and said, "Okay guys this is it".

Opening the door the Sailor Senshi saw not the roof of Tokyo Tower but a purple maroon void as far as the eye could see. Stepping through the door Eternal Sailor Moon stood there for a moment and then let out a wail when she looked down.

"Sailor Moon you are not going to fall because we are standing on a floor even though you can't see it," said Eternal Sailor Mars in a tone where the sentence used to end or start with the phrase "Odango-head" as Sailor Mars would punch Sailor Moon on top of the head or in the arm.

Getting up and letting go of Mars Eternal Sailor Moon said, "Sorry Mars looking down and not seeing the floor surprised me".

"Really? I had no idea," said Eternal Sailor Mars sarcastically.

The Senshi stood there trying to get their bearings when they noticed that Eternal Sailor Saturn had her glaive in her hands and was posed for battle. The Senshi looked in the direction of where Saturn was staring and they saw the Dark Senshi staring back at them.

"Time to change history for the better," said Dark Moon as yellow orbs crashed down around the Senshi and exploded.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	8. Chapter 07: The First Battle

**Chapter 07: The First Battle **

* * *

The Senshi of the Moon faced the Dark Senshi and both sides ready for battle. 

"How do you like our choice of battlefield," asked Dark Moon. "Pluto here used her Time Warp to bring us all to this dimension".

Eternal Uranus looked at Eternal Pluto and said her "Could you get us out of here if you needed?"

Eternal Pluto shook her head, "No I can't," she said. "I only can move forward and backward through time. I can't transcend other dimensions. If we are in trouble I might be able to use Time Stop but since this is not normal time there is no telling what would happen. My Time Stop may work or it may not work. Using Time Stop could kill me or it could not kill me. I do not know the answer since we are not dealing with normal space," said Eternal Pluto.

"Why are you doing this," asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Why? Why?" screamed Dark Moon. "We fight for life. Our lives! You pushed us away for too long. Rejected us! We have a right to live as much as you do," yelled Dark Moon.

"Not if all you want is to destroy everyone else," said Eternal Mars.

"You do not know what real destruction is," said Dark Mars.

"Enough talk!" yelled Dark Uranus. "Are we going to talk or fight like we came here to do?"

The pairs of Senshi moved to different sections of the battlefield by Dark Pluto as she raised her hand above her head and yelled "Dark Pluto Teleport!"

* * *

"There must be another way to do this," said Eternal Sailor Moon trying to plead with Dark Moon. 

"Yes just laid down and die," yelled Dark Moon as she attacked Eternal Sailor Moon. "Dark Moonlight Shower," and once again a shower of dark yellow orbs of different sizes came crashing around Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Wahhhh!" screamed as Eternal Sailor Moon tried to dodge the attack but unfortunately had one of her klutz attacks and fell flat on her face.

"That was graceful," said Dark Moon gloating. "How did you manage to defeated Queen Beryl, the Black Moon, the Dead Moon Circus, and Galaxia like that?"

"Okay so I am a little klutzy I know that but I defeated them and I will defeat you with the power of love, justice, and friendship," said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Well you do not have the power of your love and friends to help you so how are you going to do that?" questioned Dark Moon with a smirk.

"Like this," yelled Eternal Sailor Moon as she produced her Eternal Tiare and yelled "Moon Healing Escalation!" The heart of the Tiare shown a ruby color and the Silver Crystal appeared above it sending a silvery ruby light towards Dark Moon.

Dark Moon only laughed at Eternal Sailor Moon and said, "That might have work if I had wanted to be healed but there is nothing to heal me of".

Raising her Eternal Tiare again Eternal Sailor Moon aimed the Taire toward Dark Moon. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled when she realized that her attack had done some damage to Dark Moon. Dark Moon was holding her left shoulder and was not standing up as straight as she was a moment ago.

"I am impressed your attack managed to hit me," said Dark Moon. "Now let me see if I can be so nice as to return the favor."

Once again Dark Moon raised her hand above her head.

"Dark Moon Eclipse!"

Eternal Sailor Moon saw the attack coming but could not move in time to dodge the attack. Soon all she could see was a yellow black void as she was consumed by the attack.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered as she floated in the nothingness.

She was jolted awake by someone screaming her name. Slowly regaining consciousness she opened her eyes and saw a battered Eternal Mars staring down at her with worry in her eyes.

"It is not looking good," Eternal Mars said as she cradled Eternal Sailor Moon in her arms.

* * *

Eternal Mercury got out the Mercury Computer to analyze her surroundings and her enemy. The computer gave her the same reading as before concerning her surroundings: NULL SPACE. The computer showed that the person in front of her was indeed a person and not a shape-shifting youma like the Doom and Gloom Girls or a hologram. This confused Eternal Mercury because she did not have a twin in this life or any other she was sure of it. Since after defeating Galaxia and being brought back to life for the second time by Serenity the Senshi remembered more of their past lives in the Silver Millennium as time went on. Trying to get a jump on the enemy Eternal Mercury quickly put away the computer and raised her arms above her head. Closing her eyes Eternal Mercury yelled, "Shabon Spray," which she knew would blind her enemy but unfortunately she could not see Dark Mercury either. Eternal Mercury pulled out the Mercury Computer but the computer could not get a lock on Dark Mercury either and she did not hear Dark Mercury coming up behind her until it was too late. Eternal Mercury heard Dark Mercury yell 'Dark Ice' but not soon enough to dodge the attack. As soon as she heard Dark Mercury's voice she felt a spear of ice pierce her side and screamed in pain as she feel to her knees. 

"I expected more strategy from the brain of the Senshi," said Dark Mercury gloating.

"I am not beaten yet," Eternal Mercury said wiping blood from her mouth she staggered to get up. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Easily dodging the attack Dark Mercury said, "You will have to do better than that if you want to beat me". Dark Mercury screamed "Dark Ice" as she threw another shard of black ice at Eternal Mercury.

Eternal Mercury was barely able to dodge this attack but managed to do so. She gathered up all her strength of one last attack. She held her out her right hand and the symbol of Mercury appeared in her palm before turning into a ball of swirling water. Throwing the ball of swirling water at Dark Mercury she yelled, "Mercury Aqua Mirage" and then feel to the floor coughing up blood.

Dark Mercury laughed as she dodged the attack. Jumping into the air she held her hands in front of her and yelled, "Dark Ice Tornado!" Many sharp shards of ice flew towards Eternal Mercury in the shape of a funnel. The tornado surrounded Eternal Mercury lifting her off the ground and throwing her hard against something. Eternal Mercury screamed as she was thrown down from the impact of the object she had hit and from the pain as the shards of ice tore through her fuku and her flesh.

* * *

Eternal Mars looked around and saw she was alone. "Eternal Sailor Moon? Mercury? Saturn? Mina? Where is everyone? I feel like I am back in a dream mirror separated from everyone," said Eternal Mars. 

Dark Mars stepped out of the shadow and said, "It is just you and me and no one can hear you scream. It would just be easier to surrender quietly and get it over with."

"Me surrender?" questioned Eternal Mars laughingly. "Obviously you do not know who you are dealing with." As Eternal Mars jumped in the air she yelled "Akuryo Taisan" and placed an ofuda on Dark Mars. Then quickly jumped back yelling "Supreme Burning Mandela" as the symbols where etched in the air around Eternal Mars as she made an unseen circle in the air. Then she pointed towards Dark Mars and eight rings of fire shot out at Dark Mars. When the flames cleared Dark Mars was standing there unharmed.

"Nice try but I am not a youma," said Dark Mars as she raised her hand and pointed at Eternal Mars. "Dark Mars Snake!" and a dark flame that was almost black in color spiraled down her left arm and when the flame reached the end of her arm the flame had the head of a snake. When the attack hit Eternal Mars the flames wrapped around her just as a snake would wrap around its prey to squeeze it to death. Eternal Mars was starting to have trouble breathing. Then Dark Mars flicked her wrist and Eternal Mars went flying backwards into the void as if the snake of flames had been a rope that someone had pulled.

* * *

"Who are you," yelled Eternal Jupiter.

"You do not remember the note I sent you," said Dark Jupiter.

"That note was from you? It looked as if I had written the note or rather someone who could copy my handwriting that wrote the note," said Eternal Jupiter.

"It was your handwriting because I am you," said Dark Jupiter.

"How can you be me when I am me," questioned Eternal Jupiter.

"Have you not regained your memories of me," asked Dark Jupiter. "On second thought I do not care if you remember me or not because in a few minutes you will not remember anything. We have been talking to long! Fight me or die."

"Dark Thunder," yelled Dark Jupiter as black lighting roared towards Eternal Jupiter.

Eternal Jupiter countered by yelling "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two were at a stand still until Dark Jupiter's attack pushed through but Eternal Jupiter's attack managed to hit Dark Jupiter and inflicted some small damage.

Dark Jupiter was pushed back by Eternal Jupiter's attack as it the attack hit her in the stomach but when Eternal Jupiter was hit by Dark Jupiter's 'Dark Thunder' she was thrown flat on her back because Dark Jupiter's attack had more power behind it.

Coughing and grimacing as she picked herself up Eternal Jupiter raised her hand above her head.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," yelled Eternal Jupiter as she threw her attack towards Dark Jupiter.

Dark Jupiter smiled as she dodged the attack. Then she ran up to Eternal Jupiter and punched her in the face before kneeing her in the stomach. While Eternal Jupiter was down Dark Jupiter leaped back a few steps and then jumped into the air. While in the air Dark Jupiter raised one hand above her head, aimed the other arms at Eternal Jupiter and yelled, "Dark Thunder Cyclone".

* * *

Eternal Venus and Dark Venus stood facing each other.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," shouted Eternal Venus and she fired her chain towards Dark Venus.

"Dark Heart Chain," shouted Dark Venus at the same time and fired her chain towards Eternal Venus.

The chains did not hit their targets but instead hit each other and locked themselves together. The only was for either Senshi to break the hold was to make her chain disappear and the only way for that to happen was if one Senshi left go of her chain which neither was willing to do.

* * *

"Who are you?" yelled Eternal Chibi Moon.

"Why I am you. Don't you remember?" said Dark Chibi Moon.

"No," said Eternal Chibi Moon.

"Oh well it does not matter anyway. We came to fight not talk and if you are lucky enough to live you may remember me one day," said Dark Chibi Moon.

Eternal Chibi Moon laughed when Dark Chibi Moon produced a wand like her and said, "Yeah that is going to be effective. If it is like mine unfortunately it was a piece of junk that never worked".

"Dark Sugar Attack," yelled Dark Chibi Moon as she held the wand out aiming it at Eternal Chibi Moon.

Something inside her told Eternal Chibi Moon that she should dodge the attack but she was too slow. The black hearts hit her in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. Before she could get up again another barrage of black hearts hit her and filled her body with pain as black lighting streamed from the heard and trapped her. Dark Chibi Moon laughed as Eternal Chibi Moon struggled to break free. With a cry Eternal Chibi Moon broke free but struggling to break free had left her weak. Stumbling backwards Eternal Chibi Moon tripped over something and when she looked down she noticed it was someone not something that she had tripped over. Turning around and looking at the person she realized wide eyed that the person was a very battered, broken and bleeding Eternal Mercury.

* * *

"Enough of this," yells Dark Venus as she runs toward Eternal Venus as she let go of her Dark Heart Chain which throws Eternal Venus off balance.

"Dark Venus Double Kick," yells Dark Venus as she lands two swift kicked on Eternal Venus' chest which send her flying backwards.

* * *

Eternal Pluto raised her Time Key as a mist started to swirl around her. "Pluto Dead Scream," she whispered as she shot a pink/purple planet shaped attack at Dark Pluto.

At the same time Dark Pluto moved her hand in front of her chest as she whispered, "Dark Pluto Teleport."

Eternal Pluto's attacked never reached Dark Pluto and disappeared for a few seconds. Eternal Pluto saw a faint light out of the corner of her eyes as she realized that her own attack was slamming into her back.

Getting up and leaning on her Time Key Eternal Pluto breathing heavily said, "How did you do that?"

"Your power is my power," said Dark Pluto giving Eternal Pluto no more information.

Steadying herself Eternal Pluto raised her Time Key again.

"Eternal Dead Scream," yelled Eternal Pluto as the mist gathered around her. Another planet shaped attack sped towards Dark Pluto but this Dead Scream was larger and was maroon in color.

Again Dark Pluto waved her hand in front of her as she said "Dark Pluto Teleport" and again Eternal Pluto was hit with her own attack.

This time Dark Pluto did not give Eternal Pluto a chance to recover and immediately raised her hand above her head. Dark Pluto whispered "Dark…," and began to gather energy above her head powering up her attack, "….Scream" as she launched her attack towards Eternal Pluto

* * *

Eternal Uranus unsheathed her Space Sword and charged at Dark Uranus as she yelled "Space Sword Blaster". Eternal Uranus swung her sword in the air and a golden arc of energy flew towards Dark Uranus.

Dark Uranus laughed and dodged the attack but not complete as the arc of energy caught her in the shoulder.

Eternal Uranus change Dark Uranus again with her sword sheathed and her fist raised. Although she landed a punch the punch did not have much of an effect.

Dark Uranus responded with a punch of her own and then kicked Eternal Uranus in the stomach which send her flying backwards.

Raising her hand above her head Dark Uranus smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Dark Shaking," yelled Dark Uranus as she launched her attack at Eternal Uranus.

Still reeling from the kick to her stomach Eternal Uranus was hit with the full power of Dark Uranus' Dark Shaking.

"I will not be beaten so easily," said Eternal Uranus as she got up. "My duty is to protect my Princess and this planet."

"Would you give your life to do so," asked Dark Uranus.

"Yes," said Eternal Uranus.

"Then get ready for death. Double Dark Shaking!" yelled Dark Uranus.

Eternal Uranus saw two dark versions of her World Shaking attack coming toward her and then everything went black. When Eternal Uranus opened her eyes again her own sword was against her throat and her neck was bleeding.

"How you survived my Dark Double Shaking I am not sure but you will not survive my next attack," said Dark Uranus as she picked up the Senshi of Uranus by her hair and threw her.

* * *

Eternal Neptune could hear Eternal Uranus' screams. Dark Neptune smiled and said, "Uranus is sure giving your girlfriend a beating but do not feel left out. I will give you what you deserve too." 

Before Dark Neptune could attack Eternal Neptune raised her mirror facing Dark Neptune. "Neptune Submarine Reflection," she yelled as she fired a black at water at Dark Neptune catching her square in the chest which threw her back a couple of feet.

"Lucky shot," Dark Neptune said breathing hard, "Do not think you will be lucky enough to get another."

Eternal Neptune was also breathing hard as the attack had taken a lot of her energy.

"Dark Submerge," yelled Dark Neptune as she hurled a sphere of water towards Eternal Neptune.

Eternal Neptune was amazed at the power she could feel from the attack as it came toward her. She barely had time to dodge the attack but not completely. The attack caught her in the shoulder so when she landed she did not land on her feet but on her side. Getting to her knees she held her shoulder. Eternal Neptune tried to summon her strength for one last attack but she could not.

"All used up," said Dark Neptune. "Well here let me lend you one of my attacks."

Dark Neptune raised her hand high above her head. "Double Dark Submerge!" Two dark orbs of water weaved in and out of each others paths before combing into one orb that struck Eternal Neptune.

The attack sent Eternal Neptune flying in pain and with her fuku badly shredded she landed at the feet of Eternal Uranus who was just getting up after being thrown by Dark Uranus.

* * *

Eternal Saturn started at Dark Saturn as she held her Silence Glaive trying to decide how to attack.

"You can use your attack to kill me but you will kill yourself too," said Dark Saturn.

"I would gladly die to die this world and the galaxy," said Eternal Saturn.

"Go ahead then and try," said Dark Saturn with a grin.

"Silence Glaive Surprise," yelled Eternal Saturn.

As the mist swirled around Dark Saturn her screams turned into laughter and with a wave of her hand Eternal Saturn's attack was gone.

"Poor little Saturn's attack does not work," said Dark Saturn mockingly.

Eternal Saturn raised her glaive once again. "Death Reborn Revolution," she cried as she brought her glaive down.

Nothing happened.

"Why and I powerless," whispered Eternal Saturn in shock.

"I think it s a nice side effect of this dimension," said Dark Saturn. "Now it is my turn."

"Dark Rebirth!"

As Dark Saturn held her hand above her head ribbons shot up from the purple glow that had appeared in her hand and formed a purple planet shaped attack. As Dark Saturn threw the attack at Eternal Saturn the planet shaped attack was followed by a stream of light purple ribbons. The attack engulfed Eternal Saturn and the ribbons surrounded her, binding her and then electrified her with dark energy. When the attack was finished Eternal Saturn fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

While the Senshi of the Moon were fighting the Dark Senshi they were slowly being driven towards each other so that the Dark Senshi would have them surrounded. Eternal Venus lands with the Senshi of the Moon. As Eternal Mercury is helping her up Dark Saturn walks up to them dragging Eternal Saturn behind her. 

"You forgot one," said Dark Saturn as she throws Eternal Saturn at the Senshi.

Not thinking Eternal Uranus ran to her yelling "Hotaru!"

"What did you do to her," growled Eternal Uranus as Dark Saturn.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said as she went back and joined the Dark Senshi.

Once the Dark Senshi had the Senshi of the Moon surround they hit them simultaneously with their attacks.

"Dark Moonlight Shower!"

"Dark Ice Lattice!"

"Dark Phoenix!"

"Broken Heart Shower!"

"Dark Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Dark Scream!"

"Dark Shaking!"

"Dark Tidal Wave!"

"Dark Rebirth!"

One by one the attacks hit the Senshi of the Moon and the Senshi were trapped by black energy. Finally when Eternal Saturn was hit all the black energy formed a massive ball above the Senshi and exploded.

Lying on the ground Eternal Uranus and Eternal Neptune reached for each other as the Dark Senshi raced off across the rooftops leaving the Senshi of the Moon to their deaths.

Across two pacing back and forth in their living room Mamoru heard Eternal Sailor Moon's scream. Luna looked up at Mamoru as he stiffened and they both knew that they had heard the same thing. Mamoru looked at Luna and nodded as he sat down on the couch helpless. Diana jumped in his lap to try and comfort him while Luna was leaping out of the window and racing towards Tokyo Tower with Artemis following closely behind her.

* * *

There is still some confusion about the translation of that attack name. Some say, "Oak Evolution", others say "Oak Revolution", hence the confusion.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	9. Chapter 08: Death of the Eternal Senshi

**Chapter 08: Death of the Eternal Senshi **

* * *

The Senshi lay on the ground battered from their first meeting with the Dark Senshi. All is quiet on top of the smoking Tokyo Tower as Luna stares wide eyed at the Senshi. Luna got to the roof of Tokyo Tower the Senshi did not appear to be breathing but then slowly a light begin to shine around the Senshi. 

Luna did not notice where the blue light was coming from until she saw Eternal Sailor Mercury's body floating off the rooftop. Luna noticed that the same thing was happening to Mars and Jupiter. Artemis arrived just as an orange ball of light was coming from Venus' chest about where her heart crystal came out when they were fighting the Death Busters.

The same thing was happening to the rest of the Senshi. At the same time a colored ball appeared from their chests about where their brooch was and their tiaras disappear only to be replaced by their planet symbol.

Looking back at Mercury Luna noticed that the blue all of light began to take form. First the blue light took the shape of the Silver Imperial Crystal when Serenity first possessed the crystal. As quickly as the light formed into the shape of the crystal it changed shape once more and finally ended up in the shape of a glacier.

All the other Senshi has something similar:

Mars' light turned into a red arrow.

Jupiter's light turned into a green laurel wreath.

Venus' light became a yellow/orange crescent.

Pluto's light took the shape of a maroon orb.

Uranus' light took the shape of a sapphire cloud.

Neptune's light took the shape of an aqua wave.

Saturn's light changed into a purple star that resembled her first brooch.

Eternal Sailor Moon had the Silver Imperial Crystal which was still in the form of a lotus flower which it had taken during the fight with Galaxia. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon had her Pink Silver Crystal floating above her chest but instead of turning into a lotus flower like the Ginzuishou her crystal took the shape of a pink crescent moon.

Now conscious and still floating in the air the Senshi could see each other in their minds. What Luna and Artemis saw next was the most amazing transformation that they had ever seen. Luna was closer to Eternal Sailor Saturn and could see her more clearly.

Saturn was engulfed in a purple light. The bow on the back of her sailor fuku turned in the two thin ribbons which were a pale shade of purple. Her body suit and skirt seamlessly came together with the white part of her sailor fuku turning purple to match the color of her skirt. Her purple star shaped brooch became a clear globe which contained the symbol of the planet Saturn. The brooch was sitting in the middle of a pair of wings and there were four pearls on each side of the globe. Saturn's pale round should pads turned into white shoulder pads that her super sailor fuku had. The only thing that remained unchanged was her collar. There was now a small globe with the symbol of Saturn adorning her choker. Saturn's earrings are silver and resemble the planet Saturn. Lastly Luna noticed that Saturn's tiara was gone and in place of the tiara was the symbol of Saturn glowing brightly on her forehead as it had when she was Princess Saturn from the Silver Millennium.

When the lights faded before Luna and Artemis stood ten newly transformed Sailor Senshi.

"Amazing," breathed Serenity, "I did not think we could grow beyond Eternal".

"Serenity," said Cosmic Saturn, "To answer your question from before the Arrow of Mars and the Laurel of Jupiter must be Rei and Makoto's crystals just as you have the Ginzuishou" as she held her glaive which now has a pale 16-point star shaped crystal at the base of the head where it connected to the staff.

"Then that means we have all have something similar," exclaimed Cosmic Venus hold up her orange crystal that was in the shape of a heart.

Looking at her mirror Cosmic Neptune said, "Since the three of us already had talismans our crystals just added to what we already had. My Aqua Crystal replaced the glass in my mirror, Uranus' Sapphire Crystal replaced the metal of her sword, and Pluto's Maroon Crystal changed her orb by adding a small crystal on top of the larger orb".

Stretching and wincing Cosmic Moon said, "We should probably change back to our normal clothes and head home to get some rest. Leveling up always did wear me out plus we did just get severely beaten".

Ami went home to Urawa who she knew was worried because his vision had come to pass. Thinking about the vision Urawa had told her about made her frown she never did get the chance to tell the other Senshi that the night before Urawa had told her about a vision he had of all of the Senshi laying on the ground dead with there sailor fukus severely tattered and torn. As she talked in the door she said, " Urawa we need to talk about your vision".

Rei went back to the temple to Yuuichirou. She hurt and knew she needed to soak her muscles and get some rest but the scared flame seem to be calling her. Rei sat down in front of the flame in her miko clothes saying, "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Staring into the flames Rei waited.

Setsuna stayed with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru like she had when Hotaru was a baby.

Mina and Artemis went back to Mina's apartment and Makoto went back to her apartment.

Usagi stayed with Serenity and Mamoru. When Serenity and Usagi got home Mamoru was awake. He had hear Serenity and Usagi scream in his mind but did not rush to them because he knew they would keep their promise to him and come home. Serenity and Usagi told him about the battle that occurred and Luna described the transformation that the Senshi went through.

Mamoru said, "For the Senshi to transform to a new level this new enemy must be even more powerful than Galaxia".

Serenity looked at Usagi and then at Mamoru and said, "This new enemy is more powerful than Galaxia because we are fighting ourselves. The Dark Senshi knew what we were going to do before we attacked. Their attacks are stronger than ours too".

"I wonder what new attacks we will get," beamed Usagi. "Makoto looked beautiful with the Laurel of Jupiter in her hair. It was really cool the way the Wave of Mercury wrapped around Ami's right arm. The coolest thing was how you could not even see the Arrow of Mars once Rei sheathed the arrow on her back. Mina's crystal looks like her old Crescent Compact," continued Usagi as she rested with her head in Serenity's lap as she drifted off to sleep.

Slowly getting up Serenity and Mamoru draped a blanket over her and walked upstairs to bed leaving Luna and Diana curled at Usagi's feet. Once they were upstairs Serenity said, "It is strange to think all those years go she was a little brat who I truly thought was trying to steal you away from me," as she smiled and kissed Mamoru. "Still I wonder why only a few of us have remembered our past life encounter with the Dark Senshi".

"You should have seen them Mamo-chan. These Senshi look so much like us because they are us. How are we suppose to fight ourselves? They knew all of our attacks and they knew what we were going to do before we attacked. The Dark Senshi knew that it would be easier to defeat us if we were not fighting together so that is what they did. Somehow Dark Pluto opened up another dimension to use as the battleground and then everyone was off at a different place fighting someone that looked like them. If their powers are suppose to be similar to ours how could Dark Pluto transcend dimensions? Setsuna can only move backwards and forwards through time not go to other dimensions," said Serenity close to tears that came from both frustration and exhaustion.

Pulling her close Mamoru put his arms around her and said, "You have been through enough tonight Usako. There is nothing you can do right now but get some sleep. We can figure things out tomorrow. Plus do not forget now that you and the other Senshi have shed your Eternal forms you now have new powers that you need to learn how to use and control before you can face the Dark Senshi again".

Agreeing Serenity closed her eyes and fell asleep in Mamoru's arms although her mind was not at ease she knew she needed the rest.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	10. Chapter 09: Enter the Asteroid Senshi

**Chapter 09: Enter the Asteroid Senshi **

* * *

Usagi dreamed of her past in Crystal Tokyo when she first met the Asteroid Senshi. Something did not seem right. She did not meet the Senshi at school. She pushed her way through the never ending void of her dream looking for her real memories. Usagi saw a pedestal with a glowing black crescent moon floating above the pedestal. When she reached out and touched the black crescent moon images washed over her. Usagi saw the memories she knew but they no longer felt right to her and then she was unfamiliar memories that have long been buried deep within her. 

Many years after Chibi-Usa had been transformed into Black Lady she was back in 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. She had been saddened to leave Usagi and her friends in the past but they and her knew she must return to her time. Unknown to Chibi-Usa, in the past the Senshi were fighting their toughest battle yet which was against Galaxia, the Golden Senshi.

Chibi-Usa was remembered when she first met the Asteroid Senshi. Chibi-Usa had wanted to go back to the 20th Century and tell the Senshi that she had meet the Amazoness Quartet in Crystal Tokyo and that they were never suppose to be enemies with the Senshi. In fact the Amazoness Quartet were really the Asteroid Senshi who were Chibi-Usa's guardians just as the Inner Senshi were Sailor Moon's guardians. At first Chibi-Usa did not recognize them because they look so different from when she and the other Senshi had first met them in the 20th Century when they were under the control of the Dead Moon Circus.

The four girls befriended Chibi-Usa and took her to their secret place in the woods that were located behind the Crystal Palace. There the pink haired girl said, "Let us introduce ourselves my Lady," as she nodded to the other girls. The four girls introduced themselves to Chibi-Usa as they bowed.

"My name is Ceres," said the pink haired girl who was obviously the leader of the group. She had long pink hair the shade of Chibi-Usa's hair which she kept in a single braid.

The next girl was a young looking girl with short bright blue hair just above her shoulders with one braid on the left side and giggle as she said with a bow, "Pallas' name is Pallas".

The third girl had bright green hair which she wore in two braids with one braid wrapped in a bun around the top of the second braid and with a smile she said, "My name is Juno".

The four girl had hair the color of flames which she kept pulled back in a pony tail with a single braid down the middle said, "My name is Vesta," as she bowed.

"Now that the introductions have been done if you will allow us young Princess Serenity we would like to show you something very important," said Ceres.

"Although we have not known each other long something tells me I can trust you and that is why I came out here with you today," said Chibi-Usa, "So please continue".

This response momentarily stunned the four girls because they had known that Chibi-Usa was maturing but they did not realize she had matured this much since they last battle against her. Squealing in delight Pallas jumped up in the air and said, "Pallas can't wait!"

As Ceres and the other three girls raised their hands above their heads Chibi-Usa could not believe what she was hearing and seeing.

"Ceres Asteroid Power…."

"Pallas Asteroid Power…."

"Juno Asteroid Power…."

"Vesta Asteroid Power…."

"MAKE UP!"

Wands appeared in their hands and as the four girls yelled "MAKE UP" pink, blue, green, and red balls of light respectively shot from their henshin wands covering the four girls. After the lights faded there before Chibi-Usa stood four Senshi.

Looking at four girls Chibi-Usa said, "Now I know why you four seemed familiar to me. You were the Amazoness Quartet from the Dead Moon Circus."

"You are correct Princess," said Ceres. "We have always supposed to have been your guardians and should have remained asleep until this time in the 30th Century when you needed us. Queen Neherenia came along and woke us up early and clouded our minds," continued Ceres.

"We never wanted to hurt you or the other Senshi. We were unable to break her spell on our own but with your help we were able to break free," said Juno.

"This is so cool my own guardians," exclaimed Chibi-Usa. Then her face grew stern and she said, "I do not need you as my guardians though," and the four girl's faces fell. As Pallas begin to tear up Chibi-Usa looked at the girls and smiled. With sparkles in her eyes Chibi-Usa said, "I want you as my friends".

Excitedly Pallas ran up to Chibi-Usa, hugged her and said, "Pallas is so happy that Princess Serenity wants to be friends with Pallas".'

Looking down at the girl and then at the other three girls Chibi-Usa said, "From now on I am no longer going to be called 'Little One' or 'Small Lady' or 'Chibi-Usa' but my name will be Usagi". "Also I want you to come live with me in the Crystal Palace," she said.

That night the five girls had a slumber party in Usagi's room as they talked about how each of the four girls gained the memories of being controlled by the Dead Moon Circus and the knowledge of what their true purpose was.

"Like the Inner Senshi of the past we did not know each other when our powers awakened," said Juno.

Jumping to her feet and spilling her bowl of popcorn Pallas said, "Pallas was the first to awaken as a Senshi," beaming proudly. "It happened one day while Pallas was playing near a stream in the forest. Pallas saw a pretty shiny blue stone in the water and when Pallas went to pick up the stone a Sailor Senshi was staring back at Pallas from the water. Pallas turned around but there was no one behind Pallas." The girls giggled and with a pout Pallas said, "Let Pallas finish," as she crossed her arms over her shoulders. "Pallas turned back to the water to get the stone for Pallas' collection and heard a voice say 'Daughter of Pallas stand and accept your birthright'. Then there was bright blue light and a wand appeared before Pallas. As Pallas reached out to grab the pretty wand Pallas heard the same voice again saying 'If you take this wand your life will forever change'. Pallas had not had a bad life but Pallas was curious and strangely drawn to the wand. When Pallas grabbed the wand there was a bright blue light and Pallas was given all of Pallas' lost memories. Also now Pallas had changed into the Sailor Senshi Pallas had seen earlier. Pallas was now Sailor Pallas the Sailor Solider of the new generation".

As Pallas finished talked she posed even though she had not transformed which brought laughter from all the girls and even Pallas herself. "Later Pallas set out to find the others before coming to find Usagi," said Pallas as she plopped back down on a pile of pillows to finish her bowl of popcorn.

Letting out a sigh Usagi said, "I do not think I will ever get used to how fast this girl talks".

Ceres, Juno, and Vesta said they all had similar experiences and heard the same voice that Pallas did. Ceres said, "I saw my pink stone in the midst of my flowers one day working in my garden".

"I saw my green stone among my tools when I was working on my bike," said Juno.

"I was at the zoo working with the tigers and saw my red stone in a pile of rocks that one of the cubs was rolling around on starching his back," said Vesta.

Taking in everything Usagi sat there and looked at the four girls. There was the beautiful and elegant Ceres who was the oldest and leader of the four sisters. Next was Pallas who although was the second oldest acted liked the youngest and talked in third person. Then there was Juno who was the tomboy of the group, which reminded her of Makoto and Haruka, and the second to youngest sister. The youngest sister was Vesta and she seems to rush into things without thinking them through. Thinking about Vesta madder her laugh because Vesta reminded her of Serenity when she first met her the first time she went back to the 20th Century. The old Serenity was a crybaby which was not Vesta but if someone Serenity loved was in danger she would rush to save them without thinking about what she was doing.

"One thing that Pallas does not understand is what happened to the stone Pallas saw in the water," said Pallas with a confused look.

The girls smiled and Ceres said, "Sweet little sister the stone became the jewel on your tiara when you became a Sailor Senshi".

"It is great we finally found each other again," said Vesta hugging her sisters. "I did not know how much I miss you guys until I found you again".

With a grin Juno said, "Plus we found our Princess too".

"We should probably get to sleep before Papa comes in a scolds us for making to much noise," said Usagi quietly. The other girls agreed and they all went to be with the only occupants on Usagi's bed being Diana and Rhea, who was Vesta' red stony colored cat.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled and rolled over to face her husband and said sleepily, "Maybe now we can finally get some sleep".

The four girls went everywhere with Usagi and this did not Usagi for she was the princess of Crystal Tokyo and was used to having a guard but now she was glad that she had friends instead of the Inner Senshi who needed to focus on protecting her mother.

When the Inner Senshi was not council with the Queen Ami was head of infirmary, the library and the research department. Rei spent a lot of her time still helping out at the temple tending to the scared flame. She still prayed to the Kami and meditated in front of the scared flame. As leader of the Inner Senshi naturally Mina was in charge of national defense. Makoto is not the head chef but is in charge of the culinary staff and menu. Haruka is in charge of training and keeping the palace guards in line plus she says is it is a great way to keep prepared if there is a need to fight. Michiru gave piano lessons, violin lessons, and art lessons to the people of Crystal Tokyo. Hotaru hung around with Usagi as of late her duties kept her away from the palace. Setsuna stayed mainly at her post at the time gate. Although this was a time of piece the Senshi were ready to go to battle at a moments notice to protect their Queen and the people they loved but it had been years since the invasion from Nemesis.

The four girl's rooms in the palace were around Usagi's room in a guarding manner that mirrored the Queen and King's room with Rei and Jadeite's room on the right, Venus and Kunzite's room on the left and Makoto and Nephrite's room along with Mercury and Zoisite's room were across the hall. Ceres' room was on the right side of Usagi's room with Vesta's room on the left and Juno's and Pallas's rooms were across the hall. The Queen and King's room back up to Usagi's room but was accessed from another part of the palace. All the rooms in the palace had secret escape routes which only a few knew about.

Neo Queen Serenity had been happy when Usagi introduced the girls to her because she could see that Usagi finally had some true friends beside just Hotaru. One day walking home Usagi was telling them about Helios and Pallas said, "Pallas wants to meet him".

Usagi got quiet and looked at the ground. "I hope he is doing well. I have not seen him in a long time but I know he has much to do in Elysian. At least he is not alone though. He has the Elysian Maidens to keep him company. One day we will be Queen and King of Earth just like Mama and Papa are," said Usagi with a slight smile.

Later that night Usagi was lying in her bed thinking of Helios. She got up and took down the dream globe he had given her when she was younger. Staring at the Stallion Reve she wished so much she could see him. She remembered he had once said call my name and I will hear you and come to you.

"But that was when I was much younger and he was trapped in Pegasus' body," said Usagi with a sigh as she flopped back down on the bed still holding the Stallion Reve. Staring at the globe thoughtfully she said, "Well I have never tired it so what could it hurt. Helios will either come or he will not come".

Closing her eyes and holding the Stallion Reve close to her almost in a scared whisper Usagi said, "Helios I want to see you".

Usagi laid there afraid to move waiting and then realized she had been holding her breath. Sighing she got up off the bed and placed the globe back on the shelf beside her bed. Just as she placed the Stallion Reve back on the shelf a bright warm white light filled the room. Usagi slowly turned around as her eyes widened with surprise and joy because before her stood her love.

Running towards him with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Helios," as she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling her back Helios said, "You called my Lady?"

"I have missed you so much Helios. There is nothing wrong beside I am lonely for you," said Usagi.

Looking her over Helios said, "You are growing into a fine lady small one".

Usagi smiled and said, "My name is Usagi now".

Helios also smiled and said, "Then I shall now call you my precious rabbit," as he kissed her on the forehead.

Turning red Usagi looked at Helios and then at the ground. "Would it be too bold of me to ask you a question," asked Usagi.

"Anything for you my lady," said Helios still standing in the same spot that he had appeared.

Usagi moved to her bed and sat on the edge. Taking a deep breath Usagi looked at Helios and said, "Would you stay the night with me? I have missed you for so long and I did not think you would really come if I called. I thought that only applied while you were in Pegasus' body but I missed you so much I thought it was worth a shot".

"Yes I would like that very much also," said Helios with a smiled as he walked toward Usagi and put his arms around her.

Usagi had wanted to know everything that had happened in his life since they last saw each other. Usagi feel asleep on his chest as he talked. When Helios noticed that she had fallen asleep he decided to go to sleep also. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead and said, "Sweet dreams my little rabbit".

The next morning Pallas snuck in to Usagi's room to wake her up and saw a guy sleeping beside Usagi in her bed. She ran to Ceres' room and told her what she saw. Ceres went and got Juno and Vesta and then Pallas told them what she had told Ceres.

The four girls were debating whether or not to tell Neo Queen Serenity as they walked down the hall towards the dinning hall. Juno said, "Maybe we should not tell the queen that Usagi has…"

"Tell the queen Usagi has what?" asked Neo Queen Serenity curiously.

"Pallas does not want to get Usagi in trouble," said Pallas.

"Has Usagi done anything illegal or is she hurt?" asked Serenity.

"She is not hurt your Highness but," said Ceres thinking. "Well come and see for yourself".

The four girls and Neo Queen Serenity walked to Usagi's room and cracked the door. Serenity giggled mischievously and looked at the four girls. Then she looked back at the door throwing them wide open with a clatter.

Striding into Usagi's room Neo Queen Serenity said, "What is going on here!"

Just beginning to wake up Usagi sat straight up in bed when she heard her mother's voice. Both Helios and Usagi jumped to their feet and Helios kneeled on one knee to Neo Queen Serenity.

Helios still looking at the floor said, "Please pardon my intrusion your Highness".

Looking at her daughter Serenity waited for an explanation with her arms folded across her chest.

"It is not what you think Mama. Okay it is what you think but not like that. Helios and I have not done anything. I missed him so much I just wanted him close for one night," said Usagi frantically.

Softening her gaze Serenity said, "I know my dear daughter but what do you think your father would have done if it had been him who had found you instead of me?" Going over to Helios Neo Queen Serenity put a hand on his head and said, "Arise Helios and let me hug my future son-in-law".

Not hearing screaming or things breaking Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas stuck their heads around the doorway. Serenity remembered that they were there in the hall and said, "You four may come in. Everything is okay". Then turning back to her daughter she said, "Usagi please introduce our guest to your guardians".

Beaming Usagi went by Helios side and hugged his arm. "Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas I would like you to meet Helios" and then turning to Helios Usagi said, "Helios I would like you to meet my guardians, the Asteroid Senshi".

The four girls bowed to Helios. When Ceres saw the look on Helios' face she said, "Yes you have met us before back when we were controlled by the Dead Moon Circus. We were enemies then but we should have never been. Our true purpose is to be the guardians of Neo Princess Serenity".

"I understand. Please guard her when I cannot," said Helios. Then turning back to Usagi Helios said, "Usagi I must go soon".

Still holding Helios' hand Usagi turned to her mother and her friends and said, "Could you please give us a minute alone".

Serenity agreed and ushered the four girls out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

"I know you have to leave but is does not make this any easier," said Usagi with tears in her eyes.

Looking at his princess he said, "I will try and come by more often but it takes a lot of work getting things ready so that I can come and stay by your side permanently one day. I will always have to go back to Elysian every so often once we are married but it will only have to be one month out of the year unless there is an emergency."

"I know one day we will be together forever and even though time away from you feels like an eternity I will always love you. My love for you is true Helios. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. I mean hey I am over a thousand years or so what is a few more year right?" said Usagi.

Helios leaned down to kiss her but instead of kissing her on the forehead as he always does this time he kissed her on the lips. Helios leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers. Helios kiss was long, deep and Usagi could feel his love for her pour into her and this was a feeling she never wanted to end. The kiss had happened to quickly but for her and Helios time had seem to stand still. Drawing back Helios smiled at her and disappeared in a brilliant white light. The kiss had left both Helios and Usagi breathless. Falling back on her Usagi let out a sigh and whispered, "Amazing!" That was the first time that Helios had truly kissed her and it was as breathtaking as she thought it would be.

That day as the five girls were having lunch in the gardens behind the palace Usagi was explaining the situation with Helios. "From what I understand it is kind of like Mama and Papa's situation back during the Silver Millennium since Mama lived on the Moon and Papa lived on Earth," said Usagi. "They could only see each other a few times a year," continued Usagi, "So I know if they could make it work then Helios and I can make it work too".

"Pallas is confused. How can Usagi and Helios become the next Queen and King of Earth if Helios has to stay in Elysian," asked Pallas.

"Now I am bummed," said Usagi. "I do not know how but I think Helios is trying to work on a way so he can not have to be there all of the time," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Usagi," said Vesta. "I am sure that everything will work out for you both".

That night Usagi dreamed of the past battles with Wiseman, the Dead Moon Circus and the queen that controlled the black dream hole. She tossed and turned all night long. Usagi relived the battles and the lies they all told her. She woke in a panic and tried to calm herself down. She told herself, "It was only a dream. Everything is in the past and they can not longer hurt me". Laying back down Usagi grabbed her stuff Pegasus and thinking of Helios she went back to sleep. Once she was asleep the dreams came again.

* * *

The story somewhat influenced by yumecosmos because it takes place in Crystal Tokyo with Chibi-Usa and the Asteroid Senshi and hair styles for Ceres, Juno, Vesta and Pallas somewhat influenced by SailorEnergy.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Chibi Moon

**Chapter 10: Dark Chibi Moon  
**

* * *

This time it was not a dream of the past but a dream about a young girl that looked like Usagi yet did not look like her. The girl that stood before her had long pink hair like Usagi's but was a darker shade of pink and tipped with black at the ends. The girl's dress looked like Usagi's dress but was a darker shade of pink and where it should have been trimmed in gold was trimmed in black.

"You look like me yet you are not me. You look to different and not old enough to be Black Lady," said Usagi.

When the girl spoke Usagi could not believe what she heard as the voice that come out of the girl's mouth was her own.

"Why Usagi don't you recognize yourself," asked the girl mockingly. "I am you," she continued, "but I am more powerful than you or even Black Lady. When Wiseman controlled you as a young girl and brought forth Black Lady I thought it was finally my chance to be free and in control. The problem was that damn Black Crystal was holding me back and I could not take over then but all that is about to change very soon".

"Black Lady is no longer a part of me that I fear. With her I would be incomplete. You can't have light without some darkness. People need both light and darkness to be whole but should not completely give into their dark side," said Usagi.

"Well," said the girl, "I don't need you and I WILL take over," as she rushed toward Usagi.

Usagi awoke from the dream and shot up in bed right as the girl pushed a black heart engraved with a crescent moon at her chest. Breathing hard Usagi got out of bed and went to her mirror to get ready for the day since it was past dawn. She brushed the dream off as nothing but a nightmare until she saw the girl from her dream staring back at her in the mirror.

"It was not a dream," said the girl as she came through the mirror hitting Usagi in the chest with the black heart engraved with a crescent moon. Usagi cried out as the girl lunged at her and feel backwards.

Brushing herself off she looked back in the mirror she smiled and said, "Finally I am in control".

Suddenly there was a knocked at the door.

"Who is it!" yelled Dark Chibi Moon.

A meek voice came from the other side of the door. "I heard you scream my lady and wanted to know if you were alright," said one of the maids.

"Yes I am fine. I just tripped over my bed sheets," said Dark Chibi Moon mimicking Usagi's sweet voice.

As Dark Chibi Moon finished getting dressed there was another knock at her door some minutes later but before she could say anything Pallas bounded in not waiting for an invitation. Pallas ran up to Dark Chibi Moon and hugged her.

Pulling the girl off of her Dark Chibi Moon said, "What do you want"?

Pallas looked at her and said, "Why is Usagi being mean to Pallas and why has Usagi changed how Usagi looks"?

"Because I can," said Dark Chibi Moon as she shoved the girl out the door.

Staring at the door that was just slammed in her face Pallas wondered what was wrong with Usagi. Pallas went to Juno's room. Coming in the room Pallas said, "Pallas thinks there is something wrong with Usagi. Usagi dress is different and her hair is dark with black ends plus she threw Pallas out of the room".

"Maybe she is just grouchy because Helios had to leave," said Vesta.

"Pallas thinks there is more than that wrong with Usagi but if Ceres, Juno and Vesta do not believe Pallas then talk to Usagi and see," said Pallas.

The four girls went to Usagi's room where they could hear her yelling. "Where is it? I have looked all over this room and it is not here," yelled Dark Chibi Moon angrily.

The girls entered Usagi's room and were amazed. The room was completely trashed with clothes all over the floor, pillows torn, drawers empty, tables over turned, and the mirror was shattered. It was a beautiful mirror that Usagi liked but personally the four girls were still creped out by mirrors.

Turning around Dark Chibi Moon yelled at the four girls, "What are you looking at? What do you want?"

Taking a deep breath Ceres was the first to speak. "We heard you yelling and were worried about you," said Ceres.

"What did you loose Usagi," asked Vesta.

Dark Chibi Moon said, "I can't find that damn Pink Silver Crystal".

The four girls looked at each other strangely because Usagi had told the others that the crystal stays hidden in her body and materializes when she needs it.

"But Pallas thought….," started Pallas but was silenced by Vesta's hand over her mouth.

"Come on," said Vesta, "I heard the chef is making a new type of desert," as she lead Pallas out of the room.

Juno and Ceres were left alone with Dark Chibi Moon in Princess Usagi's room knowing that something was not quiet right with their friend and Princess.

Ceres looked at Juno and then back at Dark Chibi Moon and said, "Usagi where is the last place you remember having the Crystal."

Dark Chibi Moon glared at the two girls and threw her hands up in the air yelling, "If I knew that I would not have had to tear the room apart looking for it now would I?" as she stormed off into the closet to search there.

Ceres and Juno went to go join Vesta and Pallas back in Vesta's room. The four girls were confused by the way that Usagi was acting. Pallas who was the most confused and hurt looked as if she was going to cry.

Ceres said, "I think that we need to talk to Neo Queen Serenity. I am sure we are not the only ones who have noticed a changed in Usagi".

By now the hour was late so the four girls decided to wait until the next day to talk to Neo Queen Serenity. Ceres, Juno, and Pallas said goodnight to Vesta but before she left Pallas gave a sleeping Rhea a scratch on her head. This caused Rhea to purr, stretch, and roll over ending up with her feet curled up in the air sleeping on her head. Pallas giggled as she left the room and Ceres closed the door behind them. Vesta changed into a silky red night gown.

Sitting in her bed and thinking aloud Vesta said, "Time has past so quickly. It is still hard to believe that it has only been a few years since we were awaken as Sailor Senshi which brought us into Usagi's life and each other lives". Yawning and stretching Vesta pulled back her covers and got into bed. As Vesta got under the covers she accidentally pushed Rhea off of the bed and she landed with a thud as she hit the floor.

Letting out an annoyed meow Rhea jumped back on the bed trying to get comfy.

"Sorry Rhea," said Vesta as Rhea was at the foot of the bed kneading the blanket to get a nice spot.

"That was not the kind of waking up I wanted Vesta," said Rhea sleepily.

"Tomorrow while Ceres, Juno, Pallas, and I talk to the queen can you find Diana, talk to her and bring her to Ceres' room?" asked Vesta.

Concerned Rhea pawed Vesta as she was trying to get to sleep. "Yes I can talk to her but that will be hard to do if I do not know what I am suppose to be talking to her about. What is wrong?" said Rhea.

"I will explain everything tomorrow before you go talk to Diana. For now let's get some sleep," said Vesta.

The next morning Pallas came in early and woke Vesta up. "Hurry and get up Vesta Pallas is ready to go see the Queen," said Pallas.

Grumbling Vesta got up and got dressed. "First," said she, "let's eat breakfast Pallas. Go get Ceres and Juno and I will meet you in the dinning hall. I need to talk to Rhea first".

After Pallas had left Vesta explained things to Rhea as she was getting dressed. "So you understand why we need you to find Diana and talk to her," asked Vesta.

"Yes I understand. Hopefully Diana will be able to give us some insight on what is wrong with Usagi," said Rhea.

As Vesta was walling down their hall to make her way to the dinning hall Pallas stuck her head out of Ceres' room and said, "Vesta come to Ceres' room. Breakfast is in here".

As Vesta walked in Ceres said, "I thought this would be a better idea so we could talk in private about Usagi and what we will say to the Queen".

"I heard the Queen was in the Ginzuishou Chamber and Luna said we are allowed in the chamber since we are Senshi. Luna said that she will ask the Queen if we may have an audience with her," said Ceres.

"How are we supposed to get there? I thought the Ginzuishou Chamber was hidden deep under the palace", said Juno.

"Luna said that she will come and take us to the Queen when we are allowed to see her," said Ceres.

As the girls continued to discuss Usagi and how to approach the Queen about her daughter there came a tapping on Ceres' door and in walked Luna and Artemis. "Luna and I are to accompany you to the chamber," said Artemis.

This was the first time the four girls had been deep within the palace. They knew that the palace had many halls, rooms, and false rooms but did not realize exactly how complicated the palace truly was. After turning down a long dark hallway they noticed that it had been awhile since they had seen any guards, servants, or maids.

Noticing the puzzled looks on Pallas' face Artemis said, "We are the only ones on this hall. To a non Senshi the last turn we made looks like a regular wall".

"Without someone to lead us we would be completely lost," said Juno.

Luna stopped and turned around to face the four girls. With a laugh she looked at the girls and said, "We are not even in the labyrinth that guards the Ginzuishou Chamber yet but this next turn will lead us into the labyrinth".

After walking for a long time and taking many twist and turns the four girls and two cats reached a great door engraved with a shimming crystal moon. Not taking her eyes off of the door Luna said, "Everyone please be quiet as I need total concentration".

Before their eyes the black cat became a beautiful woman with long flowing purple hair, eyes of bright blue, and a dress of yellow.

"Wow," said Vesta.

"Cool," said Pallas.

"Amazing," breathed Juno.

"Usagi told us the you could take human form but only in a time of crisis. How can you take human form now when there is no crisis," asked Ceres.

"This is a crisis! If I was still as cat how would I be able to reach the hand print identification security pad," said Luna with a laugh.

"We can take human form thanks to the power of the Ginzuishou," said Artemis, "But we normally only do it during times of crisis because it takes so much energy to change".

The girls stood in awe at the doorway as Luna and Artemis walked in the chamber. Not only was the chamber huge but the girls realized they were in the upper part of the palace and not below the palace as the girls thought they would be.

"It is public knowledge that the Ginzuishou chamber is located below the palace to make it harder for someone who would want to try and steal the crystal," said Artemis.

"When in reality the chamber is located at the top of the tallest spire of the palace," said Ceres.

"Very cleverly done," said Juno as Luna changed back into her cat form.

Luna and Artemis walked up to Neo Queen Serenity and said, "We brought you the Asteroid Senshi as you requested your highness".

"Asteroid Senshi," the girls said questionably. The girls were confused as to why Luna and Artemis had announced them as Asteroid Senshi.

Turning her chair away from the great computer Sailor Mercury said, "That is because only Senshi can enter this chamber and when you entered the hallway and started to make you way towards this chamber you transformed into your Senshi forms".

The four girls looked at themselves and saw that Sailor Mercury was right. The four girls were no longer in their normal clothes but in their Senshi fukus. Neo Queen Serenity turned away from the Ginzuishou and "Thank you for wanting to see me because I had wanted to talk with you girls also".

"Your highness," started Sailor Ceres, "We wanted to talk to you about Usagi as she has been acting strange of late."

"Yes Sailor Ceres I know something is wrong with my daughter but the problem is I do not know what is causing her to act differently," said Neo Queen Serenity. "I was alerted by Sailor Mars who felt a strange presence and then Sailor Mercury told me that the computer was giving strange reading about the Ginzuishou. When I got to this chamber the Ginzuishou was pulsing wildly and Usagi's Pink Silver Crystal was on the other side of the barrier than protects the Ginzuishou. I called the Inner Senshi to the chamber and we have been trying to discern what has brought the Pink Silver Crystal to this room".

Sailor Juno looked around the room and noticed that other Inner Senshi were also in the room and thought it was strange that she had not seen them when she and the other Asteroid Senshi entered the chamber.

Sailor Jupiter looked at the Asteroid Senshi and said, "You four are Princess Usagi's personal guard. Do you know of any reason why her crystal would have left her body"?

"Pallas does not know but Usagi has been acting very unfriendly to Pallas," said Sailor Pallas.

Sailor Vesta looked at Sailor Mars and said, "Sailor Mars, the Queen said that you felt a strange presence right". Mars nodded so Sailor Vesta continued, "Maybe the strange presence you felt has something to do with the way Usagi has been acting. Could you describe what the presence felt like because I and the other Asteroid Senshi remember what it felt like when we were controlled by Queen Nehellenia?"

Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Ceres and asked, "Do you have any thoughts as to what might be wrong with the princess".

"Maybe," said Sailor Ceres, "Princess Usagi might have released the Pink Silver Crystal from her body because she felt threatened somehow and that the Crystal would be safer here".

"I believe something similar," said Neo Queen Serenity. "I believe that my daughter has somehow been taken over and she expelled the Crystal from her body to keep it sage from the enemy".

"Serenity if that is so they why did the same thing not happen when Wiseman turned her into Black Lady," said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury said, "That is because back then Usagi did not possess the Pink Silver Crystal".

The Queen looked at the Inner Senshi and then at the Asteroid Senshi. "We must hurry because the barrier surrounding the Ginzuishou can not last forever with the beating it is taking for the two crystals being so close together." Turning to the Inner Senshi Neo Queen Serenity said, "My friends you know what will happen if the two Crystals meet. Please also go to the Golden Chamber and check with the Shitennou to make sure that the Golden Crystal has not been affected". The Inner Senshi nodded and ran out of the room.

Sailor Ceres spoke after a minute and said, "My Queen what can we do to save Usagi? What will happen if the two Crystals meet?"

"The end of the galaxy as we know it," said Neo Queen Serenity.

The girls noticed the room was filled with silver and pink pulsing lights and they wondered why they had not noticed this before when they first entered the chamber.

"Somehow you need to contact Helios and get him to come to the Crystal Palace," said Neo Queen Serenity.

The girls were lead out of the Chamber and the labyrinth by Artemis while Luna stayed with the Queen. The girls noticed that someone was always with the Queen no matter what time of day or night. This time when the girls turned the corner they were aware of themselves as they depowered because they were expecting it and they were not completely concentrating on where they were going. By the time the girls got back to Ceres' room Juno noticed that Pallas had disappeared.

"Vesta? Ceres? Did either of you see where Pallas went," said Juno.

"She probably went to go see what pastries the chef was working on," said Ceres with a smile.

The three girls went in Ceres' room to discuss how they could even begin to attempt to contact Helios. Vesta suggested that they go to Usagi's room and try to use the Stallion Reve that Helios had given back when he was trapped in Pegasus' body.

Just them Pallas bounced in the room saying, "Look at what Pallas was able to get".

"How did you manage to get that from Usagi's room without her seeing you," said Juno.

"Pallas waited until Usagi left the room," said Pallas smiling proudly.

Ceres took the Stallion Reve and hid it in her closet and then turned back to her sisters and said, "We need to see if we can find Usagi and talk to her".

Dark Chibi Moon was storming around the palace mumbling to herself and yelling at the guards, maids, and servants. She had still not be able to find the Pink Silver Crystal so she was looking for the Queen, King, or even the Asteroid Senshi thinking one of them might know where Usagi's had hidden her crystal. Going into the gardens behind the palace to think she said to herself, "Getting that crystal is the only way that I can guarantee I will have permanent control over this body".

Dark Chibi Moon saw King Endymion tending to his personal rose garden and decided to talk to him. "Papa," she said trying to sound sweet like Usagi as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"My beautiful princess," said Endymion as he turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Before him stood his daughter yet she did not look like his daughter. Endymion had not seen Usagi since Dark Chibi Moon had taken over her body. Seeing her in a dark pink princess gown trimmed in black with her hair a darker shade of pink was a shock for him but he just waved it off as teenage rebellion. Okay yeah Endymion knew that his daughter was over 900 years old but since the Ginzuishou had slowed everyone's aging down kids when through the "teenage" phase late and with this thought Endymion laughed to himself.

"What is so funny Papa?" asked Dark Chibi Moon.

"Nothing honey I just thinking about how different the Ginzuishou has made life since everyone lives longer," said King Endymion.

Seeing the look on his face about her appearance Dark Chibi Moon smiled and said, "What is wrong Papa? Do I not look pretty?"

"Yes Usagi you look beautiful," said King Endymion. "I was just so surprised by your sudden change. Turn around so I can get a better look at the new you". King Endymion was not truly looking at his daughter's physical appearance but her aura.

The King noticed that there was something different about her aura, that is seemed dark but it did not seem like the aura he remembered her having when she was turn into Black Lady during the invasion of Nemesis. King Endymion looked at Usagi and asked, "Usagi are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I feel fine Papa. Why do you ask," said Dark Chibi Moon.

"No reason," said the King. "You just seem different that is all. Your guard was looking for you earlier today".

"Well I guess I better go find the," said Dark Chibi Moon as she ran off waving and smiling. As soon as she was around the corner she stopped running and the smiled faded from her face. "The King must know that I am not his daughter. I guess I will have to do something about that," she said in a low whisper. "Now I wonder where those four girls have gotten to". As she ran back to the palace to look for the four girls and ran into one of the maid. "Look where you are going baka," she yelled as she kept running.

Dark Chibi Moon went to Ceres' door and started banging on the door but none one answers. Then she noticed that Vesta's door was open so she marched to the door and threw the door open without even knocking. The four girls jumped at the sound of the door crashing into the wall. "Why are you four lying around in here," yelled Dark Chibi Moon. "How is my guard supposed to guard me if they are not around me," she continued yelling.

"Usagi," said Ceres, "We had an audience with your mother this morning. After that we went looking for you and could not find you".

"Whatever," said Dark Chibi Moon with a snort, "I do not need incompetence like you around me. Just stay out of my sight," she huffed as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

That night Dark Chibi Moon was asleep in Usagi's bed tossing and turning all night as if she was having a bad dream. She was not dreaming but was waging war on Usagi's consciousness trying to stay in control.

Usagi consciousness had taken the form of Super Sailor Chibi Moon and she raised her wand at Dark Chibi Moon. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack," yelled Super Sailor Chibi Moon but nothing happened.

Dark Chibi Moon laughed at her and said, "Oh yeah I am scared of you".

Frustrated Super Sailor Chibi Moon said, "I never understood why I got this dumb thing that never worked anyway".

Dark Chibi Moon said, "It does not work because you are not worthy to have the power because you are such a weakling. Let me show you what real power is". Dark Chibi Moon raised a wand that looked like Usagi's and yelled, "Dark Sugar Heart Attack".

Black hearts shot from the wand hitting Super Sailor Chibi Moon with every angel and the ones that were not hitting her cracked with dark energy. Super Sailor Chibi Moon overpowered by the attack as a large black heart engulfed her body and she was knocked unconscious.

Waking up Dark Chibi Moon said, "Well at least that is settled and now I can finally get a decent sleep," as she rolled back over in bed.

Somewhere in Elysion Helios was lying in his bed asleep. He dreamed of Usagi. She was worried and frightened. "Helios please help me," said Usagi as she clung to Helios.

"What is wrong?" asked Helios as he stroked Usagi's hair.

"Contact my guardians and give them this," said Usagi as she handed Helios her brooch.

"Usagi I do not understand," said Helios reaching for Usagi but it was too late as she had already faded.

Waking up Helios was confused by the dream. He thought maybe it was just himself trying to say he should spend more time with Usagi and decided to visit her in the morning just to make sure. Helios rolled back over to go back to sleep and rolled over something sharp. Turning on the light and lifting up the covers Helios saw Usagi's brooch lying and knew it was not just a dream. He immediately got out of bed and got dressed. He went to the Elysian Maidens and told them something was wrong with Usagi and he needed to go to her.

"We shall tend to things while you are gone my priest," said the Elysian Maidens together. With a nod Helios walked to the portal and was gone.

Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas were sitting in Ceres room on the floor in a circle starring out the globe trying to figure out how they were going to contact Helios considering that only Usagi could activate and use the Stallion Reve.

Just then a brilliant white light engulfed the room and when the light disappeared before the girls now stood Helios. Seeing the girls Helios dropped to one knee and said, "Asteroid Senshi. Guardian of Usagi, Neo Princess Serenity of the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo I need your help. Usagi came to me in a dream and I fear she is in danger".

"Yes you are correct Helios," said Ceres.

"We are glad you have come," said Vesta.

"Neo Queen Serenity had asked us to contact you but we did not know how," said Juno.

"Pallas wants to thanks Helios for coming too," said Pallas.

Helios looked at Ceres but before he could say anything Ceres said, "How did you know that Usagi is in trouble? What did she say to you in your dream?"

Helios told the sisters his dream as he pulled the brooch out of his pocket and he said "And she gave me this before she faded".

Ceres looked at the brooch, then at her sisters and then back at Helios and said, "It is late but we must contact the Queen quickly".

Since they had been shown the chamber each girl's rooms had a hidden intercom link with the chamber. Ceres said, "Helios is with us and we need to see the Queen please Artemis".

Minutes later Artemis was leading Helios and the four girls to the Ginzuishou Chamber. Sailor Mercury was watching the crystals trying to calm the Ginzuishou. Upon hearing the door open Serenity turned to Helios and he saw how worried the Queen was and understood the situation was server.

Kneeling Helios said, "Your Highness your daughter come to me in a dream and gave me this" as he handed her Usagi's brooch.

Neo Queen Serenity said, "My daughter probably hoped we could put her crystal in her brooch to keep it safer but both crystals are vibrating too much to be calmed down".

"I am glad you are here Helios because it is my hope you can help bring Usagi back to us since you share such a bond with her," said Neo Queen Serenity. She noticed that Helios was stilling kneeling Serenity took a deep bow. "Gomen Helios! You may rise," she said.

This brought a chuckled from Mercury who never took her eyes off of the computer screen because that reminded her of the old Serenity back in the 20th Century. "Some things about people never change," Mercury thought to herself with a smile.

"Everyone should get some sleep since it is late and can't do anything right now," said the Queen. "Artemis please take Helios to the room he will be staying in," as the motioned to both Artemis and Luna. "Luna would you please take the Asteroid Senshi back to their rooms," she finished.

As Helios turned around to follow Artemis out of the chamber and into the labyrinth he was surprised to notice the four girls had transformed. "When did they transform," Helios thought to himself. "No time to worry about that now. I can ask them later once is Usagi is safe". "Artemis," said Helios as they were walking down the palace halls, "What exactly is wrong with Usagi?"

"I do not know Priest Helios," said Artemis, "I have not seen her since the whole thing started because I was with Venus when the Ginzuishou started pulsating wildly and then Luna called me to the chamber".

Helios and Artemis walked the rest of the way in silence. Reaching the room where Helios would be stay Artemis said, "Sorry for the inconvenience of being so far away from Usagi but right now we believe that it is best if she does not know where you are in the palace for now".

Meanwhile Usagi's guardians went to their rooms to get some sleep. As she lay down in her bed Ceres realized she has not heard "Usagi" in her room lately. "I should ask the other girls tomorrow if they have noticed anything," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when the four girls meet for breakfast Ceres asked them if they had noticed anything strange happening in Usagi's room lately.

"I have not noticed in anything strange," said Vesta.

"Neither has Pallas," said Pallas.

"Now that you mention it I have not heard anything out of the ordinary coming from Usagi's room either," said Juno. "In fact I have not heard any noise coming from Usagi's room lately".

"I remember seeing her a few days ago but she was heading into the woods," said Vesta.

"I wonder what for," said Ceres. "I think that is something we need to figure out".

Sitting in the garden Helios and the four girls discussed how to help Usagi. Just then Dark Chibi Moon came out of the woods. She was wearing her princess gown which was tattered and torn by the bushes and thorns of the woods. As she looked up she saw the four girls sitting with Helios and yelled at the four girls. "I thought I told you four to stay out of my sight".

"We know that you are not who you appear to be and we want our Princess back," said Ceres as she stood up.

Dark Chibi Moon raised her hand above her head yelling, "Dark Chibi Moon Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Senshi similar to Sailor Chibi Moon stood before Helios and the four girls. Dark Chibi Moon's fuku and gloves were black instead of white. The bands on her gloves were a light pink. Her choker and collar were a dark pink like the color of her hair. The bow on her chest was the same color as the bands on her gloves and her brooch was a black jewel. Her shoulder pads were a light grey. In place of where her tiara should be there was a black crescent moon but the black moon symbol was not inverted like it was when Usagi had been turned into Black Lady. Also she wore two skirts with the first skirt being a dark pink and the second skirt was black. Her boots were also a dark pink and her hair still had the black on the tips.

With a gleam in her eye Dark Chibi Moon started to attack Helios and the four girls.

Helios tired to plead with her while Ceres, Juno, Vesta and Pallas ran into the wood to transform because as far as they knew Dark Chibi Moon did not know that Usagi's four guardians were Sailor Senshi. "Usagi if you can hear me please stop," yelled Helios.

Dark Chibi Moon took her wand and aimed it at Helios. "Dark Sugar Heart Attack!"

The black hearts came closer and closer towards Helios but he did not move from his spot.

Faintly Helios heard "Amazon Jungle Arrow" just as an arrow past in front of him knocking Dark Chibi Moon's attack from its path toward Helios.

With a scowl on her face Dark Chibi Moon turned in the direction of the attack. Dark Chibi Moon could see there were four Senshi standing at the edge of the woods but they did not look like any of the Inner Senshi or the Outer Senshi. With rage in her voice Dark Chibi Moon yelled, "Who are you?"

"Awakened to defend Crystal Tokyo and its princess. We are the Asteroid Senshi."

"Sailor Ceres!"

"Sailor Juno!"

"Sailor Vesta!"

"Sailor Pallas!"

"In the name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

As the four girls ended their speech they posed like Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon used to.

"Asteroid Senshi? I have never heard of you," said Dark Chibi Moon as she waved them off, "Go play you little game somewhere else".

With a quick stride Sailor Ceres broke formation and aimed her attack at Dark Chibi Moon before she could try and attack Helios again. "Asteroid Lovely Hurricane," yelled Sailor Ceres as a hurricane of light pink hearts hit Dark Chibi Moon and she screamed as they cut her skin and her fuku.

Next was Sailor Juno. "Asteroid Lighting Strike", she yelled as pale green lighting poured from her finger tips. The four girls were not giving Dark Chibi Moon a chance to recover and kept the attacks coming with out a break.

Sailor Vesta stepped up next yelling, "Asteroid Flame Whip," as a flame whip wrapped around Dark Chibi Moon.

Sailor Pallas attacked last as she yelled, "Asteroid Freezing Shower," which encased Dark Chibi Moon in ice.

Sailor Mars has started running towards the battle as soon as it had started but by the time she got there Dark Chibi Moon was frozen in ice by Sailor Pallas' attack since the other Asteroid Senshi were able to catch her off guard and hold her in one spot.

Sailor Mars took out an ofuda and said, "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Petsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan," as she threw the ofuda at the ice. Looking at Helios and the Asteroid Senshi Sailor Mars said, "This should hold her until we get the barrier completed".

The barrier was set up in the ballroom as it was the only room in the palace that was large enough and did not that much furniture. Dark Chibi Moon was placed in the center of the room. Neo Queen Serenity appeared with King Endymion beside her and with them were Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Rhea.

"Asteroid Senshi please form a circle around Dark Chibi Moon," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"The rest of the Senshi will form a circle around the four of you," said King Endymion.

Luna stepped forward and said, "Serenity you stay at this end of the room with Endymion at the other. Artemis and I will be on the right side of the room with Diana and Rhea on the left side of the room."

"You majesty," said Helios kneeling to Neo Queen Serenity, "What may I do to help?"

The queen looked at Helios and said, "You have done all you can. This is now a job for guardians and Senshi."

"But your Highness I am a guardian of Earth," said Helios.

"I know you are my priest but this is a battle that my daughter must win or loose on her own. All we Senshi and guardians shall do is form a protective barrier around her," said the Queen.

"I understand my Queen but please allow me to be inside the barrier with Usagi so that I may lend her my strength if she needs it and if not so that I can be there to hold her," said Helios.

"I understand what you ask Helios but when the ice that is encasing her shatters it will be very sharp. The ice will not harm the Asteroid Senshi because we have erected a barrier around Dark Chibi Moon which the Asteroid Senshi will be standing on the outside of," said the Queen. She saw the look in Helios' eyes and continued, "What you can try to do is to meditate and pray that the goodness in Usagi's heart will win the fight."

Closing her eyes Neo Queen Serenity raised the Ginzuishou above her head while King Endymion summoned the Golden Crystal. The Asteroid Senshi could feel the power building up. The Asteroid Senshi joined hands as the stood around Dark Chibi Moon forming a circle.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

Their symbols appeared in place of their tiaras and their body's began to glow. Behind them Asteroid Senshi could hear the Inner and Outer Senshi calling their power and knew the other Senshi were joining hands forming a circle around them.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Like the Asteroid Senshi their tiara's disappeared and were replaced they their planet's symbol and their bodies also started to glow.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Earth Planet Power!"

Neo Queen Serenity had a white glow around her while King Endymion had a gold glow around him. The marks on the four guardian cats were also glowing completing the barrier. Now the only thing anyone in the room could do was to wait and try and hold the barrier while Usagi struggled to win the battle against Dark Chibi Moon.

The battle between Dark Chibi Moon and Usagi raged on for hours and it was not looking good for Usagi.

"You will never get the Pink Silver Crystal," yelled Usagi.

Dark Chibi Moon held her hand high above her head. "Dark Sugar Rain," she yelled as black rain fell hitting Usagi everywhere and electrifying when the rain touched Usagi. Usagi was knocked to the ground and breathing hard with her heart racing. Before she could stand or dodge out of the way Usagi was hit again with another attack. "Dark Luna-P Henshin," Dark Chibi Moon yelled as her Dark Luna-P transformed into a black crackling energy mass which she threw at Usagi. This knocked Usagi back flat on her back and she could barely breath. Trying to regain her focus Usagi realized that someone was standing over her.

"Remember me," she heard a voice ask her as she saw a hand offered to her.

The mysterious person helped her up and Usagi turned to face her. As she turned and saw who had helped her up Usagi's eyes widened. There before her stood Black Lady.

"What?! I am getting double teamed!" yelled Usagi. "This is not possible. Sailor Moon healed me of you years ago," said Usagi still not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes Sailor Moon healing you but she could not destroy me. To destroy me Sailor Moon would have had to kill you too," said Black Lady. "I am part of your but I am not evil. Wiseman used the power of his Black Crystal to warp your mind and bring me forth but we were both tricked. Wiseman is the one who was truly evil. I am what you will look like when you are an adult," she said with a smile.

"If you are apart of me but are not evil then what is she," said Usagi pointing towards Dark Chibi Moon.

"She," said Black Lady pointing toward Dark Chibi Moon, "is evil and would kill without a second thought. Think about it. The whole time I was fighting the Senshi I never killed them. I tired to kill them but I could not do so. She on the other hand would have no problem killing your family and friends once she has completely taken over your body."

"Is there any way to stop her," asked Usagi.

"Yes but only if we work together," said Black Lady as she held her hand out to Usagi once again.

Taking Black Lady's hand Usagi and Black Lady turned to face Dark Chibi Moon. Stilling hold hand Usagi and Black Lady raised their arms and said, "Come to us Pink Silver Crystal". At once the Pink Silver Crystal appeared in front of them. They held the Pink Silver Crystal out in front of them, aimed at Dark Chibi Moon and said, "Pink Moonlight Heart Attack"! Dark Chibi Moon was engulfed in a pale pink shimming heart.

Back in the ballroom the Ginzuishou and the Golden Crystal floated above Usagi and bather in her their light. Finally the ofuda fell off and the ice shattered. There before all the Senshi stood no longer Dark Chibi Moon but Princess Usagi and her hair was now about to the middle of her back. The Asteroid Senshi threw their arms around her and cried tears of joy.

Usagi looked at all the Senshi and her parents and said, "You will never believe who helped me defeat Dark Chibi Moon".

"I think I know who but I do not know why," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"How do you know," said Usagi.

"Look in the mirror my daughter. You look just like her except your hair is a little shorter," said Neo Queen Serenity.

Usagi went to one of the mirrors that line one wall of the ballroom and saw that in fact she did look older and her hair was longer. Usagi no longer looked like Small Lady or the girl was Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

That night as everyone slept Neo Queen Serenity went to the Ginzuishou Chamber and with the help of her Endymion and the Golden Crystal suppressed Dark Chibi Moon from everyone's minds. After this the Serenity and Endymion slept for two days straight.

The five girls were sitting in Usagi's room with Helios. Usagi's four guardians looked at each other and then looked at Usagi. The four girls stood up and transformed into the Asteroid Senshi.

"We have something we want to give you Usagi," said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Ceres looked at Sailor Vesta and said, "Let's do this properly."

The four Senshi kneeled before Usagi and said, "Neo Princess Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo also known as Super Sailor Chibi Moon we four who are your guardians want to lend our power to you".

The four girls tiaras disappeared and their symbols appeared in the middle of their foreheads. Sailor Ceres was engulfed in a pink light, Sailor Juno was engulfed in a green light, Sailor Vesta was engulfed in a red light, and Sailor Pallas was engulfed in a blue light. Usagi was engulfed in a silvery pink light and her Pink Silver Crystal took form. The light from the four girls got so bright that Helios had to shield his eyes and look away.

When Helios looked back at Usagi she had transformed into her Senshi form but she was not Super Sailor Chibi Moon. The jewel on her tiara was now star shaped and her back bow was two thin ribbons. Around her waist were two pink ribbons that fascine in the center with a gold star. Her shoulder pads were pink round and puffy with two flat pads underneath. On her chest her bow was still read but her brooch was now in the shape of a pale pink star. Her gloves now came up to her elbows and the three bands on top were pink. Her skirt was now in two layers with the first skirt being pink the color of her collar and the skirt was a pale pink. Her white boots had a pink V at the top with a gold star in the center. Her choker was the same pink as her collar with a gold star in the middle. In her hair were two winged barrettes. Her brooch, puffy shoulder pads, bottom ribbon around her waist and her second skirt were all the same shade of pale pink. Usagi was no longer Super Sailor Chibi Moon but was now Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

"You look amazing Usagi," said Helios.

"Usagi," said Sailor Ceres, "We must go back to the past. Sailor Moon and Senshi need out help".

Kissing Helios goodbye Usagi was with the other four Senshi running for the Time Gate. A bright white flash filled the air as they entered through the Time Gate.

Usagi woke up as she fell off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. "Man! That was not how I remembered it at all! I have to tell Serenity and Mamoru tomorrow but first I need to try and get a decent sleep," Usagi said as she picked herself up off the living room floor. Luna and Diana were no longer on the couch with her so she threw the blanket back on the couch and fumbled her way up the stars to the bedroom she uses when she stays with them.

Across town Haruka and Michiru were laying in bed trying to get to sleep.

Laying her head on Haruka's chest Michiru said, "Haruka did you notice that Cosmic Sailor Moon looked a lot like Sailor Cosmos".

"Yeah it is strange how much they look like but now is not the time to worry about that. We have had a long day and both need to get some rest. Now go to sleep my elegant Michiru," said Haruka as she kissed Michiru on her hair and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Haruka. I love you," said Michiru.

"Love you too," said Haruka as she too drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Michiru was asleep she was dreaming of her past life as Princess Neptune during the Silver Millennium.

* * *

The Inner and Outer Senshi are in their first transformations during the 30th Century in Crystal Tokyo. Since there is constant piece in the land there is no reason for them to have to take Eternal form but as able to if need be. This was something they realized that they need to do after the Nemesis invasion so they trained to unlock their Eternal powers once again.

The story somewhat influenced by yumecosmos because it takes place in Crystal Tokyo with Chibi-Usa and the Asteroid Senshi and hair styles for Ceres, Juno, Vesta and Pallas somewhat influenced by SailorEnergy.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Neptune

**Chapter 11: Dark Neptune **

* * *

Princess Neptune was one of the three Senshi dedicated to keeping guard in the outer solar system making sure intruders did not get to the inner solar system and the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto was in charge of the time gate and has not been on her home planet of Pluto in many years. 

Unlike the other princesses, Princess Uranus was off fighting in some war yet it was not the war between Earth and the Moon that would later destroy the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. Princess Neptune thought that if she could bring Princess Uranus home that they could possibly be together and be happy. So Princess Neptune went to the Oracle of Neptune to ask if Princess Uranus would come home from the war.

"Great Oracle of Neptune," said Princess Neptune, "Will Princess Uranus come back from the war safely?"

"Princess Neptune one day you and Princess Uranus will be together but it will not be in this lifetime. Princess Uranus will die in during war," said the Oracle.

Of course this was only partly true because yes Princess Uranus would die in war but it would not be the war she was fighting in now. What the Oracle did not tell Princess Neptune was that the war Princess Uranus would die in would be between Earth and the Moon that would destroy the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium which was many years in the future.

The Oracle was not the true Oracle of Neptune but she was one of Neptune's personal servants who had fallen in love with Princess Neptune and wanted to be with her. She took the Oracle's place on the day that Princess Neptune came to visit. When Princess Neptune learned on Princess Uranus' 'death' she went in to a deep depression.

Princess Neptune's normally angelic face was cold and hard and her aqua dress had become a deep dark aqua. Dark Neptune grew out of the depression that Princess Neptune would never see her lover again. Dark Neptune was angry at everyone who was in love because she would never have her soul mate. 

One day when Rekia came to Dark Neptune and saw she was still depressed she asked, "Is there something I may do for you my Princess?"

"No," said Dark Neptune.

"I know you are hurting my Princess but if you let me I can try to ease some of your pain," said Rekia as she shook. "I know not one could take the place of Princess Uranus but …."

"Well say what you are trying to say and quit wasting my time," yelled Dark Neptune.

"I like you very much!" said Rekia as she looked at the floor afraid to look into the eyes of her Princess and even afraid to breathe.

"You love me?" said Dark Neptune. "You do not even know me. Love is for the weak and it not something I need"

"Guards! Take this girl away to the dungeon and lock her up," ordered Dark Neptune.

One day Dark Neptune went to the dungeon to mock the poor girl's feelings and Rekia asked if she could speak.

"What could you say that I could possibly care about," said Dark Neptune.

Staring at the floor Rekia began to speak, "That day you went to the Oracle I know what she told you."

"How is that possible?" asked Dark Neptune as she felt her anger grow.

"I know the Oracle told you that Princess Uranus would die in battle because I was the Oracle," said Rekia as she started to shake because she could feel her gaze.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I will let you go but I never want to see your face again," said Dark Neptune.

"Thank you your highness," said Rekia as she kissed her hand. "What I did was out of love for you and I wanted to be with you."

"You have two minutes to get out of my sight before I kill you," said Dark Neptune as she raised her hand above her head.

"Dark Neptune Make Up!"

Dark Neptune transformed from the princess gown she was wearing to her sailor Senshi fuku and powered up her attack.

Of course being not true to her word Dark Neptune used her Dark Tidal Wave attack to kill the girl before she had a chance to run. Her Dark Tidal Wave attack resembles Neptune's Deep Submerge.

Coming home from the battle Princess Uranus decided to go visit Neptune to see Princess Neptune. Once Princess Uranus got to Neptune she heard of what had been going on. Princess Uranus ran to Princess Neptune's bed chamber not believing that her sweet angelic Neptune could truly be this evil. When Dark Neptune saw Princess Uranus she screamed and her eyes flickered as if on fire.

"How dare you impersonate her," yelled Dark Neptune.

Believing that Princess Uranus was an imposter Dark Neptune attacked her with her Dark Tidal Wave attack which Princess Uranus dogged (barely) loosing some of her dress in the process.

"Michiru it is me!" yelled Princess Uranus.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"I will not fight you Michiru," yelled Sailor Uranus.

"If that is true then why did you henshin," asked Dark Neptune.

"You try dodging attacks in that dress," replied Sailor Uranus as she tried to catch her breath. The fighting and dogging went on for hours and Sailor Uranus was badly hurt.

Dark Neptune kept screaming "Why won't you fight me!"

Sailor Uranus replied, "I will not damage you eloquent beauty."

Dark Neptune powered up her most powerful attack while staring at a broken, battered, and bleeding Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus was no longer speaking but only pleaded with her eyes. Sailor Uranus gathered all of her strength that she had left and started walking toward Dark Neptune so when Dark Neptune attacked Sailor Uranus was hit at a very close range.

Falling on Dark Neptune Uranus said "If I have to die I am glad your face is the last thing I am going to see and that I can die in your arms."

As Uranus drew her last breathe those words reached Princess Neptune. Crying and screaming over Sailor Uranus' body Princess Neptune took back control of her body.

Princess Neptune kept screaming "Don't leave me! Don't you leave me!"

With tears flowing down her face she leaned over to kiss her lover one last time. When she kissed Sailor Uranus the room filled with an aqua/yellow light which engulfed the two lovers. Out of Princess Neptune's tears the Wave of Neptune appeared. The Wave of Neptune was a wave formed out of the Aqua Crystal and with its power she brought Princess Uranus back to life.

Later Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus went to Queen Serenity who by using the combined power of the Ginzuishou and the Aqua Crystal sealed Dark Neptune deep inside Princess Neptune and erased the memories of Dark Neptune from both the of princesses minds. When Princess Neptune asked where the young girl who was one of her servant was they told her that she had been killed.

It is unknown if the people of Neptune never spoke of Dark Neptune out of fear of angering Princess Neptune (or maybe Princess Uranus ) or if Queen Serenity had erased that part of their minds but Dark Neptune was never mentioned on Neptune again.

The clerk in charge of keeping the Neptunian history were approached by the Queen Serenity herself for the book which contain mention on Dark Neptune. Queen Serenity asked the clerk to rewrite the history exactly only changing the pieces that involved Dark Neptune and contact her when he was done. Once he was done he contacted Queen Serenity and gave her the book which contained all mention of Dark Neptune. Queen Serenity thanked him and then wiped his mind of the last three weeks (Dark Neptune was only around for two weeks and it took him a week to rewrite the history for those two weeks).

Queen Serenity placed the book her personal vault so there would be a record of Dark Neptune if one was ever need but only she would know that Dark Neptune had ever appeared. As she closed the vault with sadness in her eyes the light shown on a few other books in the vault which were one book of history from the Moon and each planet. Queen Serenity knew that a fight with Earth was drawing closer and prayed that she had buried the Dark Senshi in the princess' minds deep enough to be sealed away forever.

Most recently Dark Neptune has shown up during the fight with Galaxia. When Sailor Neptune was turned evil by Galaxia's bracelets a little of Dark Neptune showed on the surface but Dark Neptune was not allowed fully control because the bracelets acted as a cage.

Haruka and Michiru both looked at each other when they woke up during the middle of the night. Haruka pulled Michiru close to her and Michiru laid her head on Haruka's chest.

"Did you," asked Michiru.

"Yea," said Haruka.

Trying to get closer to Haruka so she would stop she shaking Michiru said, "I wonder why we both dreamed about Dark Neptune. I know why I did but why did you?"

"I do not know Michi I just do not know," said Haruka. "I guess our paths are just so tightly woven together but it is still strange that we both had to same dream. I want say that because we went through it together back during the Silver Millennium is why we both remember it," said Haruka as she stroked Michiru's hair.

"It felt so real," said Michiru.

"It felt real to me too but for me it was more as if I was watching a play for the most part of it," said Haruka sleepily.

"It kind of makes sense. I would have thought though that Mamoru would have been in Serenity's past when Dark Moon appeared but he was not. The only explanation was that Mamoru was not on the Moon but was on Earth back then and did not know what happen to Serenity," said Michiru.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruka with a yawn. "Let's get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Do you really just want to go back to bed," said Michiru with a sly grin as she walked her hand up Haruka's chest.

"What do you have in mind? We need to be completely rested as we never know when the enemy will strike," said Haruka.

"I promise you will get a good sleep," said Michiru rising up to kiss Haruka.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	13. Chapter 12: Cosmic Powers

**Chapter 12: Cosmic Powers **

* * *

After the battle with Queen Beryl the Senshi realized that they needed a place to train. They tried a few places but nothing worked out. One day Rei stumbled on a secret tunnel in her room. There was a huge cave like space under the temple. No one knows who built it or how long it has been there but the Senshi knew it would be a good place to train undisturbed. Once the Inner Senshi meet the Outer Senshi and trusted them they showed the others their secret training place. Since then the Senshi have always trained there and is why they hold most of their meetings at the temple. After the first battle again the Dark Senshi and they upgrade the Senshi have gone to that place to test out their new powers.

"Okay everyone," said Luna, "What we need to do is to figure out what you can do with your new powers".

"Mina henshin please," said Artemis as he sat beside Luna. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were sitting on a rock over looking the girls. "This is going to be interesting," said Artemis. "Remember when they got their upgrade to Eternal and Serenity blew up a cliff."

"Yeah Artemis I do. I was sitting on the cliff and she had been aiming at the other cliff," said Luna with a sigh as she turned her attention back to the girls.

"Cosmic Moon Power…"  
"Cosmic Mercury Power…"  
"Cosmic Mars Power…"  
"Cosmic Jupiter Power…"  
"Cosmic Venus Power…"  
"Cosmic Pluto Power…"  
"Cosmic Uranus Power…"  
"Cosmic Neptune Power…"  
"Cosmic Saturn Power…"  
"Cosmic Pink Moon Power…"  
"MAKE UP!"

"This is so cool," said Cosmic Chibi Moon.

"This is amazing. I still can't believe we leveled up again," said Cosmic Mercury.

"Let's see what we can do," said Cosmic Moon.

Cosmic Mercury brought out the Glacier of Mercury and held it in her hand. Holding the Glacier out in front of her in both hands Cosmic Mercury yelled, "Mercury Cosmic Staff". The Glacier started to glow in Mercury's hands and then changed into a staff. The staff was ice blue with the symbol of Mercury engraved on the length of the staff. Mercury's Ice Staff looked liked a long thin shard of ice. Cosmic Mercury stood there looking at the delicate work of the Ice Staff. Then she laid the staff against a rock to so she could get out the Mercury Computer to analyze her new staff. The Mercury Computer told Mercury that not only the staff could be used as a defensive weapon she could also use it to channel her powers. She held her staff in her right hand and yelled "Aqua Rhapsody". She aimed the attack at a nearby rock formation and when she released her attack she realized her attack was twice as powerful when amplified by the staff.

Cosmic Mars unhooked the chain around her neck and took off the red arrow charm. This charm was no ordinary charm but the Arrow of Mars formed from the Rubelitte Crystal. She held the Arrow of Mars in her right hand by the chain. As Cosmic Mars started to power up her attack the Arrow of Mars turned into a red ball of energy in the palm of her right hand. Above and below her right hand flames appear in the shape of a bow. As she slides her left hand back along her right arm a bright red flaming arrow appears. "Cosmic Flame Arrow," said Mars as she released a flaming arrow toward a pile of rock. Cosmic Mars could feel that the attack had twice the power of her 'Flame Sniper' attack. After the smoke cleared the Senshi saw that not only did Mars hit the rocks she was aiming for she put a nice size whole in the rock formation behind it. The longer Cosmic Mars holds the attack the more powerful the attack becomes. As she held the charm in her hand the Arrow of Mars began to glow bright red. The arrow burst into flames and covered her right arm from her elbow to her fingertips. When the flames disappeared Mars wore a red fingerless glove on her right arm ending at her elbow with a band of cloth around her middle finger.

The Laurel of Jupiter was rest on Cosmic Jupiter's head once Makoto transformed into Cosmic Jupiter. The Laurel of Jupiter began to glow as it rested on Jupiter's head. A closer look showed that each leaf in the center was engraved with the symbol of Jupiter and each symbol that was glowing and not the whole laurel itself. Crossing her arms in front of her chest the symbols on her laurel began to glow brighter. With static crackling in the air around her Cosmic Jupiter yelled, "Cosmic Lighting". She threw her hands out in front of her as green lighting shot from her finger tips. The ground was now charred where the lighting had struck the ground. Taking the Laurel of Jupiter off her head Jupiter began to examine it. The Laurel of Jupiter looked like what Caesar would have worn back in ancient Rome. The laurel turned into individual leaves which Jupiter could charge with electricity and uses them as throwing blades.

Cosmic Venus called forth the Crescent of Venus and examined it closely. The crescent moon had the symbol of Venus engraved on both sides with 4 symbols on each side. "Cosmic Crescent," yelled Cosmic Venus as she held the crescent in front of her. There was a shower of yellow orange hearts and crescent moons. When the hearts and crescent moons hit the ground they exploded in a yellow orange haze that creates a smoke screen. Holding the Crescent of Venus above her head in her right hand Venus let the words come to her mind. Closing her eyes Venus yelled "Venus Cosmic Staff" as she brought her left hand above her head. As she pulled her hands apart a yellow orange glow was between her hands and when the glow faded a staff floated above her head. Venus' staff is yellow orange with the Crescent of Venus on top and was as long as she was tall. Twirling the staff in her right hand Venus stop with the staff pointed out in front of her with shaft resting against her right arm. The crescent began to glow as Venus said "Venus Crescent Beam Smash" and a second crescent moon glowed beside the one on the head of the staff. Then a beam shot from the staff and smashed into the rocks in front of her.

Cosmic Chibi Moon took out her Pink Silver Crystal that was now in the shape of a crescent moon and her Pink Moon Stick. She noticed that her wand no longer had a star on top of the pink heart but there was now a whole on top of the heart. Her Pink Silver Crystal and the wand both started glowing as they floated toward each other. Her Pink Silver Crystal fit on top of the heart. The two objects joining caused the pink glow turned into a blinding light and when Cosmic Chibi Moon was able to look at her wand again her original wand was gone and in its place was a staff. The staff was as long as Cosmic Chibi Moon was tall and the shaft was pale pink with a darker pink ball on the bottom of the staff. On top of the staff was in orb which held the Pink Silver Crystal. Cosmic Chibi Moon raised her staff in front of her calling out the words of a new attack that formed in her mind. "Cosmic Moonlight Rose," yelled Chibi Moon and as she spun a pink light shot from her staff with a pink rose appearing above her staff. When Cosmic Chibi Moon stopped and pointed her forward the rose shot forward and engulfed the target in moonlight. As the attack disappeared Cosmic Chibi Moon heard "Wahhh!" followed by a thud.

Trying not to laugh Cosmic Chibi Moon bowed deeply and said, "Gomen Serenity! I was aiming for that rock."

Seeing Cosmic Moon's facing as she came toward her Cosmic Chibi Moon could not hold back the giggles because Cosmic Moon's hair was a mess and Chibi Moon could just imagine in her mind Cosmic Moon trying to get away from the attack and falling like she did in the old days.

"Usagi you did that on purpose like you used to," said Cosmic Moon angrily as she dove on Cosmic Chibi Moon.

The two girls were rolling around on the ground trying to grab each others hair. Finally by the time Cosmic Mars and Cosmic Jupiter pulled them off of each other the two girls were nothing but giggles.

"Small Lady that really was not nice," said Cosmic Pluto.

"It was a mistake plus everyone was so serious we needed a laugh," said Cosmic Chibi Moon.

Turning back her to Garnet Rod Cosmic Pluto said, "I wonder what new powers my staff holds now." Then Cosmic Pluto was quite as if she was having a mental conversation with her staff. Mist began to swirl Cosmic Pluto as the words formed in her mind. Raising her staff she whispered, "Cosmic Dead Scream." The mist swirled around her fast and the orb from her Garnet Orb began to glow. As she launched her attack the attack looked like her basic 'Dead Scream' attack. Shortly after a pink purple planet shaped attack came from her staff the smaller orb on top of the larger orb glowed and released a maroon shaped planet attack. The attack hit simultaneously and to an on looker who did not know what they were looking at the attack looked as if they were fired at the same time. Everyone in the training area saw that there was about a thirty second delay between the release times of the two attacks.

Cosmic Uranus was looking at her Space Sword and was surprised that when she unsheathed the sword it no longer glowed an orange red color but now glowed a blue sapphire color. Cosmic Uranus held her unsheathed sword high above her head and the blade began to pulse a deeper blue. Her voice was loud and clear as she said, "Cosmic Tornado!" A planet shaped attack formed around her sword as if she was powering up her for 'World Shaking' attack. The attack was sapphire blue in color instead of the golden color her 'World Shaking' attack is made up off. The blade of her Space Sword disappeared as Uranus shot the attack forward the blue planet shaped attack dissolved into the wind and in its place heading toward the target was a blue sapphire colored tornado.

The Aqua Crystal that now made up the glass of Cosmic Neptune's Aqua Mirror was so clear. She could not believe how much brighter her mirror shown but she knew it was all became of the Aqua Crystal. She knew that the Aqua Crystal was to the planet Neptune as the Silver Crystal was to the Moon. Shaking her head Cosmic Neptune said to herself, 'Now is not the time to be thinking about the dream but now is the time to learn how to control the new powers we have been given.' Holding the mirror in both hands with the glass face up Cosmic Neptune closed her eyes and concentrated on the vibrations her mirror was giving off. Slowly the mirror began to have an aqua glow about it. Floating in the air above her open hands the Wave of Neptune emerged from the mirror and the mirror disappeared. Then the Wave of Neptune began to glow brighter and changed into the shape of a violin. Cosmic Neptune opened her eyes and gently took hold of the violin as if she was going to play the instrument. Putting the violin under her chin Cosmic Neptune closed her eyes again. As she began to play she said, "Cosmic Aqua Symphony!" As Cosmic Neptune played water danced out in front of her and around her building up. The water raged according to the notes she played and then the water shot out towards its target as Cosmic Neptune finished. The other Senshi stood there amazed. Once the attack was over her Aqua Mirror was back in her hands. She theorized that her 'Submarine Reflection' would now be more powerful but like the other Senshi she was interested in what new powers Saturn and Moon now held.

"That was the most beautiful attack I have ever seen," said Cosmic Moon.

"See Michiru I always told you that your music was killer," said Cosmic Uranus.

Looking at Cosmic Saturn Cosmic Neptune said, "It is your turn Hotaru-hime."

With the Amethyst Crystal now inlaid into her staff at the base of the glaive head, Sailor Saturn could now detach the glaive head from the staff. When the glaive head was detached the crystal grew so Saturn could easily grip the weapon in her hand. The four main points of the crystal grew to about two inches long to the majority of the crystal would fit in her palm. When Saturn closed her hand around the crystal the top point was between her middle finger and her ring finger and the bottom point ran to about the middle part of her lower arm. Saturn could now either fight with the glaive head in her right hand and the staff in her left or she could use the silence glaive as she always had. Saturn griped the glaive head in her hand and closed her eyes. Slowly the glaive head began to glow purple. Saturn opened her eyes and spun around bringing the glaive head to her side. As she slashed the glaive head upward she yelled, "Cosmic Reaper Slash!" A purple beam shot from the glaive head and a ghostly looking reaper appeared to be traveling in the beam. When the beam reached the target the ghostly reaper held his scythe out in front and slashed the rock formation in two.

"This is just all so amazing," said Cosmic Moon, "But unfortunately we only have this new power because out enemy is great." The rest of the Senshi and the guardian cats silently nodded in agreement.

Cosmic Moon raised her hand and called forth her new staff, "Cosmic Moon Staff!" A long slender staff sparkled in her hand. The shaft was the color of silver moonlight and the Silver Crystal sat on top of the staff in a clear orb. The orb and the shaft were joined together by a ring of silver pearls. Along the back of the shaft are the symbols of the other Senshi in their respective colors with a gold crescent moon to represent Serenity at the top and a pink crescent moon to represent Usagi at the bottom. Along the front of the shaft were diamond shaped crystals for each of the Senshi corresponding with the symbols on the back. The first crystal was silver to represent Serenity and the last crystal was pink to represent Usagi. The staff was a solid representation that the Senshi of the Moon was at her strongest when she had the help and love of her friends. Holding her staff in front of her Cosmic Moon closes her eyes letting the words form in her mind. "Moon Cosmic Shower!" The silver light was followed by gold hearts, stars, and crescent moons which came from the pearls located at the base of the orb where the Silver Crystal floated on her staff.

Mamoru came into the secret training area just in time to see his wife's newest attack. Just for fun he pulled a rose out of his pocket and threw it at her feet. Startled Cosmic Moon screamed and the other Senshi laughed. The girls de-transformed and Serenity ran over to her husband.

"You are already off work?" asked Serenity.

"No I am leaving for work. You girls spent all of yesterday and last night down here training," said Mamoru.

Pulling on his arm and giving him her big puppy dog eyes Serenity said, "Can't you just take the day off and spend some time with me."

"Not only do we have staffs to defend ourselves but the staffs seem to amplify our powers since they are made from our crystals," said Cosmic Mercury.

"I think this is the most powerful we have ever been," said Cosmic Jupiter.

"We also know how Serenity feels after she uses the Silver Crystal," said Cosmic Mars.

"Yeah, I know," said Cosmic Venus, "It is going to take some practice to get use to how much power our crystals demand of us."

Luna jumped down from her perch. "Everyone has done great. You should still train more but right now I think it is better if everyone goes home and get some sleep," said Luna. The girls nodded and everyone started to leave.

First Serenity and Mamoru leave with their arms around each other. Then behind them Rei and Mina follow as they talk strategy. Ami and Makoto talk about Dark Jupiter and about Ami not remembering Dark Mercury yet as they walk up the stairs. Setsuna was next with Haruka and Michiru while Usagi and Hotaru behind then with Usagi saying how much she missed Helios and that was one of the draw backs of being in the past.

As Luna, Artemis, and Diana watch the Senshi leave Luna looks at Diana and says, "Why don't you go ahead and go with Usagi. Artemis and I need to talk."

"Okay Mama," said Diana. Before she ran off she turned to Artemis and said, "I will go be at Serenity's with Usagi but can I come to Mina's and spend the night with you Papa?"

"I will ask Mina later today," said Artemis.

"Okay thanks Papa," Diana said as she ran off after Usagi.

After everyone had left Artemis looked at Luna. "Maybe we should try contacting Queen Serenity for some answers," asked Artemis.

* * *

There is still some confusion about the translation of that attack name. Some say, "Oak Evolution", others say "Oak Revolution", hence the confusion.

I got the idea of the underground training area from Bleach.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	14. Chapter 13: The Past and Future

**Chapter 13: The Past and Future**

* * *

Serenity had a mixed dream that night of the past and visions of the future. Remembering who Dark Moon was and fighting her opened a doorway to other memories of her life during the Silver Millennium. She was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and heir to the Ginzuishou. Serenity lived for her people and in turn was loved by her people. She has fallen in love with the Prince of Earth and from what she could tell her guard had fad fallen in love with the four men assigned to protect the Prince. Princess Uranus seems to distrust Endymion because there had been rumors that the Earth was gathering forces to attack the Moon but then again Princess Uranus distrusted everyone. One day Endymion came to the palace to visit Serenity and he brought her an Earth rose.

"This is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen," said Princess Serenity.

"The flower pales in your beauty," said Prince Endymion.

Serenity hated that they lived on two different planets but she suppose her friends felt the same way. Coming out of her thoughts she realized that she and Endymion had stopped in front of the palace at the large fountain with a perfect view of Earth.

"One day I want to go to Earth," though Serenity.

The couple sat there watching the water and gazing at the Earth as they are wrapped in each others arms. Serenity wished she could stay like this forever but then she noticed that Endymion was pulling away. As he started to get up off the bench Serenity called to him, "Endymion?"

Endymion had never taken his eyes off of Serenity as he got up off the bench and a smile ran across his face as she called his name. Stopping for a moment to gather his thoughts Endymion took a deep breath and got on his knees.

Holding her hand and looking deep in her eyes Endymion produced a star shaped locket from inside his amour. "Serenity you know how I feel about you. Please take this locket and when you look at it or hear the song it plays think of me," said Endymion as he gave Serenity the locket.

Serenity opened the locket and the most beautiful melody began to play as a crescent moon rotated around the center. "Endymion this is lovely and I will treasure it always but I have nothing to give you in return," said Serenity as she held on tightly to the locket.

Still on his knees and looking into Serenity's eyes said, "Yes you do have something to give me Princess," and paused for a moment to gather his composure.

Serenity noted his gaze and silence. Turning bright red she started, "Endymion we can't…"

Endymion brought a finger to her lips. "Please Princess let me finish. What you can give me if you are willing is your hand in marriage."

Serenity just started at Endymion not believing what he just said. "Did he really just ask her to be his wife," she thought to herself.

Endymion saw the shock in her eyes and noted her quietness. "Sorry my Princess I am too bold. You need not answer now or at all. That was a question I had to ask, a chance I had to take. I will leave you alone," said Endymion as he got up and turned to go but Serenity would not let go of his hand. Endymion turned back around to look at Serenity and noticed tears were running down her face as she was nodding her head.

Smiling she managed a strained, "Yes." Taking a minute to compose herself and loose herself at the same time she embraced Endymion in a long passionate kiss. Pulling back from the kiss she looked at Endymion and said, "Yes I will marry you. I thought you would never ask. I love you but I was not sure how exactly you felt." Then she started to pull Endymion towards the palace, "We must tell Mother and ask the Moon Goddess to bless us."

The couple went and told Queen Serenity the news. She also cried tears of joy as she hugged her daughter and future son-in-law. Looking at the couple Queen Serenity smiled and said, "We are throwing Serenity's birthday masquerade ball in a few months her in the palace. We can announce your engagement then." Looking at Serenity the Queen continued, "You, my daughter, will have the greatest wedding the Moon has ever seen."

"Your majesty," asked Endymion, "Mau my people come to the Moon for the wedding?"

"Of course," said Queen Serenity, "It has been way to long since I have seen Queen Terriana."

"Thank you Queen Serenity," Endymion said with a bow and then paused. With a confused look on his Endymion said, "You know my mother."

"Yes dear boy. How do you think you and Serenity meet in the first place? If you mother is still the woman I remember then she will undoubtedly insist you have a second ceremony on Earth," said Queen Serenity.

"Yes she probably will," said Endymion with a smile. "I must go and tell my parents so Mother can start thinking about how the wedding will be on Earth. It will be hard but I will have to tell her not to start making preparations until after we have made the announcement here on the Moon first," said Endymion as he bowed to the Queen and then kissed Serenity's hand before he turned to leave.

That night Princess Serenity lay in her bed but with everything that had happened that day she was to full of energy and happiness to sleep. Her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina had all gone back to their planets for awhile but were coming back for a visit tomorrow and then the next time she would see them would be the ball on her birthday. Serenity could not wait to tell them Endymion wanted to marry her but she would have to make sure that Mina swore to Selene, Venus and a thousand times of the Ginzuishou not to say anything before her birthday ball. With that thought Princess Serenity feel asleep and dream of Endymion.

When she told the girls the next day the other four princesses stared at her in silence. The silence was finally broken by Mina as she jumped on Serenity hugging her. "This is so great," Mina said. "The Goddess of Love does it again," she said with a smile.

"Mina you had nothing to do with this," said Rei.

"Whose idea was it to talk to Endymion and his guard when they came as diplomats to the Moon," Mina said with her arms folded across her chest.

"You wanted to talk to Kunzite," said Makoto.

"Yeah but because of the talking Kunzite Endymion noticed Serenity," Mina said matter of factly.

"We might as well give up you guy. You know there is no way we will convince her other wise," said Ami.

Rei looked at her best friend and said, "So how did he ask you?"

Serenity told them what he had said and done yesterday and that she had not been expecting a visit from him. Once she was finished with her story Serenity got up and took the Star Locket out of her nightstand drawer beside her bed. The four girls thought it was enchanting as Serenity had.

"What I think is driving me crazy is I was not suspecting to see him yesterday but now I can't see him again for another three months until we have my birthday ball and make the announcement. For once I am actually looking forward to my birthday ball."

"With this news how can this ball be boring and I do not think any of us will forget the night of your birthday years to come," said Rei.

The five girls spent the day catching up but when the day ended and the girls had left Serenity knew that like Endymion she would not see her friends for three more months.

The next three months dragged on and slowly Serenity began to hear terrible rumors about Earth. Finally three months were up and her birthday ball was in a few hours. She was worried Endymion might have changed his mind as she had not heard of his arrival yet. Serenity tired to put her doubts and worries aside as her four friends helped her get ready for the ball.

Finally it was time and the ball started with no sign of Endymion. Also there was no sign of Endymion's guard which disappointed the four princess of the inner solar system. Finally a man in a black tuxedo wearing a mask asked her to dance and not wanting to be rude Princess Serenity accepted. After the dance was over he bowed to her, thanked her and asked if she would accompany him to the balcony.

Once they were alone on the balcony the man removed his mask. The man staring back at her was the one she had been longing for. Clinging to him tightly she whispered, "Endymion." Pulling back and looking into his eyes she said, "Why did you come in secret? Where is your guard? Why are they not with you?"

Sadness filled Prince Endymion's eyes as he looked at Princess Serenity and heard her questions. "Earth has fallen to Beryl. She was apparently in love with me and over heard me telling my parents of out plans to wed. I have not been able to contact you these past three months because a war against her and her forces have been going on. When Beryl heard of out plans she was so enraged she made a pact with the darkness to have Earth one way or another and since I would not marry her she started a war. I watched my parents, friends and family slain before my eyes. I was barely able to escape to come tell you the Moon is next on her revenge list."

Serenity now too had tears in her eyes. "What about your guard?" Serenity asked as she took his hand. "We must tell Mother quickly."

Shaking his head Endymion said, "I do not know what happened to my guard, my friends. The last time I saw them they were trying to hold the darkness back so I could escape and come here to warn you, Queen Serenity and the people of the Moon. I was unable to protect my kingdom but I swear that I will fight to the death to protect you Serenity," said Endymion as he leaned in to kiss her.

Just as he leaned to kiss her the sky erupted in black energy. There was a woman in a purple dress with flaming red hair floating above a hoard of youma that were the forces of darkness she commanded. Behind her was a large pair of blood red eyes glowing which was the darkness she had made a pact with. As the enemy forces came out of the darkness Endymion's eyes widened in disbelief. Leading the army was his guard!

"Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoisite! Kunzite!" yelled Endymion as he fell to his knees. Looking up at the red haired woman he yelled, "Beryl! What did you do to them?" As the palace and the Moon began to crumble Beryl's only response was laughter. "This will not be forgiven," Endymion shouted at her. Turning to Serenity he said, "I fight for you, my love, and those we have lost," and kissed her as he flew towards Beryl.

Serenity cried as she saw her guard, her friends, cut down by their own lovers as they pleaded with them to turn away from the darkness. Serenity even saw the Senshi of Neptune was at the Moon fighting and that she had fallen too. Serenity knew that the Senshi of Uranus and the Senshi of Saturn must be somewhere on the Moon fighting too. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the roar of thunder and looked into the sky just as a bolt of dark energy hit Endymion and threw him to the ground. Screaming in agony the only word that came from her lips was a primal scream.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Serenity as she bolted up in bead. Mamoru was by her side and immediately pulled her close.

"It was only a dream," he said trying to calm his wife.

Serenity shook her head as a tear ran down her face. "No it was the last days of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. Things I remembered and things I had long forgotten. It was all so real like I was actually there back on the Moon again during the final hours," said Serenity shaking. Looking at Mamoru as if she was going to fall apart she said, "I saw Beryl kill you and it reminded me of when Beryl killed you in this life and when Galaxia killed you. I love you Mamo-chan and it hurts too much to be without you even if it is in a dream."

Kissing her lighting on her head Mamoru said, "I will be with you always and we will have our family one day. In the future we will be King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo but our future is not set in stone. We can't live in fear of the past because it is in the past and the past can not hurt us. We can not live in the future because the future has not happened yet. So we must remember the past, prepare for the future and live for the present." Getting no response from his wife he looked at her and saw she had fallen back asleep. Sighing and closing his eyes Mamoru said, "Another speech that no one listened to. Am I really that dull when I make speeches?"

Again Serenity dreamed of a life that was her life yet it was not her life. She was not seeing herself as Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium but as Neo Queen Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. One minute Neo Queen Serenity is watching as Nemesis invades 30th Century Crystal Tokyo with their ships that look as if they are made from the Black Poison Crystal and then the next moment Serenity is staring at Dark Chibi Moon. Then time shifts again and Neo Queen Serenity is walking through a field of wild flowers with King Endymion. Everything was so peaceful and Serenity knew that things were well.

"Serenity," she heard a voice say and turned towards the voice. Coming toward her were the Senshi of the Inner Solar System and her dearest friends.

"Serenity what are you and Endymion doing out here? Have you forgotten about the meeting that starts in ten minutes," asked Sailor Mars.

"Rei it is not a meeting it is Usagi's birthday," said Serenity.

"It is also her coronation as the rightful heir to the Ginzuishou," said Sailor Mercury.

"You would think her parents and the one running things would already be there," said Sailor Venus. Turning to Endymion she said, "You know the more you hang around Serenity the more she is rubbing off on you."

"All you guys have to do is remind Serenity that there will be cake that is if Usagi does not eat it all first," said Sailor Jupiter.

"What are you guys waiting for," said Serenity as she ran back to the palace leaving and Endymion and the four girls laughing and shaking their heads.

Back in the palace waiting to enter the ball room that had been lined with tables and chairs for the ceremony Serenity was peaking through the door. "Man I still can't believe most of Crystal Tokyo turned out for this," she said.

"Just don't trip as you are walking," said Sailor Mars now wearing her Princess gown.

"Oh Rei you are so mean," said Serenity with a pout.

"Cheer up beautiful," said Endymion with a kiss to her forehead, "It is almost time for the ceremony to begin."

A few minutes later the large doors opened to the ballroom and they could hear as the people were announced. All present watched as the Royal Court entered the room.

"Now presenting Princess Mercury and General Zoisite," said the guard as he watched the Princess walked in that he had personally guarded so long ago during the Silver Millennium. Princess Mercury and Zoisite walked into the room arm and arm dressed in their formal wear. Princess Mercury wore a floor length blue dress which had a light blue bust and a light blue shear train. Show wore a blue choker to match her dress and there were three gold clasps on each strap inlaid with one blue stone each. Zoisite had on his general uniform and had his long blonde hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. Princess Mercury and Zoisite walked to the front of the room and stood off to the right.

"Presenting Princess Mars and General Jadeite," said the guard as the crowd turned back to face the door and the guard smiled as he watched his beautiful Rei walk into the room. Princess Mars and Jadeite entered the room arm in arm. Princess Mar's floor length red dress swished as she walked and seemed to be in three layers. She also wore a choker that matched her dress. Her bust and the center of her dress was a light red fabric which faded into a pink color that was almost white. The straps on her dress had one gold clasp on each strap with a red jewel in each. Jadeite wore his general uniform and his short blonde hair neatly combed. Princess Mars and Jadeite walked to the front of the room joining Princess Mercury and Zoisite.

"Presenting Princess Jupiter and General Nephrite," said the third guard knowing that this was another ceremony that would take awhile but over the years had slowly gotten used to the long proceedings. He had known Endymion back during the 20th Century when he was called Chiba Mamoru. This is how he wanted to serve in Crystal Tokyo because he did not want to run an arcade for the next thousand years. Princess Jupiter and Nephrite walked in with their arms linked together and Princess Jupiter's chestnut hair swaying behind her as they walked. Her hair was tied back in a green ribbon which was the color of her dress with a matching green satin rose clipped to the top of her ponytail. Her floor length dress had a shear light green second layer and a split up the front. Also her choker was the same shade of green as her dress and on each side of her dress about at her hips was a green satin rose. Nephrite wore his general uniform and they joined the two couples already at the front of the room.

"Presenting Princess Venus and General Kunzite," said the last guard and smiled as he glanced at Princess Venus when she walked by as she smiled and nodded at him. He had known her in two different lifetimes before this. Once back in 20th Century Tokyo where they had been enemies and the first time back on Venus during the Silver Millennium when he was a lowly foot solider and she did not even knew he existed. Princess Venus wore a form fitting yellow dress that flared out at her waist. There was a piece of yellow fabric around her waist like a belt and from that came a shear yellow layer gathered in the center and formed an upside down v as the fabric cascaded down her legs over the yellow fabric of the dress. The straps on her dress were small yellow ribbons tied in bows and the choker she wore was the same color as her dress. Her yellow sun kissed her was pulled back and the top half held in place with a red bow. Kunzite wore his general uniform and left his white silver hair fall naturally below his shoulders. Princess Venus and Kunzite smiled as the got to the front of the room where their friends were standing and took their spot in line with them.

"Presenting Princess Pluto," said the first guard in awe as she walked into the room and he felt the rest of the room act the same way. Most of the people were surprised at her arrival because she was considered a myth. Usagi would have never forgiven her or the Queen if she did not attend so she was given permission to leave her post at the Time Gate and attend the ceremony. Looking at the lady with slightly tanner skin than the rest of the Royal Court and amazingly long dark green hair it was hard to believe that she was well over a thousand years old or at least that is what the stories say the guard thought to himself. She wore a floor length black dress with elbow length black gloves. Her dress had double straps on each side and had two gold diamond shaped clasps on each strap. She also wore a choker to match her dress. The top half of her hair was twirled into a bun and the rest of her hair fell down loosely on her back. Princess Pluto walked to the front of the room and instead of joining the others side stood on the left side of the room.

"Presenting Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus," said the second guard. Princess Neptune's aqua hair flowed beautifully onto her shoulders. Her aqua floor length form fitting dress had one gold circle clasp on each strap and she wore an aqua choker that matched her dress. Prince Uranus' golden hair was in perfect place. Her sapphire dress fit her perfectly, even though she was not happy about being in a dress, and her choker matched her dress. Princess Uranus' sapphire dress did not have any clasps on the front straps of her dress but there was one gold clasp each on the side straps of her dress. Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus walked hand in hand to the front of the room and joined Princess Pluto.

"Presenting Princess Saturn and Sir Perle," said the third guard as the petite girl and fairy prince walked in the room. Princess Saturn wore floor length purple dress which came to a peak in the center at her breast. Like Princess Pluto Princess Saturn also wore elbow length glows but hers were purple to match her dress as her choker did also. Princess Saturn wore her deep purple hair at shoulder length. Perle's grey hair was cut short resembling Helios' hair style. He wore a white top that went past his waist and white pants with small white balls at the cuffs. Over his white top was a sheer see through top that was shorter than the white top but had full length sleeves with small white balls on the cuffs and in the center of the sleeve above the elbow. The shorter top also had small white balls on the hem of the shirt. Perle also wore a simple one ring anklet on his right ankle. Smiling as they walked to the front of the room where they joined the other princess of the Outer Solar system.

Everyone looked at the Court standing in the front of the room. When they nodded the doors open again and the people present stood up.

"Presenting Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion," said the four guards in unison. Serenity and Endymion walked in arm and arm waving and smiling to the people present. Serenity's hair shimmered and sparkled as brightly as the crown that rested on her head. Her white dress flowed behind her and made it seem she was walking on air and her translucent wings glittered in the light. Endymion wore his purple tuxedo with an ornate cross-star emblem at the base of his throat where a tie would lay. Also Endymion carried a black cane with a crystal adoring the top. Serenity and Endymion walked to the front of the room. Standing between the two groups of the Royal Court they turned to face the people and the door in which they had just walked through. All four guards looked at Neo Queen Serenity for direction. Neo Queen Serenity tilted her head slightly giving the signal that it was time to announce her daughter's entrance.

"Presenting Princess Tuskino Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, heir to the Ginzuishou accompanied by Priest Helios of Elysion and her guard the Asteroid Senshi," said the four guards in unison. Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno walked in before Princess Usagi and Priest Helios with Sailor Vesta and Sailor Pallas behind them. Princess Usagi and Helios walked in the room arm and arm as she thought, 'Finally I get legal claim to the Ginzuishou and will be able to use it to protect my Kingdom when I am Queen. The only draw back is I will probably have to have many training sessions to learn how to properly use it and channel it.' Princess Usagi had her pink knee length hair pulled back in two pigtails in triangle buns. She wore a pink floor length strapless dress accented in dark pink glitter circles across her bust with a matching pink choker. Helios wore his formal white robes. The couple and guards walked to the front of the room to where her parents and friends were standing. As soon as Neo Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter Serenity was aware that she was back in her house in the 20th Century and lying in bed beside Mamoru.

The next morning Serenity told Mamoru and Usagi about the vision of the future.

Mamoru started at Serenity after she quit talking and said, "I had the same dream too."

"That is really interesting," said Usagi.

"Why," asked Serenity and Mamoru.

"Hotaru and Perle!" exclaimed Usagi surprised. Then after calming down she said, "It is just interesting that you had that much of a detailed vision of the future." "Maybe it was just a dream or maybe it really was a vision of the future but we will eventually know. Nothing like what you described has happened yet. I have not officially inherited the Ginzuishou and sometimes I think Mama will never let me have it," Usagi said with a pout.

* * *

There is no where that says that Saturn and Perle were a couple. As far as I know I thought of this pairing on my own. I took away Perle's necklace and armband becuase I considered them a sign of Queen Badiane's control over him.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Mercury

**Chapter 14: Dark Mercury**

* * *

The next meeting Michiru and Usagi both told the others about what they remembered. As everyone was talking about what Michiru and Usagi remembered Ami said, "I have remembered things involving Dark Mercury but I also remembered some think about Urawa. Apparently he was on Mercury during the time of the Silver Millennium but I do not want to say anything about it until I have had a chance to talk to him first."

The girls looked at Ami and Serenity said, "I understand Ami. We all understand. Just tell us when you are ready. We will not ask you to tell us something you do not want to. Know that we are your friends and are here for you always." When Serenity finished talking the other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"No it is not like I do not trust you guys I do trust you," said Ami as she frantically waved her hands in front of her. "I just can't say a lot until I talked to Urawa since it involves him too."

Michiru looked at her with kind eyes and said, "We understand. Go home and talk to Urawa." Turning to look at the others she said, "We have been here longer than we thought we were going to be. How about we all go home and we can discuss what Ami remembered later."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Mina stretching.

"Yeah I think I will go and take a nap too," said Usagi.

As Michiru and Haruka walked home they both looked at the sky. "I can feel that water in the air. We better hurry home. I think it is going to rain," said Michiru.

"You are right," said Haruka, "I can feel the wind starting to racing."

As she walked home by herself to the apartment that she and Urawa shared Ami also noticed that it felt like it was going to rain. "I am home," Ami said as she walked in the apartment. Not getting an answer she called for Urawa several more times. She went into the kitchen to see if he had left her a note about when he would be back. When she went into the kitchen she saw a small trail of blood leading out the backdoor of their first floor apartment. Going outside she saw Dark Mercury hold Urawa and there was blood dripping down his arm.

"We were surprised to learn we had not killed you that night as we had thought," said Dark Mercury with a smirk.

Ami did not respond but instead raised her hand above her head.

"Mercury Eternal Make-Up!"

After Ami had transformed into Eternal Mercury Dark Mercury said, "I did not come here to fight but I came here to talk to you."

"What could we possibly have to talk about," said Eternal Mercury. "Unless you would like to tell me why you and the other Dark Senshi have appeared."

"We want the right to live. Also for me personally I want the Glacier of Mercury," said Dark Mercury.

"I do not know what you are talking about," said Eternal Mercury trying to figure out away to get Urawa away from Dark Mercury.

"Don't play dumb with me or he may not live through this conversation," said Dark Mercury as she shook Urawa by the throat.

Just think Dark Mercury's communicator crackled. "Mercury can you hear me?" a voice said on the other end.

"What? I am busy!" growled Dark Mercury.

"Moon found out you left and she is pissed. If I were you I would get back here before she decides to come find you," said the voice.

"Fine," growled Dark Mercury into the communicator. Then looking back at Eternal Mercury she threw Urawa at her. "You are lucky this time," she said as she jumped to the adjacent fire escape and leaped up to the roof.

As Eternal Mercury changed back into Ami and helped Urawa into their apartment he said, "Ami I am confused. I thought you said that you and the other Senshi reached another level so why did you change into Eternal Mercury."

"We were not sure if the Dark Senshi knew we were alive but obviously they do. I transformed into Eternal Mercury so Dark Mercury and the other Dark Senshi would not know that we had gained another level. They are so much stronger than we are even in our Eternal forms. They look like they had not even reached the Super level yet," said Ami.

"That makes sense," said Urawa. "I am not as bad as I look. She cut my arm but that is about all. My neck hurts because she was gripping me so tightly. Man she is strong," said Urawa as he rubbed his neck.

"I had wanted to talk with you about what I remember about Dark Mercury when you feel like talking," said Ami.

Looking at her Urawa said, "That is not the only thing you want to talk to me about is it."

"Yeah you are right. I do want to talk to you about Dark Mercury but I also remembered thing about you and I from the Silver Millennium. It turns out that you were with me on Mercury during the Silver Millennium."

"Have you told the other Senshi?" asked Urawa.

Ami shook her head. "No I wanted to talk to you first since my memories of Dark Mercury concerned you too," said Ami.

"Thanks," said Urawa. "When you want to tell me I would like to know what you remember."

"Okay," said Ami as she took a deep breath. "Back during the Silver Millennium when I was Princess Mercury I was in love with Zoisite. You will probably remember Zoisite as one of the Generals of the Dark Kingdom. Actually Zoisite was originally on a Mamoru's guards during the Silver Millennium when he was Prince Endymion of Earth. Zoisite was never supposed to fight against us but Beryl corrupted his along with the other three in Endymion's guard," said Ami as she paused and looked at Urawa.

"I want to hear it all before I say anything," said Urawa.

Ami nodded and continued, "You were one of the palace guard back on Mercury. Not only were you just a palace guard but you were my personal bodyguard. While I was on Mercury you never left my side except for when Zoisite came to visit. During the Silver Millennium you and I were very close and shared a very deep bond."

Urawa just sat there after she finished talking taking everything in. Looking at Ami he said, "So what happened to Zoisite after he was defeated years ago."

"He along with Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite had their spirits trapped in stones. Mamoru now has all four stones in a case which he keeps at his and Serenity's place," said Ami.

"So what do we do now," asked Urawa.

"I do not want to loose you Urawa. You mean so much to me," said Ami with tears in her eyes.

"Until we feel differently can we keep going like we are? What I mean is can we keep sharing this apartment? I think we both need to figure things out before we get more attached than we already are. Also thanks for asking me first and yes you can tell the other Senshi about me during the Silver Millennium," said Urawa.

"Thanks so much Urawa," Ami said as she kissed his cheek. "I knew I could talk to you. We will worry about this if needed but I have known one thing since I have me you in this life and that is I love you and care for you deeply," she said as she took his hand. "Let's go to bed and I will talk to the other tomorrow."

As they walked to their room Urawa thought, "Maybe this explains why we have been together for so long and never gotten married. Also might explain why Ami always was uncomfortable when we tried to get intimate and then she would say she wanted to wait until she was married."

That night he wrapped his arms around Ami and pulled her close. Kissing her hair she snuggled up to him and they went to sleep. Urawa's dreams are sometimes like his visions and this time was no exception but instead of the future Urawa saw the past.

Urawa was walking through the palace on Mercury. He was Princess Mercury's personal bodyguard since from the time he first joined the ranks of the palace guards. He was always by the Princess' side while she was at home on Mercury except for when Zoisite would come to visit. He realized long ago his feelings for Princess Mercury were more than duty and even more than friendship. Urawa was deeply in love with Princess Mercury but he had seen she had fallen for Zoisite who was one of Prince Endymion's guards. He was jealous that she loved Zoisite and not him but knew that jealousy would destroy their friendship. Urawa decided that he would rather have Princess Mercury as a friend than not have her in his life at all. They never kept anything from each other so he decided to tell Princess Mercury of his feelings. Urawa went to her room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Princess Mercury.

"It is I your personal guard Urawa, my lady," said Urawa.

"Come in," said Princess Mercury.

Once he got in her room and closed the door Princess Mercury looked at him and said, " Urawa what have I told you about talking to me formally?"

"Sorry Ami I did not know if anyone was listening," said Urawa. "I need to talk to you and I was wondering if now would be okay."

Sitting down on her bed she looked at Urawa and asked, "What is wrong. You know you can always talk to me. I trust you completely and you should know you can do the same."

"I know you love General Zoisite and that we never keep secrets from each other so I have something I want to tell you," said Urawa nervously.

"Is it something about Zoisite," asked Princess Mercury.

"No, what I want to talk to you about is me," said Urawa.

"Please tell me Urawa. I do not want there to be secret between us," said Princess Mercury.

"There is no other way to say this so I just come out and say it," said Urawa. Taking a deep breath he looked at Princess Mercury and said, "I love you. Once I saw you with General Zoisite I realized how much I truly love you."

Seeing the look in her eyes he said, "Please do not say anything until I am done." She nodded and he continued, "I know how happy you are and how much you are in love with him. I do not want to break that up or ruin our friendship. That is why I wanted to tell you. We do not keep anything from each other and I do not want to start now. I am not asking for you to return my feelings because I know that is not possible. What I do want to ask of you is that we can remain friends."

"Oh Urawa," said Princess Mercury as she stood up and hugged him. "I love you too but in a different way than I love Zoisite. I do not want to loose you either. We have known each other along time. You have always been like a brother to me and my heart belongs to Zoisite," said Princess Mercury with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you and cause you pain by having you as a friend."

"You can not blame yourself for my feelings Ami," said Urawa. "I also feel that it is my duty to tell Zoisite."

"Tell Zoisite what?" asked Zoisite as he entered Princess Mercury's room looking at the two.

As Princess Mercury and Urawa stepped away from each other Princess Mercury motioned for Zoisite to site beside her on her bed. " Urawa will explain what he means," said Princess Mercury to Zoisite.

As Urawa finished he looked at Zoisite and said, "I told Princess Mercury because we have never kept anything from each other and I wanted to tell you so you would not think that she was being unfaithful to you. If you would rather have someone else be her guard I understand."

Zoisite stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would trust no one else to guard her when I cannot be by her side although being the Senshi of Mercury she probably does not need either one of us to protect her," he said with a smile. Then his smile faded and he turned serious, "Should your affections get the better of you and you hurt her in any way you will have to deal with me."

"I understand General Zoisite and respectfully say the same to you," said Urawa bravely.

Zoisite laughed and said, "I would not have it any other way." Kissing Princess Mercury he said, "I came to tell you that Endymion need me back on Earth so I have to go."

"I can't wait to see you again," said Princess Mercury as she returned the kiss and Zoisite turned to leave.

Before leaving the room he smiled and said, "You know you want me and just can't possibly live with out me," leaving Princess Mercury blushing.

Turning to Urawa after Zoisite left Princess Mercury said, "Thank you Urawa."

Then he and Princess Mercury were at a later time in the past before the fall of the Silver Millennium and he said to her, "The Moon and Earth will fall to the one with hair the color of fire."

When he woke up during the middle of the night he said, "I need to tell Ami this tomorrow," as he looked at her wondering what would happen to their relationship. No matter what the future held he would always protect her. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

The next morning after he had told Ami his dream she smiled and said, "So even in this life you were keeping your promise you made to Zoisite back then."

"Even though I did not know it," said Urawa with a laugh. "Well that explains why I did not like him when we met in this life because he betrayed the Silver Millennium back then and I promised to hurt him if he hurt you in anyway."

"Even with your warning we could not prevent the fall of the Silver Millennium," Ami said sadly. Hugging Urawa goodbye she headed off to meet everyone at the temple. When Ami arrived at the temple everyone was waiting for her, even Serenity and Usagi who were normally last.

As Ami walked up to the girl Rei said, "We decided to talk out here because it was such a beautiful day."

"I talked to Urawa and I can tell you what I remember," Ami said as she sat down beside Serenity. "This involves not only myself, Dark Mercury, and Zoisite but also Urawa. I was in love with Zoisite in the past," she continued.

Princess Mercury was down in her lab studying and mixing. She did not mind any of her studies because it was all so easy for her to understand but science was her favorite. Being the Senshi of Ice it is understandable why water and ice were her favorite to experiment with. Mercury was amazed by the patterns she found in ice and she loved how the light refracted through the ice. She was trying to find away to manipulate the properties of ice so that it was stronger and would not shatter as easily as it did now. Mercury tried melting diamonds and adding the liquid form of the diamonds to the water. Then she held her hands over the beaker as she whispered, "Shabon Freezing Spray," freezing the water diamond mixture.

Something went wrong and when the liquid diamond started to solidify the beaker shattered. Princess Mercury was showered with bits of ice, glass and diamond. There was no way for her to avoid the explosion and her dress, lab coat and skin were cute. The palace guards heard the explosion and came to her aid. Mercury was sent flying backwards and Urawa was the first to reach her.

Leaning down close to her he whispered, "Ami are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Opening her eyes she said, "Yes I am okay."

As Urawa was helping her up some of the other guards came in to see what was wrong.

"The Princess just got caught up in her experiment," said Urawa as he walked her out the door towards the infirmary.

"Good thing you had your goggles on Princess," said Dr. Mizuno, "other wise you probably would have lost your eyes sight. I may not be your mother but I am your doctor and you must be more careful." Turning back to Mercury with a smile, "What were you doing this time?"

"Trying to make ice stronger," said Princess Mercury.

"That is not scientifically possible," said Dr. Mizuno.

"If I could make it work our weapons would be stronger and the gate around the palace would be stronger against attacks," said Princess Mercury.

Smiling Dr. Mizuno said, "Your mother must be so proud of you. I know I would if I was your mother. You will make a fire queen one day."

"I just hope I can get a little of my mother's wisdom once it is my turn to be queen," said Princess Mercury as she got off the exam table.

"Princess," said Dr. Mizuno as Urawa was walking Princess Mercury out of the infirmary, "Get some rest please. Leave your lab alone for now," she said smiling.

"Just some minor cuts," she told Urawa as they walked down the hall toward her room.

"Which I know will heal but that is not the point Princess," said Urawa. "You work too hard trying to protect Princess Serenity and take care of your duties here on Mercury."

"Thank you for always looking out for me Urawa," she said as they got to her room. "I am going to rest now," as she opened her door. Once in her room she stared out her window at the beautiful Mercury landscape. Princess Mercury wished that she could be with Zoisite but he was busy on Earth.

The next day Princess Mercury was back in her lab. "This time I will use Mercury diamonds instead of Earth diamonds," she said as she began the process of melting the diamonds. Mercury diamonds were bluer than Earth diamonds but what Princess Mercury did not realize was one of the diamonds was darker than the rest. The diamonds have to be at a very high temperature to be turned into a liquid form. This was not an easy process and would take days so Princess Mercury left her lab and went back to her lessons. As the diamonds began to melt a black mist came from the chamber where the diamonds were melting and disappeared into the vent system.

"Is there something wrong Princess," asked her teacher.

"No sensei just thinking about an experiment I am working on," said Princess Mercury. "What was the question again?"

"Who was the first ruler of Mercury?" asked her teacher.

"That would be King Merconus who ruled with an iron fist and was succeeded by his daughter Princess Glacia because he had no sons. Since the time of Glacia's rules the queen has been the ruler of Mercury," said Princess Mercury.

"For tonight read chapter five on old Mercurial politics because tomorrow I think you mother wants you to be present for the Council meeting," said her teacher.

Looking at the time piece Princess Mercury said, "Our time is not up."

"Normally you are correct but your mother wanted to see you," said her teacher as she packed her up things.

As Princess Mercury walked to her mother's bed chamber she wondered what her mother wanted to see her for. Once she got there she softly knocked on the door. "Mother you wanted to see me," she asked as she opened the door.

"Yes Ami come here please," she heard her mother's voice from the closet as she was going through some old boxes. Pulling a slender blue case out of a box she walked over to her daughter who was sitting on her mother's bed. Coming out of the closet and a beautiful sleeveless blue gown she handed her daughter the case and sensed her confusion. "No Ami it is not the Parbalba Crystal. You will inherit that once it comes closer to the time you will become Queen," said Queen Frosta.

Princess Mercury has always been amazed by her mother's breathe taking beauty and even in a simple dress she was beautiful. Queen Frosta had frost blue hair just past her shoulder and light purple eyes. Princess Mercury opened the pale blue case to reveal a place blue box looking item with the symbol of Mercury engraved in gold on top. Looking at her mother she said, "Thank you mother but what is this?"

Sitting down on the bed beside her daughter Queen Frosta said, "This my dear daughter is the Mercury Computer. It is the most powerful computer on Mercury and was thought lost for years until it was found in an abandon temple. Our scientist can't get it to work but I figure you might be able to since the Spirit of Mercury choose you as not only her next queen but as her warrior."

Princess Mercury thanked her mother again and took the computer to her room. She noticed there was an ear piece like a microphone in the box with the computer so she put it over her left ear. Picking up the computer she flipped it open and hit what looked like the on button. Nothing happened at first but then it was almost like the computer recognized the power within her and sprang to life. Princess Mercury touched the ear piece and a visor appeared over her eyes which gave her more information than just what was visible on the screen. All the information was written in the ancient language and another language she was not completely sure yet of what it was. "Good thing I decided to study the old language," said Princess Mercury as she put the computer on her desk.

As she slept that night the black mist descended around her and Princess Mercury dreamed that someone was chasing her. Waking in a cold sweat Princess Mercury felt that she was being watched and went to find Urawa. While rushing to find Urawa she ran into someone.

"Gomen," she said as she bowed and looked up at the person she had run into. Mercury's eyes widened as she saw the person standing front of her was Zoisite. Clinging to him she whispered, "Zoisite."

Zoisite could feel her shaking, "What is wrong my princess?"

"I had a dream someone was chasing me and now I feel like someone is watching me," said Princess Mercury. Then Princess Mercury looked at Zoisite she said, "Why are you here?"

"I felt you were in danger so I came as fast as I could," said Zoisite kissing the top of her head. "I will walk you back to your room and you should try and get some sleep."

Walking her to her room and helping her into bed Zoisite kissed her. "If you need me Ami an din the next room" said Zoisite. As he started to walk out the room her turned around and whispered "I love you."

Once Zoisite left the black mist descended on Princess Mercury again but this time she was awake. She could not scream because a hand formed from the mist and covered her mouth. Princess Mercury could feel the mist wrap tighter and tighter around her body as if there was someone else behind her wrapping their arms around her.

Princess Mercury heard a voice say, "Your life will now be my life," as she felt a sword at her throat.

As Princess Mercury raised her hand to her throat she could feel the sword was made of ice. She only touched the sword for a second before the sword was drug across her throat as the black mist surrounded and consumed her.

The next morning Princess Mercury got out of bed and went to her mirror. There was no scar on her lovely neck and she smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her beautiful pale blue dress was a shade darker and faded into black at the bottom of the dress. The girl that stood before the mirror was not Princess Mercury but Dark Mercury.

Dark Mercury turned around startled as Zoisite walked into the room. "Good morning beaut…" said Zoisite stopping in mid sentence as he looked his love up and down.

"Yes and if you don't like it I will find someone who will," said Dark Mercury.

"You are beautiful. I was just shocked at the sudden change," Zoisite said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Trying to control herself Dark Mercury reminded herself, 'Act like Princess Mercury. She loves this guy. Don't draw attention to yourself…yet,' she thought with a wicked smile.

Pulling back Zoisite said, "What are you thinking about?"

Looking up at him she replied, "You," as she kissed him, "I am going to go down to my lab for awhile if anyone needs me." For the next week Dark Mercury locked herself in Princess Mercury's lab.

Zoisite went to Urawa. When Urawa saw Zoisite he bowed and said, "Good evening General Zoisite." Then looking at Zoisite he said, "If I am not out of place may I ask what is troubling you."

"The Princess has locked herself in her lab," said Zoisite.

"That is not strange for her sir," said Urawa.

"For a week?" asked Zoisite.

"Never that long," said Urawa puzzled.

"I know you two are close. Do you know what is going on?" asked Zoisite.

"No sir," said Urawa.

Down in the lab Dark Mercury had been working with a form of black ice. "With this no one could stop me from taking over this planet," said Dark Mercury as she held her ice sword. Her once cool blue ice sword was not black infused with the black ice now stronger than before.

From no where and every where Dark Mercury heard, "I will not let you hurt my planet or my people."

"Are you still here?" ask Dark Mercury. "I told you it is useless to fight me."

Leaving the lab Dark Mercury ran into Urawa. "Princess are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine," she said gruffly. "Out of my way I have work to do."

Storming in Queen Frosta's bed chamber Dark Mercury demanded, "Mother I need to talk to you."

"What is it my dear," asked Queen Frosta. "I am on my way to the Council…." stopping in mid sentence as she looked at her daughter seeing her change for the first time. "Ami what is with your clothes," she asked.

"Get over it mother," said Dark Mercury letting her voice change slightly. "I want one thing from you and that is the Parbaiba Crystal."

"I will only give the crystal to my daughter when the time is right and you are not my daughter," said Queen Frosta as ball of water formed around her right hand.

"If that is way you want to play," said Dark Mercury as she raised her hand above her head. "Dark Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"I will save my daughter from you," said Queen Frosta as the water began to swirl around her body.

"You think you can defeat me because you used to be Sailor Mercury. I know you lost your power as a Senshi when your daughter was chosen as the new Sailor Mercury," said Dark Mercury as she too powered an attack.

"That maybe true but my mother taught me the ancient magicks so I had power before I was a Sailor Senshi," said Queen Frosta.

"The Parbaiba Crystal will be mine," yelled Dark Mercury as she launched her attack at Queen Frosta. "Dark Ice!"

With the water still swirling around Queen Frosta as she raised her right hand, "Ice Dragon!" and as the water around Frosta turned to ice a dragon head formed from her right hand. The ice dragon launched itself toward Dark Mercury shattering through her attack and pinning her to the wall. Bringing her hand back down to her side the ice dragon pulled back. There was now a spiral of ice down Frosta's right arm. The spiral of ice started at the top of her right shoulder running down her arm and ending in a dragon head with dark blue eye covering her hand.

"How?" yelled Dark Mercury breathing hard.

"I told you. Not only was my mother Queen of Mercury but she was the high priestess of Mercury while she was still the princess," said Queen Frosta triumphantly.

"I do not care who you are or who your mother was. I killed Princess Mercury and I will kill you to the crystal if I have to," said Dark Mercury.

"Nice try but my daughter is not dead. I would know if she was. Plus if she was dead you would be dead too," said Queen Frosta.

"Dark Freezing Rain!" yelled Dark Mercury hoping to hurt the queen.

"Ice Shield," said Queen Frosta as a wall of ice formed in front of her. In the same motion she raised her right arm, "Ice Dragon Bind," and the dragon passed effortlessly through her shield and wrapped around Dark Mercury.

Hearing the noise Zoisite and Urawa came in running. "My Queen, Your Highness," yelled both in unison.

"I am fine," said Queen Frosta. Pointing to Dark Mercury, "It is up to Ami now," she said as Zoisite and Urawa looked at Dark Mercury wrapped in ice. Seeing their faces she said, "It is not the princess but a dark side of her and right now she is fighting a battle for control."

"And if she looses," asked Urawa.

With a heavy voice and looking at the Queen, Zoisite said, "Then we only have one choice," as the Queen nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes.

When Dark Mercury opened her eyes all she could see was blackness in front of her and behind her. Under her feet she could see water ripping but she stood on a sheet of ice that was covering the water. There was a flash of blue and Princess Mercury now stood in front of Dark Mercury.

"I will silence you once and for all," yelled Dark Mercury. Holding her hands out in front of her Dark Mercury yelled, "Dark Ice Lattice!" and a chain like ice formation lashed out at Princess Mercury.

"I WILL have my body back," said Princes Mercury as she raised her henshin wand. "Mercury Planet Power Make-Up!" As soon as Princess Mercury changed into Sailor Mercury she crossed her arms in front of her and yelled, "Mercury Bubbles Blast," forming a screen of bubbles around herself and Dark Mercury. "Damn! I always forget that I can't see in this either," Sailor Mercury whispered to herself.

"Dark Ice!"

Sailor Mercury felt shards of ice wiz past her but she could not tell which direction the attack came from. Closing her eyes and folding her arms closely to her body Sailor Mercury whispered, "Spirit of Mercury give me the strength to defeat my enemy," as water swirled around her. When Sailor Mercury opened her eyes she could see a dark blue glow through the cloud of bubbles. "Mercury Typhoon!" Dark Mercury turned around just in time to see a wall of water rushing toward her.

Back in Queen Frosta's bed chamber the ice around Dark Mercury cracked and shattered revealing not Dark Mercury but Sailor Mercury.

Rushing to her side Zoisite and Urawa both said, "Ami are you okay?"

Smiling weakly she said, "Yes but I need to rest." Looking at her mother she said, "Mother please take this back until I am ready," holding the Glacier of Mercury out to Queen Frosta.

Queen Frosta looked at her daughter asking, "How?"

"When I was battling Dark Mercury I asked the Spirit to give me strength," said Princess Mercury.

Smiling Queen Frosta said, "Well apparently the Spirit thinks you are ready."

"I do not feel ready mother," said Princess Mercury standing with the help of Urawa and Zoisite.

"As I was coming out of my memories the last thing I heard was my past mother's voice saying 'Remember your magicks,' " said Ami. Standing up Ami raised her right hand above her head with her palm opened to the heavens. "Spirit of Mercury grant me the powers of old," said Ami as ice blue lighting crackled in the sky and converged on her right arm. When the air cleared Ami had a spiral of ice down her right arm starting at her shoulder and ending at her hand which was not in the shape of a dragon head with purple eyes.

"That is amazing!" said Serenity, Usagi and Mina in unison.

"My mother, Queen Frosta, taught me the ancient magicks of Mercury during the Silver Millennium but I had forgotten them until I regained all my memories of my life during the Silver Millennium," said Ami. Smiling Ami then said, "Now what was the grin for earlier Serenity?"

"You were talking about Dr. Mizuno," said Serenity.

"So," questioned Ami.

"Well isn't that your mom in this lifetime," asked Usagi.

A look of amazement washed over Ami. "By Mercury! You are right," said Ami still amazed at the revelation. "I had not even realized that."

Mamoru smiled and looked at Serenity, "Looks like your mother sent more people forward than we thought."

Serenity gave him a puzzled look and then the light bulb came on. "You are right," she said as she counted on her fingers, "Beryl, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Urawa, and Dr. Mizuno." Looking at everyone Serenity said, "I wonder how many more people we know now that we knew then. Could my mother have possibly sent most of the Moon Kingdom forward in time?"

"Well we have not seen any people running around looking for Princess Serenity," said Makoto.

"Expect for that group back in the beginning," said Rei.

"Uhh," Serenity said wrapping her arms around herself, "Don't remind me of Daughters of the Moon."

Looking at Serenity Mina said, "I know one more person that Queen Serenity sent forward and that was Adonis."

The girls looked at Mina confused. They had never heard of Adonis. "Who," the Inner Senshi said collectively.

Artemis looked at Mina and put a paw on her hand. "Do you really want to bring this up?"

"Yes," she said as she looked at Artemis and then back at the girls. "Adonis was a solider in the army on Venus. I fought him during my days as Sailor V but he was known as Kaitou Ace. I had a huge crush on him but turned out he was working under Jadeite so that made him the enemy. He had been in love with me during the Silver Millennium but I was in love with Kunzite. In the end it was either kill or be killed and I had to kill him."

The girls just sat in silence not know what the say.

Looking at Mamoru Mina said, "When you are Tuxedo Kamen you remind me of him. He wore a white mask, his hair was white with the bluest eyes and he wore a suit of white." Then smiling and winking at Mamoru she said, "Sure you did not copy him?"

"I find it interesting that Urawa was able to know Beryl was going to conquer both Earth and the Moon," Setsuna said suspious after Ami also told the girls about the dream of the past that Urawa had.

"I know what you, Haruka, and Michiru are thinking," said Makoto. " Urawa was not with Beryl. He can see visions of the future and helped us during the battle with Beryl."

"He even had Zoisite's approval," said Serenity.

"Yeah and you know those four are almost as bad as you guys when it comes to being suspious of people," said Rei.

"I wonder if Mamoru would let us borrow the Shitennou for a night," said Mina. "I do not remember anything about Dark Venus yet but I would like to talk to Kunzite. Also I am sure that Ami, Rei and Makoto would like to talk to Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite."

"Well it would not hurt to ask him tonight when I get home," said Serenity thoughtfully.

* * *

Ami's Ice Dragon is inspired by the Ice Dragon attack that the 10th Division Captain has in Bleach. 

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	16. Chapter 15: The Shitennou

**Chapter 15: The Shitennou**

* * *

As they were getting into bed Serenity paused and said "Mamo-chan…."

"What is it Serenity?" asked Mamoru. "When you say my name like that and look at me with those eyes I know you want something."

"It is not for me," said Serenity looking at the floor.

"Well who is it for," asked Mamoru trying to go to sleep.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina," said Serenity.

"And," Mamoru said just wanting to get the conversation over with so he could go to sleep. One thing about her he would never understand is why it took her so long to ask a question.

"They wanted to know if they could borrow the Shitennou's stones. The more they remember about their lives during the Silver Millennium the more they miss the ones they were supposed to be with. We were the lucky ones Mamo-chan. I know if I were anything of them I would be going crazy not being able to be with you," said Serenity.

"Calm down Serenity it is fine. The girls can borrow the stones but they have to come get them from me personally," said Mamoru.

"Thanks Mamo-chan," Serenity said as she kissed him.

"Now let's get some sleep," said Mamoru pulling Serenity closer to him and closing his eyes as he hoped she would not continue talking.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina went to see Mamoru early that morning. He had taken the day off so they would not have to rush but knowing how things would go at the office he would probably be there later in the day.

As Mamoru looked at the four girls with slight hesitation Ami said, "Mamoru you do not have to worry," looking at the other three girls, "we will not loose or damage the stones. We understand how important the Shitennou are to you. We made a promise long ago to protect Serenity and keep her happy. You make her happy so that means we protect will protect too and the things you hold dear."

"You will trust us to protect Serenity but not some stone," asked Rei.

"It is not that," said Mamoru, "I just do not want to loose the only link to my past."

"We understand," said Makoto, "We feel the same way. One thing you must keep in mind is that we are a part of your past also so as long as you have the four of us and Serenity around you will never completely loose your connection to your past."

"Thank you," said Mamoru as he left the living room to go up stair and get the stones.

"That was strange for him," said Mina.

"Yeah but you know you would feel the same way if you lost your memories," said Makoto. "Having lived on our own most of our lives Mina you and I know more about what Mamoru when through than most."

"Yeah I guess you are right," said Mina.

"Sorry I took so long," said Mamoru as he returned with four black boxes. "I normally keep them all in the same case but I thought this way would be easier for you guys to carry the stones home in," he finished as he gave each girl a box.

Getting up from the couch the four girls bowed to Mamoru and thanked him.

At her apartment Ami sat down on the living room floor and put the box on the table in front of the couch. She stared at the box for the longest time thinking. It had been so long since she talked dot Zoisite but because of the dream it did not seem as long ago. Ami was still in thought trying to figure out what she would say to Zoisite when Urawa walked in. 

"What is in the box," asked Urawa as he sat down on the floor beside Ami.

"Zoisite," was her only answer.

"Oh," said Urawa starting to get up. "I will leave you alone."

"No I want you to be here too," said Ami.

Sitting back down on the floor beside Ami Urawa watched as Ami carefully opened the box to show a colorless stone resting on blue silk. A blue glow came from the stone and when the glow faded Zoisite appeared above the stone kneeling.

As Zoisite started to rise he said, "You need me my Pr…," stopping in mid sentence as his eyes met Ami's. "Princess," he said in almost a whisper to which Ami nodded. "Ami it has been to long my love. Why am I not with Prince Endymion and the others," Zoisite asked as he noticed Urawa.

"We have started remembering more of our past and Mamoru let us borrow you so we could talk," said Ami.

Zoisite looked at Urawa and smiled, "I see you are still by her side and I want to thank you for keeping your promise to protect Ami while was not around" Looking at Ami and then again at Urawa Zoisite said, "I want to apologize to both of you for the way I treated you when I was under Beryl's control. I never wanted to hurt either of you or any of the other Senshi. Since Sailor Moon healed me I have regained my memories from the Silver Millennium and still retain my memories from being under Beryl's control. I guess my punishment is being able to remember hurting the ones I care for."

"I do not blame you General Zoisite," said Urawa.

"Nor do I," said Ami.

"Could you give us a moment alone," Zoisite asked Urawa.

"Sure," said Urawa as he started to get up.

Once Urawa had left the room Zoisite looked at Ami with love in his eyes. "I have missed you so much and I never thought I would see you again. I wish I was flesh and blood so I could hold you."

"I just only recently regained my memories of the Silver Millennium and ever since then I have felt like something was missing," said Ami. "I guess I am starting to understand how Serenity felt. I fee bad because I know that Urawa has been hurt by me regaining my memories of the Silver Millennium and what he remembers. In this life Urawa and I have been dating but now we both know that the love we between us was a strong bond of friendship although I know that he really does love me."

"He hurts but if he is the same now as he was back then he would do anything to preserve the friendship between you two," said Zoisite. "On another subject since you regained your memories I was wondering if you remember anything about the Parbaiba Crystal?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Ami.

"You were supposed to inherit the crystal as Serenity would inherit the Silver Crystal," said Zoisite.

Grinning Ami said, "We did inherit out crystals but unlike Serenity our crystals have been asleep inside us until now."

"I wish we had more time because I want to know everything about you in this life but I have already used up too much energy," said Zoisite.

"I feel like I am loosing you all over again," said Ami with tears in her eyes.

"I have never left you," Zoisite said as he reached for her.

A blue glow started to fill the room as Zoisite's spirit went back to rest in the stone. Ami got up and closed the box knowing she would have to give the stone back to Mamoru but for tonight the stone would stay by her bed.

Amy dreamed of the past during the battle with Beryl at the end of the Silver Millennium when she lost Zoisite to Beryl's side. Zoisite came after Sailor Mercury while Jadeite attacked Sailor Mars, Nephrite attacked Sailor Jupiter and Kunzite attacked Venus. She tried to plead with Zoisite but Beryl's control was too strong. Sailor Mercury refused to fight Zoisite and when he stabbed her through the chest she screamed waking Urawa up.

* * *

Rei stared at the box in her hand the whole time she walked back to the temple and up the many steps leaving to the temple. It had been so long and she was not sure what to do. Rei decided that a fire reading was the only way to solve things and she would left the Kami tell her what she should do.

As Rei was about to walk into the room which housed the sacred flame Yuuichirou appeared out of no where and almost made her drop the box. "Baka! What are you doing trying to surprise me like that," said Rei.

"Sorry Rei-chan," said Yuuichirou sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face and his shaggy cut hair covering his eyes. "I called you but you did not answer so I came to you. What is in the box that has you thinking so hard?" said Yuuichirou but Rei had already closed the paper door.

"I am going to do a reading. Please do not disturb me and try to keep Grandpa from bothering me too," said Rei.

"Oh okay," said Yuuichirou as he started to walk away.

"Yuuichirou," said Rei.

"Yes," said Yuuichirou turning to face the paper door that stood between them.

Rei opened the door. "I will explain everything later," said Rei as she kissed him on the cheek.

Yuuichirou walked away blushing. They had known each other for awhile but sometimes Yuuichirou could still not believe that Rei cared for him.

In the room which held the sacred flame Rei sat alone with the box and still had not opened it. She knew this could and would change everything. If she did not open the box would she forever wonder and if she opened the box would she regret it?

"Well the Kami will not answer me if I just sit here staring at the box," said Rei as she got up from the corner and changed into her Miko clothes.

Sitting in front of the flame bringing the box with her placing the box between her and the scared flame Rei closed her eyes trying to center herself. Rei took long deep slow breaths before she began. Raising her hands in front of her she began to chant to the flame while make the corresponding symbols with her hands.

"Rin…."

"Pyo…."

"Tou…."

"Sha…."

"Kai…."

"Jin…."

"Petsu…."

"Zai…."

"Zen…."

As Rei said the last word she opened her eyes as the flames of the sacred fire roared. Only one image appeared in the flames and that was the face of Jadeite. As Jadeite's face faded the scared fire returned to normal.

"Well," Rei said looking at the box in front of her, "I guess that is my answer," as she picked the box up and stood up. Going behind the divider Rei changed from her Miko clothes back into her normal clothes leaving her spare Miko clothes in the room.

Going to her room she cleared off the low table which sat in the middle and placed the box on the table. Grabbing some pillows and laying them on the floor Rei sat down in front of the box. Taking a deep breath Rei opened the box which revealed a green stone on red silk. As Rei look at the stone it began to glow green and then a ghostly figure appeared kneeling above the stone.

"What is troubling you," asked Jadeite as he rose and then froze seeing the person before him was neither Prince Endymion nor his reincarnation as Chiba Mamoru. "Who are you and what have done with my prince," demanded Jadeite. Looking at the ghostly figure and remembering in the not so distant past in this lifetime they had been enemies as she tried to find the words to speak. "I can no longer do anything but the Prince has other protectors so if you have hurt him this is the only warning you will get," continued Jadeite with a mix of furry and annoyance.

Finally finding the words Rei said, "Jadeite it is I, Princess Mars."

"Impossible," said Jadeite and then with an almost undetectable quiver in his voice he said, "She died along time ago."

Standing up Rei silently called upon her guardian planet Mars and the symbol of Mars appeared on her brow glowing brightly. Then Rei was surrounded by a red glow and her clothes changed into an elegant red dress.

"Rei-chan," said Jadeite wide eyed as a ghostly hand reached for her. "I have missed you so much."

"I was so hurt when I found you and the rest of the Shitennou had joined Beryl against the Moon during the Silver Millennium and that I could do nothing to save you. Then when we were reborn in this life we had no memories of our past during the Silver Millennium except that we were supposed to protect our Princess. When we fought you this time around and you were still under Beryl's control we did not know who you really were and it seems you did not know who we really were either," said Rei.

"I never wanted to hurt you Rei but I could not break Beryl's spell. After you defeated me that last time and I learned your true identities I also had a small remembrance of being with you during the Silver Millennium before the attack on the Moo. For that Beryl encased me in crystal and sent me to the eternal sleep. I was released from my prison when Princess Serenity defeated Beryl only to have my spirit trapped in this stone along with all my memories from both lifetimes," said Jadeite.

"You are my destiny Jadeite. I know that now," said Rei. "We did not get a chance to be together then and it looks like we will not get the chance in this lifetime either," she said with a sad smile.

"Knowing you are safe I can be happy even though I can't be with you," said Jadeite. "I must go as appearing like this uses up a lot of my energy."

There was a bright glow and when it faded Jadeite's ghostly figure no longer hovered above the stone. Getting up to close the box Rei noticed that she was still in her princess form so she sat back down and willed her normal clothes to reappear. After she had changed back she then got up and closed the lid on the box. Going to the table beside her bed Rei placed the box there and said, "At least I can sleep beside you for one night." As she sat on her be she said to herself, "Tomorrow I will have to figure out what to tell Yuuichirou. I know he has been in love with me for many years and I care for him deeply but do I really love him." Getting up and changing into her night clothes Rei continued talking to herself, "I would not be surprised if he asked me to marry him soon but I do not know what my answer would be. This might have never been a question if I had never regained my memories. Maybe I should just forget marriage and a family and focus on my duties here and devote my life to serving the temple and protecting Serenity."

Rei did not know that Yuuichirou had come to her door and was about to knock when he heard her talking to herself. By the time she heard footsteps and opened the door Yuuichirou was quickly walking away from her room and she realized he had heard her. "How long had he been standing there," she thought to herself. When she started to close the door she saw something lying on the floor which Yuuichirou must have dropped when he hurried away. Bending down to pick it up Rei realized it was a small black box and held her breathe as she opened the box. Inside the box was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. "Oh Yuuichirou," Rei said loud still standing in the doorway of her bedroom. As she picked the ring up to examine it tears were running down her cheeks. She noticed that the band was in the shape of flames one of each side meeting in the middle to hold the diamond. Below the diamond was either some kind of red fabric or red paint so when held the right way in the light the diamond looked red.

Putting the ring back in the box she walked back in her room and closed the door. Rei put the ring on the table beside her bed and lay down to go to sleep. "Kami, what am I supposed to do," Rei asked allowed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Makoto got to her apartment and laid the box on the table in the living room then went to her room to change. Makoto changed out of her baggy jeans and tee into a tight form fitting pair of jeans and a sexy black top the was low cut with straps off the shoulder and a red rose design on the front of the shirt.

"Well I was going to war this the next time I went on a date but we see how often that happens," she said to herself and Fluffy looked up at her and stretched.

Smiling she picked up the fluffy white Persian kitten off her bed and hugged her as the cat snuggled up close to her. "I am glad you followed me home that day," Makoto said to the eight month old kitten. "Although it was probably because you smelled the fish I had bought," she said with a smile. The only response Fluffy gave her was a meow and rubbed her head under Makoto's chin. Putting the kitten back down on her bed Makoto went back to the living room.

"Well considering how long it has been since I have talked to Nephrite with him not being under Beryl's control this may as well be a date. What will I say to him? Will he even talk to me? Will he still like Naru? The memories I have of being with him and how much I loved him make me understand why I would always fall so hard for someone. I wanted to fill the whole that was left in my heart when I lost him to Beryl's side," Makoto said still talking to herself as she sat on the couch staring at the box.

Makoto got up off the couch picked up the box and went to the table where she ate and placed the box in the center of the table. Then she sat down in the chair in the front of the box and just as she was about to open the box Fluffy jumped on the table and started batting at the box.

Picking the kitten up Makoto kissed her on the top of her head and put her on the ground. "I told you not to jump on the table plus this is not a toy for you," she said and Fluffy just sat there looking at her curiously. Turning back to the box Makoto finally opened it and on green silk rested a yellow stone. Slowly the stone began to glow and then a small figure of Nephrite appeared above the stone.

"My Prince I do not sense the other's spirits," said Nephrite as he stood and looked into Makoto's eyes. Looking at her in amazement, they both were quite until Nephrite said, "Is that really you my beautiful Makoto?"

Smiling as she nodded Makoto said, "Yes it is. I have missed you so much even when I did not realize it was you I was missing. I would always go after guys that reminded me of my senpai but I now know that that was because my senpai reminded me of you. I have always been drawn to guys with brown hair and who were older than me."

"I have missed you too Mako-chan," he said and then looked confused. "Why am I not with the others," asked Nephrite.

"When we learned Mamoru had you four and could talk to your spirits we wanted to talk to you too once we regained our memories of you and the Silver Millennium so he let us borrow you," said Makoto. "Zoisite is with Ami, Jadeite is with Rei, Kunzite is with Mina and you are with me," she said smiling.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you and the other Senshi," said Nephrite. "Also I want to tell you the truth about why we were with Beryl during the Silver Millennium."

"Okay," said Makoto as she waited for him to continue.

"As you know we were leading the army that invaded the Moon on that dreadful day. It is true that we were brainwashed by the time we lead the invasion on the Moon but what I have to say you may end up hating me as well as the others," Nephrite said and then paused looking at Makoto. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Beryl did not kidnap us or trick us into joining her. We joined her of our own free will," and then he waited for the yelling that never came. Nephrite looked at Makoto and say she was crying. His strong beautiful Makoto's face was stained with tears.

Calming herself and wiping her eyes she said, "Why? Why did you join her? So many people died that day."

"Beryl came to us after she learned of Endymion's plan to marry Serenity. She said that if we did not join her not only would she kill the people of Earth but she would go after you, Ami, Rei and Mina. Of course we said no the first time because we knew there must be another way to save you and avoid a war between the two kingdoms so we went to the King and Queen of Earth. When we got to the palace everyone in the palace including the King and Queen were dead. The sky began to turn black and we could not see her but we could hear her evil laughter all around us. Then she appeared in front of us when we were still in the throne room and behind her were a horde of demons. 'Jon me now or slowly watch you girlfriends die,' said Beryl and we thought if we joined her we could kill her and save you and the rest of both kingdoms. As soon as we agreed to join her a black cloud washed over us and we were under her control. For me and I am assuming it was the same for the others it was like being trapped watching someone who looked like me do all those terrible things. When I was ordered to kill you I tried at fight so hard to break loose. When you died my soul died too. Then after Queen Serenity sealed us all and sent you all forward our memories of the Silver Millennium like yours were sealed in our minds. In this life when I started to remember my past life during the Silver Millennium Beryl ordered Zoisite to kill me," taking a deep breath as he finished not able to look at Makoto.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Makoto said, "Nephrite I do not hate you."

"How can you say that after what I did," asked Nephrite.

"I understand why you did what you did," said Makoto. "You were trying to save us but in the end Beryl killed us all that day."

"I can't stay much longer as this takes up a lot of my energy but know I love you and I am always with you in your heart," Nephrite said as his spirit faded back into the stone.

Makoto picked up the black box and put it beside her bed before she changed for bed. As she changed she wondered if Ami, Rei, and Mina had also taken most of the day talking with Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite as she realized she had not eaten since breakfast. That did not matter because she was too tired to care about food she thought as she fell into bed and immediately went to sleep dreaming of Nephrite.

* * *

Mina ran home from Serenity's house and flopped down on her bed with the black box in her hands. Quickly she opened the box to reveal a pink stone resting on orange silk.

"Is this wise Mina," asked Artemis as the stone began to glow.

"Shh!" said Mina never taking her eyes off the stone as the glow steadily increased and a figure appeared above the stone. As the light faded Mina could see that the figure above the stone was Kunzite.

"You called," said Kunzite still kneeling.

"Yes," replied Mina almost whispering which made Kunzite's head jerk up quickly and when he saw that it was Mina in front of him and not Mamoru he froze. Kicking her feet in the air and smiling with a lovely fan girl look in her eyes she said, "Kunzite you were always the coolest of the four. Only natural the two of us would be drawn together."

"Uh okay," said Kunzite surprised by her out burst and not knowing how to react.

Then Mina's face changed to a serious expression. "Among the other Senshi only myself, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn have yet to completely regain our memories of the Silver Millennium. I know one thing for sure is that I was in love with you then."

"I regained my memories of the Silver Millennium when the Silver Crystal first appeared the light washed over me. I was torn between serving Beryl and serving Endymion but in the end I could not break Beryl's spell. I remember everything and I am sorry for what I put you through. The one thing I never got to tell you was that I loved you too," said Kunzite.

"I could tell by the way you looked at me and held me but it is always nice to hear," said Mina.

"I was there when Dark Venus took over your body," said Kunzite. "Queen Serenity sealed her deep inside you and wiped everyone's minds of her. You were never suppose to remember her but I did one I regained my memories completely. I do not have time to tell you about what happened but what I am wondering is why did you bring her up. How do you know about her if you do not remember anything," asked Kunzite.

"They have reappeared in this time," said Mina.

"They?" asked Kunzite. "You mean the others have a dark side as well."

"Yes but we do not know why they are here," said Mina. "I have missed you so much and I wish so much that you were here and I could wrap my arms around you. I want to be able to watch the sun set as I lay in your arms like we use to do when you would visit me on Venus."

"I would like that as well princess. We flirted but I was never quite sure of your feelings as you flirted with all the guys," said Kunzite.

"I am the Goddess of Love flirting is what I do but my heart always belonged to you," said Mina. "It crushed me when I learned you were on Beryl's side when you attacked the Moon that day."

"If I ever had another chance to be with you I would and I would not be scared this time," said Kunzite. "Since regaining my memories I will forever serve Endymion and my heart will always belong to you."

"I am the same," said Mina, "Once I regained my memories my only ambition was to serve and protect Serenity and I know that my heart will forever belong to you."

"I can't stay much longer my princess because appearing like this take much of my energy," said Kunzite.

"You will be in my heart," said Mina as Kunzite began to fade as the stone started to glow again.

Once the stone quit glowing Mina closed the box and sat up in bed placing the box on the table beside her bed. "Only if you were really here," Mina said as she looked at the box.

Artemis came over to her and put a paw on her hand. "Are you going to be okay Mina?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," she said as she wiped away one tear and smiled, "I am the Goddess of Love I can't be sad right?"

"You have a heart like everyone else Mina and like everyone else it can hurt and be broken," said Artemis trying to let the Solider of Love let her feelings out and not keep them bottled up inside like she used to do. Changing into his human form Artemis put her head on his shoulders. "Mina you can't hide your feelings from me. If you need to cry I am always here for you and this would not be the first time I have seen you cry," he said holding her tighter.

"Oh Artemis," said Mina s the tears came and she buried her face in his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ami was trapped in her nightmare but Urawa saw that the Parbaiba Crystal was floating above her chest. He also noticed that the box with Zoisite's stone was opened and the stone was gone. The stone was now floating in the middle of the room and began to glow. The Parbaiba Crystal forever in the shape of a glacier, as the Silver Crystal is shaped like a lotus flower, also began to glow blue. The two stones seem to talk to each other pulsing wildly and then there was a blinding blue flash and Urawa was knocked unconscious. When the light faded from the room the two stones were gone. In the room where Zoisite's stone had been floating now stood Zoisite in his general uniform.

* * *

During the night the Rubellite Crystal in the shape of an arrow appeared hovering over Rei and Jadeite's stone floated up from the box it had been resting in. Rei was in a deep sleep but her crystal could feel her unrest and confusion. Rei did not notice the pulsating lights in her room that were giving off by the two stones in her room nor could the lights been seen outside of her room. As the red glow around the Rubellite Crystal grew more intense so did the glow from Jadeite's stone as the two stone were pulled toward each other. Then there was a blinding flash that filled the whole room and when the light faded the moonlight shown through the window in Rei's room to reveal Jadeite standing in the middle of her room in his general uniform.

* * *

The Laurel of Jupiter appeared above Makoto and was drawn towards Nephrite's stone. When the two touched there was a bright green flash and when the light faded both stones had disappeared. In place of the stones now stood Nephrite in his general uniform trying to figure out where he was.

* * *

Later that night Artemis was awakened by a bright orange light that filled the room and he saw that the Crescent of Venus was floating above Mina and Kunzite's stone was floating in the middle of the room. Artemis watched as the two stone pulsated wildly as if they were talking to each other. The Crescent of Venus passed over Artemis towards Kunzite's stone and when the two stones met there was a brilliant flash of orange and pink. When the light vanished and Artemis could look in that direction again now before Artemis stood Kunzite in his general uniform. Artemis started to speak but Kunzite held out his hand toward Artemis saying, "Sleep and forget."

* * *

Mamoru woke form his dream in which his guard, his friends were alive. "Must be because I let the girls borrow them," he said shaking his head as he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen to get a drink. When Mamoru got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped. Straining his ears he could hear male voices in his living room. Producing his cane he started towards the living room but froze when he got to the doorway. Before him sitting in chairs and on the couch as if it was normal were Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	17. Chapter 16: Reunions

**Chapter 16: Reunions**

* * *

The four guys saw Mamoru standing at the doorway and smiled. Jadeite got up from where he was sitting, walked over to Mamoru and punched him right in the mouth knocking him backwards. Zoisite and Kunzite jumped up from where they were sitting and rushed to help Mamoru up. 

Glaring at Jadeite Kunzite said, "What the hell was that for?" as they helped Mamoru to the couch.

"He was standing there not saying anything with that dumb look on his face. He was pissing me off," said Jadeite.

"This must be a dream," said Mamoru.

"Plus he deserved it. He has had our stones this whole time and never once tried to revive us," finished Jadeite annoyed as he sat back down.

"You know he could not have revived us. He did not have the power," said Nephrite.

Sleepily Usagi and Serenity came down the steps and into the living room. "What is all the noise?" asked Usagi and Serenity blinking trying to adjust to the light.

"When did Serenity get a little sister?" asked Zoisite which caused Serenity to look in the direction of the four guys.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity said as if she was in shock.

Finally coming to his sense Mamoru sighed and said, "She is not Serenity's sister," as he got up and walked over to them. "Usagi is out daughter," said Mamoru as he put his arms around both his girls.

"Daughter!" said Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite shocked in unison.

Still sleepy but trying to be nice and polite Usagi introduced herself to the Shitennou, "I am Princess Tusniko Usagi Small Lady Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo."

"She is from the future and my future self, Neo Queen Serenity, sent her back to this time to help us fight an old enemy," said Serenity.

The four guys got up and stood in front of the future Royal Family. Dropping to one knee and bowing their heads they said, "We, The Shitennou, pledge protect Prince Endymion with our lives if needed and the people he cares about."

Usagi was grinning and Serenity looked at her curiously and said, "What are you grinning for? Are you up to something?"

"Nothing," said Usagi, "I know these guys from the 30th Century but was confused when I never met them during any of my trips into the past. Rei from my time told me about the Shitennou being loyal to Beryl when you and the Inner Senshi were first awakened as Sailor Senshi in this life. Then when I heard Mamoru had found the four stones of the Shitennou I wondered when they would be awakened. Mama and Papa would not say anything to me about their reawakening and I could not say anything to anyone here that would disrupt the time stream."

"Guess you guys would want to see Serenity's guard huh?" asked Mamoru with a grin.

"Ohhhh! They do not know you are here?" asked Serenity. "The girls would love to see you! I know they would."

"No the girls do not know we are here," said Nephrite. "After I appeared in Makoto's room I went outside her apartment building trying to figure out what to do. Then very faintly I could feel Prince Endymion's presence so I followed what I could sense. When I got here was about the same time as Jadeite and Kunzite did. Zoisite was the last to get here."

"So how did you get in here?" asked Usagi.

"For some reason we still have the power to teleport when we want to," said Kunzite.

"Then why did you walk here?" asked Serenity.

Mamoru laughed and shook his head. "Do you girls ever do anything thing the easy way. Well on second though you, Usagi, and Mina do but do the rest of the Senshi?" he said to Serenity.

"We do not like to use it often because we do not like to be reminded where the power comes from," said Kunzite.

"Who cares if they power cam from an evil bitch queen you are using it for good now," said Usagi.

More importantly can we just go back to sleep," asked Serenity.

"Sure honey," Mamoru said as he kissed Serenity on the top of her head. "I am going to get some pillows and blankets for the guys and will be up in a minute."

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mina all arrived at Serenity's house about the same time. Rei looked at the other three girls and they looked as puzzled as she did. Serenity had her moments sometimes but this one had to be the biggest. She had called them in the middle of the night all hyper about something but she would not say what just that she wanted them at her place as early as possible. So here it was, 7 a.m. in the morning and the four girls standing outside Serenity's house with absolutely no idea why they were there.

"Rei we know you are Serenity fight a lot but we also know you are the closest to her. Did she tell you what was going on," asked Mina.

"I do not know what is going on either. All Serenity told me was to bring enough clothes to last the weekend," said Rei.

"Well the only way were going to get answer is to ask Serenity," Ami said as she rang the door bell.

A few minutes later a sleepy Usagi opened up the door, mumbled hello and padded back up the stairs to go back to bed. The four girls went into the kitchen where they were surprised to see that Serenity was cooking pancakes and the kitchen was not a mess or on fire.

"Thank to your cooking lessons I only burn stuff half of the time Makoto," said Serenity with a laugh. "How man pancakes does everyone want?"

After everyone had sat down at the table Rei looked at the pancakes and then at Serenity. "I remember you bunny shaped cookies. Are you sure these bunny shaped blueberry pancakes are safe," said Rei.

"You are so mean Rei-chan!" said Serenity with a pout.

"Itadakimasu," the five girls said in unison.

"These pancakes are amazing Serenity," said Makoto.

"Having to cook every night for Mamoru she was bound to improve," said Mina with a smile. "Just remember if you need me Nurse Mina is always available." Everyone groaned as they remembered the last time mina tried to nurse everyone back to health.

"Why did you want us here so early," asked Ami as she finished her pancakes.

"I figured we could take a weekend get away at this cabin Mamoru found," said Serenity.

"Will the Outer Senshi and Usagi be there?" asked Mina.

"No just us," said Serenity grinning. "Mamoru left early this morning and is already there getting the place ready."

By the way Serenity was grinning they knew she was up to something but they decided not to ask and let her have her fun. After they cleaned the dishes and Serenity yelled up the stairs to Usagi they were leaving the girls grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Once the girl's things were packed in the trunk the girls climbed in the car and headed off for their weekend get away.

As soon as Usagi heard the car leave she climbed out of bed, went to the closet and pulled out the Stallion Reve from her bag which she had brought with her from the 30th Century. Holding it close to her Usagi said, "Helios I want to see you."

Moments later he appeared looking around and said, "We are not at the palace Usagi."

"No we are at Serenity's and Mamoru's house in the 20th Century and they are gone for the weekend," said Usagi as she walked up to Helios and kissed him passionately.

After driving for a few hour Rei said, "Serenity are we lost?"

"No," said Serenity.

"Are you sure," said Mina.

"Yes," said Serenity. Then she saw a red rose on the side of a tree off to her left and she turned right. After riding for about another five minutes they reached a beautiful two story cabin.

"This is beautiful," said Makoto.

"We have been in these mountains before but I do not remember ever seeing this cabin before," said Ami.

"Mamoru found the cabin," said Serenity.

"What do you mean found the cabin," asked Rei.

"This cabin is older than it looks," said Serenity.

"The cabin and the land had a protection spell placed over it and was placed in kind of a suspended animation," said Serenity.

Ami took out her computer and was amazed at the information it gave her. "Serenity my computer says that this place is over a millennia old. I can understand the land but how can this be true for the cabin," said Ami.

"Mamoru found this place after his guard told him about it and he then regained his memories of this place," said Serenity as they started walking towards the cabin. She noticed the looks on the girls face when she mentioned Mamoru's guard. Undoubtedly they knew the stones were missing and did not know how to tell him.

Stepping inside the cabin Rei said, "I feel like I have been here before."

"We were all here long ago," said Serenity.

"At least that is what Mamoru says. The bedrooms are upstairs. Ami your room is the second on the left, Rei your room is the second on the left, Makoto your room is the first on the right, and Mina your room is second on the right."

"Where are you sleeping," said Mina.

"My room is at the end of the hall. Let's go get unpacked," Serenity said as she ran up the stairs with her luggage.

The girls followed her up the stairs knowing she was up to something but did not say anything. Silently each girl wonder how they were going to tell Mamoru the stone disappeared.

After Serenity went in her room and closed the door she kept her ear to the door and listened to the sound of the other girls closing their doors. When she heard the other four doors close she turned around and smiled. Looking back at her were Mamoru, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite.

"Took you long enough," said Mamoru with a smile. "You got lost didn't you?"

"That protection spell thingy threw me off," she said in a playful pout. Then looking at the other four guys Serenity said, "They should be unpacking now so just go knock on their bedroom doors," as she started to pushed them out the door. Closing and locking the door Serenity went over to her husband and said, "What should we do while they get reacquainted," as she kissed him.

* * *

Ami walked in her room and felt like she was back on Mercury. Walking into the room was like going through a time warp. This was where she would stay when she would go to Earth to visit Zoisite. The room was a beautiful shade of blue. The sheer blue curtains blew softy from the breeze and the carpet and walls were a darker blue. The sheets and comforter on the bed were an ice blue color with little pillows in a multitude of different shades of blue. The room was so calming yet the room also made Ami long to be back on Mercury and to be with Zoisite.

Ami loved her mother that she had in this life dearly but since regaining her memories of her past life she missed the things she would never have here. There was something about watching the sun set on Mercury that took her breath away and was just not the same here on Earth. She was lost in memories of the past when there came a knock at the door and Ami realized she had not unpacked but was just sitting on the edge of the bed. Startled by the knock Ami almost feel off the bed but managed to catch herself. Standing up Ami said, "Who is it?"

"Ami-chan is it me. May I come in?" asked a male voice that seemed strangely familiar.

"Mamoru-san?" was Ami's only response.

As the door started to open Ami wondered who was on the other side. As the door opened Ami stood there speechless as Zoisite walked in the room. Zoisite closed the door walked over to Ami and embraced her.

Finally finding her voice Ami looked up at Zoisite and said, "How? Why?"

As Zoisite leaned down to kiss her he said, "I told you I would always be with you."

Ending the kiss and blushing she said, "That explains the why but not the how."

"I am not sure on all the details but I think it has something to do with you finally recognizing and claiming the Glacier of Mercury." Then looking around the room Zoisite said, "Do you remember this place"

"If someone had asked me that a couple of days ago I would have said no but after coming here I do. Also since claiming the Glacier I have regained all my memories on my life as Princess Mercury during the Silver Millennium."

She hugged and pulled him closer when he tired to pull away. Zoisite laughed as he looked at her and said, "Ami what is wrong?"

"I do not want you want you to disappear again," she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Smiling Zoisite said, "You will not loose me ever again. I am here to stay," as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I am never letting you go," said Ami as she put her head to his chest and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence she looked at Zoisite again and went to kiss him but jumped when she heard Mina out in the hall yelling about something.

* * *

Rei walked into her room and she felt like she was on Mars again. The room was decorated in shades of red with sheer red curtains embarked with flames. The mahogany bed post had been carved to look like flames. There room would probably make people agitated but the room calmed Rei. Rei was lost in her thoughts as she unpacked her suitcase. Suddenly she felt someone else in the room with her.

Without thinking Rei spun around towards the door as she yelled "Fireball" and launched one at the intruder.

Poking his head around the door a singed Jadeite said, "Hi Rei-chan."

"You baka! It has been over a thousand years and the first thing you do is almost getting yourself killed," said Rei.

Coming into the room Jadeite said, "I see you still have your temper. Also apparently you remember the old magicks too."

"What magicks? Baka that was my fireball," said Rei.

"Yeah but you weren't Sailor Mars," said Jadeite.

"Kami! You are right," whispered Rei as she sat on the bed. Now that her anger had subsided she looked at Jadeite and said, "How are you here? It is not possible," as he sat beside her and she started to brush the soot off his face.

"I am here because of you," and Jadeite.

"You brought me back with the power of the Rubelite Crystal," said Zoisite.

"Thanks to you I have always hated guys. They pissed me off and I did not even know why! I loved you back then and you killed me. You can't ruin a relationship more than that. Don't think I am going to run back to you because you are alive. You got a lot to make up for," said Rei almost in tears

"I understand Rei-chan," said Jadeite looking at the floor so he would not have to look at the tears in her eyes.

In the hall they heard Mina yelling about something. Rei grumbled, "What is she yelling about," as she got up off the bed, wiped her eyes and went to the door.

* * *

As Makoto walked in her room she heard a loud crash. "Geez! What has pissed Rei off now," she said with a laugh. Then more seriously she said, "How am I going to tell Mamoru Nephrite's stone is missing?"

All of the sudden Makoto felt arms around her waist and she turned around with her fist ready but stopped in mid swing. Speechless she clung to the person in front of her. Slowly after what seemed like an eternity Makoto looked up at him. "Nephrite it is really you," she said with tears in her eyes, "but how?"

Kissing her lips and wiping her tears away Nephrite said, "I am glad I am still one of the few people you trust to show your real feelings toward."

"Nephrite please do not leave me again," said Makoto as she clung to him afraid if they broke contact he would vanish.

Nephrite laid her on the jade green sheets and covered her with slow kisses. Makoto slowly looked around the room as he started kissing her neck and noticed the room was in shades of green. The curtains on the window were sheer green with light pink lighting bolts while the carpet was a deep green and the walls were pale green. The bed was made of oak and the post had oak leaves delicately carved on them. Then grabbing Nephrite by the shoulders she said, "Not all at one time. Do the others know you are here? Are the rest of the Shitennou here?"

"No. Only Serenity, Usagi, and Mamoru know I am here. Yes Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite are here," said Nephrite.

As Nephrite leaned into kiss her again they heard a loud commotion in the hall. "What is Mina excited about now," asked Mina.

"Kunzite probably," Nephrite said with a laugh.

* * *

Mina walked in her room and the memories came back. She remembered all the times she had spent with Kunzite in this room. The room was decorated in orange and yellow. The sheer curtains were a light orange with yellow crescent moon and the sheets were orange with yellow pillows. The walls were a creamy yellow and the carpet a yellow orange. There were two mirrors on opposite walls both hand carved wood with hearts and crescent moons. Mina closed her eyes and let herself get lost in her memories. Hearing her door close Mina turned around and just stared at the person staring back at her.

"Hi Mina," said Kunzite.

"Oh my God," Mina said as she got a crazy grin on her face and tackled Kunzite. Hugging him right she said, "It is really you."

"And I really can't breathe," whispered Kunzite.

"Oh sorry," she said getting up and helping Kunzite off the floor. As soon as he was standing Mina was kissing him passionately. Then she stopped and looked at him. "Oh my God," she said again.

"What now," Kunzite said uneasily afraid to be tackled again.

"If you are here then the other guys must be here too. I have to tell Ami, Rei, and Makoto," she said as she flew out the door before Kunzite could stop her.

Sighing and shaking his head Kunzite said, "They probably already know Mina."

* * *

Running out of her room Mina yelled, "You guys will not believe who is here." When Ami and Zoisite and then Makoto and Nephrite came into the hallway Mina stopped. "Okay so maybe you will believe me," she said as she pulled Kunzite by the hand out into the hall. Everyone looked at Rei's closed door.

"Rei-chan," said Ami as she knocked softly.

Opening the door Rei said, "Yeah that baka is here too but he is wrong to think I am going to run back to him after what he did." They looked at her confused. "He killed me," she yelled and then gesturing to Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite said, "And they killed you guys. Don't you remember?"

"It was not their fault," said Makoto.

"Well I told him he would have to earn back my love," she said going back into her room.

Kunzite looked at Zoisite and Nephrite as Serenity and Mamoru came out of their room. "We better go check on Jadeite," he said as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"I'll come too," said Mamoru.

Mina said as she looked at the girls, "We should probably check on Rei," as she moved towards Rei's door.

Walking into the living room Kunzite saw Jadeite sitting on the sofa. "You okay Jadeite," said Kunzite sitting in the chair in front of him.

"She is still pissed I killed her," said Jadeite trying not to show he card.

"Wouldn't you be," said Zoisite.

"In this life she thinks men are useless. You have to make her remember why she loved you," said Nephrite.

"I think it would be easier to get Princess Uranus to fall for me," said Jadeite.

"Just give her some time," said Nephrite.

"Are you crazy," Mina said bursting into Rei's room. "That is your fiancé and as the Goddess of Love I will not stand for this."

"Was my fiancé in another life," said Rei.

"Don't you feel complete when you are around Jadeite," asked Makoto.

"Completely insane," said Rei.

"Guys we can't force Rei to be with him," said Ami.

"At least give him a chance Rei-chan," said Serenity. "Just talk to him or let him do all the talking and you listen."

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking. Well almost everyone was talking. Jadeite was failing at getting Rei to even look at him. "What I don't understand," said Serenity, "Is how you guys are here. I mean I know the crystals brought you back but how? Why?"

"Well," said Ami as she adjusted her glasses, "Out crystals are like your crystal Serenity."

"But I can't bring people back from the dead," said Serenity.

"Technically we were not dead," said Kunzite, "Our spirits were in a different plane and out bodies took on the form of stones."

"The crystals listen to what the person wants like the Ginzuishou listens to you Serenity," said Nephrite. "In their hearts they wanted us back so they poured all their power into their crystals and here we are."

"Even if some don't realize it," mumbled Jadeite.

"It is kind of how Queen Serenity sent us all to this time we were just awakened a little later than you," said Zoisite.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	18. Chapter 17: Dark Saturn

**Chapter 17: Dark Saturn **

* * *

The weekend was over and Jadeite still had not gotten Rei alone. It was almost like she was avoiding him. Jadeite had slept on the couch and the rest of the guys wanted to keep him company. He did not want to ruin everyone first time together in a thousand years. 

One the drive back Serenity wondered the best way to tell the Outer Senshi that the Shitennou were back. Serenity remembered how long it took to convince them the Shitennou were good. Haruka had heard vaguely about them during the Silver Millennium but they only time any of the Outer Senshi had met the Shitennou was went Beryl invaded the Moon. Smiling to herself Serenity thought maybe she should just put the eight of them down in the training room and let them fight it out.

Two days later that is exactly what happened. Not only were the Outer Senshi and the Shitennou surprised not to find Serenity there but the Inner Senshi with the exception of Rei were not happy with Serenity's trick.

In Serenity's defense Mamoru looked at the girls and said, "This is probably the best way. Even if we talked to them Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna would not believe it until they tested the Shitennou themselves like they did with Serenity that time after the fight with Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90," as he walked out the door to work.

"I guess you are right," said Ami, Mina, and Makoto.

"I hope they knock some sense into that baka," said Rei.

"Uh Oh," said Serenity all of the sudden.

"I just remembered only Michiru has her memories of the Silver Millennium."

"So," said Mina.

"All they probably remember are that the Shitennou invaded the moon that day," said Serenity.

"Not good," said Makoto as they all started running towards the temple.

"How did you find this place," demanded Haruka.

"Serenity told us," said Kunzite.

"Wait! I know who you are," said Setsuna.

"The Generals of the Dark Kingdom," Michiru whispered at the realization.

Hotaru looked at the other three Outer Senshi confused. "Haruka-papa I though they were dead."

"Kind of," said Haruka. "They were defeated by the Inner Senshi and their spirits were trapped in stones which Mamoru keeps in his apartment."

"Yes and we came back," said Nephrite.

Ignoring him Hotaru said, "Then that mean they are imposters and are out enemy," as she raised her hand.

"Cosmic Saturn Make-Up!"

After she transformed her Glaive appeared in her hand and she pointed it at the Shitennou. "Are you with the Dark Senshi?" she asked angrily.

Instinctively Jadeite aimed an attack at Saturn which she dodged easily.

"Baka! Are you stupid," said Nephrite, "Serenity and Endymion will be pissed. These are the Outer Senshi remember? They are on our side. We just have to convince them we are on their side."

"Too late," said Zoisite. "Look," as he pointed towards the girls.

"Cosmic Uranus Make-Up!"  
"Cosmic Neptune Make-Up!"  
"Cosmic Pluto Make-Up!"

* * *

When the girls, Luna, and Artemis got there the Outer Senshi and the Shitennou were locked in a heated battle. Serenity ran down the steps first as fast as she could. "Mina! Please everyone stop fighting," yelled Serenity but they did not hear her.

Jadeite jumped out of the way of Uranus' attack but that put Serenity right in the path of the attack. Not in Senshi form she was helpless. Serenity braced herself for the blast because she knew she neither had the time to run or the time to transform. She did not dare try and transform because she knew she was the most vulnerable when she transformed and if hit she would probably die. The blast never came and she heard someone scream her name. Serenity looked up just in time to see Kunzite dive in front of her.

"Princess!" yelled Kunzite as he dove in front of her to protect her.

When the smoke cleared everyone ran toward Serenity and Kunzite with Mina reaching them first. "Kunzite! Kunzite! Can you hear me?" yelled Mina kneeling down beside him.

The Outer Senshi de-transformed and were now running to everyone. "Why did you do that," ask Michiru once Kunzite had opened his eyes.

"I swore not only to protect the Price of Earth but once they were married I swore also to protect the Princess of the Moon who would one day be Queen of Earth," said Kunzite weakly.

Serenity looked at the Outer Senshi. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru there are really are the Shitennou. They are destined to be with the Inner Senshi and were brought back by the crystals the Inner Senshi posses." Haruka and the others looked at her as if they did not believe her so she continued, "Even remembering Dark Neptune, Michiru, you probably do not have all your memories yet. Yes they were with Beryl's army that day on the Moon but they had been brainwashed by Beryl. You have met them before at our wedding. I do not know why but I am the only one who seems to remember everything and I mean everything."

Stepping up beside Serenity Luna said, "Maybe I can help," as the crescent on her forehead began to glow and the symbols appeared on the Outer Senshi's foreheads.

While Luna was with the Outer Senshi Rei looked at Serenity and said, "I though we remembered everything."

"You do. It seems that once we remember out Dark Senshi counterpart we truly remember everyone about our lives during the Silver Millennium. Mina is the only one of the Inner Senshi who has not remembered her Dark Senshi counterpart. Michiru is the only one of the Outer Senshi who has remembered her counterpart. I was trying to make a point but I guess it didn't work," Serenity said shaking her head.

The Outer Senshi and Luna came up to the rest of the group. The Outer Senshi and the Shitennou apologized to each other.

"The one who should be apologizing should be Serenity with her hair brain scheme," said Rei.

"You almost sound like you care Rei," said Jadeite.

"You wish. I was worried about Hotaru since she is the youngest of us," lied Rei. She had been worried about him but because of the way he acted the first time they had met in a thousand years she was going be damn if she would show it right now.

Helping Kunzite up Mina said, "Let's get out of here."

"Mina there least I can do is heal Kunzite," said Hotaru.

"I do not want you to wear yourself out little one," said Michiru.

"It is okay mama. I get stronger the more I heal people. Kind of like Serenity," said Hotaru.

As everyone walked out of the temple Jadeite said, "You guys go ahead on. I am going to try and talk to Rei."

"Okay," said Mina supporting Kunzite and then looking at Haruka and said, "Kunzite and I should probably go to your place first right?"

"Now we should take him to your place," said Setsuna. "He is going to still need a lot of rest once Hotaru works on him."

Serenity and Mamoru went to their house. Makoto and Nephrite went to Makoto's apartment and Zoisite walked Ami to her apartment. No one saw Dark Saturn sitting in the tree watching the Senshi.

* * *

Ami turned to Zoisite. "Urawa and I have been living together."

"I know," said Zoisite.

Looking at the ground Ami said, "I have not told him you are back and I do not know how. I do not want to hurt him but I was hoping you would move in with me."

"When you are comfortable with the situation I will," said Zoisite with a smile as he leaned over to kiss her. Pulling away from this kiss Zoisite said, "Maybe the three of us should sit down together and talk."

Ami nodded as she unlocked the door. "Go in the living room and I will go upstairs and get him," said Ami as they walked in. A minute later Ami came running down the stairs with tears in her eyes. "Urawa is gone and so are his things," said Ami. "All that was there was this," she said as she gave Zoisite the note.

Taking the note from Ami he read the note in amazement.

Dear Ami,  
This is hard for me to say and I know it is hard for you. You are probably trying to figure out how to tell me but I know Zoisite is back. I had a vision about it after we talked to Zoisite's spirit. I know what you want so I am making this easier for both of us. I am leaving but I will still be here. I am staying with a friend until I find my own place. I promised Zoisite. I would protect you while he was gone and I have. I have no hard feelings toward you or Zoisite.  
Love,  
Urawa

After reading the note Zoisite said, "I always knew there was a reason why I liked him. You should go to him and talk to him if you know where he is."

"For now let's go to bed," said Ami.

* * *

After healing Kunzite Hotaru feel asleep with her head in Setsuna's lap as Haruka drove home. Looking at Hotaru sleeping Setsuna said, "I know she is a teenage now but when she is like this I can't help but to think of that little girl who would recreate the big bang in her room."

"I can't believe we wanted so much to destroy her," said Michiru

A few minutes later Haruka stopped the car and leaned over the back of the front seat. Stroking Hotaru's hair she said, "Hotaru-himie we are home."

Hotaru did not even stir. "She must really be exhausted," said Michiru.

"You two go ahead in. I will carry Hotaru in," said Haruka.

"Okay," said Michiru and Setsuna as they got out of the car.

Then Haruka got out and opened the back driver's side door and as soon as she touched Hotaru's shoulder she bolted straight up.

"No!" screamed Hotaru and then realized it was Haruka. "Sorry Haruka-papa. I was having a bad dream."

"Well now at least I do not have to carry you in the house," said Haruka with a smile.

Haruka helped Hotaru to her room and tucked her in. "Goodnight princess," Haruka said as she kissed Hotaru on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Haruka-papa," Hotaru said sleepily and was already back asleep before Haruka was out of the room.

Haruka saw the kitchen like was on so she went to see who was up. Both Michiru and Setsuna were still up, drinking tea, and talking.

"Is Hotaru okay?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah she is fine. She is just exhausted and had a bad dream on the way home," said Haruka as she sat down at the table.

Setsuna looked at Haruka and asked, "Have you remembered Dark Uranus yet?"

"No," said Haruka looking at Michiru who nodded, "but I did remember Dark Neptune when Michiru did. I guess that is because I was there. Have you remembered Dark Pluto yet?"

"No," said Setsuna. "I feel completely lost not knowing what is going on."

"We remember when we are ready," said Michiru as she stretched. "How about we all go to bed before it is time to get up?"

Back in her room Hotaru was tossing and turning. Hotaru was lost in the memories of Dark Saturn. The other princesses were her friends but although her people loved her they feared her. Everyone knew that she was not only the princess of Saturn but she was also Sailor Saturn, the Solider of Destruction. Princess Saturn was kind and gentle with a great heart. She had a gift for healing but people all over the Solar System knew that if Sailor Saturn was awakened the silence and destruction would soon follow. Sailor Saturn appeared during the fight between Beryl and the Moon Kingdom but even she was not strong enough to defeat the chaos that gripped Queen Metllia which in turn controlled Beryl.

That was different time and Hotaru watched as she went deeper into her past during the Silver Millennium. She was at a time before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, before the awakening of Sailor Saturn. Hotaru saw her past self as Princess Saturn walking the palace halls. Someone called to the princess and as Princess Saturn turned Hotaru realized she was no longer watching but she was Princess Saturn, these were her memories and the person calling her was her mother.

"Hotaru. Do you not hear me calling you," asked her mother Queen Pandora as she walked up to her daughter.

"Sorry mother I was lost in though," said Princess Saturn bowing slightly to her mother. Princess Saturn looked at her mother in awe. Her mother's purple dress was slightly different from her in that her mother's was more form fitting and strapless. Her mother's long deep purple hair was silky and beautiful and her deep grey-purple eyes were caring and showed great wisdom.

Queen Pandora looked at her daughter with a mix of sympathy and frustration. "You have to find a suitable husband," she said calmly.

"How can I when I am the chosen vessel of the Senshi of Saturn? I know even my people see me as the bringer of the end of the world," said Princess Saturn.

"Daughter you must learn two things. First Sailor Saturn is not the destroyer of worlds. She is a balance keeper. Sailor Saturn is the Senshi of Birth, Death, and Rebirth. If the time comes you will destroy the old to make way for the new. Think of your healing powers. Someone who can only bring destruction and death would not have the power to heal like you do," said Pandora with a smile.

Nodding her head Princess Saturn said, "What is the second thing mother?"

"Your people look up to you. Yes they are afraid but people are always afraid of what they do not know. You must show your people that you care for them and will protect them. You must learn the ancient magicks of our people. I know you have the power within you or you would not have been given the gift of healing," said Pandora.

"I will try mother," said Princess Saturn as she started to walk away.

"Hotaru one more thing," said Pandora as she drew closer to her daughter. "I know you already have awakened the power of Sailor Saturn." Princess Saturn's eyes went wide but her mother shook her head. "Let me finish," she said softly. "I saw you that first time you transformed into Sailor Saturn when you though no one was around and it was beautiful. You have proven to me what I already knew. If Sailor Saturn was only a bringer of death you would have already destroyed this planet years ago when you first accepted the power."

"Thank you mother," she said hugging her mother tight, "I wanted to tell you but I was so scared. I did not know ho you would react."

"My dear child I will always love you. We must let out people know. If you hide it any longer it will only confirm what they are afraid of in their minds," said Pandora.

"How about at the ball tomorrow before I announce my future husband because I know you will keep sending suitors my way until I marry," said Princess Saturn trying to smile.

"Are you sure that is what you want," said Pandora.

"Yes," said Princess Saturn. "If I am to pick a husband I want him to know everything about me before agreeing to marry me."

"Sometimes you have wisdom beyond your years," said Pandora.

Princess Saturn went to her room and flopped down on her bed. "How can I tell the whole planet I already have awakened as Sailor Saturn," she asked herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Princess Saturn got up and started to prepare for the ball later that day. First Princess Saturn took a bath with lavender oil, lavender salt crystals and amethyst.

"Your bath is ready your highness," said her personal maid Saturnia.

"Thank you. You may go now," said Princess Saturn as she walked toward the bathroom.

The maid stood there not moving. "Umm…. Princess," she said quietly.

"Yes," as Princess Saturn.

"If you are Sailor Saturn is can't be a bad thing. What I mean is look at the Senshi of the other planets. What I am trying to say is not everyone is afraid of you," said Saturnia as she rushed out the door.

Slightly smiling Princess Saturn said, "Maybe this is a sign that I should tell my people today," as she walked into the steamy bathroom and shut the door. The walls were done in shades of purple and white. The bathtub was in the middle of the room and built into the floor with detailed ribbon work around the rim of the tub. The mirror was a large oval with purple ribbons adorning the sides. The French doors to the balcony were open and Princess Saturn could feel a cool breeze as the sheer purple curtains blew in the wind.

Taking off her purple silk robe Princess Saturn slipped into the warm steamy water. "Man that is hot but it will help my muscles relax," Princess Saturn thought with a sigh. Not only was she stressed because she was going to tell her people she had already awakened as Sailor Saturn but her mother also expected her to find a husband tonight.

Seeing a shadow on the balcony Princess Saturn demanded, "Who are you?" as she stood grabbing her robe and calling her glaive to her but then thought better not to call her glaive just yet.

"It is your future husband my dear Princess," came an answer from the balcony.

"Taki!" said Princess Saturn wrapping the robe around her quickly. "Have you no shame? I am bathing! Also how did you get up here?"

"I came in through the balcony in your room," answered Taki.

"Well leave," said Princess Saturn angrily. "I am bathing. Plus I am not and will not be your bride!"

"You will be if you do not choose someone tonight," said Take menacingly.

"I will die before I marry you," said Princess Saturn. "What?" yelled Princess Saturn when someone knocked on her bathroom door.

"Princess we heard yelling. Are you okay?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes I am fine but Prince Taki needs to be removed from my balcony," said Princess Saturn. A few minutes later Princess Saturn heard the guard escorting Taki out and yelled "Wait until I tell my mother what you decided to try." After she finished her bath she dressed and headed toward her mother's bedchamber.

Standing outside her room in the hall were the guards who had escorted Taki out. Bowing once they saw her they said, "Princess we are sorry. Please forgive us for letting him slip by."

"You may rise. It is okay. It is not your fault. Prince Taki has been doing that ever since we were little. He is determined to make me his wife," she said as she walked off.

Walking into her mother's bedchamber she said, "Mother, Taki did it again! When will he learn I am not interested," as she lay down on her mother's bed.

"Hotaru you have to find a husband," said Queen Pandora.

"But why Taki!" said Princess Saturn.

"Then announce someone else," said her mother.

"No one will want me when they learn I have awakened as Sailor Saturn," said Princess Saturn as she opened her mother's door to go back to her room. There before her stood Saturnia wide eyed staring at Princess Saturn.

"It is true," said Saturnia in a whisper.

"What do you want," asked Princess Saturn.

"I went to your room to see if you were ready for me to do your hair. One of the guards said you had gone to see the Queen so I came here," said Saturnia as she looked at the floor.

"Well then let's go," said Princess Saturn as she walked by Saturnia and headed towards her room.

When they were back in Princess Saturn's room and Saturn was adding a couple of braids to her hair she decided to ask Princess Saturn about Sailor Saturn. "Princess," said Saturnia.

"Yes," answered Princess Saturn.

"I hope you do not think of me as being out of line but may I ask you a question," said Saturnia.

"Yes," said Princess Saturn.

"Could I see you as Sailor Saturn?" asked Saturnia.

"You are not afraid of me?" replied Princess Saturn.

"No. Ever since I was little I have heard stories of the mysterious Sailor Saturn and how she brought forth life from destruction. You may not know this but my family has always watched over the women born with the power of the Senshi of Saturn. Since I am not very strong this is how I could best serve you. We have been by your side always," said Saturnia.

"We?" asked Princess Saturn.

"Your personal guard and my brother, Titan," said Saturnia.

"But Titan's last name is Eomot and your last name is Moeto," said Princess Saturn.

"That was also to protect you that we changed out name. We knew if it was found out that we were watching you people might realize you had awakened as Sailor Saturn and start a panic. The legend of Sailor Saturn has been distorted and people have become scared of the Senshi of Saturn. We are not only dedicated to protecting you but educating the people about the real role of Sailor Saturn. Our family name is Tomoe," said Saturnia.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Princess Saturn.

"Only the Queen," said Saturnia.

"In answer to your question yes I will for your loyalty to me and this kingdom," said Princess Saturn. Raising her hand above her head she said, "Saturn Planet….," but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Princess are you ready? The ball starts in thirty minutes," said Titan.

"Almost. Thank you, Titan," said Princess Saturn. Then sitting back in her chair Princess Saturn looked at Saturnia.

"Well I guess I will have to wait like everyone else huh," she said as she started on the last few braids of Princess Saturn's hair.

"Mother said she is going to teach me the ancient magicks. I promise you will be the first to see them," said Princess Saturn which made Saturnia smile.

The ball had begun and Princess Saturn stood waiting to be announced along with her mother. Queen Pandora looked at her daughter and said, "Everything will be fine. I promise. Don't worry you look beautiful."

Titan looked at the Queen and Pandora nodded. Titan opened the door and the guard in the ball room announced then. "Now presenting her highness Queen Pandora and her daughter Princess Saturn," said the guard. Once they entered Titan and Saturnia followed behind them.

Princess Saturn looked at the faces of the people as she and her mother walked to the platform where their chairs were. "There are more people here than I thought there would be. They are all smiling and hoping I will find a husband tonight. Only mother and Saturnia know I plan to show them I have accepted the power of the Senshi of Saturn. I hope this is not going to turn out to be a bad idea," Princess Saturn thought as she sat down.

Looking at her daughter Queen Pandora stood and addressed the room. "Tonight my daughter will announce her who she has chosen as her future husband. Before she does that there is another announcement that she would like to make," said the queen as she turned to her daughter.

Princess Saturn stood addressing the room. "Thank you all for coming. What I have to say may be difficult for you to hear and it is difficult for me to say as it concerns Sailor Saturn. I am fully aware that you all know I possess the power to possibly become Sailor Saturn. I also know the majority of you are scared for me to accept that power since Sailor Saturn is the Senshi of Death and Destruction. For you I have been scared to tell you the truth. I want to put the lies behind me and always be truthful with my people." As Princess Saturn paused the room grew silent while the people waited for her to continue. Taking a deep breath Princess Saturn raised her hand about her hand.

"Saturn Plant Power, Make-Up!"

As Princess Saturn begin to transform the crowd gasped in a mix of awe and fear. "It Sailor Saturn has awoken then our how will soon be destroyed," someone yelled. Another voice yelled, "We can't let Sailor Saturn awaken," as a black mist surrounded Princess Saturn.

As Queen Pandora reached for her daughter the guards pulled her back. "Your highness this is for your own protection," said Titan.

Falling to her knees Queen Pandora yelled, "Hotaru!"

Princess Saturn could feel something was wrong with her transformation but could not stop her henshin. The purple ribbons around her body turned black and the black lighting flashed quicker and darker. Princess Saturn's last thought was "Mother help me" as everything turned black.

Once the transformation was done there before the Queen of Saturn and her people stood Sailor Saturn but Sailor Saturn did not look how she was described in the old stories. She looked even more cold and evil. Her fuku and gloves were black. Her boots, glove bands, front bow and choker were grayish purple. Her collar was white, her brooch was a black circle, and her shoulder pads were grey. The symbol of Saturn replaced the tiara on her brow but instead of being purple the symbol was black. She wore a double skirt with the first layer being a dark purple and the second layer was black. She had no staff and her dark purple almost black hair was now slightly past her shoulders.

Finally Queen Pandora, Saturnia and Titan broke the silence. "You are not Sailor Saturn," said Saturnia and Titan together.

"What have you done with my daughter," demanded Queen Pandora.

"I am the true Senshi of Destruction, Dark Saturn!" said Dark Saturn with a menacing laugh. Then looking at Queen Pandora she said, "Ad for your daughter that weakling is gone and only I remain."

"I will save my daughter," yelled Queen Pandora as a purple glow appeared around her.

"I told you she is gone. There is nothing for you to save," Dark Saturn said menacingly as she also powered up an attack.

"Your highness," Titan said as she grabbed her arm, "It is not safe to fight in here. There are too many people here."

"Looks like the princess got her weakness from her mother," Dark Saturn said as she launched her attack at the queen.

"Run you highness," Titan said as he jumped in front of the queen as Saturnia was trying to pull her out of the way. The guest started to run in a panic and the other guards were carrying Titan away after being hit head on with Dark Saturn's attack.

"Titan," whispered Saturnia as she watched the guards carry her brother away to the infirmary.

"He will be okay and so will I," said Queen Pandora. "Right now I have to save my daughter and you need to go be with your brother. You can only hurt here Saturnia," she said pushing the girl away.

"As you wish my queen," she said.

Turning to face Dark Saturn Queen Pandora said, "Now it is just you and me. Do not think I will go easy on you just because you look like my daughter." Raising her hand above her head Queen Pandora yelled, "Ancient ones hear my call, lend me your power of old," as black lighting crackled around her and broke through the glass in the skylight in the center of the room. Purple ribbons formed around her right arm and ended at her wrist. Her right hand was now covered by a purple dragon heard with black eyes. Pointing toward Dark Saturn said, "Ribbon Dragon Bind!" as the purple dragon head rushed toward Dark Saturn followed by a stream of purple ribbons and encircled Dark Saturn.

"You think this can hold me," Dark Saturn said breaking free then holding her right hand slightly away from her side as purple energy swirled around her hand. "Death Revolution!" yelled Dark Saturn as she spun in a circle and released the purple sphere of energy at Queen Pandora. Laughing as she watched Queen Pandora fly across the room Dark Saturn did not give her time to recover before hitting her with another blast. "Dark Rebirth!" yelled Dark Saturn as a beam of black energy shot from her hands as purple ribbons swirled around the beam. When the beam hit the queen she screamed in pain as the black energy crackled around her. Almost immediately the purple ribbons surrounded Queen Pandora binding her.

Queen Pandora could not move and her head was spinning from where she had hit it on the floor and the wall. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and she was pretty sure her right shoulder was dislocated. All she could do was look at her attacker with tears in her eyes for the girl in front of her looked so much like the daughter she knew she would probably never see again. Looking at Dark Saturn Queen Pandora made one final plea, "Hotaru if you are still in there please fight! Hotaru please…."

Dark Saturn backhanded Queen Pandora. "Shut up! I told you your daughter is gone and I am all that remains," Dark Saturn yelled. "Soon you will not care because you will either be on my side or dead," she said with a laugh.

"I will never join you," Queen Pandora said as she spat blood in Dark Saturn's face.

Wiping her face with the back of her glove Dark Saturn said with a wicked laugh, "I never said I was asking you." Dark Saturn raised her hand and a glaive made of dark purple energy appeared in my hands. "You see my next attack will turn you evil like me. Well that is if it does not kill you first," said Dark Saturn with a wicked smile. Holding the glaive high with both hands Dark Saturn said, "Dark Death…."

"Noooooo!" yelled a voice.

Dark Saturn released her glaive and grabbed the sides of her head with both hands. "You will not win," she screamed falling to her knees. Doubling over screaming in pain and wrapping her arms around herself Dark Saturn tried standing but her legs would not respond. Throwing her head back with a howl Queen Pandora saw the black symbol on Dark Saturn's brow shatter to reveal a bright purple symbol of Saturn. Dark Saturn was vaporized in a blast of purple and when Queen Pandora was able to look where Dark Saturn had once stood now stood Sailor Saturn with glaive in hand.

Sailor Saturn looked at Queen Pandora who was now trying to stand. Closing her eyes Sailor Saturn glowed with a purple aura and changed back into Princess Saturn.

Wiping her tears from her eyes Queen Pandora said, "Hotaru how did you come back? She said you were dead."

"She tried to beat me but I could not leave you. I have my duty as a Senshi to protect the Solar System and Princess Serenity. I also have my duty as the princess of this planet to protect my people. Also I had just made a friend with someone who knows who I am and is not afraid of me," said Princess Saturn as she kneeled down beside her mother and started to heal her injuries.

Hearing someone calling them the queen and princess turn to see Saturnia and Titan running towards them. "Titan I though you were injured," said Queen Pandora.

"Just a broken arm," said Titan holding up his bandaged arm and then smiling. "They did not name me Titan without a reason your highness."

"I have healed most of my mother's injuries but I would still like her to go to the infirmary," said Princess Saturn.

"As you wish," said Titan as he helped Queen Pandora to her feet.

"Let me help you to your room Princess," said Saturnia.

"Thank you," said Princess Saturn. "I am not quit sure what happened but thank you for still being nice to me when you knew who I really was."

That night white Princess Saturn lay sleeping Queen Serenity came to visit Queen Pandora. "I know what happened here and this is not the first time. Sailor Pluto had a similar experience. You will not like what I am going to propose but it is best for everyone not only one this planet but the whole Solar System. This is all for the peace of the Silver Millennium," said Queen Serenity.

"You know what is best Serenity. The line of Serenity has always had to not only look out for the Moon but the whole Solar System. I know what a burden that must be," said Queen Pandora.

"I will use the power of the Ginzuishou combined with the Star of Saturn to suppress the memories of Dark Saturn from your people. Only you and I will remember what happened," said Queen Serenity.

"Okay," said Queen Pandora as she closed her eyes and cupped her hands in front of her as she silently called her crystal forth. Opening her eyes she looked at Queen Serenity who nodded at her. Holding the crystal high above her head Queen Pandora and the crystal began to glow purple.

"Saturn Planet Crystal Power!"

Queen Serenity raised the Ginzuishou above her head as she and the crystal began to glow silver. "Moon Crystal Suppressing Power," said Queen Serenity as the energy from the two crystals mixed into a pale purple light that consumed the planet of Saturn.

The next morning Titan and a few other guards reported to Queen Pandora in the throne room. "Your highness we can not find what or who caused the explosion," said Titan.

"Thank you. You may leave now," said Queen Pandora.

Titan stayed behind still kneeling. "Your highness may I speak freely," asked Titan.

"Yes," said Queen Pandora as she motioned for Titan to rise.

"Are you sure with what happen yesterday that Princess Saturn should make her announcement," asked Titan.

"Yes. Our people need to know the truth," said Queen Pandora.

"As you wish. I will go see if she is ready," said Titan as she turned to leave.

"You look wonderful princess," said Saturnia as she finished the last braid in Princess Saturn's hair.

"Do you think I am wrong for not choosing a husband?" asked Princess Saturn.

"No. The Queen has ruled just fine by herself," said Saturn.

"She was married when she took the throne," Princess Saturn said.

"We as your people have to accept your's and the Queen's decisions," she said. "It is our duty as your people"

"I want you and Titan with me and mother when I tell the people I am Sailor Saturn," said Princess Saturn.

"As you wish," said Saturn bowing.

"Not as a command but as my friend," Princess Saturn said with a smile.

"Hai!" said Saturn as she hugged Princess Saturn. Then pulled away quickly, "Sorry Princess," she said as she bowed.

"No need to apologize. I am glad to finally have a friend. If you feel comfortable I would like you to call me Hotaru," said Princess Saturn.

"I could never do that Princess but maybe eventually I could call you Hotaru-sama," said Saturnia.

"Whatever you like," said Princess Saturn as someone knocked on her door. "Hai!"

"The Queen is ready for you Princess," said Titan.

"Thank you. Tell her I will be there soon," said Princess Saturn.

Princess Saturn and Saturnia waited behind the curtain as they listened to Queen Pandora to finish speaking. "….Now your Princess," said Queen Pandora.

Taking a deep breath Princess Saturn and Saturnia joined Queen Pandora and Titan on the balcony as the crowd cheered. "I have two announcements," said Princess Saturn as the crown grew silent. "My first announcement is that I have no plans to marry right now," she said as she looked quickly at her mother who motioned for Saturnia to come stand with her. Holding her hand high above her head Princess Saturn yelled, "Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Princess Saturn began to glow purple and a henshin wand appeared in her hand after her nails became painted purple. Then purple ribbons came from the wand and began to swirl around her. As the ribbons swirled around her black lighting began to crackle around her also. The first ribbon tightened around her legs and arms to for purple boots and elbow length white gloves with purple bands. The second ribbon tightened around her upper body to form the bodysuit of her fuku. Bringing her hand across her throat forming a purple collar and choker. Then bringing them down past her chest and spreading out over her waist formed a burgundy bow, a purple skirt, and a burgundy back bow. The black lighting hit her chest leaving a star shaped white crystal brooch that resembled the Star of Saturn and also struck her brow leaving a gold tiara with a white jewel. Once her henshin was complete Sailor Saturn stood in front of her people with her glaive in hand and waited. All of the sudden she realized the crowed was cheering.

Hotaru work up smiling knowing that her past life was not as lonely as she had thought it was.

* * *

Hotaru had the letter in her hand with the directions of exactly where to meet at the old warehouse by the docks. Cautiously she went to the side of the warehouse. She hated leaving Usagi when they were suppose to be having a sleepover but Usagi like her mother was hard to wake up once she was asleep.

"Okay Dark Saturn I am here alone as you asked. Where are you?" said Hotaru. The only response that Hotaru got was a bolt of dark energy coming directly for her which she easily dodged.

Stepping out of the shadows Dark Saturn said, "Nicely done. Why don't you join our side Hotaru? We know you have the power of Mistress Nine still buried deep inside you."

"I will never betray my Princess," said Hotaru calling her Silence Glaive to her. "When I defeated Mistress Nine I was able to control her. She may have been one of the toughest villains we had to face but now I control the part of me that was Mistress Nine. That is a part of me you do not want to see so do not piss me off."

"Ohhh! I am scared," said a voice from the shadows.

"I thought you said we would meet alone," said Hotaru.

"We did meet alone," said Dark Saturn. "I can't help it if she does not want to be with out me for a minute and followed me here."

Stepping out of the shadow Dark Chibi Moon appeared wrapping her arms around Dark Saturn and putting her head on her shoulder. "Can I help it if I missed you?" Then looking at Hotaru she said, "Why don't you tell your little friend to come out of hiding too."

"What do you mean? I came here alone as requested," said Hotaru.

Stepping out from behind a pile of creates Usagi said, "Yeah but I was worried about you so I followed you."

Hotaru looked at her friend and smiled. She could never put anything past Usagi. Turning back to Dark Saturn and Dark Chibi Moon Hotaru said, "My mission is to protect this planet and this Solar System from evil. To protect my Princess and future Queen I will never join your side."

"You are getting boring," said Dark Chibi Moon to Hotaru. Still resting her head on Dark Saturn's shoulder she looked at Usagi and said, "Well how about you? We know that you were once Black Lady. We could probably bring her out again," grinning wickedly.

"Bring out Black Lady?" Usagi said with a laugh, "Serenity healed me of Black Lady but something like that never goes away completely. Black Lady will forever be a part of me and she makes me stronger."

Just as Dark Saturn began to speak her communicator crackled. "Saturn!" roared a voice on the other end and Dark Saturn winced.

"Where are you," demanded the voice.

"Taking a walk," Dark Saturn said casually as she looked at Dark Chibi Moon.

"If by taking a walk you mean you are breaking Moon's orders and confronting any of the Senshi then you better get your ass back here now!" growled the voice.

"But Uranus," started Dark Saturn.

"Don't waste your breath explaining to me save your explanations for Moon," said Dark Uranus over the communicator.

Then in the background they could hear, "And Saturn if Chibi Moon is with you she is not off the hook either."

Turning her communicator off Dark Saturn looked at Hotaru and Usagi and said, "This will not be the last you see of us."

As Dark Saturn and Dark Chibi Moon turned to leave Hotaru and Usagi could hear them. "Moon is going to turn me to moon dust," said Dark Chibi Moon.

"You think you have it bad," said Dark Saturn, "If there is anything left of me after Moon finishes lecturing me then Uranus will finish me off."

Hotaru and Usagi laughed as Hotaru made her Silence Glaive disappear and said, "Apparently Dark Uranus has a temper just like Haruka-papa."

Putting her arm around her best friend Usagi said, "Let's go home and pig out on ice cream before we go back to bed. I got to enjoy spending the night at your house right."

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	19. Chapter 18: The Dark Senshi's Plan

**Chapter 18: The Dark Senshi's Plan**

* * *

When Dark Saturn got back Dark Moon had figured things out. "What did you think you were doing," yelled Dark Moon. 

"I was trying to bring Hotaru to our side," said Dark Saturn.

"Usagi would be a nice addition too," said Dark Chibi Moon standing behind Dark Saturn. "That is of course if we could turn Usagi back into Black Lady and Hotaru back into Mistress Nine."

"Don't anger me and don't you two do anything stupid," said Dark Moon as she stormed out of the room.

"It could have been worse," said Dark Saturn.

"It just got worse," said Dark Uranus.

"Uh Oh!" said Dark Saturn.

"Uh Oh is right," said Dark Neptune as she stepped out of the shadows beside Dark Uranus.

"Dark Moon told us to take care of your punishment. She was too pissed and thought she might try to kill you," said Dark Uranus.

"She maybe is a pain but she is not stupid," mumbled Dark Chibi Moon. Then looking at Dark Neptune and Dark Uranus said, "Well since you don't need me I will be going."

"Not so fast. You are part of this too," said Dark Neptune dragging Dark Chibi Moon back beside Dark Saturn.

"Don't think that just because you are Moon's daughter she will cut you some slack," said Dark Uranus. "And you," she said to Dark Saturn, "I told you not to do anything stupid like Mercury did."

"If you kill us you will never have to power to beat the Moon Senshi," said Dark Chibi Moon.

"Who said we were going to kill you," said Dark Neptune as she powered up her attack, "But you will soon be wishing for death," as she launched her attack at Dark Saturn and Dark Chibi Moon.

"Dark Submerge!"

They jumped out of the way just in time and Dark Saturn powered up an attack but Dark Uranus held her hand up and Dark Neptune powered down. "Nice shot Neptune. You knocked the camera out on the first try," Dark Uranus said with a smile. Walking up to Dark Saturn she hit her upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" growled Dark Uranus. "Next time Moon really will kill you. It took a lot to convince her to get us to deal with you," said Dark Uranus walking back to Dark Neptune.

Putting an arm around Dark Uranus as they walked out Dark Neptune said, "Next time you are on your own."

Dark Chibi Moon shrugged. "Whatever! You want to go relax and loose some of this tension," Dark Chibi Moon said with a smile.

* * *

Dark Moon was in her room pacing back and forth still pissed at Dark Saturn and Dark Chibi Moon when a knock came at her door. "What?!" yelled Dark Moon. 

Slowly opening the door Dark Mercury poked her head threw. "I think I may know of away we can defeat the Moon Senshi," said Dark Mercury quietly.

"Good because the last time you plan did not work too well. What do you propose?" said Dark Moon.

"Since we could not beat them we could try weakening them by attacking their friends," said Dark Mercury.

"Fine go and get the others," said Dark Moon. "Oh and don't think I do not know about the stunt you pulled the other day. Don't attack any of the Moon Senshi without my permission."

Leaving to go find Dark Mars Dark Mercury muttered to herself, "Damn! I thought she did not know about that. She will never agree to my plan. Did she just want to make me look like a fool in front of the others? Damn!"

* * *

Once all the Dark Senshi were all gathered in the meeting room and Dark Mercury told them her place Dark Mars was the first to speak up. "What? Have you gone stupid or something? That is the dumbest plan and it does not even make sense. You saw how well it worked last time!" yelled Dark Mars. 

"It would have work if you had not interrupted me. I had that Mercury bitch! She was not going to risk hurting her friend," said Dark Mercury as a shard of dark ice appeared in her hand.

"Would you two have your lover's spat later and let's get back to business," said Dark Jupiter but the two continued to yell at each other Crossing her arms in front of her Dark Jupiter said, "Dark Spark!" and hit both of them with dark electricity.

"What the hell was that for," growled Dark Mars.

"Shut the hell up," yelled Dark Moon. "Does anyone else have an idea?"

"I do," said Dark Jupiter. How about we take out the Outer Senshi first? If we take out their strongest fighters the rest will be easy.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Dark Venus said, "The problem with that is that none of the Moon Senshi are weak anymore."

"Only if we had some of the strongest youma that killed the original Moon Senshi," said Dark Uranus.

"Like us," said a voice.

"Who are you and how did you get in here," demanded Dark Moon.

"That is information you do not need yet," said the voice. "We were let out of our dimension in your original battle with the Sailor Senshi. We have been hanging around the shadows watching and we have decided to help you defeat the Sailor Senshi. We need the power of the Dark Ginzuishou that you possess Dark Moon. We no longer have out physical bodies but with the power of the Dark Ginzuishou you can bring us fully back to this world," said the voice.

"Why should we help you," said Dark Moon.

"We all have the same goal: To kill the Sailor Senshi and out of everyone in this room we are the only ones who have done that," said the voice.

"Dark Ginzuishou?" questioned Dark Mars.

"I do not have to tell you everything," said Dark Moon. Then looking in the direction of the voice and said, "We will think about it and you will know the answer soon enough."

"As you wish," said the voice and the Dark Senshi felt their presence vanish.

"Who were they," asked Dark Neptune.

"Should we trust them," asked Dark Saturn.

Dark Moon looked at Dark Pluto who nodded confirming what she suspected. "They were youma under Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. As for trust no we can't. We can't trust anyone," said Dark Moon. "We will figure out more on what to do later but I think we should take up on their offer. Hell we can always kill them later."

* * *

Later that night Dark Moon was sitting in her room looking at the Dark Ginzuishou that was cupped in her hands. 

"You called us," said the voice.

"We have decided to take you up on your offer," said Dark Moon. "There are more Moon Senshi than when you faced them last time. Also if you fail it will be a fate far worse than death from me. So you better hope the Moon Senshi kill you if you don't kill them first." Holding her hands out the black lotus shape crystal floated to the center of the room and started spinning wildly while emitting dark energy.

When the crystal settled back down and returned to Dark Moon's hands the voice said, "I never said there were only five of us," as ten girl like youma stepped out of the shadows and Dark Moon smiled.

* * *

This fanfic take place after Sailor Stars so all the Senshi are over 18 years old and that includes Hotaru and ChibiUsa/Usagi. That also means that the Dark Senshi are also over 18 years old. 

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	20. Chapter 19: Dark Venus

**Chapter 19: Dark Venus**

* * *

"How come Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru still hardly ever come to the Senshi meetings," asked Mina.

"Well you know Setsuna stays at the Gates most of the time but at least she is able to come and help more than before," said Luna.

"Hotaru and Usagi went shopping, I think," said Serenity.

"Knowing Haruka and Michiru they have lost track of time," said Rei to which everyone just looked at each other remembering back in the beginning when they met Haruka and Michiru how obvious everyone was to their relationship.

"What about your dream?" Luna asked Mina nestling in Serenity's lap.

"Ever since we stayed at the cabin I have had this dream," Mina said as she looked at Serenity and the other Inner Senshi. "The dream was about Kunzite and I but also about you guys too and the other Shitennou."

* * *

Princess Venus love to play match maker. Right now she was trying to get Princess Jupiter, Princess Mars, and Princess Mercury together with Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. Once Princess Serenity had introduced Princess Venus to Endymion and his guard she fell madly in love with Kunzite. Princess Venus could tell that her friends had crushes on the other Shitennou as well. Princess Jupiter might make a move on her own but she knew that Princess Mercury was too shy and Princess Mars was too much of a hot head. Princess Venus was going to talk to Kunzite to figure out how to get everyone together. She knew that the easy way would just to get Serenity and Endymion together but they wanted their alone time. Princess Venus knew that it was just a matter of time before Serenity and Endymion would get married.

"Where is Kunzite," Princess Venus mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in her room. Just then a knock come at her door. "Yes," said Princess Venus eagerly.

"Kunzite is waiting to see you," said one of the maids.

Throwing the door open and almost knocking the maid over. "Gomen," yelled Princess Venus as she ran down the hall towards to portal room. Reaching the portal room she saw that Kunzite was talking to one of the guards. "Kunzite," Princess Venus yelled as she tackled him.

Turning towards her as she flew towards him he whispered, "Oh crap," as Venus tackled him. "Mina we really have to quit meet this way. It is not lady like for you and it is not good on my back either."

Laughing as he helped the two up the guard said, "Princess if you keep this up you will kill him before you get to know him."

"Gomen Kunzite. I just missed you so much," Princess Venus said as she clung to his arm walking out of the room.

As they walked around the palace grounds Kunzite said, "I have an idea on how we can get everyone together. Endymion has a cabin that the five of us use when we want to get away. I can ask Endymion if we could use the cabin when he and Serenity are not there."

"That is a great idea," said Princess Venus kissing Kunzite. "If the cabin is available then we should do it next week," as she pulled him back towards the portal room.

"Leaving so soon General Kunzite," said the guard.

"Yes. I um forgot something I had to do," said Kunzite.

After Kunzite left Princess Venus looked at the guard and said, "I need to go to Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. I will be back later if mother ask about me."

"Where would you like to go first Princess," the guard asked as Princess Venus stepped near the portal.

"Mercury please," she said waiting for the orange portal to light up.

As Princess Venus stepped out of the blue portal on Mercury the guard bowed to her saying, "Princess Venus are you here to see Princess Mercury or Queen Frosta?"

"I am here to see Princess Mercury," said Princess Venus

"She is either in her room or in her lab. Shall I get a guard to escort you?" said the guard.

"No thank you. I can find my way," she said calmly walking out of the portal room. As soon as the doors closed Princess Venus ran down the halls of the Mercurial Palace toward Princess Mercury's room hoping she was there and not in her lab. Princess Venus got to Princess Mercury's room and did not even knock but just burst in the room. Princess Mercury who was sitting on her bed reading jumped when her doors were thrown open. "Ami wait 'til you hear what I have to tell you," said Princess Venus as she ran into the room.

Princess Ami collected herself and put her book down. "What are you doing here Mina?" asked Princess Mercury.

Sitting down on Princess Mercury's bed Princess Venus started grinning wickedly. "You remember Zoisite who is one of Endymion's guards," asked Princess Venus already knowing Princess Mercury had a crush on him but would not let it show.

Looking down and blushing Princess Mercury said, "Yes."

Grinning more Princess Venus said, "I knew you liked him! I was thinking of getting everyone together because I know Makoto like Nephrite and even though she won't admit it either Rei likes Jadeite."

"How," asked Princess Mercury.

"Kunzite said we might be able to use Endymion's cabin. That is if Endymion and Serenity are not using the cabin," said Princess Venus.

"Mina you should wait to get an answer from Kunzite before asking us," said Princess Mercury.

"Nah, it won't be problem," said Princess Venus. "Will you come with me to talk to Makoto and Rei?"

"Yeah. It will probably take all three of us to convince Rei anyway," said Princess Mercury. "When are you planning to talk to Makoto?"

"Now," said Princess Venus dragging Princess Mercury to the portal room.

"Jupiter please," Princess Mercury said to the guard.

As soon as the grey portal turned blue Princess Venus was shoving Princess Mercury through. "Princess Mercury is going with me to visit Princess Jupiter and Princess Mars," said Princess Venus hurriedly.

Princess Mercury and Princess Venus stepped out of the green portal on Jupiter. Princess Mercury said, "We are here to see Princess Jupiter," as Princess Venus started dragging her toward the door. Once they were in the hall Princess Mercury said, "Mina you should really act more like a princess."

"Princess Venus is off duty right now. I am the Goddess of Love and must help love find its course," said Princess Venus leaving Princess Mercury sighing as she shook her head and smiled.

They found Princess Jupiter walking in the palace rose garden. "What are you two doing here," Princess Jupiter said surprised seeing two of her friends walking up to her.

"Mina's idea," Princess Mercury said with a smile.

"What are you cooking up now," asked Princess Jupiter. "I know that look, Mina. Spill it!"

"You come with the rest of use to Endymion's cabin on Earth and get to hook up with Nephrite. I know you have a crush on him," said Princess Venus.

"Definitely," said Princess Jupiter looking around. "Where's Rei?"

"I know she likes Jadeite but is too stubborn to admit it. I thought I would have more of a chance to convince her if I could get you and Ami to come with me," said Princess Venus.

"Makes sense," said Princess Jupiter, "Rei will probably just boss him around anyway." Then looking at Princess Venus she said, "When should we go talk to Rei?"

"How about now," asked Princess Venus.

"How come you did not ask me," asked Princess Mercury.

"You would have said you needed time to study," said Princess Venus.

"I do need time to study," said Princess Mercury.

"There is more to life than studying," Princess Venus said turning to Princess Jupiter.

Princess Jupiter started to walk back to the palace. "Hopefully Rei will not barbeque us."

"Going to Mars," said Princess Jupiter. Once the grey portal turned green the girls stepped through. When the girls stepped through the red portal onto Mars Princess Mars was waiting for them.

"I had a feeling you would be up to something Mina," said Princess Mar annoyed.

"Us meeting the Shitennou is not me being up to something," said Princess Venus.

"I want nothing to do with that baka," said Princess Mars walking away.

"Come on Rei! You know you like him," said Princess Venus.

"Fine I will go since all of you are going," said Princess Mars. "Plus someone has to keep you in line and make sure you stay out of trouble."

Two days later the Inner Princesses were on Earth waiting for the Shitennou. "Mina, Endymion and Serenity are at the cabin," said Kunzite.

"The more the merrier," said Princess Venus smiling. "Plus they spend too much time alone." Kunzite just sighed knowing that once her mind was made up he could not get her to change it. A few minutes later Kunzite came back with Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite.

Zoisite walked up to Princess Mercury, bowed, and kissed her hand. "I could see the hunger in your eyes Princess," making her blush and look away.

Nephrite walked up to Princess Jupiter, bowed, and kissed her hand. "I was hoping to get a chance to know you better."

Jadeite walked up to Princess Mars, bowed and reached for her hand. "Do it and prepare to get fried," said Princess Mars with a fireball in her hand.

"Yes Princess," said Jadeite backing away.

* * *

"Then after we all go to the cabin I would wake up," said Mina

"Sorry we are late," said Haruka as she walked in with her arm around Michiru as Mina was finishing telling them about her dream.

"Well the meeting is already over but that is okay since we ended up just discussing Inner Senshi matters," said Serenity.

"It was Michi's fault that I did not wake up on time," said Haruka.

"Ruka, you were the one who turned off the alarm clock," Michiru said she a smile. "Well since you do not need us we will leave," dragging a blushing Haruka behind her.

"They are just as bad as you and Mamoru sometime," Rei said to Serenity making her blush.

"We are getting off track Rei-chan we can to talk about Mina's dream," said Serenity trying to not think about Mamoru which caused her to blush more.

"I have had dreams about you coming to get me to introduce me to Zoisite and then our first meeting," said Ami.

"Me too," said Makoto.

"Yeah me too," said Rei. Then with a smile she said, "I even remember why I feel in love with Jadeite in the first place."

The four girls looked at Rei. "So does that mean you will give him a chance," said Serenity.

"Yeah. I do not want to loose him again," said Rei.

"I knew you loved me," said Jadeite walking into Rei's room.

Throwing a small fireball at him Rei said, "Baka! Are you spying on me?"

"No. I just happened to be walking by," he said as he walked up to Rei while she formed another fireball in her hand ready to throw at him. Smiling he grab her left wrist and pulled her close while she raised her right hand to thrown the fireball at him. He also grabbed her right wrist as it got near his face and singe some of his hair. Stiff with resistance Rei tired hard to keep up her tough act. Jadeite pulled her tight to him and kissed her. The flame in her hand flared and then went out while her body relaxed as she gave into the kiss.

Finally Makoto coughed and said, "We are still here."

"Well they say passion burns bright and fire is Rei's element," said Mina as she got up. Serenity grinned and started to make a remark and Ami blushed. Before Serenity could say anything Mina was dragging her out the door with Ami and Makoto following.

* * *

Mina was back in her apartment with Kunzite. Mina could not believe that he was back and was really there with her. His kisses were just as hungry as hers were but she felt like something else was on his mind. Breaking away from the kisses Kunzite looked at Mina with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Kunzy," asked Mina grinning.

Kunzite scowled as he said, "I never did like that name and was hoping you had forgotten it."

"I was trying to lighten the mood," said Mina. Then looking at him more seriously Mina said, "Talk to me. What is wrong? WE have been apart too long for there to be silence and secrets."

Kunzite looked at Mina, "Exactly how much do you remember about Dark Venus."

"Small bits and pieces," said Mina. "Like the fact that I know she existed and I shouldn't remember her. Also that she tried to kill you with the Sword of the Silver Crystal."

"Mina, Dark Venus did not try to kill me. She did kill me," Kunzite said emotionally.

"What," Mina yelled jumping up. "How is that possible? I remember you killing me during the battle again Beryl on the Moon."

"I still do not know myself," said Kunzite. "The only people who know the answer to that question are your mother and Queen Serenity."

"How do you remember things about the Silver Millennium that don't? I was the first Senshi awakened so I figured my memory was the most complete," said Mina.

"I guess it was the combination of the Silver Crystal healing me then putting my spirit in the stone and the power of the Crescent of Venus that brought my memories back," said Kunzite. "It is strange that the other Inner Senshi have regained their complete memories of the Silver Millennium and you have not."

"I do not know either," said Mina. "Maybe I have not found the right event to jog my memory yet." Suddenly the Sword of the Silver Crystal appeared before her. When Mina touched the sword there was flash and she saw an image of her in a black fuku stabbing Kunzite with the sword. She knew it was not her but Dark Venus who had stabbed Kunzite. With tears in her eyes Mina looked at Kunzite. "I saw it. I saw her stab you and kill you," said Mina as tears ran down her face.

Pulling her close Kunzite said, "It is okay. I am here and that is in the past." Then lifting her face to his he wiped her tears away and said, "I love you," as he kissed her softly. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I don't think I could. I would only see you dying," said Mina. Then looking at him she said, "Maybe if you stay with me."

"Sure my love," said Kunzite. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down gently. Later Kunzite lay beside Mina watching her as she drifted off to sleep. "Forgive me my love," he whispered as he kissed her and teleported away.

* * *

Princess Venus was leaning on the railing of her balcony looking toward Earth and thinking about Kunzite. Smiling she looked down at her hand at the beautiful orange heart ring. It had not taken long before Kunzite had asked her to marry him. The four Inner Senshi and Shitennou were going to have a join ceremony the day after Endymion and Serenity got married then everyone would spend their honeymoon together at the guy's cabin on Earth. It was amusing to watch Rei and Jadeite because Rei acted like she did not love him but everyone saw the red heart shaped ring on her hand and knew they were engaged. Just then someone knocked on her door. "Come in," said Princess Venus as she walked back into her room.

"Princess, you mother would like to see you in the throne room as soon as possible," said the guard.

"Thank you Adonis," said Princess Venus with a nod.

Adonis turned to leave and closed the door behind him he sighed, "Only if she saw me the way I see her."

Princess Venus looked in the mirror, ran a brush through her hair and straightens her dress before she left to meet her mother. When she got to the throne room she could hear voices. Peaking through the door she saw her mother talking to a man with long white hair. Smiling she silently open the door and snuck in the room. Then from out of nowhere she ran at the man and tackled him, both of them falling to the ground.

"Mina!" yelled Queen Aphrodite.

After he recovered from the shock he said, "Princess we must quit meeting this way," as a guard helped him up and Queen Aphrodite helped her daughter up.

"Sorry," Princess Venus said as she bowed to her mother and the man, "I just get so excited when I see you Kunzy."

"Mina would you stop with that name," Kunzite said looking mildly annoyed.

"Kunzite has come to talk about wedding plans," said Queen Aphrodite.

Hugging his arm tightly Princess Venus said, "We are having a joint ceremony with Rei, Ami, and Makoto on the Moon."

"You as well as Rei, Ami, and Makoto will have separate wedding ceremonies on your home planets as well," said Queen Aphrodite.

"Mother, May Kunzite and I be excused," asked Princess Venus.

As Princess Venus and Kunzite walked around the palace grounds he noticed that she was not her usual bubbly self like she had been a few minutes ago in the presence of her mother. Kunzite stopped walking and sat down on the grass. "Mina come sit with me I have missed you so much," he said with a smile. "What is wrong? You are quiet and you seem distracted," he said as she sat down beside him.

"I wanted to talk to you but I am scared. I am not scared of you but I am scared you would not feel the same way I do," said Princess Venus avoiding looking at Kunzite and playing with blades of grass as she talked.

"Feel the same way you do? What do you mean? You know I love you," Kunzite said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he kissed her hair. "I would follow you to the end of the galaxy. I would die a million times. I would search through a thousand lifetimes to find you. I would love you no matter what. Our souls are combined and not even death can tear me from you."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Princess Venus reached up with her left hand and took Kunzite's right arm from around her neck. She kissed his hand softy as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she placed his right hand on her stomach with her left hand resting on top of his hand. After a long silence she began to visibly shake and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mina, Are you trying to say what I think you are," Kunzite said quietly.

Princess Venus could only nod. She was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak she would break down completely. She held her breath as she waited for Kunzite's response. She felt Kunzite release her and stand up. She drew her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands as she cried fearing Kunzite was walking away from her.

Then she felt a hand on her leg as she head, "Do not cry my beautiful goddess." Lifting her head she saw Kunzite had not walked away but was now kneeling in front of her. Kunzite placed his hang under her chin and kissed her. "I said I would never leave you and now I will definitely never leave you," he said. Princess Venus wrapped her arms around Kunzite and whispered "thank you" as he felt her tears fall on his shoulders.

The next day Princess Venus and Kunzite tired to figure out how to tell her mother but decided it was best to wait until after the wedding which was in two months and her condition would not be that noticeable. Later that day Kunzite came to Princess Venus' room. "Princess I will not be able to stay as long as I thought I would. Endymion needs me back on Earth so I must leave immediately," said Kunzite as he kissed her then quickly walked away towards the portal room before Princess Venus could respond.

A month and a half went by with no word from Kunzite. Princess Venus had slowly begun to sink into a depression and her people noticed a change in her. Princess Venus' orange dress was now a darker orange color which faded to black. Her hair was a darker yellow instead of the normal golden yellow. Princess Venus had turned cold and uncaring. She was sitting in her room alone with her curtains drawn so she would not have to look at Earth. "I knew he did not really love me," she said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I did not think he was a big enough jerk to leave me like this but if that is the kind of guy he is than I do not want him."

"Mina," she heard someone call from outside. Going to her balcony she saw that Kunzite was in the garden.

"You left me. What do you want?" yelled Princess Venus.

"I love you Princess. I did not leave you. I told you I had to go back to Earth, Endymion called for me. We are to be married in two months and that is why I came back," said Kunzite.

"You lie," Princess Venus said as she jumped of the balcony.

"Mina! Please be careful," Kunzite said as she ran towards her.

"Mina is not here anymore," she said as she threw her hand up in the air. "Dark Venus Power! Make Up!"

As Dark Venus raised the Sword of the Silver Crystal at Kunzite he said, "I will not fight you like this."

"Then you will die where you stand," said Dark Venus as she ran toward Kunzite.

Kunzite did not make an attempt to move out of her way. Trying to look brave but with a tear in his eye Kunzite closed his eyes and waited. Dark Venus plunged the sword through his chest Kunzite gasped in pain and coughed up blood. As the same time that Dark Venus stabbed Kunzite he heard what sounded like Princess Venus' voice yelling. Falling to the ground before he lost consciousness Kunzite saw Dark Venus drop to her knees holding her head and screaming.

"This is my body now!" yelled Dark Venus as she fell to her knees.

"I will not give up without a fight," said Princess Venus. "I fight to avenge Kunzite and for the life of our child," as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

Dark Venus went to raise the sword to block Venus' attack but she no longer held the sword. "Venus Crescent Beam," yelled Venus as she shot the attack at Dark Venus.

Dark Venus threw her hands up to protect her face as the attack smashed into her and pushed her back. "Is that all you have," said Dark Venus with a wicked grin. "I would have expected more of a fight from you."

Before Dark Venus could react Venus hit her again. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

Wiping blood from her mouth Dark Venus smiled. "Broken Heart Shower!"

Venus was hit with a shower of dark orange broken hearts which three her to the floor with dark energy crackling around her.

"Ha! I knew you could not win against me," said Dark Venus as she started to walk away.

Coughing Venus started to get up. "I am not done yet," she said leaning on the Sword of the Silver Crystal.

"Impossible," Dark Venus said turning back to face Venus.

Holding the sword in her right hand she stood pointing the sword toward Dark Venus. The sword began to glow silvery orange. "Silver Crescent Beam Smash!" yelled Venus. Orange hearts and silver moons shot from the sword toward Dark Venus. Screaming as she was hit with the attack Dark Venus was surrounded by a silver orange glow.

Opening her eyes Princess Venus was lying on the ground with Kunzite lying on the ground in front of her. Venus immediately jumped up and ran to him. "Kunzite! Please do not leave us," she said with tears rolling down her face.

"I will never leave you," said Kunzite touching her face. With this last breath he whispered, "Even in death…."

"Nooooo!" screamed Princess Venus holding Kunzite's body and crying.

Princess Venus spent the next couple of days in her room mourning Kunzite and their child. When she was taken to the infirmary she asked the doctor to check her baby. As soon as the doctor told her she lost the baby she started crying harder. Lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door she said, "Leave me alone."

"Princess please," said one of the maids. "There is someone here who insists on seeing you."

Without waiting for an answer the door opened and Kunzite walked through. Princess Venus took one look at him and did not move. "You are not real," she said looking away.

Kunzite shut the door quietly and walked over to Princess Venus who was sitting on her bed. Kneeling down in front of her he said, "Princess I am real and I still want to marry you and have a family with you."

Reaching out to touch Kunzite the tears fell harder when she realized he was real. "How? You died in my arms," asked Princess Venus. Kunzite sat beside Princess Venus and just held her while she cried. All she could manage to get out was "…the baby…"

Then the night of Serenity's birthday ball came which meant in a week that Serenity and the Inner Princesses would all be married. Princess Venus and Kunzite were the only two who knew she had been pregnant and lost the baby. They were still trying to heal their hearts while looking forward to starting their lives together. Princess Venus and the other Inner Princesses were waiting for the Shitennou to arrive along with Endymion. Suddenly the sky turned black and dark lighting filled the sky.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	21. Chapter 20: Neo Queen Serenity Appears

**Chapter 20: Neo Queen Serenity Appears**

* * *

Dark Venus and Dark Jupiter watched as the Senshi entered the Harwika Shrine. "Once we figured out Sailor Venus was Anio Minako and Sailor Mercury was Mizuno Ami it was easy to figure who the other were," said Dark Venus. 

"Saturn has seen then meet here more than once," said Dark Jupiter.

"Also Mercury said that she has gotten very strong energy readings from this place," said Dark Venus.

"This place has to be larger than it looks," said Dark Jupiter. "I wish we could just go in there right now and take them out," she said as she punched her fist in her hand.

"Yeah what kind of treatment do you think you would get? There are more of them than us right now. Plus do you want to end up like Neptune when she failed," said Dark Venus. Dark Venus and Dark Jupiter both cringed as the image of Dark Neptune hooked up to the machines. When Dark Moon found out that Dark Neptune had not punished Dark Chibi Moon like she was supposed to Dark Moon blasted them both. Dark Chibi Moon had recovered faster than Dark Neptune as she was not hit by the full power of Dark Moon's attack since Dark Neptune was standing in front of her.

"I still can't believe she would blast her own daughter like that," said Dark Jupiter.

"You know Moon has no mercy or kindness for anyone," said Dark Venus.

"You mean except for Pluto," said Dark Jupiter quietly.

"We better get back before she comes looking for us thinking we are doing more than she ordered us too," said Dark Venus with a last glance at the shrine. "We will catch them when they are leaving the shrine."

* * *

After everyone sat down in Rei's rooms she looked at her fellow Senshi. "When we were walking through the yard I felt an evil presence but I could not any specific feeling." 

"I think I felt something too," said Michiru as Ami got her computer and went outside.

Coming back in a few minutes later Ami said, "Whatever was there is gone now," as she sat back down beside Luna and Artemis.

"Why can't we just be normal," said Serenity with a pout.

"Serenity even before you awakened as Sailor Moon you were never a normal human," said Luna. "You even told me once that before I found you, you used to stare at the Moon feeling as if you were missing something in your life."

"Deep down we all knew something important was missing from our lives," said Ami.

"Usagi is the only here who knew she was born into something bigger than herself," said Makoto.

"It is not as fun as you think," said Usagi. "People treating you different because you are the princess and others envious of the treatment you get."

"We came here to talk about what to do about the Dark Senshi," said Haruka. "Not to talk about how we felt before becoming Senshi or the pressures of being a princess."

"Ruka, don't be so harsh," said Michiru. "We will get through this."

"She is right though," said Luna, "We must figure out how to fight this enemy. Since the Dark Senshi are apart of you we do not know what would happen to you if your dark counterpart was killed."

"Maybe I could heal them," suggested Serenity.

"When will you learn you can't save everyone kitten," said Haruka.

Suddenly Setsuna's Garnet Orb floated in the center of the room and began to glow. Michiru looked at her mirror and saw a black crescent moon replace a yellow crescent moon. Around the black crescent were the symbols of the other Senshi turning black. "Serenity you are in danger," said Michiru.

"When am I not in danger. Someone either wants me of the Ginzuishou," said Serenity.

"I would say that Dark Moon wants you and the Ginzuishou but the question is for what," said Setsuna.

"My question is why is your talisman still glowing," said Mina.

"I do not know. Last time the orb reacted like this was when the plant I bought from Tellu tried to attack me," said Setsuna.

Then there was an explosion which left a whole in Rei's wall were her bed had been. When the smoke cleared the girls saw Dark Moon and Dark Pluto standing near an unconscious Serenity. Before anyone could move someone grabbed Serenity off the trash littered floor. Then a second later Dark Mars appeared standing behind Dark Moon and Dark Pluto.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," said Dark Moon walking away followed by Dark Pluto and Dark Mars with Serenity.

"Matte!" yelled Haruka, Rei and Makoto. The girls transformed and prepared to fight for the princess. "We will not stand her and let you take Serenity," said Cosmic Mars.

"Oh look at the pretty new fukus. You still do not have enough power to beat us," said Dark Moon.

Cosmic Saturn leveled her Glaive at the three Dark Senshi. Cosmic Neptune and Cosmic Uranus also called forth their talismans ready to fight. Turning her back on the Senshi again Dark Moon started to walk away. "I do not have time for this. Pluto!"

"Time Warp," whispered Dark Pluto and the three along with Serenity vanished.

"Damn!" Cosmic Uranus yelled as she punched the wall and de-transformed.

"Hey," yelled Rei, "My room has already been trashed enough for today."

"Gomen," said Haruka, "It is just they took Serenity and there was nothing we could do."

"I know," said Ami furiously typing on her computer. "How about instead of demolishing Rei's room we figure out how to get Serenity and the Ginzuishou back."

"Wrong," said Makoto.

"Nani?" exclaimed the others staring at Makoto.

"We have to figure how to get Serenity back yes and after last time I am ready for a good fight. We do not have to figure out how to get the Ginzuishou back because we already have it," said Makoto holding up Serenity's henshin brooch.

"How," asked Usagi and Mina.

"I saw her brooch lying under some trash when Dark Mars was walking away with Serenity," said Makoto.

"Well at least they did not get the Ginzuishou and they do not know Usagi's ability to use the Ginzuishou," said Ami.

"I can't use the Ginzuishou because it is bonded to Serenity," said Usagi. "Plus I now have my own crystal."

* * *

Dark Moon searched Serenity and could not find the Ginzuishou. "Where is that damn rock? I thought she always kept it on her!" 

Dark Mars looked at Dark Pluto. "Talk about playing with yourself," whispered Dark Mars.

"I heard that!" yelled Dark Moon. "She must have left it with the other Senshi," she said storming out of the room.

Dark Mars and Dark Pluto closed the door behind them as they followed Dark Moon leaving Serenity chained to the wall.

* * *

Serenity was floating through the sky above the Moon and she could tell she was back in a time before the Silver Millennium. Serenity watched as the first Senshi claimed their powers and decided the Moon would be the center of the Solar System. The next moment she was sent forward in time during the Silver Millennium to the time right after herself and the inner princesses were born. She saw the queens of each planet standing with a small bundle in their arms. She noticed that where the queen of Pluto should have stood there was a Sailor Senshi. Floating closer Serenity noticed that it was the Senshi of Pluto. Serenity noticed how much the Senshi looked like Setsuna until she realized that the Senshi was Setsuna. 

'Whoa,' Serenity though, 'That means that Setsuna has never been reborn. Cool!' Serenity could hear the Spirits of the past Senshi as they spoke to the queens of the Solar System.

'The people of Mercury are wise. Their ability over ice helped them to live on their planet even though it was the closest to the Sun. Queen Frosta your daughter will have the power of the Senshi of Mercury and command over ice.'

'The people are Mars have a fiery will along with great physic and spiritual powers. The people of Mars are powerful priests and priestesses who receive their powers from fire. Inside your daughter, Queen Incendia, rest the power of the Senshi of Mars.'

'The people of Jupiter are the strongest fighters in the galaxy. Your power comes from the electricity in the skies in the form of lighting. Queen Europha your daughter will carry the thunder within her as the Senshi of Jupiter.'

'The people of Venus are known for their beauty and are the authority on love. From your people come the marriage priests and priestesses. Your daughter will hold the power of the Senshi of Venus and the leader of the Inner Senshi, Queen Aphrodite.'

'The people of Uranus are the fastest in the galaxy and no one can match their speed. They are a people born of the wind and will do whatever it takes to accomplish the mission they are given. Queen Miranda your daughter is blessed with the power of the Senshi of Uranus.'

'The people of Neptune are known for their gentle personalities and their musical abilities. The people of Neptune are also magnificent swimmers and can be matched by non in the water. The next Senshi of Neptune shall be your daughter Queen Aquafina.'

'The people of Saturn hold the power of life and death. The Senshi of Saturn is the most feared as she holds the power to bring whole galaxies to an end. Remember the power of the Senshi of Saturn is not only death but also rebirth. That is the power which shall be entrusted to your daughter Queen Saturn.'

'The people of Pluto have been given the great duty of maintaining the time stream along with guarding the Time Gates. Your people also have the longest life span of any planet in this galaxy. Continue to use the power wisely that was granted to you young Senshi of Pluto.'

'The people of the Moon have always been trusted to watch over the entire galaxy, wield the power of the Ginzuishou and protect the planet Earth. Queen Serenity, this is the legacy of your people and the power of the Senshi of the Moon that resides in your daughter.'

As the spirits finished speaking the auras around the infants began to glow and their symbols appeared on their brows. Sailor Pluto kneeled on one knee as she held her staff. Serenity noticed herself beginning to glow and clothes began to change into a long white dress.

Opening her eyes Serenity realized she was in a dim room chained to the wall. Serenity also noticed that her street clothes were gone and she now wore the dress she had seen Neo Queen Serenity wearing when they visited the future. The only light in the room come from her as her aura glowed.

"How is this possible without the crystal," whispered Serenity.

"The power lies within you and is only amplified by the crystal," Serenity heard a voice say.

Everything went white and when she opened her eyes she was standing before the other Senshi in her living room. "Serenity how did you….," Mamoru began as he saw Serenity standing in front of them.

"Why are you dressed as Neo Queen Serenity," asked Ami as she began to scan Serenity.

"Find doom and you will find the one who controls the dark," said Neo Queen Serenity before collapsing and turning back into Serenity.

"Serenity!" yelled everyone rushing to her with Mamoru reaching her first.

"She is okay," said Mamoru. "I think she is exhausted from using so much energy."

"But how when we have the Ginzuishou here," said Mina opening Serenity's brooch. "What," yelled Mina staring at the empty brooch.

"Remember the Ginzuishou bonded to Serenity and stays inside her until she needs it. Why she has been carrying her brooch around lately I do not know," said Ami.

"I guess we can all go home now," said Rei.

"I will let you know when she wakes up," Mamoru said carrying Serenity out of the room.

* * *

It has been two days since Serenity had appeared looking like Neo Queen Serenity and then collapsed after delivering a cryptic message. "Please, Usako, don't leave me," Mamoru said holding his wife's hand. 

"Mamoru you need to eat," said Usagi standing in the doorway looking at the two she would one day call 'Mama' and 'Papa' wishing there was something she could do. Not getting an answer from Mamoru she turned to leave and felt something brush against her leg. Looking down she saw Diana sitting by her feet. Raising a finger to her lips signaling Diana not to talk she motioned for the cat to follow her to her room.

After Usagi closed her door Diana looked at her. "Princess what is wrong? Are you worried about Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama? They will be fine. You are here now and that means you will be born in the future."

Usagi nodded. "I am worried about them Diana. One thing I have learned knowing Puu is that the future is not set in stone. Just because I am have been born does not mean I would not fade away if something happened to Serenity and Mamoru now. Puu has shown me a few timelines that if things had not turned out as we know them. A few are that Serenity married Diamando, Galaxia killed the Senshi and took over the galaxy and there is even one in which Luna and Artemis lead a revolt against Mama and kill her because you died on a mission that she sent you on."

Diana looked at Usagi and nudges her hand with her head hoping Usagi would scratch her. "Princess everything will work out. Just have faith in the Queen, King, the Senshi and yourself," she said beginning to purr as Usagi scratched her.

"Not all of the timelines Puu showed me were actually interesting. One timeline all the Senshi were guys and Tuxedo Mask was a girl. There was another timeline in which I ended up with Hotaru instead of Helios. I do not see Hotaru that way but two girls feeling that way for each other is not wrong," said Usagi as she drifted off to sleep with Diana curled up in her lap.

Later that night Usagi was wakened by Serenity's screams. Rushing to Serenity's and Mamoru's room she found Mamoru already there. There was a futon on the floor indicating that he had not slept on the couch like he had said he would. Looking up at Usagi with bloodshot eyes as she rushed in the room Mamoru said, "Usagi what is wrong?"

"I heard Serenity's screams and came to see what was wrong," said Usagi.

"I thought I was the only one that heard Usako's cry for help but being her daughter I guess she reached out for your too," said Mamoru. Turning back to Serenity he grabbed her hand and bowed his head, "Please do not leave me Usako," as tears ran down his face.

Usagi noticed that the only change in Serenity was that she was not beginning to glow with a silver aura. Looking at Mamoru Usagi saw that his aura was glowing gold. Walking to the other side of the bed Usagi took Serenity's left hand saying, "Don't give up Mama, I am here," as she too began to glow but her aura was pink. There was a blinding white flash that left Usagi and Mamoru standing in a black void with Serenity no where to be seen. Looking at Mamoru she saw that she was King Endymion and looking down at herself she saw she was in her Princess gown. "Help me," Usagi and Endymion heard Serenity yell. Running off in the direction of Serenity's voice Usagi and Endymion realized they were not running but flying through the black void. Usagi had a pair of beautiful white fluffy wings while Endymion had a pair of sleek black wings. Usagi and Endymion looked at each other, nodded and clasped the others hand tightly as they flew faster toward Serenity only to have her encased in a black dome.

"Mamo-chan! Usagi" Serenity yelled when she saw them.

"Serenity what happened," ask Mamoru.

"I do not know but I can't get out," said Serenity. Then looking around she said "Where am I? The last thing I remember if being chained to a wall."

"You were captured by Dark Moon, you appeared as Neo Queen Serenity, gave us a cryptic message, and then fainted," said Usagi. Looking at Endymion before she spoke again and then said, "That was almost three days ago and as for where we are I think we are in your mind."

"Usako, can you summon the Ginzuishou and form a shield around yourself," asked Endymion.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" asked Serenity.

"I have a plan," Endymion said as he closed his eyes and the Golden Crystal appeared before him. Serenity had the Ginzuishou cupped in her hands forming a dome around herself while Usagi closed her eyes and called forth her Pink Silver Crystal. Opening their eyes and clasping their hands together Usagi raised her right hand with her Pink Silver Crystal as Endymion raised his left hand with the Golden Crystal.

"Earth and Moon Beam Crash!"

The energy from the Pink Silver Crystal and the energy from the Golden Crystal shot forward and combined to form one swirling beam of pink and gold energy. The beam shattered the dome on contact and in a blinding flash of white the three were back in Serenity's and Mamoru's bedroom with eleven pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Mina! What is everyone doing here," asked Usagi.

"I came to see how Serenity was and found the three of your unconscious so I called everyone here," said Ami.

"Thank you," said Serenity. "I am so grateful to have such good friends as you guys."

The girls just smiled at Serenity, Mamoru and Usagi. "Anything to protect our Princess," said Haruka.

"You all are my friends first and my Senshi second," said Serenity with a smile.

As Serenity got out of bed the others gasped including Mamoru and Usagi. "Serenity," said Usagi looking at Serenity with wide eyes. "You look like Mama."

"Usagi she is your mother," said Mamoru confused.

"Yes I know but," said Usagi while Ami brought out her computer and began to scan Serenity, "look at her hair."

Going to a mirror and looking at her own hair Serenity saw that instead of her normal sun kissed golden blonde there were not streaks of silver in her hair. "Why is my hair turning silver," asked Serenity looking at her friends and then Mamoru.

Sailor Pluto, who had gone back to her post, appeared in the room through a purple maroon portal. "Serenity the time of your ascension is drawing near," said Sailor Pluto.

"My hair didn't have silver streaks when I am queen," said Serenity. "I saw my future self in cased in the crystal."

"Serenity it is exactly as you said. Your future self, Neo Queen Serenity, was encased in crystal so therefore you could not clearly see her. The image you saw of Neo Queen Serenity was distorted due to the crystal so you could not see her clearly," said Pluto.

After Ami typed a little more on her computer she looked at Serenity. "Serenity try transforming into your Princess form."

Serenity closed her eyes and summoned the Ginzuishou. Holding the Ginzuishou above her head Serenity though of her Princess form and willed the transformation. The girls stood there staring at Serenity when she opened her eyes. "Guys what is wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? Why are you transformed?"

Pluto tapped her staff on the floor as she dropped to one knee in front of Serenity with the other Senshi following her. "I pledge my life to you, Neo Queen Serenity."

"I pledge my life to you, Neo Queen Serenity," said the rest of the Senshi.

"Why are you calling me Neo Queen Serenity? Why are you at your basic level?" asked Serenity confused.

"Serenity you are to be queen and shall no longer be able to turn into your Princess form. As for the appearance of our fukus our most basic level is now our formal wear as your protectors," said Pluto. While the other Senshi and Serenity de-transformed Pluto remained in her Senshi form. "I shall return to my post until I am needed."

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2007

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	22. Chapter 21: A Time Before Doom

**Chapter 21: A Time Before Doom**

* * *

"Are you sure you can defeat the Senshi of the White Moon," asked Dark Moon.

"We killed them before," said the teal DD Girl.

"Sailor Moon herself was not killed. Her protectors died because they sacrificed themselves to kill you and died in the process," said Dark Moon.

"We were not order to kill Sailor Moon," said the leader. "Now that all my sisters are with me we will have no problem taking care of the Sailor Senshi."

"Just do not get to sure of yourself," said Dark Moon. "Remember Sailor Moon did defeat the most power Senshi in the galaxy."

"Everyone has a weak point," said the leader before disappearing.

* * *

Serenity and Mamoru sat on their couch with Luna, Artemis, and Diana curled up on a blanket in a chair. "Usako it will be okay. We have always gotten through things before and we will get through this," Mamoru said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know Mamo-chan but something just feels wrong," Serenity said looking at Mamoru. "We are fighting ourselves. They are not just clones. The Dark Senshi knew our moves and how to defeat us. Deep down somehow we are both one half of a whole." With tears in her eyes she said, "How can I defeat myself?"

"Dark Moon is not you. I know you, Usako. You would never hurt anyone," said Mamoru.

"I am not as naive as I once was," said Serenity. I know that no one is completely good or completely evil. I hate fighting but as Sailor Moon I have to fight. I have to kill. I killed Beryl! She may have been under Metallia's control but there was a time when she was human."

"One day you will bring peace to the world Usako," Mamoru said resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

Ami and Zoisite were sitting in a coffee shop discussing their favorite works of Edgar Allen Poe. "I normally do not like dark works but there is something that fascinates me about his work," Ami said. "Hotaru likes his works too and I find it interesting that we would have anything in common besides protecting Serenity."  
"Many people who do not generally like dark works seem to be fascinated by his works," said Zoisite.

"I never though you to be the intellectual type," Ami said smiling.

"If you ask any of the guys they would tell you that I could always be found under a tree reading. Out of the group, besides Endymion, I was the one who tired to know all the customs of the Moon and the planets in our galaxy," said Zoisite.

"Too bad we did not have a chance to know each other that well back then but maybe now we can change all that," said Ami.

"I would like that too," said Zoisite as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"We had some discussions but you always embarrassed me by showing too much affection in public," she said slightly blushing.

"Like this," Zoisite said stopping and pulling Ami close to him as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes," Ami said blushing more.

"You are so cute when you blush. It drives me crazy and make me want you more," he said with a smile.

"Zoi!" she said looking away hoping no one could hear their conversation.

* * *

"I hate waiting around," said Rei as she paced back and forth in her room.  
Coming up behind her Jadeite wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will work out my beautiful fire dancer."

Relaxing back into his arms Rei said, "I didn't know I could ever feel this was towards a guy. Even if I thought it was possible I never thought it would be you. I look at your sometimes and remember no long ago you were the enemy. Then I can look at you and see all the memories of us together during the Silver Millennium. I always felt the only thing that men were good for were bossing around. I know now how Serenity, Ami, and Makoto feel." Then turning around to face him Rei said, "You complete me," as she leaned into to kiss him.

Jadeite returned her kiss then said, "How come you did not include Mina with the others you were you were saying you now know how the other girls feel?"

"I know that Mina loves Kunzite but I have known her longer than you have. When she was Princess Venus Kunzite was the only one for her. In this life it is just hard to imagine Mina being serious about one guy for long. It is almost like she is two different people."

"Mina and Princess Venus are two different people," said Jadeite. "You are all two different people. The time of the Silver Millennium in which your past selves lived was a different time than now. Yes you were a warrior and a priestess during the Silver Millennium but remember you were also a princess. In this life you have only been a warrior and a priestess. You have not had to follow the traditions of courts long dead."

"Jadeite even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes you always know what to say to cheer me you. It also reminds me why I feel in love with you," said Rei before giving Jadeite a passionate kiss. Then quickly pulling away, "I still hate this waiting around for the enemy to make their move," and began pacing around the room again.

Sighing Jadeite shook his head and sat on the bed. 'She is so beautiful when she is angry.'

* * *

Nephrite and Makoto were taking a walk in the part as Makoto tried not to be irritated. "I need to do something! I feel so useless waiting around," said Makoto. "We should be out there looking for the Dark Senshi instead of waiting around for them.""We will win this," said Nephrite. "Have faith in yourself and the others."  
"I always feel like I have to prove myself to everyone," said Makoto.

"You never have to prove yourself to me," Nephrite said pulling Makoto close. "That is unless you want to," with a mischievous grin.

Makoto smiled. "I am too ready for a fight right now," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Mina and Kunzite were at the mall shopping because Mina said it was better than waiting and doing nothing. Well Mina was shopping and Kunzite, the leader of the Shitennou, was turned into a package boy. Stumbling under the weight he almost dropped the most important box he was carrying and Mina did not even know it existed. Pausing for a moment to make sure it was still truly in the box Kunzite lost his balance and down he went packages and all. Having run ahead to the next store Mina came running out when she heard the loud crash."Kunzite what happened," asked Mina trying not to laugh at the fact that somehow one of her new Victoria Secret purchases was now on Kunzite's head.  
"I lost my balance for some reason," Kunzite replied sarcastically as he looked at the packages. "Don't you think you have enough?"

Mina burst out laughing at Kunzite who still had not noticed her new panties on his head. Helping him up and then taking her panties off his head they started to pick up the packages as the other mall goers glanced at them. After picking up the packages Mina and Kunzite sat down on a bench outside.

"I will go get us some ice cream," said Kunzite getting up. To Mina he seem to take forever but finally came back with two comes. "Long line," he said sitting down beside Mina and hading her a cone.

"Thanks," said she taking the cone but not really looking at it still occupied in one of her bags. Sitting the bag on the ground with the others she looked at the cone as she was getting ready to have some ice cream before it started melting. She noticed that there was a cute little Sailor Venus figure sitting on top of the ice cream cone. "Kunzite this is too cute!" Mina said stopping in mid sentence. Mina's eyes widen when she saw something around the tiny figure. Picking up the tiny Sailor Venus off the ice cream Mina realized that there was a ring around the figure's waist.

Mina looked at Kunzite as he took the tiny Sailor Venus from her and then took the con, which was starting to melt, and placed it in a paper cup as he had done with his own cone. Kunzite got on his knee and took the ring off of the figure. Taking Mina by her left hand Kunzite said, "Mina you have always and will always be my princess. Can we try to finish what we began so long ago?"

Mina was still in shock and could only nod in response. Kunzite let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. Smiling he slipped the ring on her finger. Immediately Mina got that look in her eyes. Before Kunzite knew what hit him he was laying on the ground. "And here I thought I would not get tackled in public," Kunzite said with a laugh. "Does that mean you will marry me?"

"Yes," said Mina as she kissed him.

"Good then let's eat our ice cream before it completely melts," he said getting up and then helping Mina up.

Sitting back on the bench Mina looked at her ring as she started to eat her ice cream. Examining the ring closer Mina saw the stone was an orange heart shaped crystal with a smaller yellow stone on either side of the heart. "Kunzite where did you get this ring?" asked Mina.

"Why? What is wrong," Kunzite replied looking at her.

"This is the same ring you gave me back during the Silver Millennium when you asked me to marry you over a millennia ago," said Mina

* * *

Usagi was in her room at Serenity's and Mamoru's house looking at the Stallion Reve wishing she could see Helios. 'I wonder,' thought Usagi, 'if Elysian is on another plane like Ami said the Dark Kingdom was. That would explain how Helios could come here to see me when Serenity and the Inner Senshi went away for the weekend.' Usagi closed her eyes and began to think of Elysian. The first and only time she had been there was when she was much younger and Helios had been trapped in Pegasus' body. After a few minutes Usagi let out a breath as she started to open her eyes. "I guess this is not going to… Whoa!" Before Usagi was a lush flower garden. She could also see some kind of temple in the far distance. Suddenly she noticed two girls in white dresses running towards her frantically. Both girls had their hair in odangos one with blue hair with two pink streaks one streak in each bun. The other girl had pink hair with two blue streaks and like the other girl there was one streak in each bun. 'These must be the Maenades Helios told me about,' though Usagi with a smile."Who are you," demanded the girl with blue hair.  
"How did you enter here," questioned the girl with pink hair.

"I just thought of this place and was brought here," said Usagi.

"Impossible," replied the blue haired girl.

"Only one who has been here before can enter," continued the pink haired girl.

"I have been here before although it was a very long time ago and very brief," said Usagi.

"I have never seen you," said the pink haired girl.

"Girls, this is the girl I told you about," said Helios. When the Maenades gave him a puzzling look he said, "The little girl that you helped to find me."

Immediately the two girls eye's grew wide and the dropped to one knee. "Princess we are sorry. Please forgive our rudeness."

"Rise, please do not bow to me. I would not expect you to recognize me from meeting me once when I was much younger," said Usagi with a smile.

"That is no excuse," the girls said not meeting Usagi's eyes. "We should always recognize the heir to the Kingdom."

Seeing she was not getting through to the girls she looked at Helios for help. Sighing Helios simply said, "Girls" and the girls nodded and walked away but not before curtsying to Usagi. Helios hugged Usagi. "What are you doing here?"

"Everything is okay. Well as okay as things can be with a new enemy. I am here because I miss you," Usagi said kissing Helios.

"I knew there was something wrong earlier but I could not come to you," said Helios.

"I just had to see you and hear your voice," said Usagi embracing him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't stay long because Serenity and the other Senshi still need me."

"I understand my Princess," said Helios said kissing the top her of head while he stroked her hair.

"I never want to be apart," said Usagi snuggling closer to him.

"We will be together soon but right now Serenity and the others need you," said Helios looking into her eyes.

"Okay," said Usagi. Then slightly embarrassed she said, "Ummm Helios."

"Yes," he said looking at her.

"How do I get back," asked Usagi.

Helios laughed and gestured toward the temple. "Through the portal," he said as he started to walk towards to temple.

Kissing Helios one last time before walking through the portal Usagi said, "Soon we will be together." Stepping through the portal there was a white light so bright she was forced to shut her eyes. When Usagi opened her eyes she was laying on her bed. "Well I was in the land of dreams," she said as she started to get up.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood guarding the Time Gate. 'If I did not have these other realities to glimpse at I think I would go crazy from boredom like back during the Silver Millennium,' she thought. Suddenly Pluto saw a quick image in the main time stream. "I thought they were dead," said Pluto as she quickly created a portal and stepped through.

* * *

Haruka sat by the pool watching Michiru swim. Both were anxious about the coming battle. None of the Senshi, including Ami, had been able to figure out what Neo Queen Serenity's cryptic message meant. Michiru had looked to her mirror for answered but had no luck. The Wind Senshi felt the urge to jump on her bike and ride as fast as she could. She knew she would not hear her communicator over the bike's engine so she decided to stay and watch Michiru swim. 'Which is not that boring,' Haruka thought with a smile as Michiru finished her last lap and climbed out of the pool."What are you thinking about," Michiru asked as she bent down to kiss Haruka.  
"Trying to figure out what the hell Serenity's cryptic message means," said Haruka roughly. "Plus I hate waiting."

"No offense Ruka but if Ami has not figured it out yet then you will not be able to figure it out watching me swim a few laps," Michiru said with a smile. "Plus how much of your mind was truly focused on thinking about the message."

Haruka smiled twinning her fingers with her lover's fingers as she looked into her eyes. "Michi did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

The two lovers stayed lost in each other gaze for what seem like an eternity. Finally Michiru got up, took Haruka's hand and began to lead her towards the house. "Michi…" began Haruka.

"No talk. I owe you for the other night," said Michiru with a sly smile.

As soon as they were in the house and the door was closed Haruka pulled Michiru close and began passionately kissing her. Michiru began to unbutton Haruka's shirt and Haruka's kisses moved to her neck. Michiru finished unbuttoning Haruka's shirt and threw Haruka up against the way kissing her hard. As they made their way to their bedroom they left a trail or clothes behind them. Haruka pinned Michiru to the wall and began kissing her all over then she picked her up and placed Michiru on their bed. Michiru scrambled away saying, "Remember I said I owe you," as she pushed Haruka on her back on the bed.

* * *

Hotaru was walking back to her house. She had gone to visit Usagi but no one answered the door. Hotaru had wanted to tell her what she had figured out. No it had nothing to do with the Dark Senshi but it was because of them that she figured out what she had. She knew Usagi loved Helios and that her and Usagi were best friends. "But when did it become more," Hotaru asked out loud. Walking in the house she saw something lying in the living room floor. Walking over realized it was one of Michiru's shirts. Then she saw the trail from the back door up the stairs to their room. Hotaru just smiled and shook her head remembering the first time she found out about her Mama and Papa's relationship.She was not surprised really but understood why others would look at her strangely when she called Haruka her Papa. Hotaru picked up the clothes and threw them in the hamper. Going to her room she had thought about yelling at them about a child should not have to pick up her parents clothes but decided against it. Everyone had been trying to figure out the new enemy and needed the down time so she would give them grief later. Closing her door she turned on a few lamps and then got her stationary set and got comfortable on her bed. One thing about the Senshi being so popular was all the interesting merchandise people seem to think up. Hotaru absolutely loved the different stationary sets for each Senshi but she had to admit that she liked the Sailor Saturn stationary the best. 'A letter is the best way to do this because if I tried to tell her in person I would probably be too nervous,' she thought as she stared at the blank lavender paper before her.  
Usagi,  
I do not know where to start. I guess I should start as close to the beginning as possible. For a long time you were my only friend. You will always be my best friend and I trust you with everything. Since you are my best friend it makes it even harder to say what I have to say. I am scared of being hurt and scared of loosing the friendship that we share. I have always cared for you and you for me. I did not realize it until I saw Dark Saturn and Dark Chibi Moon together. I know they are the enemy but I do not know whether to thank them or hate them. I know you said that in the 30th Century people are more tolerant but that does not make what I have to say any easier.  
Usa, I like you. I mean I really like you. I do not know how long I have felt this way. I may have always felt this way but never left myself see what I was feeling. That night we saw Dark Saturn and how Dark Chibi Moon was acting toward her made me realized that I liked you more than a friend. Please do not hate me for the way I feel. I am still the same person and I will do nothing to hurt you or your relationship with Helios. I will always be there to protect you and Serenity with my life.  
Hotaru

Folding the letter and putting it under her mattress Hotaru sighed, "I may never you this letter Usagi but it felt good to get out my feelings at least in some form."

* * *

Ami and Zoisite were in the underground training area working on the mega computer. "I still find it strange how this was under Crown Arcade for so long and my computer never got any readings from it," Ami said."Why would your computer pick this up if you did not ask it to look for it," said Zoisite. Then grinning he said, "You never checked anything when you found out Artemis was Central Control did you?"  
"No I never thought about it until we found this place under Rei's temple," said Ami.

Suddenly the computer's alarm went off and a portal appeared. Then a maroon glow shown from the black portal and Sailor Pluto stepped from the portal. Turning off the computer's alarm and de-transforming Ami looked at Pluto. "Setsuna I though you had gone back to the Time Gate. Why are you here?"

"Call the others," said Pluto. "They are not dead like we thought."

Ami pressed the call button and waited while the other Senshi answered their communicators. One by one the Senshi appeared on the screens in front of her.

"Moon here," said Serenity, her face appearing on the first screen with Mamoru behind her.

"Mars here," said Rei, her faced appearing on the same screen as Serenity and Jadeite standing behind her.

"Jupiter here," said Makoto, her face appearing on the second screen with Nephrite looking over her shoulder.

"Venus here," said Mina, her face appearing along with Kunzite on the same screen as Makoto.

"Chibi Moon here," said Usagi, her face appearing on the third screen.

"Uranus here," said Haruka sounding annoyed, her face appearing beside Usagi and Michiru's back could be seen in the background.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	23. Chapter 22: A Doomed Meeting

**Chapter 22: A Doomed Meeting **

* * *

"Did Setsuna just say what I think she said," Ami thought.

"What," yelled Serenity? "How can that be? I saw Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus kill the Doom and Gloom Girls and take their own lives in the process so I could go on to fight Beryl."

"I do not know how or where they are but they are here," said Pluto.

Ami noticed Michiru turn away as she heard her saying, "What is going on," with Haruka turning to look at Michiru.

"Michiru what is it," asked Haruka.

Turning back to her communicator Michiru said, "Everyone we need to meet with Ami, Zoisite and Setsuna."

"Hai!" said everyone cutting their communicators off.

Mina and Kunzite were the last to arrive because they had to stop by their apartment and drop off all of Mina's packages. When everyone was gathered in Rei room Serenity looked at Pluto with so many questions but forced herself to think before she spoke. 

"How are they alive," asked Serenity.

"I do not know," said Michiru. "Serenity you said there were five Doom and Gloom Girls right." Serenity nodded so Michiru continued, "That is what I thought and that is why I am confused."

"Out of all of us in this room only you and the Inner Senshi have fought against them," said Haruka. "So any information you can give us would be helpful."

"When I looked at my mirror," Michiru said, "I was shown not five but ten insect women humanoid looking youmas."

"Ten!" exclaimed Rei and Mina simultaneously.

"How can there be ten when there were only five last time," said Makoto.

"Maybe since all the Senshi had not gathered at that time the Doom and Gloom Girls did not think they needed all of them to defeat us," said Ami.

"How did you defeat them last time," asked Hotaru.

Serenity and the Inner Senshi looked at each other and Serenity took a deep breath. "Ami, Rei, Makoto and Mina did defeat them but with the cost of their own lives."  
"It took our most powerful attacks we had at the time to kill them," said Mina.

"Since we had to use the attacks at point blank range we were also caught in the blast," Ami stated solemnly.

"So in defeating them we had to sacrifice ourselves too," stated Makoto.

Looking at Haruka Rei growled, "You thought we did not know about sacrifice!"

"Mina lets not fight please," asked Serenity. "We need to figure out how to defeat them and this time without loosing anyone."

* * *

"What if Dark Moon figures out we are using them," asked the pink DD Girl.

"Dark Moon nor the other Dark Senshi will figure it out," said the leader. "We will show ourselves to the Moon Senshi and let them think they have defeated us. Then they will fight and kill the Dark Senshi. While they are weak from battle we will then kill them and have our revenge."

The purple DD Girl stepped forward. "Mistress, the Moon Senshi appear stronger than when we last fought them," as she dropped to one knee.

"We are stronger than we were last time now that we have all our sisters with us," answered the leader.

"The Illusion Gem was destroyed by Sailor Moon," replied the teal DD Girl.

With a flick of her wrist the stone appeared in the hands of the leader.

"How," the orange DD Girl asked amazed.

"The gem was not really destroyed. The gem that Sailor Moon destroyed was a fake. I never wear the real gem on my headdress. I keep the gem on my right cuff." As the girls looked at the gem it began to glow brightly and spin rapidly.

* * *

Dark Mars paced back and forth in her room. "I hate this waiting. I wish those damn Senshi would make a move already," growled Dark Mars.

Dark Mercury looked at Dark Mars from where she sat on the edge of Dark Mars' bed. "Mars why don't you let me give you a massage," said Dark Mercury with a smile.

Smiling as she sat down in front of Dark Mercury she said, "You always know how to cool me down." As Dark Mercury started to massage her shoulders she sighed in pleasure. "Mmmm, that feels good."

Dark Mercury leaned over Dark Mars' shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You always know how to heat me up."

"Really," asked Dark Mars turning to face Dark Mercury placing her hand on Dark Mercury's leg.

"Really," Dark Mercury replied with a smile as she leaned into kiss Dark Mars.

* * *

Dark Moon sat in her room staring at the Dark Ginzuishou cupped in her hands. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the Dark Ginzuishou. To others it would have looked like Dark Moon was praying or meditating but she was mentally calling the Doom and Gloom Girls. Minutes later a flash of light appeared in her room and when the light faded the Doom and Gloom Girls appeared kneeling.

"You called for us," asked the leader.

"Yes," Dark Moon answered slowly opening her eyes. "Are you ready to face the Senshi of the White Moon?"

"When shall we leave," asked the leader.

"Go now. Kill the Senshi of the White Moon and bring me her Ginzuishou," ordered Dark Moon. The Doom and Gloom Girls nodded and disappeared.

"Think they will succeed," asked Dark Pluto coming up behind Dark Moon.

"If they don't them the Moon Senshi will kill them for us," said Dark Moon. "Also the Moon Senshi will be weakened once they destroy the DD Girls or possibly killed. We can finish off the ones that are left."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," said Dark Pluto.

"And what reason is that," Dark Moon asked leaning up to kiss the dark time Senshi. Pulling back from the kiss Dark Moon smiled. "How about we relax while the Moon Senshi fight for their lives?"

"I thought you would never ask," replied Dark Pluto with a grin.

* * *

"We don't know when or where the Doom and Gloom girls will strike so we have to be ready," said Serenity.

"Sometimes I am still amazed at the leader you have become Serenity," Luna complimented.

"How about now and here," asked a voice.

"How did you get in here," demanded Rei and Haruka as the Senshi turned to face the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"Easy, being in another dimension we have been able to watch you so we knew where your meeting place was," answered the leader.

"What you do want," Makoto asked angrily.

"Why else," said the teal DD Girl.

"To kill you," the blue DD Girl said smiling.

"Once and for all," the leader concluded. Raising her hands in front of her, "Doom and Gloom Mist," the battlefield was covered in a dark gray mist type substance.

"What is this suppose to do," ask Makoto.

"Henshin mina," ordered Luna.

The girls raised their hands to call out their transformation phrases but instead began coughing. "Can't….. Breath," Usagi said falling to the ground.

Pluto's staff floated in the center of the group and formed a dome over them protecting them from inhaling any more of the mist than they already had. Michiru's mirror also appeared in front of her. Reaching out for the mirror she managed to say "Aqua…. Mist," causing a teal mist to spring from the mirror and eliminate the gray mist that was within the dome.

"Wow Michiru. I did not know you could access those powers when you were not in Senshi form," said Serenity.

"I was barely able to," answered Michiru still coughing. "The attack is more powerful when I am transformed. I guess I could access the power thanks to our crystals awakening."

"Yes thanks are in order but right now you need to transform," Luna stated trying to stand.

"Right!" said the girls as they threw there hands above there heads.

"Cosmic Moon Power…"  
"Cosmic Mercury Power…"  
"Cosmic Mars Power…"  
"Cosmic Jupiter Power…"  
"Cosmic Venus Power…"  
"Cosmic Pluto Power…"  
"Cosmic Uranus Power…"  
"Cosmic Neptune Power…"  
"Cosmic Saturn Power…"  
"Cosmic Pink Moon Power…"  
"MAKE UP!"

"Let's clear the rest of this mist out," said Cosmic Neptune holding her mirror in front of her. "Cosmic Neptune Aqua Mist!" Neptune turned a full 360 degrees showering the mist over the battlefield getting rid of the gray mist that had started to choke them again.

"Now," Cosmic Moon started as she looked at the Doom and Gloom Girls, "We defeated you before and we shall again."

"In the name of the Moon. We shall punish you!" claimed all ten Senshi as the posed as the end. Mercury ended looking thoughtful. Mars was posed on her knees with one knee touching the ground and her arms spread out. Jupiter had her right fist pulled back for a punch while her left fist was out in front of her. Venus ended with her trademark wink and peace sign. Pluto ended holding her staff in her right hand. Uranus and Neptune were back to back with their arms crossed over their chest. Saturn's stance was that her feet were apart and she held her staff in both hands diagonally across her body. Moon and Chibi Moon ended in their signature pose standing sideways with their feet slightly apart turning toward the enemy and the right hands pointing forward resting on their left arm.

"You will not defeat us as easily as you did the last time," the leader spat back.

"We are stronger now," replied Cosmic Moon.

"We have always been stronger than you. Are we going to talk or fight," asked the leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"Fight," growled Jupiter and Uranus powering up their attacks.

The Doom and Gloom Girls flew at the Cosmic Senshi lashing out with their vine looking tentacles.

"Uranus Cosmic….."

"Jupiter Cosmic…."

Uranus and Jupiter were trapped before they could finish their attacks as were the other Senshi expect for Cosmic Moon.

"Damn!" yelled Uranus trying to free her hand.

"Just like last time, Sailor Moon, you will watch your friends die before we come after you," said the leader and Cosmic Moon fell to her knees with defeat in her eyes.

"Not this time," Jupiter breathed weakly touching the vines that held her. "Sparkling Pressure!" She sent an electric shock through the green DD Girl that held her.

The other Senshi followed Jupiter's lead and grabbed any part of the vine that they could touch.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"  
"Fire Spark!"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Chronos Typhoon!"  
"Raging Tornado!"  
"Hurricane Flood!"  
"Reaper's Touch!"  
"Pink Sugar Shock!"

"Damn! That hurt," cried the girls as the leader laughed.

"Pathetic Senshi. Did you really think that would kill my sisters," asked the leader.

"No," answer Jupiter.

"It cause you to let go didn't it," added Mars.

"Now it is your turn to watch your friends die," announced Cosmic Moon who was now standing holding her Cosmic Moon Staff in front of her. "I told you we had gotten stronger. I do not like killing but I have learned you can't heal a youma born of pure evil." Holding her staff as it began to glow silver. Slowly the stones of the front of the staff and the symbols on the back began to glow as the Senshi called on their powers lending hem to Cosmic Moon.

"Mercury Planet Power"!  
"Mars Planet Power"!  
"Jupiter Planet Power"!  
"Venus Planet Power"!  
"Pluto Planet Power"!  
"Uranus Planet Power"!  
" Neptune Planet Power"!  
"Saturn Planet Power"!  
"Pink Moon Power!"

Opening her eyes Cosmic Moon yelled, "Cosmic Planet Attack!" A beam of silver light burst forth from the Ginzuishou as the power from the other Senshi merged with the silver beam mixing into the beam as if they were colored threads woven together with strands of silver. The attack hit and killed each Doom and Gloom Girl simultaneously before hitting the leader. As the leader turned to dust the Senshi heard her scream, "Sisters!" The Senshi fell to their knees drained from the attack and Cosmic Moon fainted from exhaustion. Mamoru appeared from nowhere to catch his wife before she hit the ground. Catching their breath the Senshi de-transformed and ran to Serenity who had de-transformed once she lost consciousness.

"Is Serenity okay," asked Usagi.

"She just fainted from the energy drain. She will be fine in a little while," said Mamoru.

"I will never understand your ability to appear out of nowhere Mamoru," Haruka told him.

"All thanks to my Serenitydar," Mamoru answered with a smile as Serenity began to stir.

"Did we get them," Serenity asked shakily.

"Yeah," responded Ami.

"Good because I do not want to have to do that attack anytime soon," she replied.

"With the energy they drained I did not think we had enough power to pull that attack off," said Mina as she leaned again Makoto.

"I think everyone should go home and rest," suggested Luna.

"This come from the one who hid behind the rock," Hotaru shot back.

"We happened to breathe in the same mist as you did," Artemis replied with Diana on his back.

"You could have helped," said Rei.

"We did not have enough energy to turn into our human forms and Diana has not had proper training in that area yet," said Luna going into lecture mood. "Plus…"

"Plus," Serenity interjected cutting Luna off and standing up with Mamoru's help. "I am getting hungry from using all that energy."

"You are always hungry odango," taunted Rei teasingly.

"You are shot mean Rei," Serenity said sticking her tongue out and walking out.

"Our future queen," stated Ami as she shook her head with a smile.

Luna looked at the group as they walked out and then at Pluto who had return to wearing her basic fuku. "Setsuna I am worried about how much energy Serenity is giving off."

"She is fine. Things are going according to the proper time flow. I do not know everything that is going to be but I get glimpses of what should be," replied Pluto. Luna and Artemis nodded as Pluto opened a portal, "I am going back to the Time Gates. Please let me know when the Dark Senshi makes their move," she said stepping through the portal.

After Pluto left Artemis looked at Luna. "Sometimes you are just like Serenity,"

"What is what suppose to mean Artemis," Luna asked glaring at him.

"You can't always protect Serenity or the Senshi. This is a battle they have to fight," Artemis stated with a nod. Luna's only reply was to rub her head on his. By this time Diana had woken up and jumped off Artemis' back. "Good I did not want to have to carry you back to Serenity's house." Luna laughed as Diana whacked Artemis and ran up the steps. "What!" Artemis said bewildered as Luna just shook her head.

* * *

Dark Mercury closed her laptop with a sigh shaking her head. She paused for a minute before pushing the button on her communicator. "Moon here," answered Dark Moon after a minute or so.

"Moon-sama," said Dark Mercury.

"Yes Mercury what do you have to report," asked Dark Moon sounding annoyed.

"The Doom and Gloom Girls failed. The Senshi still live," Dark Mercury replied.

"Damn!" yelled Dark Moon. "If I want something done I guess I will have to do it myself."

After a loud screech and then silence Dark Mercury giggled. "She broke her com again. Guess I better start making another before she ask me for it.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	24. Chapter 23: Dark Uranus

**Chapter 23: Dark Uranus**

* * *

Princess Uranus used to be a normal princess. When she was younger she had dolls and a crush or two on some boys but she never chased the boys. When she was thirteen she realized that she started seeing the Princess of Neptune as more than a friend. She knew this would not be accepted by her mother and tried to ignore how she felt toward the aqua haired beauty. Princess Uranus never told Princess Neptune how she felt. One day Princess Uranus and Prince En were in his room and they started kissing. He started touching her and she knew he wanted more than she wanted to give him. 

"Come on baby please," he said moving his hand up her leg.

"No," Princess Uranus replied, "I am not ready for that kind of relationship."

"Please," he asked again. "It won't take anything away if you just let me feel it."

"No. Let me go," as she was trying to get away.

He grabbed her gold colored shoulder length hair pulling her back to the bed. Holding her down with her arms above her head he said, "I can do whatever I want." He began kissing her as she tired to move away. Finally angered with her he slapped her so hard across the face she felt her teeth rattle. "Bitch stay still and this will not hurt."

Still holding her hands above her head he reached down and pulled her dress ripping her panties off. Then he unzipped his pants with one hand and readied himself as Princess Uranus looked away not wanting to look at him. She wished she was anywhere but where she was. Not wanting to get hit again she said nothing as a lone tear ran down her face.

Silently she pleaded and then let out a low yell as she felt pain like she never felt. "It hurts," was all she said.

"You want me to stop," he asked.

"Yes," she said trying to hold back the tears. "Could it be that easy," she thought feeling him withdraw. "No please," she cried as she felt him enter again this time harder. The only sounds were his grunts of pleasure and her muffled cries of pain. Princess Uranus hated herself when she felt her body betray her. When he was done he pulled her off the bed pinning her to the wall and began kissing her.

"My parents will be home soon. You have to go," he said walking her to the door.

Princess Uranus went home and cried herself to sleep. Waking up the next morning she hated herself when she looked in the mirror. She hated herself for being so weak that she had let that happen to her. Through the tears Princess Uranus grabbed a pair of scissors and cute her hair in the style of her brother's hair.

"Never again will any man use me. I will get stronger," Princess Uranus swore. She tore her dress off and threw it to the floor. "Never again," she said.

Throwing a robe on, she went to her brother Amarus' room. "Amarus I need a favor," she told her brother as she walked in. "I need to borrow some of your clothes and I need you to teach me how to fight."

"It is not lady like to wear pants or to fight," said Prince Amarus turning to face his younger sister. "What happened to your hair?"

"I am no longer a lady. I cut my hair this morning," she stated calmly going to his wardrobe.

"I know you well enough to know something has happen," worrying about his baby sister.

"Then you know me well enough not to pry," Princess Uranus shot back.

Sighing knowing there was no arguing with her. "Well at least let me even your hair up."

"I want to start training as soon as you are willing to teach me," Princess Uranus asked as he started to work on her hair.

"After lunch," he answered, "Meet me in our secret place we used to go as kids. You still remember where that is?"

"Yeah," She turned and looked at her brother and be swore she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged her brother.

Princess Uranus started to hang out with the guards and her brother more than usual. She began to hear the rumors and the hushed whispers of people calling her a dyke. She also heard people say the Princess Neptune must be her lover because she was the only girl that Princess Uranus was seen with. Princess Uranus hated the way people talked about Princess Neptune. Yes she loved her but Princess Uranus was too scared of rejection to tell Princess Neptune how she felt.

One day for the longest time Princess Neptune did not say anything but only looked at Princess Uranus. Finally she spoke but only a word. This word seemed to be filled with pain and joy at the same time. Princess Uranus was staring at her hands when she heard Princess Neptune whispered her name causing her to look up. Once she looked into those deep aqua eyes Princess Uranus knew she could not live with out the Neptunian Princess. The aqua haired Neptunian Princess cupped Princess Uranus' face between her hands and placed her delicate lips on Princess Uranus' lips. Princess Uranus wrapped her arms around Princess Neptune's neck deepening the kiss.

Pulling away Princess Uranus said, "I did not know you felt this way. For the longest time I did not know I felt this way. I know now that I can't live without you. There is something that draws me to you."

"Ruka talk to me. What happen? You are still beautiful but what caused the change?" Princess Uranus looked away not wanting to look her in the eye. She had never cried in front of anyone and was not going to start now. "Ruka please. We have always told each other everything," pleaded Princess Neptune touching the Uranian Princess' leg. Princess Neptune noticed that briefly when she touched the princess of the wind she got very still and went rigid. She knew not to press the issue and that Princess Uranus would talk when she was ready.

The next day Princess Neptune visited Princess Uranus after Uranus had finished her secret training with her brother. She was sore from training so Princess Neptune smiled and helped her out of her clothes and into the bath. When she saw the bruises on Princess Uranus' inner thighs as she got into the water she knew what had happened. After Princess Uranus had ducked under the water and appeared again above the water Princess Neptune told herself that she would ask Princess Uranus about what happened. She was speechless when she saw Princess Uranus' face. Rushing to the wind princess she gently cupped the other girl's face in her hands. "Ruka how did I not see this? Who did this to you?"

"It won't happen again. I will get stronger," she growled and turned away from the water princess.

"Ruka don't turn away. I know how you feel," said Princess Neptune with pain in her voice. "You remember who we were ten my father banished my older brother from Neptune, right? It was not because of any of the reasons you heard. My brother banished me because my found him with me one night. I was young and believed it was my fault. I beg father to not kill him so he banished him for life."

Princess Uranus turned to Princess Neptune still with anger on her face but for a whole new reason. "No one will ever touch you. I swear to always protect you."

* * *

Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune were always together after that day. They kept their love a secret from everyone except Prince Amarus and King Uranus. At Princess Uranu's 18th birthday ball her mother had forced more suitors on her. After politely rejecting another suitor her mother pulled her aside. 

"Why do you reject all the suitors," asked the Queen of Uranus.

"None of them have been my type," said Princess Uranus.

"I will not have a dyke for a daughter!" yelled the queen.

"I knew you would act this way. That is why I never told you!" yelled Princess Uranus as she walked away.

Her father came to her as she leaned on the balcony railing. "You look beautiful Haruka. It has been too long since I have seen you in a dress."

"Thanks daddy. I knew this one was your favorite," she said hugging him. Then turning back to look at the planet Neptune Princess Uranus said, "I wish she could have been here."

"I have something for you," her father said coming to stand beside her.

As she turned to face him he gave her a long slender box. Opening the box she found two of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. The chains were made of gold and the teardrop stones were set in golden teardrops. One stone was the darkest Sapphire she had ever seen and the other stone was the brightest shade of teal.

"I know you do not wear much jewelry but when I saw these I thought of you," her father told her with a smile.

"Thank you daddy, they are beautiful," replied the princess of Uranus. Looking back at the ball she sighed. "Guess I have to go back."

As she walked towards the door she turned back to her feather and took the sapphire necklace out of the box. "Will you please," she asked her father handing him the necklace and turning her back to him.

"Beautiful. I knew the stone would match your eye but it also matches your dress. I have the guard put the box with the other necklace in your room."

The ball dragged on for hours and Princess Uranus was just glad to finally be heading back to her room so she could go to sleep. Opening the door to her room she saw the most beautiful thing in the world on her bed.

Princess Uranus was on Neptune visiting the princess of Neptune. They sat beside the sea watching the dolphins play. Princess Neptune looked so happy by the sea and Princess Uranus was happy to be by her side. She could remember her mother's words as her mother and father argued once her mother discovered her sexuality.

"You knew of this!" yelled the queen of Uranus.

"Does it really matter as long as she is happy," answered the king.

"Do you not care what this makes me look like?" she questioned.

"This has nothing to do with you my love. Look at our daughter. When was the last time you saw her as happy as this?" he asked his wife.

"I will not have a lesbian for a daughter. I will never give her the crown. She is no longer my daughter," said the Uranian Queen storming out of the room.

Seeing the look on Princess Uranus' face, Princess Neptune place her hand on the other girls' arm. "Are you okay Ruka?"

Smiling she nodded. "Yeah I am Michi. It is better this way. I can be with you all the time but I do miss father and Amarus. Even though Amarus and I were not twice both of us always felt a connection with each other. He even told me that he knew mother was pregnant with me before mother told him." The Princess Uranus looked at Princess Neptune with a kind of sly smile. "You never told me why you mother accepted us so easily."

Princess Neptune smiled at the memory. "You know after my father banished my brother he came back to claim the throne from my father. My brother killed my father in battle and though it broke my mother's heart she banished him and his followers to the great Abyss beyond Pluto with the help of Queen Serenity."

Princess Uranus nodded remembering attending King Neptune's funeral and holding her seas goddess afterwards as she cried. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I am getting to that. Mother had realized that I was in love with someone and I finally gotten the nerve to tell her. I walked into her chamber to find her in the arms of Michelle."

"Her advisor," asked Princess Uranus.

Princess Neptune nodded. "Apparently they were in love before she met my father. That is why Michelle was always by my mother's side. She loved father very deeply but also cared for Michelle too. So after father was killed Michelle comforted mother and she realized she still felt the same about her after all of these years. The rest of the Kingdom does not know about mother but has probably figured out about us especially now that you are living with me here on Neptune."

Princess Uranus smiled, "At least your mother still cares for you." Kissing Princess Neptune' soft lips the wind princess asked, "So how did you tell her?"

"After Michelle hurried out of the room mother sat down on her bed as if nothing unusual had just happened. Then she looked at me and asked me what I wanted to talk to her about. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at my mother and all I said was your name. She smiled and said that is what she had suspected but she was not completely sure. I asked her about Michelle and she told me."

"I am just glad I do not have to hide my feelings from you here," Princess Uranus said as she moved behind the water princess putting her arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

Princess Neptune giggles and leaned back in to her lover's arms. "Plus there is no one here trying to force you to wear a dress."

"Michi our souls and hearts are bound as I want our bodies to be," Princess Uranus stating as she pulled Princess Neptune off the sand and they started walking along the beach. The sun slowly lowered itself in the sky turning the blue sky to brilliant reds, yellows, oranges and even a few shades of purple and pink. "What I mean Michi," Princess Uranus started as she got down on her knees, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!" Princess Neptune threw herself into Princess Uranus' arms sending the two falling into the sand.

The next day Princess Uranus went with Princess Neptune to tell her mother the good news.

"I am happy for you both," said the Neptunian Queen, "but I cannot give my full blessing in this."

"Why not mother," demanded Princess Neptune as tears began to fill her eyes.

"First before any union can be finalized the first Senshi of Neptune must agree." Then turning to Princess Uranus the queen said, "Tenou Haruka, Princess of Uranus, come before me."

"Hai" stepping forward and kneeled at the queen's feet.

"You will have to go to the deepest underwater cavern of Neptune to find the one you seek. There you will find a dragon guarding the entrance. To enter the temple you must defeat the dragon."

"Why is there always a dragon," Princess Uranus. Holding her hand above her head she called upon the powers she had found within herself the day she began training with her brother.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

After her transformation was complete Sailor Uranus bowed to the queen, kissed Princess Neptune and ran out the door toward the sea.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to breath underwater for that long," thought Uranus.

Suddenly a mermaid appeared in the water. She had long blue hair with streaks of purple and her eyes were pale blue. Her sea foam colored top was in the shape of an open scallop shell. She smiled and nodded at Sailor Uranus. "Princess Uranus?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"The queen asked me to guide you to the cave," replied the mermaid. "My name is Mizu," she said before jumping into the water.

Uranus sighed and followed her. "How am I going to breath and talk," she thought as she began to swim.

Mizu appeared in front of Uranus glowing. She came so close that Uranus could feel her breath. "She is beautiful," thought Uranus. Mizu smiled and closed the distance between her and Uranus. When Mizu pulled away Uranus could feel a warm glow around her body and noticed her lungs were no longer burning for oxygen. "That was nice," she thought with a smile. "Wait! What the hell! Why did she kiss me?"

Uranus noticed Mizu was laughing and then Uranus heard her voice in her head. "Don't worry you have not betrayed Princess Neptune. A kiss was the only way to give you my power to breath in the water. Also mermaids are telepathic. Just think and I will hear you."

"So how will I know when we reach the cave," Uranus asked.

Mizu looked at Uranus and once again she heard Mizu's voice in her head. "You will know when we get there."

After hours of swimming Uranus and Mizu reached the cavern, that was black as the Abyss beyond Pluto. Uranus turned to Mizu. "So this is the entrance to the temple right?" Mizu nodded and Uranus turned around swimming towards the darkness. She slowly began to feel the link with Mizu grown weak so she turned out. "Why do you hang back?"

Mizu shook her head. "I was only to lead you hear." Then she swam up to Uranus and kissed her cheek. "Be well brave warrior and return to my princess," she said before disappearing before Uranus' eyes.

Turning back towards the darkness that lay before her Uranus told a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she thought as she began to swim into the darkness. Uranus felt as if she was swimming deeper in the waters of Neptune yet at the same time she felt she was also swimming upwards. Before Uranus realized it she broke through the surface of the water. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a large cavern. Before her lay two giant stone doors which were engraved in many symbols including the symbol of Neptune. As Uranus climbed out of the water and started walking towards the doors she noticed that some symbols were symbols of Neptune in other languages. She assumed that all the symbols were Neptune in other languages seeing that some appeared upside down and at odd angles. Sailor Uranus also saw the Uranian word for Neptune. There was no mistaking the large universal symbol for Neptune which glowed bright aqua and seem to glow brighter the closer Uranus got to the doors. When Uranus was almost at the doors a great gust of wind came from above and a sapphire dragon descended in front of her blocking her path to the doors.

"Why is there a Uranian dragon guarding a Neptunian temple," asked Sailor Uranus.

"I am here because you are here, Princess Uranus," she heard the dragon answer in her mind.

"Unido!" replied Uranus shocked.

"Yes it is I Haruka," answered Unido.

"I will not fight a friend," Uranus stated angrily.

"I am a test you much pass in order to speak to the ancient one of Neptune," said Unido.

"Whatever it takes," Uranus told herself unsheathing her rapier. After what seemed like hours of fighting Uranus began to tire from her aches and cuts. She could see her blood dripping from Unido's claws but she could also see sadness in her old friend's eyes. "We don't have to do this Unido!"

"Do you want to be with the princess of Neptune?"

"More than life itself," Uranus answered.

"Then we have to," was the dragon's solemn reply. Undio raised his head and roared at Uranus exposing his throat.

Uranus saw her opening and with a heavy heart she gathered all her energy for one last attack on her friend. As she held her rapier fully extended in front of her she flew towards the dragon. When her rapier pierced the soft pair on the under side of his neck he screamed in pain and Uranus was sent speeding towards the cavern floor from being hit by one of his wings. Uranus was not able to change her position and fell head first into a pile of rocks as the dragon too fell to the cavern floor. Uranus had braced herself as best as she could for the fall that would surely kill her. When she did not feel any pain from the rocks tearing her flesh she slowly opened her eyes. "What? How am I alive?"

"That would be because of me," Uranus heard Unido say. Uranus noticed that she was not lying on the pile of rocks which she had sworn she had been heading towards. Looking around she realized she was laying on the underside of Unido's wing.

"Unido," Uranus whispered her voice thick with sadness and pain.

"Princess you are my friend. You did this because it had to be done. Before you pass through doors I have two things to give you." Both Unida and Uranus began to glow gold as a sword formed from the red jewel on Uindo's head. "This is your talisman. This sword can only be used by a Senshi of Uranus." The sword that appeared in front of the wind Senshi had an intricate golden grip and guard. The sheath was decorated with red, yellow, and blue jewels. Once Uranus unsheathed the sword she saw the blade glowed reddish orange.

Looking at the sword and then back at Unido, "Could there have been another way?"

"Maybe," he said taking a ragged breath. "I was supposed to give you the sword on your eighteenth birthday but was unable to. Your mother was to be the one to teach you the old magicks but we both know that will not happen. So as my last gift to you I bestow the knowledge of the old Uranian magicks and know I will always be near year." With those last words Unido faded into a million gold sparkles that showered Uranus causing her to glow brighter. Uranus could feel an old power awake deep with in her. "Arrigato and gomen Unido," was all she said as she ran towards the doors which were now opening.

Drifting on the wind Sailor Uranus was sure she heard, "Fear not, as with people dragons are also reborn."

Upon entering the temple Sailor Uranus could see no light source but the whole temple seem to have an aqua glow about it. "Who are you and why are you here," a voice called out to her.

"I am Tenou Haruka Princess of Uranus. I seek a union with the Princess of Neptune and was told to seek the approval of the first Senshi of Neptune."

"Normally it is the current Senshi of Neptune that comes to me. Never has another Senshi sought union with a Senshi of Neptune. These are special circumstances and they call for special rules." Then the voice faded and a Senshi appeared before Uranus. "My name is Umi and I am the first Senshi of Neptune." Uranus kneeled before the Senshi and she could feel her power. "The planets of Uranus and Neptune have always been intertwined. If you can defeat the obstacle I set before you then you have my blessing to have a union with the Princess of Neptune." The last thing that the wind Senshi saw before everything went black was the first Senshi of Neptune gently touched the top her of head.

When Sailor Uranus opened her eyes she was in a black void which slowly faded into a garden with a palace behind it. Her eyes widened as she realized she was back on Uranus and was looking at the palace she once called home. She truly did miss her planet, her people and her family but did not miss the way her mother acted toward her and only cared for her because she was her mother. Then the scene before her changed again and she was back in the black void. Uranus looked around trying to see anything in the nothingness that surrounded her. Suddenly Uranus saw a faint teal glow in the distance and began to move toward the glow. As Uranus got closer to the glow her surroundings shifted to a marble floor under her feet and many marble columns before her. Sailor Uranus felt as if she were in a temple but it did not look like any Uranian or Neptunian temple which she had seen. She finally reached the teal glow and saw that it was Princess Neptune chained to the wall of some kind of altar in a spread eagle her aquamarine dress tattered and torn.

"Michi," Sailor Uranus whispered in anger starting to ascend the steps in front of her to free her beautiful sea goddess. While Uranus climbed the seemingly endless steps toward Princess Neptune the wind and waters rages around them.

"Man there only seemed to be ten steps at the most," grumbled Sailor Uranus. Almost reaching Princess Neptune Uranus was tackled by someone who sent her tumbling back down the hard marble stairs landing on the hard marble floor. "What the hell!" exclaimed Uranus standing as she summoned her newly acquired sword.

Turning around Sailor Uranus saw a girl who looked like her dressed in a sailor fuku. "Who are you," demanded Uranus holding her sword out in front of her.

"Guided by the dark winds of Uranus and acting magnificently. I am Dark Uranus," said the Sailor Senshi. Then the black clad Senshi tilted her head to one side with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "And now you die!" Dark Uranus raised her hand above her head gathering dark golden energy before punching the ground sending a planet shaped attack towards the Senshi of the wind. "Dark Shaking!"

Uranus barely jumped out of the way and was amazed how similar the attack was to her own. She could fell the attack was laced with dark energy.

"Why are you here," asked Sailor Uranus.

"Why are you here," mocked Dark Uranus.

"To be with Princess Neptune," answered Uranus.

"And I am here to stop you," grinned Dark Uranus. "The only chance you have to save her is to defeat me."

"Then I shall defeat you imposter," as she powered up her attack, "at all costs!" Swinging her sword forward she heard the word of her new power form in her mind. "Space Sword Winds!" A massive gust of sapphire wind sprang from the sword slamming into Dark Uranus pushing her back.

"Not bad," smiled Dark Uranus as a small cut formed on her right cheek. "Dark Shaking!"

Jumping clear Uranus made her sword disappear. "How about we see who is stronger and settle this without our powers," asked Uranus.

"Fine," Dark Uranus said with a wicked smile. "Ha yeah right. I will beat her before she knows what hit he," she thought.

"You going to stand there or fight," yelled Uranus. "Got to watch her, I do not think she will keep her word and fight fair," thought Uranus.

"Fight!" replied Dark Uranus launching herself at Uranus. Dark Uranus threw a punch which Uranus dodged easily but caught the wind Senshi in the stomach with her knee. As Uranus glared at her Dark Uranus smiled. "What is wrong? That was completely fair, no powers, I can't help it if you are slow."

"Not slow," Uranus thought, "just waiting." Uranus got up and launched her own series of punches and kicks at Dark Uranus catching her under her chin with a punch but Dark Uranus managed to flip and land on her feet. "Hold on Michi," Uranus thought watching Dark Uranus power up thinking that she saw an opening. Uranus jumped back and as she flipped backwards in the air she summoned her Space Sword. Uranus let herself get hit by the edge of the attack knowing that Dark Uranus would deliver the finishing blow up close.

"Poor wind Senshi can't even save her princess," taunted Dark Uranus as she walked closer to Uranus.

"The battle is not over yet," replied Uranus revealing her Space Sword and her right fist began to glow gold. "World Shaking Space Sword Winds!" Uranus' sword glowed gold as she gripped the sword with both hands. A sapphire wind sprung from the sword and turned gold as the wind arched slamming into the ground. As soon as the golden wind touched the ground it swirled and formed a golden planet shaped orb which split the ground as the attack rushed toward Dark Uranus.

Dark Uranus only had time to throw her hands in front of her face as the attack thundered toward her. "No!" screamed Dark Uranus as the attack slammed into her throwing her against the bottom of the steps. As Uranus walked by her Dark Uranus grabbed her boot. "You used your powers," she breathed amazed.

"I told you I would do anything to win," Uranus replied as she kicked the dark Senshi's hand off and ran up the stairs toward Princess Neptune. When Sailor Uranus reached the top of the stairs Princess Neptune disappeared and Uranus was back in the temple with the first Senshi of Neptune.

"Where is Princess Neptune," demanded Uranus with a growl.

Umi smiled. "The princess is fine. You have past the test and have my blessing to be with her." Pausing she looked at the Wind Senshi. "I have one question for you." Uranus nodded and she said, "While you were fighting you fuku kept changing from white to black. What happened while you were fighting me on the astral plane?"

"You," questioned Uranus. "I did not fight you. I had to fight a version of myself."

"That was not the obstacle I set before you," replied Umi. "I wonder what caused this?" She smiled and waved her hand. "Anyway go back to your princess. She is waiting for you and Mizu will be waiting to take you back to the surface."

Mizu took Uranus back to the surface. Sailor Uranus undid her transformation and was now was Tenou Haruka. She was wearing pants and a white shirt thanked Mizu with a bow and kissed the mermaid's hand causing her to blush. Upon returning to the Neptunian palace Princess Neptune threw herself into Haruka's arms. "Michi I can't breathe," Haruka said with a laugh.

"Sorry Ruka I just missed you so much," she replied.

"Have you been crying," asked Haruka looking at Princess Neptune's face. Then with concern she looked into Princess Neptune's eyes. "Michi how long was I gone?"

"Three weeks," she declared almost starting to cry again but this time tears of joy for her love being in front of her. "I had thought I had lost you."

"You will never loose me," Haruka reassured her leaning down to kiss Princess Neptune. "The spirit has agreed to our union."

Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus became the next rulers of Neptune once Princess Neptune's mother stepped down. When Prince Amarus took the throne he sent word to Neptune and asked to see his sister. After nearly ten years Princess Uranus got to see her home world, brother and father again. Princess Uranus' mother had died of a lung disease but her father lived a long life and even journeyed to Neptune to meet his daughter-in-law who was with child.

* * *

Haruka closed the book and then closed her eyes. Not everything was written in the book of course but reading the book brought up old buried memories for Haruka. Then she looked at Sailor Pluto. "Where did you get this from?" 

"Queen Serenity had books in her vault with accounts of all the Dark Senshi when they first appeared during the Silver Millennium," she answered. "I gave everyone the book containing their world's history. Apparently these books do not only contain the knowledge of the Dark Senshi but the entire history of each planet up until the destruction of the Silver Millennium."

* * *

As Haruka lay there that night she remembered memories from this life that she thought she had repressed. She was glad to have her memories back of the Silver Millennium but not so much some from this life. What she had never told anyone, even Michiru, was that her first and only boyfriend had raped and hit her. It took along time for Haruka to break up with him because she feared for her life. After he almost killed her and she landed in the hospital the authorities stepped in and he was sent to prison. Correction, she thought, Michiru did know about the beatings because after he got out of prison he came after Haruka. By that time she had claimed the power of Uranus and had become stronger emotionally and physically. What still amazed Haruka is that the necklaces her father had given her during the Silver Millennium still appeared when she and Michiru transformed into their princess forms. Smiling when she felt Michiru stir beside her she pulled the aqua haired beauty close to her and nuzzled her neck causing her to sigh. Holding her sea goddess close to her Haruka closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	25. Chapter 24: Pluto Remembers

**Chapter 24: Pluto Remembers **

* * *

When Sailor Pluto lived on Pluto her name was Meioh Jikuu and once she took her post at the Time Gates she took the name of Meioh Aida. Finally when it was time for her to serve Princess Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity XXII, she changed her name to Meioh Setsuna. No matter how many thousands of years have gone by Sailor Pluto is the only Senshi who never had to regain her memories because she has never lost them. Only the memory of Dark Pluto was blocked from her mind by Queen Serenity's grandmother, Queen Serenity XX. Sailor Pluto was not always alone guarding the Gates of Time. Sailor Pluto was like the other Senshi of the Solar System in that she was also a princess of her home world. The people of Pluto have the longest lived of anyone in the Solar System. 

The people of Pluto, more correctly the royal family, are given power over space and time. There are very strict rules that go with this great power:  
1) Time must never be stopped.  
2) The time stream shall never be tampered with.  
3) The future must never be revealed.  
Breaking the first and second rules meant death. If breaking the third rule resulted in a dramatic change of the time stream then death shall also be the punishment. Queen Serenity XX and her people knew that Princess Pluto was destined for great things before she had even awakened as the next Senshi of Pluto. What even the most talented and powerful of the Plutonian people did not know is that she would be the last Senshi of Pluto and that she would be the only Senshi not to be reborn when Queen Serenity would send the people of the Moon forward in time.

Sailor Pluto smiled sadly as she let her memories wash over her. Unlike the other Senshi who had regained their memories with the help of the Silver Crystal. Most of the Senshi has regained their memories of their dark counterpart through dreams while Rei and Hotaru had visions and Haruka had help from a book. Some memories were good, some were bad and looking around the Space-Time Corridor she remembered asking Queen Serenity XX to let this be her duty alone but she could not remember why she had made the request. Sailor Pluto sat down on the marble steps of the Time Gate and tired to make herself remember.

"Why can I remember everything for the last couple of thousand years but I can't remember anything concerning Dark Pluto," she said. Throwing her hands up in the air and sighed. "I know I can't remember because of the seal Queen Serenity XX placed on my memories. I have always known what is going on or happened and this not knowing is driving me insane." An unseen wind blew through the Space-Time Corridor ruffling her hair and making the keys chime against each other on her waist.

Sailor Pluto could feel she was not alone. Standing and holding her staff the Garnet Orb on top of the Time Key slowly began to glow maroon in color. "Who is there? Who dares break the taboo of trying to across space and time? This offensive is only punishable by death."

"It is I Adia. And I Setsuna," two female voices said together.

Sailor Pluto's eyes grew wide in hearing voices in which she had not heard in more than a millennia. She quickly dropped to one knee. "You majesties," she said bowing her head and placing her right arm across her chest as Queen Serenity XX and Queen Serenity XXII stood before her in their ghostly forms. Both queens still looked the same as when she had last seen them.

Queen Serenity XX's grey blue eyes were as calm as ever and her silver blue hair was tired in a double set of odangos. Each pigtail had a small single braid. Her white three layered floor length dress still shimmered even the dimly lit foggy corridor. She still wore golden moon earrings and a golden crescent moon on a chain around her neck.

Queen Serenity XXII's purple grey hair was tied in a set of odangos. Her floor length dress was white and strapless. The fabric was slightly gathered at the chest in the center at the top of the dress was a gold crescent moon clasp holding the dress together.

"It has been along time since I have seen you," Queen Serenity XX said. "Either of you," she added turning toward Queen Serenity XXII.

"It has been awhile grandmother," smiled Queen Serenity XXII.

"You grew into a beautiful lady and I am sure you were a fine queen," praised Queen Serenity XX.

After a quick embrace both former queens turned to Sailor Pluto. "Daughter of Pluto, Princess Pluto, Meioh Aida (Setsuna), the Senshi of Pluto, Sailor Pluto please do not bow. Rise and face us," the two former queens spoke in unison.

Pluto rose and looked into the eyes of the two former queens. "Your majesties if I may ask, why are you here?"

"The dead have easy access to the Space-Time Corridor," said Queen Serenity XXII. Then after a pause continued, "Well the dead that know of it existence but only a physical being can cause damage to the time stream or pass through. Beings that have lost their physical form like us can only be here or in the place we died. The power of the Silver Crystal has let me appear to my daughter, Princess Serenity, on Earth."

"We are here to release you from your bonds," replied Queen Serenity XX. "Dark Pluto was the only one of the Dark Senshi to appear during my rule as queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance which led into the Silver Millennium. The rest of the Dark Senshi appeared under the rule of my granddaughter, Queen Serenity XXII."

Pluto stood there looking at the two former Moon queens waiting for one of them to continue. Pluto did not have to wait long for it was Queen Serenity XX who spoke again. "I am here to release the seal I placed on your memories so you would not remember anything concerning Dark Pluto."

"I am here to release you from you station at the Time Gates. No longer shall you have to spend your days here alone. Your place shall now be beside my daughter until she commands otherwise. So now unlike the past when this battle is over you do not have to return," spoke Queen Serenity XXII.

"Thank you both. Thank your for honoring my request to guard this door to atone for what I did," stated the Senshi of Pluto to Queen Serenity XX. Then turning to Queen Serenity XXII she said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I am sorry I could not be there for you that day. I am sorry I could not along with the other Outer Senshi prevent Metallia from entering our Solar System. Even though I was not able to defend the Moon that day I want you know that I saw the destruction of the Moon Palace as I alone walked the halls. When I found your body and that of Princess Serenity along with Endymion and her guard I gave you all a proper burial. I buried you and Princess Serenity's bodies in the royal burial chambers under the palace. Then I buried Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus in the Royal Senshi burial chambers of each of their planets. I was unable to bury Endymion on Earth so I buried him as close to Princess Serenity as I could. While I walked around the ruins of the Moon Palace I also found the bodies of Neptune and Uranus which I buried them each on their respective planets. I guess once Metallia got past them Neptune and Uranus came to the Moon to keep fighting. Uranus probably saw it as trying to make up for failing in her duty as protector of the Outer Solar System. My last act before returning to the Time Gates after you sent the children of the Moon forward was to go to Saturn. Once there I fell to my knees as the destruction on Saturn was the same as on the Moon and Pluto. Gathering myself I stood and walked to the temple of Saturn. Opening the door I saw Sailor Saturn lying on the altar in the healing sleep she had placed herself in after being beaten by Metallia. With a heavy heart I awoke the Senshi of Destruction and when she awoke I saw my sorrow reflected in her eyes. We transported ourselves to the Moon and stood in the now demolished throne room of the Moon Palace. Sailor Saturn nodded to me and I opened a portal to come back here to my post. As I stepped through the portal I saw the Silence Glaive materialize in her hands. That is the last memory I have of the Silver Millennium."

"Thank you for all you did," whispered Queen Serenity XXII trying not to be over come by the memory of the destruction.

Queen Serenity XX stepped toward Sailor Pluto. "Adia, Senshi of Time and Space please kneel." Queen Serenity XX began to glow silver as Pluto began to glow maroon. She placed her ghostly hands over Pluto's head as her silver aura intensified and washed over Pluto. When the light faded the sigil of Pluto burned bright on the Time Senshi's brow and her aura had a light purple tint. Opening her eyes she saw that the two former queens were not gone and Sailor Pluto once again was alone in the Space-Time Corridor.

The Garnet Orb on her Time Key began to glow and a grey lavender mist began to surround her. The light from the Garnet Orb bathed the Space-Time Corridor briefly before the small top jewel shot a beam of maroon light at the sigil on Pluto's brow. The sigil burned a dark maroon before fading to grey lavender. Tears filled Setsuna's eyes as she remembered, after many millennia, the first time Dark Pluto appeared.

Princess Pluto walked the halls of the Plutonian Palace thinking of many things. She was supposed to ascend the throne soon but she also had her duty as a Sailor Senshi. Her race was the only race in the entire galaxy that had access and control over the Time Gates. Princess Pluto wanted to be there for her people yet she felt her duties as a Sailor Senshi were more important as she not only would be protecting her people but she would be protecting an entire galaxy. There was always the possibility of giving the throne to her sister, who she trusted dearly, but it would be last resort and she would have to think things over carefully. She noticed that she had made her way to the training grounds without realizing. Calling forth her henshin pen from the space pocket she called the phrase that would change her into the Senshi of Time and Space.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Mist swirled around Princess Pluto and when the mist cleared there stood Sailor Pluto. When the guards saw the Time Senshi they stopped sparing and bowed to her.

"May I join you in training," asked Sailor Pluto picking up a staff. She had always felt more comfortable wielding a staff than any other weapon.

Pluto knew that once she became Queen of Pluto that she would come into possession of the Time Staff which symbolized Plutonian Royalty. The Time Staff was shaped like a giant key. The metal which the staff was made of was silver lavender in color. The shaft of the staff had a fan looking decoration in which a clear orb with the sigil of Pluto inside rested on the fan design. On the top of the clear orb rested a much small maroon orb. At the base of the head of the staff was a ball followed by a small rod. Below that there was another ball and a long rod with two key teeth, one single tooth and one double tooth. That is followed by a ball, a small rod, another ball, another small rod, and a ball. The next rod is longer than the smaller rod but much shorter than the long rod. This rod has three individual key teeth. The last part of the Time Staff was made up of a very short rod about half the size of a small rod, a ball, a small rod and another ball at the very bottom of the staff.

Sailor Pluto held the plain wooden training staff in her hand feeling the weight of the staff so she would know how to use it in a fight. This time she decided to use a heavier staff as she motioned for the guard to charge her. Sailor Pluto dodged the guard's first attack easily. She blocked his second attack and threw him back. Sailor Pluto and the guard went on sparing for awhile longer with Pluto's emerald green hair about to the middle of her back flew around as she countered the guard's attacks and launched her own. The Time Senshi was caught unaware and was thrown to the ground as her feet were knocked from her.

"What the…" she thought as she saw the guard standing in front of her but not close enough to her. "Who," began Pluto as a shadow appeared over her.

"Jikuu you need to be aware of all of your surroundings and not solely focus on the opponent in front of you," stated the man leaning over her.

Sailor Pluto looked up to see her older brother standing above her. "Kokugen, always pointing out my faults aren't you."

"Only in battle dear sister," replied Kokugen. "Mother requested your presences," holding out a hand to help her up.

"Do you know what she wants?" asked Jikku.

"Does anyone ever truly know what she wants," he said raising an eyebrow.

"True," answered Jikku with a laugh as she transformed back into her princess attire and started walking toward the palace with her brother. Once she reached her mother's chamber she knocked softly on the door before entering. "You wanted to see me mother?"

"Yes Jikku," her mother answered motioning for her to come by the bed. "Your time to ascend the throne may come sooner than you thought my beautiful daughter. We both know that I do not have much time left and that your brother has opted to take charge of the army and let you be queen. Everyone has known from the time you were born that you were most exceptional. People used to think I was biased because I was your mother but when you opened a portal which I fell through so I would not be killed by the falling chandelier on your first birthday other realized what I had been saying all along." With a smile she continued. "You are so very wise beyond your years and you have the strongest gift over time and space I have ever seen. Jikku, I truly believe that you could stop time with a thought." Reaching behind her neck she unclasped the necklace she had always worn, a small double heart shaped pendent.

The majority of the pendent was a large purple silver metallic heart sitting on top a fan. There was a maroon orb sitting on top of the fan looking detail. There was also a small piece of metal coming from the fan shaped part of the pendant on either side of the large heart. At the top of the small bar there was a small golden jewel and on top of that was a slightly larger golden jewel. At the top of the heart where the two halves joined there was another maroon orb much smaller than the first but larger than the golden jewels. Resting on top of the large heart was a smaller heart with a golden jewel, where the two halves met, and the jewel was size of the smaller of the two golden jewels on the sides of the large heart.

"This is the Garnet Orb. This pendant is in condensed form as I can not use its power. The Garnet Orb is the talisman of the Senshi of Pluto. Once the old Senshi of Pluto has passed the queen of Pluto holds this pendant until the new Senshi of Pluto is ready to accept its power. I believe you are ready my daughter."

When Princess Pluto touched the necklace the pendant detached itself from the chain and grew to four times the size it had been. There was a brilliant flash of maroon light and the Garnet Orb vanished.

"Mother what happened," Jikku asked surprised and confused.

"I knew when the Garnet Orb had accepted you because it grew in size at your touch. The fact that the talisman has disappeared is even more proof. The talisman now resides in your heart crystal and will come whenever you call." Then queen of Pluto took a deep breath and with a sad smile looked at her daughter. "Jikku I know you will make a great queen one day. My job is done and my time is up. Just because you can't see me does not mean I will not be watching over you." She tired to rise up to hug her daughter but Jikku bent down to hug her mother first.

Jikku let the tears fall that she had been holding back when she felt her mother's form go limp. She laid her mother down and kissed her brow. "Rest now mother." Jikku left her mother's chambers and quietly closed the door. "Now to find Kokugen," she whispered in a choked voice. She found her brother back at the training grounds with his men. As soon as her eyes met his she lost control and let the tears fall once more.

"Jikku," he yelled rushing to her. "What is wrong? What happened? Did you talk to mother?"

Upon hearing the last question she began to cry harder. Her throat was too swollen to talk. She just looked deep into her brother's eyes and managed to say "mother" at barely a whisper.

"We need to go find the priest," said Kokugen helping Jikku up.

* * *

The next couple of days all blended together. Jikku knew everything that went on but she could still not believe her mother was gone. Now she stood before the people of Pluto waiting to be crowned her next Queen. Looking out over the crowd Jikku sighed. She knew she would be queen one day but she wished it did not have to be this way. Jikku knew her brother and the priest were speaking but was not aware they were calling her until her sister nudged her. "Jikku. Jikku! Kokugen is calling for you to stand and approach the crowd." 

"Thanks Moment," Jikku said with a smile and a nod. As soon as Jikku stood and took a step her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she blacked out

* * *

Princess Pluto awoke in her bed and the Garnet Orb was floating above her chest. Slowly as her eyes focused she realized that images were being shown to her inside the large maroon orb. She could not believe the images that were flashing before her eyes. She saw an image of a Sailor Senshi with a black body suit, someone stabbing her brother, and the strangest one was seven crystals all different colors flying from the Moon towards Earth. Princess Pluto closed her eyes and willed the Garnet Orb to go back into her heart crystal. She thought that the image of the seven crystals was strange but what worried her more was the image of someone killing her bother. It was even stranger that the person looked like a Sailor Senshi. 

"Why would a Sailor Senshi want to kill Kokugen," Princess Pluto said out loud as she got out of bed. Wrapping her black silk robe around herself she tied it together with a maroon silk belt and grabbed two maroon towels.

Entering her bathroom she placed the towels at the edge of the tube and ran the water until it was hot and steamy. Sighing as she stepped in the water as her robe fell on the marble floor. Princess Pluto groaned as she heard a knock at her bathroom door. "Who is it," she yelled letting the annoyance show in her voice.

"Jikku, it is Kokugen. I came to check on you and saw you were not in bed."

"I am going to be okay. I am just trying to distress," she replied.

"Can we talk when you are done," he asked.

"Yes."

"Meet me in the throne room when you are ready," was his only answer as he walked away still grieving for his mother, worried about his sister, and wondering if he should offer to take the throne until she felt up to the task.

* * *

Some hours later Princess Pluto finally entered the throne room to find her brother deep in discussion with the priest, his generals, and Kokachi, her mother's advisor. Upon seeing his sister he smiled. "Gentlemen and Kokachi we shall finish this later. I need to talk to my sister now." 

All men and Kokachi nodded and bowed to their prince before silently leaving the room and all bowed to Princess Pluto as they left.

"What is it dear brother," asked Princess Pluto as she walked up to him.

"You were the closest to mother and I think you are taking this the hardest because you were there with her in her final moments," said Kokugen. "Would you be willing to let me rule in your place until you feel better?"

"Thank you Kokugen," Princess Pluto said as she hugged her brother. "I promise not to take to long as I know you are in charge of the army also." Kokugen nodded. "I have received the Garnet Orb from mother and I need to learn how to use its power before I can be queen."

"When you take your place as queen you should also come into possession of the Crystal of Pluto which is similar to the Silver Crystal of the Moon that has been passed through the generations. The Crystal of Pluto is a maroon orb and is a symbol of Plutonian Royalty."

"Did mother give you this crystal because she did not give it to me?"

Kokugen shook his head. "I asked the priest about it and he does not know where mother hid the stone. Do you feel like attending the crowning ceremony and addressing out people?"

"That is the least I can do for everything you are doing for me," replied Princess Pluto.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming," said Princess Pluto. "For many reasons I am not able to take my place as your queen right now. My brother, Prince Kokugen, has offered to take the throne in my stead until I am ready. Had he not chose to command the army this would be his true crowning as king since he was mother's first born. I will be leaving for awhile to train as a Senshi and therefore train to become a better queen to you." The crowd cheered as Princess Pluto finished speaking and turned to her brother. "Protect our people in my stead," she spoke as she placed the crown on his head. Turning back to the Plutonian people said she, "I present King Kokugen of Pluto!" causing the crowd to cheer louder.

* * *

Days later Princess Pluto was ready to leave. "Brother I am leaving today to further my training as a Sailor Senshi." He brother nodded and she called out the magical words to transform her into Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space. 

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

Before King Kokugen now stood the Senshi of Time, "Be well Sailor Pluto, my dear sister."

Sailor Pluto nodded and bowed to the King of Pluto before opening the portal that would take her to train with the first Senshi of Pluto. Before stepping through the portal she stopped and looked at Kokugen. "When I return I will be strong enough to rule and I will not let you or mother or our people down," Sailor Pluto vowed before stepping through the portal.

* * *

As Sailor Pluto walked along the Space-Time Corridor it was as her mother had explained to her. The corridor seemed to be an endless void filled around the edges with gray lavender mist. Pluto was not sure what she was looking for but knew that she would know it when she found it. After walking a long time and seeming to be getting no where a figured appeared in the distance almost beyond her realm of vision. As Pluto got close to the figure she heard a voice in her head, "Daughter of Pluto, Meioh Jikku do not fear me. I am the first Daughter of Pluto, the first Senshi of Pluto." 

"Kankaku," whispered Sailor Pluto.

"Yes," replied Kankaku. "Since we have the longest span of like out of all the planets in this galaxy there have only been a few women born with the star seed of a Senshi."

"How many Senshi have been born to our planet," asked Sailor Pluto.

"Only ten not including yourself," answered the first Senshi of Time.

There was a bright flash of lavender light and when the light faded the Garnet Orb was floating in front of the current Sailor Pluto. The Garnet Orb flickered a few times almost as if it was greeting its original owner. The former Time Senshi smiled. "I see that the talisman of the Plutonian Senshi has accepted you." Jikku did not say a word almost as if she was ashamed like she had taken something that did not belong to her and the old Time Senshi could sense this. "Do not feel you have done anything wrong. The Garnet Orb is your birthright. It would be like being ashamed of being the heir to the throne of Pluto." At this the young Senshi of Time smiled. "Good, now follow me and we shall being your training on how to correctly wield the powers of the Garnet Orb."

As Kankaku turned and started walking away Jikku noticed she has a staff which closely resembled the royal staff of Pluto yet the top of the staff seemed to be missing. "This is the Time Key which only a Sailor Senshi of Pluto can wield. The royal staff of Pluto was molded after the Garnet Rod. The Garnet Rod has the ability to access any point in time and space. When the time is right and you are ready you, young Senshi, shall posses the Garnet Rod."

A door with the seal of Pluto appeared before the two Plutonian Senshi. Sailor Pluto looked at Kankaku and nodded. "I am ready to start my training to hone my powers and become stronger."

The first Senshi of Pluto touched the barrier and the seal disappeared. Sailor Pluto stepped forward and opened the doors. "Beautiful," she breathed as she took in the landscape sprawling before her as the two Senshi stepped through the door which closed on it own behind them and disappeared.

"This is Pluto at a time before even I was born," said Kankaku.

"It looks so peaceful," replied Sailor Pluto.

"Do not go beyond these mountains as there are constant wars gong on and we do not want to alter the time stream. I found this is a good place to train undisturbed."

"Are you sure it is okay to be here," asked Sailor Pluto.

"I have trained all the other Senshi of Pluto here and everything has been fine as long as we do not go beyond these mountains. Now call forth the Garnet Orb and close your eyes. Listen closely to the words the Garnet Orb speaks to you. You will here the words form in your mind that will active your talisman," stated Kankaku.

Pluto closed her eyes and listened with her mind. She stood like this for awhile unmoving, waiting to hear what her talisman would say to her. Slowly the words began to form in her mind. Pluto opened her eyes and held her talisman in front of her as it began to glow soft grey lavender.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The large maroon orb began to glow as a misty wave of maroon mixed with grey lavender shot from the orb. The wave surrounded Pluto's target and then came crashing down from all side obliterating the small rock formation.

"Good," said Kankaku with a smile. "We will continue training until you have mastered the Garnet Orb's powers."

* * *

To her what had been years later, as time moved faster where she was, Sailor Pluto stood in the time Space-Time Corridor with Kankaku. "Your training with me is complete young one. Now you must go and care for your people. When the time is right you shall inherit the Garnet Rod and that is why I have trained you on how to control it." 

"Thank you for all you have shown me," Sailor Pluto said with a bow and began walking down the Corridor.

"I am sorry little one," said the former Time Senshi as she watched her successor walk away.

Again Sailor Pluto felt she had been walking for days in the grey lavender mist without going anywhere. Before she realized it she had come upon a black door engraved with a crescent moon. Pluto knew the crescent moon was the symbol for the royal line of the moon but this symbol was strange and unfriendly to her. Instead of the crescent moon being yellow gold in color the one engraved on this door was black and inverted. Pluto could feel the negative energy that the door was emitting and could tell that the barrier which had been placed on the door was weakening. Suddenly the door burst open and black mist began to surround the Time Senshi. Her Garnet Orb appeared in front of her forming a protective barrier around her. A pair of ghostly hands emerged from the door, broke through the barrier her Garnet Orb had created and pulled the Plutonian Senshi through the door before she could blink or even breath.

* * *

Queen Serenity XXII is Princess Serenity's mother.  
The only part not spoken in unison is Queen Serenity XX called Sailor Pluto Adia while Queen Serenity XXII called her Setsuna. 

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	26. Chapter 25: Dark Pluto

**Chapter 25: Dark Pluto**

* * *

Sailor Pluto woke up and as she eyes adjusted slowly she realized she did not know where she was. She knew where she was not. Pluto could tell that she was neither on Pluto nor with Kankaku, the first Senshi of Pluto. At first glance she thought maybe she was still in the Space-Time Corridor but the mist surrounding her was not grey lavender but black. Pluto could feel the negative energy radiating from the mist. The Senshi of Time rested her head in her hands trying to remember what had happened. She remembered leaving Kankaku and walking down the Space-Time Corridor to take her back to her time to claim the throne as the Queen of Pluto. Suddenly the memories came back when she saw a shadow in the mist. Images of the black door and the phantom like hands grabbing her flashed in her mind. Jumping to her feet Sailor Pluto called for her Garnet Orb.

"Who are you," demanded Pluto. "What do you want and why have you brought me here?" Her questions were only met with laughter then erry silence.

Coming closer to Pluto she saw that the figure was dressed in a purple cloak. By the way the figure walked and the way the cloak hung around the body Sailor Pluto figured the person in front of her was a man. The cloaked figure stood before her and removed the hood of the cloak revealing that yes the person was a man.

The man's clothes seem to be black under his purple cloak which seemed to float around his body and Pluto noticed that his feet did not touch the floor. His skin was so pale and thin that his bones seem to show through. His jet black hair appeared to reach to the floor but Pluto could not be sure as she assumed most of his hair could be hiding under the cloak. When he reached in his cloak and produced a crystal ball the Senshi of Time saw that the inside of the cloak appeared devoid of light as if she was staring into a black hole. As he moved his bony hands back and forth over the crystal ball black mist began to pour from the ball.

"Young one I brought you here to help me. I am older than I appear to be," he said as the mist began to cover her body. "I know you are the Senshi of Time and time is what you will help me with. You will help me break out of this prison and then you will help me get revenge on the one who put me here."

"I will never help you," spat Pluto.

"In a few minutes you will not argue with me," as more black mist poured out of the crystal ball and dark energy began to crackle around Sailor Pluto.

The sigil of Pluto burned bright grey lavender in place of where her tiara should be. As the dark energy crackled around her the light of the sigil on her brow began to pulse strangely. The tendrils of dark energy swirled around Sailor Pluto faster and faster as she was unable to move or speak. The dark energy concentrated above the sigil of Pluto and then descended on the glowing sign. The black mist still surrounded Sailor Pluto but the dark energy was gone and the glowing sign of Pluto was now glowing black instead of the normal grey lavender. The black mist encased her body merging with the fabric of her fuku turning her gloves and body suit black. The bands on her gloves became a light maroon. The choker and front bow became a dark maroon while her skirt became two layers. The top layer of her skirt was maroon while the second layer was black. Opening her eyes Pluto stared at the man before her.

"What is your name and who do you serve," the cloaked man asked her.

Pluto kneeled to him and said, "I am Dark Pluto and I serve you."

"Good," he replied with a grim evident in his voice. With a wave of his hand the door in which he had pulled the Time Senshi through appeared behind Dark Pluto. "Go through the door behind you. Claim the throne that is rightfully yours. Together we can rule time and space. You rule your planet and I will guard this gateway."

"As you wish," said Dark Pluto with a bow and then turned and walked out the black door into the Space-time Corridor. Dark Pluto came upon a purple door bearing the sign of Pluto. The doors opened her to engulfing her in a maroon light.

* * *

Dark Pluto appeared on Pluto in the throne room. The room was empty as Dark Pluto released her transformation dissolving her Sailor fuku into the dress of Princess Pluto.

"Your highness," Dark Pluto heard a voice exclaim. "The King will be so glad that you have returned safely."

Dark Pluto put on a fake smiled and turned to face the servant girl. "I am sure he will. Can you please take me to my brother?"

"Yes. Please follow me," said the maid as she opened the door for the princess.

* * *

"Sister," said Kokugen with a smile as he hugged her. "How are you? How was the training? When shall we have the ceremony for your crowning?"

"So many questions so fast," Dark Pluto said with a laugh. "As soon as possible. I want to lead our people."

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing the far away look on her face.

She shook her head. "I am fine, just tired."

"Well let's get you to your room and you can rest," the King said with a smile as he called a guard to escort his sister to her room.

"Thank you," Dark Pluto said to the guard. As she stepped into the room the orb the cloaked man gave her appeared and his ghostly image appeared above it.

"How are things going my dear," the ghostly figure asked.

"Wonderful. No one suspects anything," said Dark Pluto with a grin.

Soon the throne will be yours," the ghostly figure replied.

"Yes," smiled Dark Pluto as the orb faded to black and disappeared. "Then I will get rid of you," she thought.

* * *

Unknown to Dark Pluto she was being watched. The cloaked watched her movements through his crystal ball. "My dear," said the man. "You may have the intension of getting rid of me but once I have control of the time stream I shall go back in time and make it so the first Senshi never appeared."

* * *

The next day Dark Pluto, still masquerading as Princess Pluto stood in the throne room looking around. "Soon this shall be mine," she whispered.

"Yes sister as it rightfully should be," Kokugen said coming up behind her. "Your people have missed you. I was right in my decision before. Ruling our people suits you much better than I. Strategy I can plan but the day to day things do not come naturally to me."

"Then why take the throne from me after you stepped down," she hissed with anger seeping into her voice.

"What," asked Kokugen. "You know that is not so."

"Sorry you are right," she gave a half hearted smiled. "I just feel like something is trying to fight against me taking the throne"

* * *

"Are you okay? You aura seems different," Kokugen replied with a concerned look on his face.

"I guess I could not fool you 'dear' brother," she said with a sneer.

"Dark Pluto Power, Make-Up!"

After Dark Pluto transformed Kokugen stared at her. She looks like Sailor Pluto instead of a white body suit and gloves they were black. Also instead of a maroon one layer skirt has a two layer skirt with one layer maroon and the other layer black.

"You look like my sister yet you don't," yelled Kokugen. "Who are you and where is my sister."

"Your sister is safe but not that it matters because you will not live much longer," answered Dark Pluto

Kokugen and Dark Pluto stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Kokugen broke eye contact and ran to the case on the far wall. Opening the metal case the contents were revealed to be the staff of the royal family and two swords. One sword was a rapier and the other sword was boarder and heavier. Kokugen thought to pick up the rapier first but decided on the boarder sword. Taking the sword out of the metal case he turned and faced Dark Pluto was still only staring at him and who had not moved at all.

"I do not know who you are imposter or what you have done with my sister but if you have hurt her I will not let you leave here alive," he growled as he charged her.

"It is you who shall not leave here alive," replied Dark Pluto. "Oh and I am your sister." Dark Pluto raised her hand above her head. "Dark Scream," she whispered throwing the planet shaped attack toward King Kokugen who dodged the attack a little too easily.

"She is playing with me. That attack missed me on purpose," he thought. "What has happened to Jikku?"

Dark Pluto threw a few more punches at Kokugen as he swung his sword at her. She smiled at him, "You are a very good swordsman and had your opponent not been a Sailor Senshi you would have won this battle," punching him in the stomach.

"What have you done with Jikku," he yelled coughing up blood.

Kokugen stared at the blood in his hand. "I have to save Jikku and protect our people he thought," he thought. Using his sword to lean on he stood up ready to face her again.

"You just do not know when to quit do you," she asked with a sneer.

"I will quit when I am dead," yelled Kokugen as he rushed the dark Senshi of Time.

"Then die!" Dark Pluto screamed as she ran toward Kokugen. As she got near him she waved her hand in front of her and whispered, "Time Warp," as she moved from in front of him to the side of him.

Kokugen feel forward unbalanced as his sword disappeared from his hands. As the sword reappeared in Dark Pluto's left hand Princess Pluto cried out her brother's name as she realized now what her vision had tried to tell her earlier. As Dark Pluto ran Kokugen's own sword through his chest Princess Pluto screamed within Dark Pluto's mind. Suddenly a maroon light engulfed Dark Pluto and Kokugen. The Garnet Orb appeared glowing brightly as the top maroon jewel separated from the orb.

"Finally," Dark Pluto yelled as she saw the Maroon Crystal within her grasp. As she reached for the crystal it flew toward her and vanished. "Where did it go," she screamed. "So close," Dark Pluto cried before she faded out as Princess Pluto took control over her body again.

"My body is no longer yours," Dark Pluto heard Princess Pluto's voice say from inside her head and yet all around her too.

When Dark Pluto opened her eyes Princess Pluto was standing before her and they were surrounded by a dark maroon light. "This ends now," yelled Princess Pluto as she raised her hand above her head as lavender light enveloped her. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" Once Princess Pluto had transformed into Sailor Pluto she held her Garnet Orb in front of her. "You will not take over my body or my people."

Dark Pluto only laughed at her. "What makes you think you can stop me? I am you and I am stronger."

"Dead Scream," whispered Sailor Pluto

"Dark Scream," yelled Dark Pluto.

The two attacks speed toward each other and neither Senshi moved. When the attacks collided there was a blinding explosion which threw both Senshi back but neither took much damage. Both Senshi jumped up and ran towards each other. Dark Pluto went for a high kick while Sailor Pluto went for a low kick.

"I have to hurry and get to Kokugen before it is too late," thought Sailor Pluto as she kicked Dark Pluto's feet from under her.

As Dark Pluto tired to recover from having the wind knocked out her she sneered. "I may be down but I am not out."

"And now you are out," Sailor Pluto said holding her hand in front of her. With a voice barely above a whisper she called forth her attack. "Dead Scream."

* * *

"Kokugen," Princess Pluto whispered as she hugged her brother.

"You came back," he said weakly. "I saw the orb but it disappeared."

"Kokugen you will be okay," Princess Pluto told him trying not to cry.

"I am glad you are okay but you are a terrible liar," Kokugen coughed. "Take care of our people," was his final breath.

* * *

After Kokugen was buried Princess Pluto went to Queen Serenity XX. "The Maroon Crystal has not disappeared but rest inside you within your heart crystal Jikku," Queen Serenity XX told Princess Pluto.

"Jikku is no more. My name is now Adia," Princess Pluto said to the Queen of the Silver Alliance.

"The first Senshi of Pluto came to me and gave this to me," Queen Serenity XX said as she handed Princess Pluto the Time Key. As soon as Princess Pluto gripped the Time Key her princess dress melted into her Sailor fuku. The Garnet Orb appeared on the top of the Time Key. The Garnet Orb now only had two maroon orbs instead of three. Where the Maroon Crystal should be was now a metal ball of the same size which was made up of the same metal and color as the shaft of the Time Key.

"So I do not endanger anymore lives I would like to be given the sole duty of guarding the Time Gates," said Sailor Pluto. "Also I would like my sister to take my place as the Queen of Pluto."

Queen Serenity XX smiled and nodded, "When the time comes you will be called to serve my great-granddaughter as one of her guards."

"As you wish your highness," Sailor Pluto said as she bowed to the silver queen. Sailor Pluto tapped her staff on the ground and the Gates to the Space-Time Corridor appears behind her. She smiled a sad smile before turned and walking through the gates to begin her self imposed solitude.

* * *

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes. She was sitting on the cold hard steps to the Time Gate. Dropping her staff she drew her knees up to her chest, buried her head in her arms and just cried. 'Now I know why my memories of my time on my home planet during the Silver Millennium felt empty,' she thought. 'I knew it seemed strange for Kokugen just to one day be there and then one day disappear. As much as it hurts at least I know the truth now. I always seem to be alone no matter what.'

"That is not true," spoke a voice. Pluto looked up to see Queen Serenity XXII standing in front of her. Pluto made a motion to stand but the Queen held her hand out signaling for Pluto to stay where she was. "You are loved, Setsuna. You have my respect and gratitude for doing your part in defending the kingdom them and now. Serenity and her court love you. Don't forget that you helped Neptune and Uranus raise Saturn so that she would know love and not only death and destruction. You are not alone any longer, remember that. Your punishment is over." Pluto stared at the former Queen trying to hold back tears of sadness and tears of joy. Then witha smile the former Queen held a hand out to Pluto, "Go and be with your family and loved ones. My daughter will need your help in the up coming battle. She may have a strong heart and will but she can't win with out the help of everyone. As always things are much bigger than they appear to be."

Pluto stood and bowed to the former Queen. "Thank you your majesty," with a smile she opened a portal and left the time stream. She knew the pain would be there awhile but she also knew she was not alone because all of the other Senshi, her family and friends, were also regaining past memories and had been hurt. 'At least our memories of the Silver Millennium are complete whether they are good or bad,' Pluto thought as she emerged in the living room of the house she had once shared with Haruka and Michiru and undid her henshin. "I am home," she whispered as she looked around.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	27. Chapter 26: Swords

**Chapter 26: Swords**

* * *

As the Senshi, Shitennou, Moon Cats, and future rulers of the Earth sat in the park enjoying lunch Rei told them of a vision she had. "The fire seems to be closed off," Rei spoke. "I felt like there was more to the vision than I was seeing. All I was shown was an image of a sword. Not even a full image but a silolet of a sword and it did not look like the Space Sword or the Holy Moon Blade."

"I had a dream about a sword too," said Serenity as the other Senshi nodded silently saying they had had similar dreams.

Ami made sure there was no one else around and she transformed calling her Ice Staff forward. Closing her eyes she began to focus her energy on the staff. The staff began glowing and for an instance changed back into the Glacier of Mercury. Then the Glacier of Mercury began to glow and change form but it did not change into her Ice Staff. When the glow faded Cosmic Mercury was holding a sword which looked to be made of ice. She quickly undid her henshin and sat back down with the sword beside her.

"How is your sword staying out without you in your Senshi form," asked Mina.

"Probably the same way the Outers can have their weapons out without transforming," Ami answered. "I would like to examine the sword with my computer and see what the rest of you have."

"To the temple," asked Mina.

Ami nodded.

"Why can't we have time to ourselves," whined Serenity.

"Not in out job description Kenko," Haruka told her.

At the temple everyone was behind the temple. "How come we can't have a cool base like in Cyber Moon," Serenity said.

"You read too much manga and fan fiction Odango," Rei told her.

"You are so mean Rei-chan," Serenity pouted and then the two friends smiled at each other.

"This is better than being inside," said Usagi spinning in a circle.

Everyone transformed and Mercury took out her computer and the Ice Sword. She laid the sword on the ground and began scanning it with her computer. "Same properties as my Ice Staff," and muttering to herself she said something about being able to still use the Ice Staff. She put the Mercury Computer and the Ice Sword back in her subspace pocket. "Mina transform. I have a theory," Mercury exclaimed with a smile.  
Everyone transformed and looked at Mercury as the Moon Cats and the Shitennou along with Mamoru sat watching. "Now what," asked Jupiter?

"I think we all have a sword that belongs to us," Mercury stated.

"As leaders Uranus and I already have swords," Venus said.

"I know Venus but I believe that out Crystals give us access to special swords. So that means that you and Uranus have two swords," answered Mercury.

"I do not remember the other Senshi possessing swords," Pluto spoke up.

"These swords seem to be just for us and no other. We must have never had the chance to call on them during the Silver Millennium," Mercury answered.

"Okay let's do this," Jupiter exclaimed.

Everyone called forth their weapons which changed back into their crystal forms before turning into swords. The Outer Senshi's talismans appeared first before their crystals detached from the weapons and the weapons disappeared back into their subspace pockets. This was also the same for Moon and Chibi Moon.

Mars' sword has a red hilt and the blade seemed to be made of pure living flame.

Jupiter's sword had a green hilt with a gold lighting bolt and the blade crackled with white green lighting.

Venus' sword had an orange hilt and a blade seemed almost nonexistent but upon closer inspection the blade was made up of a bright yellow orange light.

Pluto's sword had a black hilt and a maroon blade.

Uranus' sword hilt was gold and the blade was sapphire.

Neptune's sword had a deep blue hilt with an aqua blade which looked like the rolling ocean waves.

Saturn's sword had a light purple hilt with a dark purple curved blade

Chibi Moon's sword had a white hilt and a pink blade.

Moon's sword had a white hilt with nine different colored ribbons and a silver blade.

Mercury scanned all the swords. "This is just amazing."

"Let's go down below and see what these things can do," Uranus suggested.

Once everyone was in the training area they tested their new swords. "Looks like Mamoru and the Shitennou will have to train you guys in swordsmanship," Uranus said. Seeing the look on Minako's face she smiled. "Yeah I know you have wielded the Holy Blade before but the last time you did that was….yeah that is what I thought."

"You are not excluded Haruka," said Mamoru. "These swords are very different from your Space Sword or even a rapier used in fencing."

"We will train you all but then Uranus will continue to train the Outers," stated Kunzite.

"Okay cape boy. Here and now," Uranus said summoning her Wind Sword having her pride and abilities challenged.

"Me first," Mamoru whispered to Kunzite who nodded. After a few attacks and parries it looked like Mamoru would win but Uranus got the upper hand knocking his sword away and pushing him back causing him to trip with battle ending with Uranus' sword at his throat.

"Next!" Uranus yelled looking Kunzite dead in the eyes.

Kunzite smiled as she silently called forth his sword and attacked Uranus throwing her off balance with his first attack but she quickly regained her composure. Uranus quickly gained the upper hand and boosting, "I beat the teacher I can beat you."

Quickly Kunzite shifted his position and charged Uranus. Faking an attack on her right he quickly charged to attack her left before she could guard it. As Uranus was caught off balance Kunzite kicked her feet out from under her and knocked her sword away, pointing his sword at her throat. "Who said he was the teacher."

Uranus looked at Mamoru who nodded. "He rained me back in the Silver Millennium and now."

As Kunzite sheathed his sword and walked away. Uranus was still lying on the ground. She finally found her voice when Neptune kneeled beside her. "I….lost," she choked out.

"It was bound to happen," Neptune chuckled. "This is not your first time loosing love although it does not happen often."

"Mamoru you will train Serenity and Usagi. Zoisite will train Ami and Michiru. Nephrite will train Makoto and Hotaru while Jadeite will train Rei and Setsuna. Minako and Haruka will train under me. Then Minako will train the Inners while Haruka continues to train the Outers," Kunzite stated.

Sailor Pluto waved her Time Key and opened a portal to the Space Time Corridor. All the Senshi and the Shitennou trained for hours in real time but to them they had been training for months.

"The more you use the swords the more you will have better control over them," said Kunzite who received a glare from Haruka.

The Senshi and the Shitennou found Rei's grandfather waiting in her room as they appeared from their base. The old man nodded to Rei and the other Senshi, "There are people outside to see you."

"Right," said Rei. "Shall we?"

After the girls transformed they looked at the Shitennou who shook their heads. "This is not our fight," Nephrite said.

"We will be here when you get back," said Zoisite looking at Ami.

As they stepped from the temple Dark Moon laughed, "Took you Moon brats long enough."

"What is up with our enemies calling us Moon brats," mumbled Cosmic Moon.

"I will not let you destroy anymore of my home," yelled Cosmic Mars.

"Who said we were going to fight here," Dark Moon said as Dark Pluto raised her staff creating a portal. When things cleared Dark Moon spoke again. "As fun as that would have been to trash your city I think we will have more room here." As the Cosmic Senshi looked around they noticed they were in the same dimension as the first time they fought the Dark Senshi.

"Any way we can not fight," asked Cosmic Moon.

"You could just die," replied Dark Moon.

"Let's do this," Cosmic Uranus and Jupiter said in unison.

Back at the temple the Shitennou, cats and Mamoru sat on the temple stairs. "This is going to be the final battle against the Dark Senshi."

"I feel it too Luna," Artemis stated as he stared into the sky.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	28. Chapter 27: Final Showdown Dark vs Ligh

**Chapter 27: Final Showdown Dark vs. Light**

* * *

"You Moon Senshi talk too much," yelled Dark Mars throwing a ball of dark fire at Cosmic Moon.

"Cosmic Flame Sniper," yelled Cosmic Mars which did nothing.

"Cosmic Aqua Rhapsody," yelled Cosmic Mercury holding her Ice Staff.

"So how shall we do this?" asked Dark Moon looking at Dark Mercury.

"I could take out their Mars but their Mercury could take out our Mars theoretically," stated Dark Mercury.

"So," Dark Moon said getting annoyed.

"We all take our mirror," replied Dark Mercury.

"Good," Dark Moon yelled and leaped toward Cosmic Moon who used her Cosmic Moon Staff to block and shield herself. They other Senshi followed their leaders and jumped into battle.

* * *

"This will not go like last time," Cosmic Mercury stated.

"Just because you have a new toy does not mean you can defeat me or any of us," Dark Mercury said with a sneer.

"Serenity has to be right," thought Cosmic Mercury. "If they truly are part of us they can't be completely evil."

"Are you going to think or fight," yelled Dark Mercury as she threw shards of Dark Ice at Cosmic Mercury.

Cosmic Mercury held her Ice Staff in front of her. "Comic Ice Rhapsody!"

"Learn a new trick," Dark Mercury yelled as she dodged the attack. Dark Mercury nor the other Dark Senshi realized the Moon Senshi were driving them backwards towards each other as they Dark Senshi had done to them before.

"Okay," was Cosmic Mercury's only reply as she gripped the staff with an underhand grip swinging at Dark Mercury's feet knocking her to the ground. When Dark Mercury tired to get up Cosmic Mercury held the pointed tip to her throat.

"You don't have it in you," growled Dark Mercury.

"Serenity is the sweet one. Did you forget I am also a Senshi of Mercury? I maybe shy and a bookworm but my element is water and ice. During the Silver Millennium some called me the Ice Princess. Do not under estimate me," said Cosmic Mercury. Dark Mercury sneered at her challenging Cosmic Mercury to stab her with her staff. Cosmic Mercury smiled, "I do not act without my princess' orders," but never relaxed her grip on her staff as it changed into her Ice Sword.

* * *

"I am really getting tired of people like you who think you can take over our planet and we will not do anything," yelled Cosmic Mars as her right arm was engulfed in flames.

"Ohhh the little priestess wants to play with fire," Dark Mars replied as she created a fire ball. "Remember I have fire too," as she threw a fireball at Cosmic Mars.

Cosmic Mars waved her right arm in front of her. "Fire Shield!" A wall of fire sprang up before Mars shielding her and absorbing Dark Mars' Dark Fire. As Dark Mars stared at the wall of flames Cosmic Mars prepared a flame arrow, "Cosmic Flame Arrow."

Dodging the attack Dark Mars laughed at her. "You will have to better than that," she taunted as she threw her hand in front of her. "Dark Phoenix!"

As the dark firebird sped toward her Mars unleashed her own. "Firebird Soul!"

The two birds clashed hooking claws and pecking at each other. The two Senshi could feel the heat of the flames as the firebirds flapped their wings. Dark Mars' Phoenix went for Mars' firebirds throat but missed. Mars' firebird aimed for Dark Mars' Phoenix's heart pierced through its fiery body and speeding toward Dark Mars.

The fight between the firebirds lasted only second not giving Dark Mars time to move once Mars firebird began to speed toward her. Dark Mars screamed as she was engulfed by flames. Knowing her own fire would not hurt her Mars ran towards Dark Mars as Dark Mars was thrown backwards. As she ran towards the dark Senshi of fire she held her right arm in front of her as it began to glow. "Flame Sword," yelled Cosmic Mars as the glove on her hand disappeared and a sword appeared in her hand.

Burned and hurt Dark Mars looked around. "Where are you?" she yelled.

"Behind you," whispered Cosmic Mars bringing the blade of the Flame Sword to Dark Mars' throat as she came up behind her. "Move I dare you!"

* * *

"Easy way or the hard way," Cosmic Jupiter asked. Dark Jupiter's only reply was to rush toward Jupiter. "The hard way it is then. Good I needed a good work out."

Fist and feet flew as neither was able to inflict damage on the other. Both Senshi jumped back and looked at each other.

"Time for a different approach," Dark Jupiter said as she powered up. "Dark Spark!"

Cosmic Jupiter dodged the attack and took the laurel from her head as the individual leaves fell into her hands. She charged them with electricity as she prepared to attack Dark Jupiter.

"Yeah I am afraid of a bunch of leaves," Dark Jupiter sneered.

"You should be," replied Cosmic Jupiter. "Oak Leaf…"

"Oh yeah that is a good attack," mocked Dark Jupiter.

The leaves pinned Dark Jupiter up against an invisible wall. "What the hell?" yelled Dark Jupiter as she struggled.

Cosmic Jupiter smiled as she finished her attack phrase, "Lighting!" Jupiter's voice rang out loud and clear as the leaves which were pinning Dark Jupiter began to crackle with energy. Dark Jupiter screamed in pain as Cosmic Jupiter held her bleeding side from being hit by one of Dark Jupiter's Dark Spark attacks although she did not let her know she had been hit.

"You bitch," coughed Dark Jupiter getting up.

"You really should not call people names when they are holding a sword to your throat," replied Cosmic Jupiter coming up behind her. Dark Jupiter looked down to see Cosmic Jupiter's sword at her throat with a blade that looked to be made of pure lighting.

* * *

"So Venus," Dark Venus said hatefully. "Do you think you can beat me?"

"I know I can," answered Cosmic Venus. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Feisty," Dark Venus laughed. "Just the way I like 'em." Dark Venus jumped in the air launching her chain at Venus. She saw the chain coming and held the Holy Blade in front of her to allow space between her and Dark Venus' chain. Venus was able to throw the chain off and rush toward Dark Venus with her sword cutting Dark Venus' side.

"Broken Heart Shower," Dark Venus yelled.

Venus pulled the Crescent of Venus from the Holy Blade and placed the Holy Blade in her subspace pocket. As she ran she dodged the broken hearts that were falling around her and the Crescent of Venus transformed into her Light Sword. She swung the sword causing a flash of light to temporarily blind Dark Venus.

"What the," Dark Venus screamed covering her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Right here," Venus said holding the sword to her throat. "Move please."

* * *

Comic Pluto held her staff in front of her. "I am the true guardian of Time and you will not defeat me."

Dark Pluto laughed. "Jikku when will you learn?" she asked. "I am you. I just don't have to worry about pesky things like my heart and about hurting others." Dark Pluto grinned. "Speaking of hurting others that sounds like a great idea," Dark Pluto formed a maroon ball of energy in her hand. "Dark Scream!" she yelled throwing the ball of energy at Cosmic Pluto.

Cosmic Pluto jumped out of the way as the maroon orb flew underneath her. Raising her staff she whispered, "Cosmic Chronos Sphere," as she landed. The mist swirled around her fast and the orb from her Garnet Orb began to glow. As she launched her attack the attack looked like her basic 'Dead Scream' attack. Shortly after a pink purple planet shaped attack came from her staff the smaller orb on top of the larger orb glowed and released a maroon shaped planet attack.

"Damn," Dark Pluto thought as she landed only to see the second sphere headed toward her knowing she could not move in time to avoid the attack. To Dark Pluto it looked as if the orbs were fired at the same time but there was about a thirty second delay between the release times of the two orbs.

As the blast threw Dark Pluto backwards Cosmic Pluto detached the Garnet Orb from the Time Key and the smaller maroon orb began to glow and detach itself from the Garnet Orb. When the Maroon Crystal had separated itself from the Garnet Orb both the Garnet Orb and the Time Key went back into Pluto's subspace pocket as the Maroon Crystal glowed brightly changing into a sword.

"How," Dark Pluto hissed as Cosmic Pluto brought the sword to her throat.

"I have been fighting longer than you," Cosmic Pluto smiled.

* * *

Cosmic Uranus drew he space sword, "Space Sword Blaster!" An arch of golden light shot from her sword toward Dark Uranus.

"Dark Shaking!" Dark Uranus yelled trying to counter the attack only to have Cosmic Uranus' attack to cut through her attack smashing into her chest.

Uranus' sword glowed and disappeared. The Sapphire Crystal floated in front of her before turning into a different sword. A blade that appeared to be made of swirling winds, "My Wind Sword," Uranus thought lifting the blade high above her. "Cosmic Tornado!" A planet shaped attack formed around her sword as if she was powering up her for 'World Shaking' attack. The attack was sapphire blue in color instead of the golden color her 'World Shaking' attack is made up off. The blade of her Space Sword disappeared as Uranus shot the attack forward the blue planet shaped attack dissolved into the wind and in its place heading toward the target was a blue sapphire colored tornado.

"Two choices," Cosmic Uranus told her. Then she shook her head, "No never mind. This is how it will be," Uranus put the blade to Dark Uranus' throat, "Stay put or there will be much pain on your part."

* * *

"Dark Submerge!"

"You will have to do better than that," Cosmic Neptune said coolly jumping out of the way.

"Gladly," replied Dark Neptune raising both hands above her head. "Double," Dark Neptune shouted as the water swirled around her forming two spheres around her hands. "Dark Submerge!" she finished sending both spheres flying towards Cosmic Neptune who managed to dodge one but not both spheres.

Cosmic Neptune did manage to land on her feet and call forth her Aqua Mirror. "Submarine Reflection," she yelled as the mirror shot a beam at Dark Neptune.

"It will take more than a light show to get rid of me," Dark Neptune sneered.

Cosmic Neptune smiled as the Aqua Mirror glowed and her Aqua Crystal separated from the mirror while the mirror went back into Neptune's subspace pocket. Then the Aqua Crystal began to glow brighter and changed into the shape of a violin. Cosmic Neptune gently took hold of the violin as if she was going to play the instrument. Putting the violin under her chin Cosmic Neptune closed her eyes. As she played the violin she shouted, "Cosmic Aqua Symphony!" causing water to dance out in front of her and around her building up. The water raged according to the notes she played and then the water shot out towards its target as Cosmic Neptune finished.

Dark Neptune could not even blink before the waves came crashing down on her. When Dark Neptune opened her eyes she could feel the blade of Neptune's sword against her throat.

* * *

Dark Saturn stood before Cosmic Saturn with a glowing orb growing between her hands. "We both know this can end only one way," Dark Saturn told her Cosmic Saturn nodded. "Quickly," she answered detaching the blade of the Silence Glaive from the staff.

"Dark Rebirth!" Dark Saturn yelled hurling the light purple orb toward Cosmic Saturn.

Saturn jumped holding the glaive blade above her head. "Cosmic Reaper Slash!" A purple beam shot from the glaive head and a ghostly looking reaper appeared to be traveling in the beam. When the beam reached the target the ghostly reaper held her scythe out in front and brought the blade forward.

Dark Saturn jumped but not in time as the front of her fuku was slashed as the force of the attack threw her backwards. While the attack had gone towards Dark Saturn, Cosmic Saturn had reformed her Silence Glaive and removed the Amethyst Crystal which changed into her Reaper Sword. "Go ahead," she said holding the sword on at Dark Saturn's throat, "move."

* * *

"Hey Pinky," Dark Chibi Moon laughed.

"Would everyone quit calling me that," Cosmic Chibi Moon yelled.

"Remember last time you needed that other ones help to defeat me," taunted Dark Chibi Moon.

"That was when you were trying to take over my body," Cosmic Chibi Moon replied.

"Oh yeah, last time I just beat you unconscious," Dark Chibi Moon sneered.

"This time I will defeat you on my own," Cosmic Chibi Moon yelled as she called forth her new Pink Moon Stick. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack" and pink hearts shot from the wand.

Dark Chibi Moon jumped to dodge the attack but go hit by a few hearts. "That was supposed to hurt?" she asked with a laugh.

"Damn thing never works," muttered Cosmic Chibi Moon. Closing her eyes she called forth her cosmic staff. "Cosmic Moonlight Rose," yelled Chibi Moon and as she spun a pink light shot from her staff with a pink rose appearing above her staff.

Believe this attack was as weak as the last Dark Chibi Moon only laughed as the attack sped toward her. When Cosmic Chibi Moon stopped and pointed her forward the rose shot forward. As the attack got closer she could feel the power of the attack. "Fu…." She said as the attack hit her.

Cosmic Chibi Moon held her staff above her head. The staff began to glow as it floated from her hand. He Pink Silver Crystal floated form the staff turning into her Pink Moon Sword. Pointing the sword at Dark Chibi Moon she ordered her, "Get up!"

* * *

"It's just us now," Dark Moon taunted.

"Good," Cosmic Moon said calling forth her staff. "I am done playing."

"Oh I'm scared," Dark Moon mocked.

"I am tired of you hurting my friends," Cosmic Moon told her.

"I only want to hurt you," Dark Moon said rushing toward her. "Dark Moonlight Shower!"

"Moon Cosmic Shower!" The silver light was followed by gold hearts, stars, and crescent moons which came from the pearls located at the base of the orb where the Silver Crystal floated on her staff.

The two attacks clashed and pushed against each other for dominance Dark Moon thought she was winning the fight until the Ginzuishou flared. Cosmic Moon breathed heavily as more power flowed out of her body and into the attack. With a final burst of power Cosmic Moon's attack overpowered Dark Moon. She fell to her knees, "That was harder than I thought."

"Still here," Dark Moon coughed.

Cosmic Moon gripped her staff and closed her eyes. Without looking she knew her staff was changing into her newly acquired Moon Sword. She got up and walked over to Dark Moon. "Please don't make me use this," she said pointing the sword at her dark twin.

* * *

"Bitch," Moon heard someone yell. Cosmic Moon looked around to see her fellow Senshi had also beaten their darker counterpart. The Senshi looked at Cosmic Moon and she nodded at them. One her command they jumped away from the Dark Senshi forming a circle around them.

"Cosmic Aqua Symphony!"

"Cosmic Ice Rhapsody!"

The Dark Senshi were incased in ice before they could move. "No Ruka," Neptune told her partner.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent. I know what you were thinking," Neptune replied.

* * *

Still in the dimension in which they had been fighting in the Senshi of the Moon stood and watched as Cosmic Moon prepared to heal the Dark Senshi who had been trapped in ice by one of Cosmic Mercury's attacks. Cosmic Moon raised her staff as the Ginzuishou began to glow. "Cosmic Moon….."

Suddenly a blast came from above shattering the ice into dust. When the smoke cleared the Dark Senshi were gone and in their place stood the Doom and Gloom Girls. "We killed you," yelled Cosmic Jupiter.

"Why did you do that," cried Cosmic Moon as a tear ran down her face. "I was going to heal them."

"They were insignificant," said the leader.

"No one is insignificant," Cosmic Moon told them.

"Faith and love are merely illusions," she replied. "We should have done the job ourselves and not relied on others to get the job done." The leader glared at Cosmic Moon, "They are dead as soon your will be too."

* * *

Only two more chapters and then an alternate ending.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	29. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

**Chapter 28: The Final Battle **

* * *

"If you had healed them then they would have merged with you making you strong and we can't have that," explained the Doom and Gloom Girls leader.

"We will fight you," Cosmic Moon told them as the Senshi closed their eyes and concentrated on their swords which turned back into their crystal forms and he light of their crystals then washed over their bodies.

Cosmic Moon raised her right hand above her head. "Moonlight Dragon!" she yelled as moonlight shone down from the sky and engulfed her. A silver line started at her shoulder and wrapped around her arm ending at her wrist. Her right hand was now a silver dragon head with yellow eyes.

Cosmic Mercury raised her right hand above her head with her palm opened to the heavens. "Ice Dragon!" said Cosmic Mercury as ice blue lighting crackled in the sky and converged on her right arm. When the air cleared Ami had a spiral of ice down her right arm starting at her shoulder and ending at her hand which was not in the shape of a dragon head with purple eyes.

Cosmic Mars raised her right hand above her head as she yelled, "Fire Dragon!" A circle of fire formed around her feet then formed a wall around her. When the fire faded Mars had a line of fire running down her right arm starting at her shoulder and ending at her wrist. Her right hand was now a yellow, red, orange, and white flaming dragon head with blue eyes.

Cosmic Jupiter raised her right hand above her head as lighting started to crackle in the sky. "Lighting Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Jupiter as lighting struck her raised hand. The lighting formed a white green ball and then snaked around her right arm ending at the top of her shoulder. When the bright light had faded Jupiter had a white green bolt of lighting spiraling down her arm ending at her wrist. Her right hand now was covered in crackling lighting which formed a pale green dragon head with white eyes.

Cosmic Venus raised her right hand above her head as she started to glow orange. Closing her eyes Venus yelled, "Crescent Dragon!" A band of orange stars formed at her fist and swirled around her arm ending with a burst of yellow crescent moons. Cosmic Venus had an orange line of light twisting down her right arm ending at her wrist. An orange dragon head with yellow eyes now covered her right hand.

Cosmic Pluto raised her right hand above her head as a grey lavender mist began to swirl around her body. "Time Dragon!" she yelled as the mist concentrated on her right arm covering her arm completely. There are a maroon line starting at her shoulder and spiraling down to her wrist. Her right hand was covered by a maroon dragon hair which had black eyes.

Cosmic Uranus closed her eyes as a dark blue tornado swirled around her right hand which was raised above her head. "Wind Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Uranus as the tornado touched her right shoulder and spiraled down her right arm. The tornado made a dark blue swirling line from her shoulder to her wrist and engulfed her right hand ending in a dark blue dragon head with yellow eyes.

Cosmic Neptune threw her right hand above her head as her arm was engulfed in water. Cosmic Neptune yelled, "Water Dragon!" and in a powerful rush the water consumed her arm making an aqua colored trail from her right shoulder to her right wrist. Cosmic Neptune's right hand was completely covered by an aqua dragon head with dark blue eyes.

Cosmic Saturn holding her right arm above her head as purple ribbons encased her arm. "Death Dragon!" shouted Cosmic Saturn as the purple ribbons turned into one ribbon which spiraled around her right arm from her shoulder to her wrist. A purple dragon head with white eyes rested over her right hand.

Cosmic Chibi Moon raised her right hand above her head as moonlight shone from the sky. "Pink Moonlight Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Chibi Moon as a pink heart appeared above her right arm and shattered into dust mixing with the moonlight. When the pink dust cleared there was a pink silver line wrapping around her right arm that started from her shoulder and ending at her wrist. A pink dragon's head with red eyes covered her right hand.

"Cosmic Dragon," the Senshi yelled as the ten dragons combine into one single dragon. The dragon reared back its head and sped toward the Doom and Gloom Girls.

The Doom and Gloom Girls had been powering up at the same time and the leader just laughed as the attack sped toward them. "Doom Illusions," yelled the Doom and Gloom Girls shooting their attack towards the Senshi.

The Cosmic Dragon almost seemed to smile as the attack sped toward it. The dragon opened its jaws and swallowed the attack continuing on its path toward the Doom and Gloom Girls. When the Cosmic Dragon reached the Doom and Gloom Girls it separated into each separate dragon and devoured each girl at the same time.

"No," screamed the leader at the silver dragon reared up in front of her before clamping its jaws over her whole body.

* * *

The Senshi had to shield their eyes from the power of the attacks and when they opened their eyes again they were back in front of the shrine.

Mamoru ran to Serenity and Usagi hugging them both. "Usako are you okay? Usagi are you hurt?"

"I am okay Mamo-chan," Serenity answered, "Just a little drained from using so much energy."

"Me too," Usagi replied.

Zoicite ran over to Ami, "Making me worry over you is not going to help my beauty."

"Yes Zoi I am fine," Ami replied and blushed as he kissed her.

"Rei," Jadeite said carefully.

Rei smiled almost fainting in Jadeite's arms from the energy drain. "I love you too Jade."

"Yuuichirou and I are glad that you are safe," Grandpa Hino replied.

Rei looked at her grandfather and smiled. "Thank you for everything you have taught me and for always caring for me."

"Woah," Haruka smirked. "Did Rei just admit she loved Jadeite," she teased only to be on the receiving end of a whack to the back of the head by her lover.

Nephrite picked Makoto up with out a word and carried her to the steps. She looked at him like she was a dreamy school girl again. "You are always there for me."

Kunzite looked at Minako. "The battle went well?" he asked.

"Quit being so formal Kunzy and kiss me," Minako demanded grinning madly.

"Do you have to call me that?" he asked praying to anyone that would listen that she would get amnesia and forget that horrible nickname for him.

Setsuna looked at Hotaru. "Time is safely on course for Crystal Tokyo to come about."

"I am glad I did not have to use the glaive," Hotaru told her mother to which Setsuna only nodded.

* * *

As Usagi hugged everyone goodbye she had tears in her eyes. "I am going to miss you all so much but even though I will see you soon it is just not the same," said Usagi. Turning to Serenity and Mamoru she hugged them and said, "I love you Mama and Papa".

"Well will miss you too Usagi," said Mamoru as she hugged his future daughter goodbye knowing that this would be the last time he saw her this way for many years.

Serenity could no longer hold back her tears. She smiled as she looked at Usagi and said, "I am going to miss you little one and even though your birth is far off I wait eagerly."

Usagi smiled at Serenity. "I'm not as far away as you think," said Usagi as she touched Serenity's belly. "Did you really think Puu would really tell you what year I was going to be born? You know how she is about the time stream and people knowing things before they should. She is probably not happy with me but I could not hold back when I saw the sadness on your face," said Usagi kissing her mother on her cheek.

Sailor Pluto came up behind Usagi and said, "We must go now Small Lady."

As Usagi and Sailor Pluto walked to the Time Gate Sailor Pluto said, "Usagi you should have not said that to Serenity."

"Puu no harm dome. I did not tell her anything she would have not found out in a few days so what could it hurt," said Usagi.

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	30. Chapter 29: Epilogue

**Epilogue **

* * *

Before Small Lady was born Serenity and Mamoru ascended the throne. Mamoru changed his name to King Endymion and Serenity was now Neo Queen Serenity. As Neo Queen Serenity she used the power of the Ginzuishou to extend the lives of the people, create peace on earth and to build the Crystal Palace. Creating peace on earth and extending the lives of the people on earth did not happen right away but took many years. The initial Crystal Palace was very small and could not compare to the Crystal Palace that Serenity and the Sailor Senshi saw during their trip to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. The Crystal Palace the Senshi saw in the future would not be fully constructed for another hundred years. For now the Crystal Palace resembled the homes of the ancient Japanese Emperors.

The lives of the Senshi did not change dramatically at first. Mina and Kunzite got married the year Small Lady was born because Mina never could wait for anything. Ami still worked as a doctor in the practice that her and Mamoru had set up but would later become the doctor of the Royal Family while Zoicite was trying to figure out how to propose to her. Makoto and Nephrite got married the next year and Makoto even opened her flower shop and bakery that she had always wanted have. Jadeite was still trying to convince Rei to give him a chance. Setsuna moved back in with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru who insisted she was old enough to live on her own.

"Luna even though I never wanted it in the first place giving up being Sailor Moon is going to be so hard," said Neo Queen Serenity rocking Small Lady.

"I know Serenity but you have gotten so much more powerful since you first became Sailor Moon. I know that as Neo Queen Serenity there will be even more difficulties ahead but I am confined in you as are the other Senshi. Now that you are the queen of Earth in these next hundred years you will fully bond with the Ginzuishou," said Luna.

"Knowing that Nemesis will attack is hard. I can't help but wonder if we try to prevent it will worse things happen," said Neo Queen Serenity as she put Small Lady to bed.

"Serenity we can't prevent Nemesis from attack as that would mess up the time stream. We already know they are going to attack but we all make our own future," said Luna.

"I know we make our own future and that the future is not set in stone. I just want what is best for my people," said Neo Queen Serenity.

"You are sounding more and more like a true leader everyday," said Luna with a smile.

Many years later Crystal Tokyo was badly beaten but survived the attack from Nemesis thanks to Small Lady and the Sailor Senshi of the past. Small Lady was becoming a Senshi in her own right. She had gone back in time three more times. The first time Small Lady went back to the 20th Century she trained Senshi of the past and fought against the Death Busters and the Dead Moon Circus. The second time her and the Amazon Quartet helped Sailor Moon fight against Galaxia. The last time Small Lady got to see the Senshi of the past was when the Dark Senshi reappeared again.

Once again peace was restored to Crystal Tokyo and everyone was happy. Princess Lady Serenity was no longer called Small Lady but now insisted on being called Usagi. She was going to marry Helios at some point in the future and Neo Queen Serenity had transferred the power of Sailor Moon from herself to her daughter. Now that the power of Sailor Moon had been transferred to Usagi she was no longer Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon but was now Neo Sailor Moon defender of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. She had her own guardians, the Amazon Quartet, to help her plus the original Senshi still had their powers if they were ever needed.

All the Inner Senshi had married by Usagi's fifth birthday. After a few years Rei finally quit being stubborn and gave in to Jadeite. They started dating and finally got married. Hotaru started dating Perle after Usagi came back to the 30th Century after the battle with the Dark Senshi. Eventually Hotaru married Perle with Haruka giving Hotaru away, Usagi was Hotaru's Maid of Honor, Helios married them, and the rest of the Senshi crying tears of joy.

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had been ruling for over a thousand years. One night as Rei lay beside Jadeite she had a vision of Crystal Tokyo in flames and she heard a voice say, "The peace will not last forever. Crystal Tokyo will fall."

* * *

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	31. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending  
**

* * *

Still in the dimension in which they had been fighting in the Senshi of the Moon stood and watched as Cosmic Moon prepared to heal the Dark Senshi who had been trapped in ice by one of Cosmic Mercury's attacks. Cosmic Moon raised her staff as the Ginzuishou began to glow. "Cosmic Moon….."

Suddenly a blast came from above shattering the ice into dust. When the smoke cleared the Dark Senshi were gone and in their place stood the Doom and Gloom Girls. "We killed you," yelled Cosmic Jupiter.

"Why did you do that," cried Cosmic Moon as a tear ran down her face. "I was going to heal them."

"They were insignificant," said the leader.

"No one is insignificant," Cosmic Moon told them.

"Faith and love are merely illusions," she replied. "We should have done the job ourselves and not relied on others to get the job done."

"Enough talking," yelled Cosmic Uranus as her sword disappeared turning back into her crystal. The rest of the Senshi's swords turned back into their crystal forms and the light of their crystals washed over them.

Cosmic Moon raised her right hand above her head. "Moonlight Dragon!" she yelled as moonlight shone down from the sky and engulfed her. A silver line started at her shoulder and wrapped around her arm ending at her wrist. Her right hand was now a silver dragon head with yellow eyes.

Cosmic Mercury raised her right hand above her head with her palm opened to the heavens. "Ice Dragon!" said Cosmic Mercury as ice blue lighting crackled in the sky and converged on her right arm. When the air cleared Ami had a spiral of ice down her right arm starting at her shoulder and ending at her hand which was not in the shape of a dragon head with purple eyes.

Cosmic Mars raised her right hand above her head as she yelled, "Fire Dragon!" A circle of fire formed around her feet then formed a wall around her. When the fire faded Mars had a line of fire running down her right arm starting at her shoulder and ending at her wrist. Her right hand was now a yellow, red, orange, and white flaming dragon head with blue eyes.

Cosmic Jupiter raised her right hand above her head as lighting started to crackle in the sky. "Lighting Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Jupiter as lighting struck her raised hand. The lighting formed a white green ball and then snaked around her right arm ending at the top of her shoulder. When the bright light had faded Jupiter had a white green bolt of lighting spiraling down her arm ending at her wrist. Her right hand now was covered in crackling lighting which formed a pale green dragon head with white eyes.

Cosmic Venus raised her right hand above her head as she started to glow orange. Closing her eyes Venus yelled, "Crescent Dragon!" A band of orange stars formed at her fist and swirled around her arm ending with a burst of yellow crescent moons. Cosmic Venus had an orange line of light twisting down her right arm ending at her wrist. An orange dragon head with yellow eyes now covered her right hand.

Cosmic Pluto raised her right hand above her head as a grey lavender mist began to swirl around her body. "Time Dragon!" she yelled as the mist concentrated on her right arm covering her arm completely. There are a maroon line starting at her shoulder and spiraling down to her wrist. Her right hand was covered by a maroon dragon hair which had black eyes.

Cosmic Uranus closed her eyes as a dark blue tornado swirled around her right hand which was raised above her head. "Wind Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Uranus as the tornado touched her right shoulder and spiraled down her right arm. The tornado made a dark blue swirling line from her shoulder to her wrist and engulfed her right hand ending in a dark blue dragon head with yellow eyes.

Cosmic Neptune threw her right hand above her head as her arm was engulfed in water. Cosmic Neptune yelled, "Water Dragon!" and in a powerful rush the water consumed her arm making an aqua colored trail from her right shoulder to her right wrist. Cosmic Neptune's right hand was completely covered by an aqua dragon head with dark blue eyes.

Cosmic Saturn holding her right arm above her head as purple ribbons encased her arm. "Death Dragon!" shouted Cosmic Saturn as the purple ribbons turned into one ribbon which spiraled around her right arm from her shoulder to her wrist. A purple dragon head with white eyes rested over her right hand.

Cosmic Chibi Moon raised her right hand above her head as moonlight shone from the sky. "Pink Moonlight Dragon!" yelled Cosmic Chibi Moon as a pink heart appeared above her right arm and shattered into dust mixing with the moonlight. When the pink dust cleared there was a pink silver line wrapping around her right arm that started from her shoulder and ending at her wrist. A pink dragon's head with red eyes covered her right hand.

"Cosmic Dragon," the Senshi yelled as the dragon combine into one single dragon. The dragon reared back its head and sped toward the Doom and Gloom Girls.

The Doom and Gloom Girls had been powering up at the same time and the leader just laughed as the attack sped toward them. "Doom Illusions," yelled the Doom and Gloom Girls shooting their attack towards the Senshi.

The Cosmic Dragon almost seemed to smile as the attack sped toward it. The dragon opened its jaws and swallowed the attack continuing on its path toward the Doom and Gloom Girls. When the Cosmic Dragon reached the Doom and Gloom Girls it separated into each separate dragon and devoured each girl at the same time.

"No," screamed the leader at the silver dragon reared up in front of her before clamping its jaws over her whole body.

"Yes," cried Cosmic Moon jumping up and down. "We got them!"

"That was too easy," Cosmic Jupiter and Uranus said.

"Something is not right," Cosmic Mars told them as the dust cleared.

"Pathetic," she growled motioning her sisters to join her. As they held their hands out in front of them energy began to form in a crackling sphere. "Now it is our turn!" As the sphere became larger the girls shot the sphere toward the Senshi. The Senshi of the Moon did not even have any time to move before being hit by the sphere. It felt like they were getting burnt and electrocuted at the same time also while being it with millions of sharp blades. Energy ripped through them extracting a diamond of some form. When the sphere faded the Senshi lay on the ground broken, bruised, and bloodied as the crystals floated over to the leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"Good thing we watched Galaxia," the orange girl spoke.

"Yes," the leader smiled looking at the star seeds in her hand. "Now these brats will never be reborn into this world or any other world again." With one swift motion she let the star seeds hover in front of her before blasting them at point blank range leaving nothing in their place.

* * *

Back at the shrine Mamoru, the Shitennou, and the cats cried out in pain. "She is gone," whispered Mamoru a tear slid down his cheek.

"Usagi," cried Luna burying her head into Artemis' fur.

"Princess," whispered Diana also burying her head into Artemis's fur while he rested his head on Luna.

Nephrite sat on the steps and buried his head in his hands while Kunzite lost his composure and crumpled to the ground in grief. Zoisite just sat there not believing what had happened. The angriest of the Shitennou slid down the wall he had been leaning on not even trying to stop the tears that flowed from his eyes.

* * *

Rei's grandfather calmly walked to the back of the shrine where his daughter was buried. "Forgive me," he told her with tears in his eyes. "Rei will be joining you before I will."

* * *

Finally Mamoru stood up with the support of Kunzite. "We have to find them and give them a proper burial." The other nodded as Luna, Artemis, and Diana transformed into their human forms. "Crystal Tokyo will never come to be but I will fight for my planet until my last breath," Mamoru told them.

"We are beside you," the group told Mamoru.

* * *

The whole Dark Senshi fanfic is 239 pages long.

Dark Senshi by DavisJes

Dark Senshi © DavisJes 2006-2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


End file.
